TSQ: Defenders Of Berk
by PKWolf014
Summary: ****SEQUEL TO TSQ: RIDERS OF BERK*** Battling Alvin hasn't been a picnic but when a new villain takes interest in Haedryin and Toothless, things just got a whole lot crazier. (New summary) AU! FemHiccup (Haedryin) MaleAstrid (Asher)
1. Live And Let It Fly

**a/N Hey sorry guys this seriously should have been up yesterday but I got out of the writing groove chase all the songs I've been listening to well I write this got boring so I was sad. :) Before you read this make sure you read ROB or at least epi. 13 or some of this will make no sense. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Haedryin!**

The cave was dark and torches are lighting it. I watch from far away next to Toothless and the other riders as Fishlegs was, "Interrogated."

"Tell us what you know about the dragons, girl. Tell us how you train them." Tuffnut says, I was quite impressed with his impression of an Outcast honestly. I would mistake him for one.

"I won't talk!" Fishlegs shouts, struggling against the ropes she was tied up in, "You can't make me!" She adds.

"Oh, I think we can." Tuffnut says and looking up from the paper he was reading his lines from and gives me a thumbs up. I lift up my hands and one by one freeze the torches until the cave was engulfed in blackness. I watch Fishlegs from where her form was dimly lit in the cave.

"Hello?" She whimpers, "Is anybody there?" She asks and Ruffnut starts to raise her hand but I whack it down and she looks at me and shrugs, "You-you can't leave me here!" Fishlegs says before she takes in panicking breaths.

"Okay! Okay! Haedryin is the leader of the Berk Dragon Academy, she has magic ice and lighting powers and rides a Night Fury named Toothless! And then there's Asher! He's mean-but in a nice way, his dragon is a Deadly Nadder shoots spines loves chicken, Snotlout rides a Monstrous Nightmare-we're not actually sure who's more more Monstrous her-or the dragon. And then there's the twins, they share a Zippleback-Actually they fight over it." Fishlegs spits out. I nod to Toothless and he fires a plasma blast blowing off the frozen fire and relighting the torches.

"Well I don't think you missed anything." I say dryly and Fishlegs looks at us as everyone but me holds up torches and gives her long stares.

"Guys! You know I hate the dark!" Fishlegs shouts and Tuffnut lifts up his torch and stares at the girl.

"Great job Fishlegs." Tuffnut says sarcastically, "More like guppy-legs, oh geeze." He adds looking back at Ruffnut who nods.

I stare at the girl, "Fishlegs! You can't cave in! Alvin will do a lot more than turn out the light to get you to talk!" I promise thinking back to my own experience on Outcast island,that I had just returned from, yesterday. Fishlegs looks at me, "He had me locked in a dunged ready to be executed!" I add and bite down on my lip as I look around me at the other riders. I haven't really told them about my experience on Outcast Island, and none of them knew that, when no one reacts I look at Toothless, "Toothless was chained and muzzled for days!" I exclaim.

I look at him and spin the snowflakes in my hand, "You need to stick with what we discussed, your name, where you live, and nothing else." I finish and she looks at me.

"Alright! I'll work on it!" Fishlegs agrees and I point out a hand and fire a lightning bolt from it and it hits Fishlegs' rope and the disintegrate to pieces.

"Mean? I'm not mean." Asher says and huffs angrily before turning around to walk out of the cave.

"It's okay Asher, I like mean boys." Snotlout assures as Asher gives a sound of disgust.

….

"Grounded?" I repeat looking up at my dad from where I was following him along the docks, "All of the dragons are you serious?!" I demand looking at his back.

"Deadly serious" Dad answers, "From this point forward, there is a ban on flying. Period." Dad adds and I look at him my jaw falling open slightly I clamp it closed and look at him.

"What about patrolling? Training?" I ask looking at him.

"What part on ban on flying did you not understand, Haedryin?" Dad asks looking back at me. I shake my head and snort.

"Oh, nothing I understood it perfectly-but that's ridiculous!" I exclaim.

"I want that wall higher!" Dad shouts and looks at the wall several Vikings we're working on.

"Ay sir!" The Vikings call. Dad turns back to me.

"Are you calling your father, "ridiculous"?" Dad asks me. I fold my arms across my chest.

"No, no, don't worry, my father's right in the head. It's my chief I'm worried about." I say and he looks down at me.

"Careful Iyn." Dad says and looks at Toothless, "You to, dragon." He adds before walking off. "Put your backs into it boys!" Dad shouts up at the Vikings building the walls and I trail after him.

"Dad Alvin has his own dragons, Changewings, Scauldrons, Whispering Deaths! I saw them with my own eyes." I say and he looks back at me.

" you were kidnapped and locked up in an Outcast prison." Dad says before turning around again. I bite down on my lips what was it going to take before he took of the ban?

"He's also read the Book of Dragons...half of it and seen Asher train a Monstrous Nightmare, and he still has Mildew who I doubt will hold up under questioning." I say and walk up in front of him.

"Haedryin-" Dad starts.

"If Alvin learns to how to train his dragons and attacks with them, our only chance is to fight back with ours." I say and dad puts his hands on my shoulders his fingers twitching.

"I understand that." He assures and I look up at him, "But I'm not going to risk your life or the lives of your dragons riders." He says and pulls his hands away and looks at me, "This is my final word." He says and I sigh as I turn back to Toothless to tell the other riders.

….

"And you agreed!? Just like that?" Asher asks looking at me angrily.

"What other choice did I have?" I ask and look at him, "He's the chief, who also happens to be my incredibly overprotective father." I say and Asher looks at me.

"Well we have to get him to change his mind!" He exclaims and Fishlegs looks at Asher.

"Um….Stoick the Vast? Yeah, good luck with that." Fishlegs says and Asher shoots him an angry look.

"So what am I supposed to do with Hookfang if he can't fly?" Snotlout demands and we all look at her, "Do you know what happens when his inner warrior is caged up?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Nope. No clue." I say and Hookfang lifts up his flaming tail and whacks Snotlout across the back and she flies across the Academy landing at Asher's feet and Asher puts out a foot on her face to stop her from going any further.

"That, it's what happens!" Snotlout says still under Asher's foot.

"We should have cadged his inner warrior a long time ago! That was awesome." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut gives a nod of the affirmative. I bite down on my lip and look at the riders.

"Look, I know this is going to be hard, but I'll keep working on my dad and hopefully he changes his mind." I say and Asher looks at me.

"And what if he doesn't?" He asks and I sigh and my shoulders slump.

…

Later me and Asher walk along the docks as the sun sets, "Wow, I forgot what a long walk it was from the Academy." Asher says and I huff through my nose at the obicouses hint, "Sure would be nice to be flying home." Asher adds.

I give him an irritated breath, "Thank you, Asher for that observation." I say and Asher smirks and I add, "Because I really don't have enough on my plate right now." Toothless comes up to us and jumps around me rubbing against me as he stares out at the sun. I put a hand on his head and he stops.

"Whats up with him?" Asher asks.

I sigh and look at the sun, "It's sunset, we always take a lap around the island at this time, he loves it." I explain and Toothless walks over to the hill and sits down waiting for us to take off but I know we won't and I bite down on my lip so hard it bleeds.

"Poor Toothless." Asher says and I look at him, "No family, no night flying, what's left for him really?" Asher asks and I give him a sharp glare and lift up my hand and snap my fingers and a small storm cloud appears over his head and Asher dodges a lighting bolt.

"Okay, you know what? I think I take that all back." Asher says as he leans back from the lighting. I give him deadpan look and fold my arms across my chest waiting for "I'm sorry." He looks at me and thunder crackles through the air over his head and it starts to snow over him.

"Okay! Iyn! You win! I'm sorry." Asher says and I walk forward and wave a hand through the cloud and it disappears. Asher looks at me and folds his arms across his chest, "Okay, how about I just leave you to alone." Asher says.

I play with my hair and nod, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." I agree.

….

I shove the knife down into the wood and carve another latch into it when a tail hits me in the face. I gasp and pull back and look at Toothless who gives me an irritated look.

"What?" I ask looking back at him knife still in hand. He looks out at the sky and I turn back to the shield knowing Toothless will manage to convince me to go flying when I was trying really, really hard to follow my dads rule.  
Toothless nudges my back and I jerk forward and look back at him and he smirks, "Toothless you have to relax." I command and point out of the forge, he moves a little before he sits and roars at me. I shake my head softly at the dragon before making a lay down motion with my hands and Toothless lays down where he was and puts his tail in front of his face angrily. I sigh and pick up the ice edges around the shield and pull it closer to me.

"Nice to have you back in the shop, Iyn." Gobber says holding a sword as he walks into the forge, "Usually you and Toothless are out enjoying a beautiful evening flight around this time, of course you can't do that anymore with the ban on flying and all." Gobber says and I shoot him a glare and he lifts up his hands in surrender and smiles sheepishly.

"Shame about that. So what are we making?" Gobber asks. I pick up the shield holding the frozen edges.

"What do you think?" I ask and Gobber stares at it.

"All this work for a shield?" He ask and I grin.

"It's not just a shield." I say and pull on a trigger and a ice rope flies out of the center and wraps itself around Gobber. There was an awkward silence for a second and Gobber looks down at me.

"Handy." He says and I pull the latch back and the shield's rope recoils into the shield.

"Don't see what all the fuss is about, you can just magic everyone away." Gobber says and I shrug before nodding.

"Yes, but I really don't like freezing people or zapping them with lighting." I explain and turn away from him picking up the knife again in my gloved hands.

"If we can't ride dragons we have to defend ourselves somehow." I say and shove the blade into the wood again.

"You know, Haedryin, you're father is just doing what's best for you. He's trying to keep you safe." Gobber says and I look back at him running my gloved hands along the wood.

"I know." I say and my shoulders slump, "But the problem is, the safest place for me is either in a magical ice palace or on Toothless." I say and look at Gobber, Toothless shifts at this.

"Well I'll leave you to it." Gobber says and I shove the knife into the wood trying to find another place for a hatch, "I imagine you'll probably be here quite a while, to bad really, have you seen that moon, I can't imagine a more beautiful night for a flight." Gobber says and I slam the shield down onto the desk and look at him.

"Are you trying to get me to break the ban?" I ask and Gobber blinks.

"No, not on my to-do list." He assures and I let out a frustrated breath and look at him and he smiles sheepishly. Gobber turns and walks away from me and I look forward again and let out a startled gasp shoving my foot onto the ground as Toothless' face appears next to mine.

He flicks an ear innocently and I shake my head looking at him with a sigh, "I know what you're thinking and you might as well forget it." I say, and Toothless lifts his head up up to the sky with big eyes where the moon was shining down merrily.

I bite down on my lip before I let out a breath and put the shield down and pull of the gloves I'd been wearing as protection against the heat. I then grab my flight vest from off the floor and glance around making sure there were no people around before I pull up the vest and pull the straps over my chest and click them into place the X across my chest with the purple snowflake in the middle I look at Toothless.

"I don't know how you manage to get me to do this." I say and walk out of the forge waving a hand and freezing the candles I hand been using. "If we get caught, I am blaming you for being locked in the house for a few days." I say and Toothless rolls his eyes before I jump onto his back and he takes off into the air.

We fly forward for a little Toothless' wings echoing in the wind before I see Asher behind us. I lead Toothless forward and click the tailfin and he zooms past him several times. Toothless flies through the sea stacks and I look down at the raging ocean before I lead Toothless over to a arch and he lands.

"That was a close one." I say and look around me for the boy that was not here.

"Nice flying, bud. I think we lost him." I say and pat Toothless' head.

"Think again." Asher says behind me and Stormfly flies into view, "Your highness." Asher adds and I bite my lip before looking at him.

"Asher, we we're just talking about you." I say and look at him as Stormfly lands on the same small cliff.

Asher looks at me, "So I guess this is the part where I ask you if you're father changed his mind and you tell me he didn't and you're going behind his back." Asher says and I open my mouth to respond, "Again." Asher adds.

"Actually no, this is the part where I tell you my dad is wrong." I say looking at him and Asher blinks.

"So he knows?" Asher asks. I wince.

"I didn't say those words exactly." I say and look back at Asher trying to get him to agree with me that banning flight was stupid, "Look you we're there on Outcast Island just like I was. You know what Alvin is capable of." I say look up at him.

"So you we're just going to fly around at night by yourself and say nothing?" Asher asks looking at me and I bite down on my lip. Yes, that is my plan.

"Well, that was my plan." I say looking at him,"Little less my plan now." I add. Asher raises an eyebrow and I bite down on my lip before I point a hand out at the village, "I didn't want to get anyone into trouble, I was trying to do the right thing…..sort of." I say and look down at the snowflake on my chest.

"We both know what the right thing is, your highness." Asher says and I lift my head to look up at him, "But if we're gonna ride dragons behind your father's back, we all need to ride dragons behind your father's back." Asher says and I jerk up my head.

"You're right." I agree and he looks at me with a questioning glance. "I'll tell you tomorrow, right now, I'm working on something in the forge." I say and he nods and I click the tailfin and Toothless takes off and we land next to the forge a few minutes later. I toss the flight vest to the side and pick up the shield when I see Thornado's saddle laying over a desk ready to be updated.

Why would he need an update when there was a ban on flying? I glance around for Gobber before I walk forward and lift up a small list that Gobber had written next to it and shrug, why not? The shield could wait.

….

"Dragon Flight Club, I like that!" Snotlout say as we explain the idea to her the next morning she looks at Hookfang, "What is it?" She asks.

Asher looks at her, "It's a secret dragon flying society. We train at night, under the cover of darkness." Asher explains and I walk forward looking at the girl.

"Sharpening our skills in case of possible dragon attacks by Alvin." I add and Snotlout slowly nods her head. Asher looks at her.

"But remember it's a secret, nobody can know." Asher says and I glance to the left for a second.

"Uh, Asher...Isn't that was a secret is?" I ask and Asher lifts up a hand before he nods slowly. I look at Snotlout, "As far as you're concerned it doesn't even exist." I add and she nods her head before Asher looks at me and I look at Snotlout.

"There is no Dragon Flight Club." I say and she looks at Hookfang.

"Hey, what do you think?" She ask and Hookfang looks down at his rider before he fires at her feet and she flies several feet away into a cart. Me and Asher look at cart as the dust clears and Snotlout lifts up a hand in a thumbs up.

"He's in!"

….

"So listen, this is very, very important." I say looking up at the twins as they hang from a rafter looking at us, "The first rule of Dragon Flight Club is that there is no Dragon Flight Club." I say and they give me confused looks.

"Okay, so wait a minute." Tuffnut says and jumps down onto the ground and looks at me and Asher, "Is there a Dragon Flight Club?" He asks and Asher smiles.

"Yes." He says and Ruffnut jumps down from the rafters landing in front of me, "There is a Dragon Flight Club." Ruffnut looks at him.

"But she just said there is no Dragon Flight Club." Ruffnut says and points at me.

"No," I correct and look at both of them, "The first rule of Dragon Flight Club is that there is no Dragon Flight Club." I say and look at both of them. "Get it?" I ask and Tuffnut gives me a slow nod.

"Absolutely." He say and then looks at Ruffnut, "Not." He adds and Ruffnut lifts a hand up to her head.

"Yeah, I think I need to lay down." Ruffnut says and turns around, as Tuffnut looks at us.

"Me too. Why don't you come back later when you've made up your mind." Tuffnuts says and they both walk over to their room as Tuffnut calls back to us,"When you've stopped saying, "Is" So much." He adds and me and Asher share a confused look.

…

"Um, I'm not sure this is a good idea." Fishlegs says and I look at her from where I was sitting in the window seal of Meatlugs stable. Asher was in front of me his arms folded across his chest. "Besides I hate having to wake her." Fishlegs says and rubs her hand along Meatlugs scales."She's so beautiful when she sleeps." She adds as Meatlug farts.

Fishlegs hugs her anyway and I jump down from the window and walk over to her.

"Fishlegs, this is a defining moment in the history of the Berk Dragon Training Academy. Hundreds of years from now, when there building statues of us in the middle of town they're going to hearken back to the courage it took for all of us to stand up from what we know is right, regardless of the consequences." I say and look back at her.

Fishlegs runs her fingers together, "So...I get a statue?!" She asks excited. I look at her and sigh, was that really all she got out of that?

"Yes, Fishlegs, you get a statue." I say and lift up a hand to her and her face breaks into a wide smile.

….

In the Academy later that night at sunset I walk in front of the other riders, "Okay Dragon Flight Club members. You know why you're here." I say and Tuffnut huffs.

"Speak for yourself." Tuffnut says and I give him an irritated glance before I continue.

"We need to be ready for riders on any type of dragon. From a Typhoomerang, Scauldron, to a Changewing, even a Whispering Death." I say and force a happy smile on my face, "So, I've put together some training exercises." I say and Snotlout rolls her eyes and leans against Hookfang.

"Bla, bla bla, can we go already?" Snotlout asks looking at me with an annoyed expression as Hookfang roars impatiently.

"Let's mount up." I agree and climb onto Toothless' back, "First stop-"

"-Changewing Island." I say later as we fly over said island, it was clouded by mist and Tuffnut looks at it a wide smile breaking across his face.

"Oh yeah! Stones of good fortune!" He says and I shoot him a glare but he continues anyway, "I can't wait to get my hands on one of those!" Tuffnut finishes as Asher flies next to them.

"Tuffnut, we've been over this, those are not stones of good fortune, those are dragon eggs." Asher says and Stormfly dives down as Fishlegs and Meatlug fly in where she was.

"And leave them alone! Please I really don't want to visit the Changewing debacle." Fishlegs pleads with the twins.

….

Later on the island were hidden as we watch wild boars get attacked by Changewings. I watch as the Changewing's scare a single boar away from the pact.

"Changewing's hunt like wolves." I explain, looking down from the tree, "One Changewing lures a single boar from the herd." I say and Toothless stares down at the dragons watching the boar with interest.

"Then the other Changewings surround it." Fishlegs adds and the twins perk up looking down at the boar.

"Hey don't we know that boar?" Tuffnut asks his sister and Ruffnut stares down at it for a second and I look at them, how would the boar they know get transported to Changewing Island?

"Yeah we do!" Ruffnut says and looks at her brother with disbelief, "how could you forget, that's Bjorn Boar." She says and Tuffnut's face breaks into a scowl as he stares down at the Changewings.

"Are they serious?" Asher asks and I shake my head.

"Apparently." I say and Tuffnut points a finger out at the Changewings.

"You leave Bjorn alone!" Tuffnut shouts and the Changewings looks up at us and shake his hands, "You're on you're own Bjorn!" He shouts and I duck as acid is fired over my head. Toothless jumps from the tree and into the air the other riders following after us I shoot out a hand and freeze some of the green acid before it can hit a tree that would have smashed the twins.

"Keep your distance! The acid is only effective at close range!" I shout looking back at the Changewings and Fishlegs looks at me with a unhappy face.

"Not very comforting when you're riding the slowest dragon!" She shouts and I look back at her my long bangs blowing into my face,"I'm sorry girl, it had to be said." Fishlegs adds and looks down at her dragon sadly.

"I'd imagine so!" I say sarcastically and Snotlout looks around at the acid flying by her.

"There's to many of them and they come out of nowhere!" Snotlout yells. I look back at the Changewings and realize that she was right, there we're too many for us when they had cover.

"If they don't have anything to camouflage against-" I start and Fishlegs finishes my sentence.

"It will take away their advance!" She says and I nod and look up through an opening in the trees as Asher pulls Stormfly up.

"Up! UP!" He shouts and we all follow him. Stormfly spins before she fires a row of spikes at the Changewings. Me and Toothless follow him and a second later I hold out a hand to zap the Changewings well Toothless fires a plasma blast and the Changewings retreat.

"What did I say about the Changewing debacle!?" Fishlegs says her voice panicky, "Was no one listening?" She demands and I take in a deep breath as Toothless flies forward to catch up with the other riders.

….

Stoick walks to the forge and sees Gobber inside trying to figure out Haedryin's shield. Gobber lifts up the shield and pokes his hook at it, "Now where did she hide it? Where is the trigger for that-" Gobber starts and is startled as Stoick walks into the forge and fires the same trigger he had been looking for.

The ice rope wraps around Stoick and both Gobber and Stoick are smashed together. Gobber looks over at Stoick from the side of the anvil he was on and they hold and awkward stare.

"Uh, huh, so I'll just unwind that and hopefully no one is looking." Gobber says and pulls back on the trigger and the ice rope retracts back into the shield. Gobber looks at Stoick, "So what can I do you for?" He asks, both Vikings pretending that the last ten seconds never happened.

"I came for my saddle. Did you make the adjustments I asked for?" Stoick asks. Gobber shrugs.

"Nah, you're daughter was heartbroken about the flight ban and was in here all last night. Completed everything I needed to do." Gobber says and looks up at Stoick, "That's why I was playing with her shield." He adds.

"So did the adjustments get done?" Stoick asks.

"Yup. It's done and back on Thornado," Gobber says and looks at Stoick, "What I had planned and Haedryin was probably went over but it should do wonders for your maneuverability." Gobber says and Stoick nods.

"Good." He agrees.

"Of course that shouldn't matter with the ban on flying and all." Gobber says and looks at Stoick.

"And what ban would that be, Gobber?" Stoick asks looking at his friend. Gobber gives his chief a bewildered look.

"Stoick the ban, on flying dragons! The one where no one is allowed to- Ahhh, I see." Gobber says and then whispers to Stoick, "The ban where no one is allowed to fly dragons except the chief."

"Someone's got to patrol the island, might as well be me." Stoick says to Gobber and Gobber nods his head.

"Uh huh." Gobber agrees.

"And not a word to anyone." Stoick commands and then says firmly, "Especially Iyn. I mean it, I'll be dodging lightning bolts for a week!" Stoick says and Gobber waves his hand.

"Stoick, I'm nothing if but care-" Gobber begins to say and jumps when he's whacked in the chin by a small catapult that he's set off. He shakes his head slightly, "Catapult. Should have seen that one coming." Gobber adds and Stoick gives him a disbelieving look before he leaves the forge.

…..

"Much like the roots inside of a tree, the scorch mark can tell you the size and then the age of the Typhoomerang in question." Fishlegs explains to us the next night on a island. I touch the mark and pull my hand hissing through my teeth.

"It's still warm." I say as all the riders look up at me with confused faces.

"Which means it wasn't hear to long ago." Asher says looking down at the mark and running his hand on burned ground.

"And if you look at the mark you can tell which way it came from and which way it's was heading." Fishlegs says with a nod as if to confirm her words and stares down at the mark.

"I know which way it's headed without all that stupid stuff." Snotlout says and stands. I look up at her.

"Oh really?" Asher asks looking up at her, "Wheres it going?" He asks and she shakes her head slowly and purses her lips.

"It's not going, it's coming." She corrects and shoots her hand up, "At us right now!" Snotlout yells. I whip my head around to see a Typhoomerang coming at us looking angry and spitting fire. I look over at the other riders.

"A-anything else we needed to learn?!" I ask jumping to my feet.

"Nope!" Tuffnut says.

"We're good!" Ruffnut promises. I race over to Toothless and jump onto his back as the other riders climb onto their dragons. A little while later as we got closer to Berk Tuffnut looks at me,"Hey Haedryin!"

"Yes Tuffnut?" I ask looking back at him.

"When did your dad join Dragon Flight Club?" He asks. I look at him confused

"Uh….never." I say and look at him, why would he ask that my dad was on Berk sleeping like everyone else.

"Oh, weird." Tuffnut says and I look at him.

"What are you-" I start.

"'Cause he's right there." Tuffnut finishes and points down. I whip my gaze around to look at where he was pointing where my dad was under us flying on Thornado. My eyes widen.

"What the-" I start before letting out a breath through my nose and looking back at the other riders, "Quick! Evasive cloud maneuvers!" I command and Toothless pulls up and into the clouds and I lift out my hand and touch the clouds with my fingers and they darken as they follow my command for either a electrical storm or a blizzard.

"We have to stay up here in the clouds until we're right over town." I say and look around for the twins and see them at the bottom of the clouds with their heads poking out.

"What are you doing?" Asher asks them and Tuffnut looks up at us.

"We can't see in the clouds!" He says and I whack my forehead.

"Yeah! It's to cloudy!" Ruffnut agrees.

There was a pause and then I hear my dad's deep voice, "What in the name of Thor?" I bite down on my lips and and look down at the bottom of their Zippleback.

"Uh..You guys, if you're not in the clouds my dad can see you." I warn.

"Uh, not going to disagree with you there." Tuffnut says and a few seconds later both twins join us in the clouds and I wave a hand and it gets extra dark where they were. I look back and can see my dad starting to break through the thick layers of clouds.

"Great. Alright guys, split up, head home and please keep the dragons out of sight! I'm going to start a thunderstorm so my dad can't track us by the wing flaps." I say and the other riders nod and Tuffnut nudges Ruffnut.

"I've never seen her make a storm before." He says and I bite down on my lip, I had never purposely made a storm before. I lift up both my hands in a wide arc and a lighting ball shoots from my fingers and hits the clouds and a light shoots through the clouds before their was a ripple of thunder.

"You can't not get away!" My dad shouts into the air and lightning flashes through the air and the other riders quickly disappear from sight as I lead Toothless home away from them, splitting apart, and heading home without getting caught. Hopefully.

…

The twins race over to their house jumping off of Barf and Belch landing on the roof as Barf and Belch fly over to their stable. The twins jump from the roof swinging into their bedroom onto the bed and under the covers.

…

Hookfang and Snotlout fly over the Yorgensen house and Hookfang tosses Snotlout from his neck into her room where she surprisingly lands on her bed.

"Way to go Hookfang!" Snotlout yells at her dragon, Hookfang then races off to his stable.

…..

Asher and Stormfly race over to his house and Stormfly lands and Asher slides down her wing racing over to his house and throwing open the door as Stormfly rushes over to a stable. A second later the door opens and Asher makes a lay down motion with his hands and Stormfly does as she's told.

….

Toothless dives into my room and I jump from his back before he hits the ground onto my bed and the wood creaks and ice shoots out from my feet but I shove it off and pull up the blanket trying to slow my heart rate as thunder ripples overhead.

"This never happened." I say and Toothless curls up into a ball closing his eyes as we both pretend to have been asleep for the last few hours.

….

Meatlug and Fishlegs land next to her house and Fishlegs slides off her dragon jumping at sudden thunder and looks over at Meatlug, "We did it girl!" She whispers and pats her dragons face, "I knew we we're smarter than those-" She starts to add but a shadow looms over her and asks.

"Smarter than who? Fishlegs?" Stoick asks looking down at the girl as she gasps and jumps back.

"Chief." She says and her hands clasp together in nervousness as Stoick leans down close to her face, "What are you doing up?" She asks and Stoick stares down at her for a second.

"You're coming with me, lass." Stoick says as Fishlegs let's out a whimper.

….

In the Great Hall much later with Gobber, Stoick tries to pry information from Fishlegs, "I'm going to ask you one more time, Fishlegs. What were you doing out there flying? And who was with you?" Stoick asks.

Fishlegs looks up at both men and glances at the portrait of Haedryin and her father before she looks back up at the two adult Vikings, "My name is Fishlegs, I live on the island of Berk. I don't know anything about dragons or those who ride them." Fishlegs says and Gobber looks down at her.

"Why does she keep saying that?" Fishlegs asks Stoick, "It's kind of giving me the willies." Gobber adds.

"My name is Fishlegs, I live on the island of Berk. I don't know anything about dragons or those who ride them." Fishlegs repeats and looks down at her fingers.

"Fishlegs, this is not an interrogation." Stoick says as FIshlegs starts to repeat it again and she stops and looks up at them her mouth firmly closed, eyes wide, a gust of wind blows into the Great Hall and the torches are blown out and thunder crackles overhead lighting up the doors in a haunting way.

"Actually Stoick," Gobber says as he turns back from looking at the torches, "This does kind of feel like an interrogation." Gobber finishes and Stoick looks at him.

"Not helping Gobber." He says and Fishlegs gives a squeak at the dark and jumps as lightning flashes through the cracks of the doors and both men turn to look at Fishlegs.

"My name is Fishlegs, I live on the island of Berk. I don't know anything about dragons or those who ride them." Fishlegs says and both Vikings sigh knowing they we're going to get nothing out of her except a line memorized from how many times they'd heard it.

….

"He put the screws into me, I thought I was going to crack." Fishlegs explains and I watch her from the top of one of the wooden fenches as she tells us what happened last night, "Especially when the lights went out and the thunder was crackling overhead but I held firm." She says and I grin, yes! She finally did it.

"Because I know that the first rule of Dragon Flight Club is that there is no Dragon Flight Club." She finishes firmly with a concentrated face.

"Oh great, this again?" Tuffnut asks and Ruffnut groans.

"You did great Fishlegs," I assure and Ruffnut looks over at me.

"So what are we doing tonight?" She ask and I look back at Asher.

"Nothing." I say and Tuffnut looks up from his fingers.

"That doesn't sound fun at all." He says and I bite down on my lip and look at them trying to explain, that if we go flying soon, we'll all get caught and we'll be grounded for a very long time.

"My dad is on to us, it's important that we lay low until it blows over we need to be invisible." I say and wave my hands dramatically. A roar cuts through the silence of the air and I whip my head around as Hookfang not quite at all on fire to be exact comes screeching into the Academy and if possible Snotlout screaming louder.

"Hey! Hey! You guys!" She shouts and I duck as fire is thrown over my head from Hookfangs coat. I look at her and whack my forehead.

"Snotlout, what did I tell you, "No dragons"." I say.

"Yeah, even I knew that." Tuffnut says from behind me. I stare up at the girl and she looks down at me as Hookfang settles down slightly.

"Whats so important anyway?" I ask and she shrugs.

"Well let's just say that I may have saved this entire island." Snotlout says and I look at her and raise an eyebrow.

"Right." I agree and she smirks.

"ALvin and the Outcasts are attacking as we speak." She adds and my eyes widen. Alvin here? So soon, it's barely been a two weeks since the Isle of Night!

"Alvin." I repeat staring down at the ground as frost spreads under my feet.

"So what do we do now?" Asher asks behind me, and I turn to look at him and stare down at my feet.

….

On the Outcast's boat out to sea and an Outcast walks up to Alvin, "Alvin, we're getting closer." The man says and Alvin looks back at him.

"Yeah, we are, and the closer we get the stronger the smell." Alvin says walking up to the Outcast. The Outcast looks up at him.

"The smell of what?" He asks.

"The smell of Berk's destruction." Alvin answers as both Outcasts turn to stare at Berk that was growing closer in the distance.

….

I rush forward in the house to where my dad was sleeping on a chair and shake his arm, "Dad dad!" I cry and with a yell he opens his eyes and grabs an axe from off the floor and grabs my arm pulling me off the floor and lifts up his axe, ready to chop me in two.

"Dad! It's me!" I say and add, "Please don't chop me." Dad sets me onto the ground shaking his hand from the cold and looks at me.

"Haedryin! What did I tell you about sneaking up on me when I'm asleep?" Dad asks. I look up at him and rub my upper arm.

"Well it's not fun for me either!" I say and he turns.

"But this is an emergency!" I add and when he doesn't look back at me I add, "The Outcast are sailing towards Berk." His back goes rigid and he turns and looks back at me.

"And how would you know that?" He asks and I look to the left for a second.

"It was flown into my ear by a magical snow animal-do I really need to answer that question?" I ask tugging at the tinted blue edges of my hair. He puts the axe onto the wall and picks up his helmet.

"I told you, no flying, Haedryin." He says and I shrug.

"You know what else you told me? Oh I don't know something along the lines of just because you're the chief doesn't mean you don't need to follow the rules." I say and look at him as his eyes widen, "Or a ban on flying dragons would include, oh, I don't know, a Thunderdrum." I add and he puts his helmet on his head.

"Well talk about this later." He says quickly and I fold my arms across my chest and smirk and he walks past me, "Wake the others." He adds and opens the door, "Well need the full Academy." He say and looks to where all the other riders we're waiting for us.

"Hey chief." Fishlegs says.

….

In the sky a little while later we fly through the clouds and break through them and I can see the Outcast boats sailing toward Berk. Dad looks at them and I fly up beside him.

"I'm going to draw the first round of fire. When there reloading you attack." Dad says and then looks back at me, "But _not_ before."

I give a brisk nod at this and he and Thornado dive down to start the attack. He was fired at by catapults and arrows that Thornado changed the direction of with a sonic blast. He stands up on Thornado and catchs a boulder and fires it back at the ship. I lean down on Toothless as the first round of fire is over.

"Now Haedryin!" He shouts. I ready a ice ball as Toothless builds up a plasma blast and fires. I throw the ice onto the same ship and it creaks from the unbalance and half the wood frosts over before snapping under the feet of the Outcasts. Toothless pulls up and the other riders fires their attacks.

There was a squeak and I whip my head around as Changewings fly from the bottom of the deck Alvin was on and look at us like we are the enemy and start to attack.

"Changewings!" I shout and they fly past us.

"We can't let them get to Berk!" Asher shouts.

"If the get to town they'll tear apart Berk and we won't be able to see them!" Fishlegs adds and I bite down on my lip before the clouds catch my eyes. I had started an electrical storm yesterday…

I look back at the other riders, "I have an idea!" I shout and look over at Asher, "If this works, Asher you and the others lead them towards Changewing Island and make sure they don't head back this way!" I say and he nods.

"What are you going to do?" Fishlegs asks. I take my hands from off the saddle and Toothless steadies to help me balance as I lift up my arms and shoot ice and snowflakes into the sky. The blue light was almost blinding and I watch from a distance as a white things starts to move towards us.

"What is that?!" Snotlout asks. It gets closer looking like a white monster and the Changewings seeing this turn around and start to fly towards us. I jerk my hands down from and the blue light fades.

"Now Asher!" I shout and he waves a hand and the other riders chase after him as the Changewings fly away. I watch the white cloud of snow the blizzard so bad it looked like a cloud moving across the water. I look back as my dad pulls up from the Outcasts boats and the blizzard hits them and then it stops moving and explodes in a blue light.

I duck as wood bits even from where I was in the sky over sixty feet above the boats fly over me. The wood stops flying and I watch as Outcasts start to climb onto the one remaining boat.

"Retreat!" Alvin shouts and I look down at him as he shoots a glare up at me. I stare down at the boats feeling as though something was off. I look down at it as my dad flies up to me.

"Now that was a blizzard." He says and I shrug.

"Not my best." I say and dad looks at me before he sees my face.

"What?" He asks.

"It's just that I thought Alvin would have had a better plan than this."I say and look back at him.

"Let's just be thankful he didn't" Dad says and leads Thornado back to Berk while I trail after him.

….

But on Berk a single Outcast ship was docked. Savage leading a small party put crates into caves under Berk from what Mildew had told them.

"Ha ha! Alvin's diversion worked." Savage says Mildew standing next to him while a single Outcast carries a crate forward.

"Hey! Are you sure we're puttin' these in the right place?" Savage asks turning to Mildew. Mildew waves a hand and the lantern he was holding creaks.

"I'm sure, these caves are directly underneath Berk. They'll never know their are Whispering Deaths right beneath there feet." Mildew assure and at that moment a Outcast who was carrying a crate trips slightly and manages to regain his balance.

"Careful with that!" Savage yells and another Outcast rips off the lid and Mildew and Savage stare down into the crate and the Whispering Death eggs. Both with smirks.

…

I walk down the stairs walking over to my dad who had a quill in hand and was reading a paper. I sit down at the table and lift up the spoon of soup from dinner I had missed to my mouth and pause as my dad turns to look at me.

"I don't like that you disobeyed me, Iyn. But I can admit when I was wrong." Dad says and I put the spoon into the soup and look up at him. Was he lifting the ban?

"I shouldn't have grounded the dragons, I was just being a father." Dad says looking at me with his green eyes and I look at him.

"And I understand that." I say and Toothless plops his head onto the table and I roll my eyes at him before I open my hand and a frozen fish flies into my hand from a basket a few feet away. I had started frosting them to make them last longer. I toss it to Toothless who eats it happily.

"Alright, now, tell me about this nogarD Flight Club of yours." Dad say and I grin and look up at him, "And don't leave out a thing." He adds and I smile.

"Well the first thing you have to remember is that their is no Dragon Flight Club." I say and wave my hands dramatically and start to tell him everything.

…

Far under Berk right under the town where the eggs were left a single egg cracks and explodes and a small white dragon pops out looking around for it's mother it cannot find, before like this small white dragon the other eggs crack and the small grey/green Whispering Deaths pop out.

 **A/N Word backwards is, "dragon". And can I say how much I love the cover for this one! I LOVE THE COVER FOR DOB! :)**

 **Please review! Seriously I love hearing what you guys think. :)**


	2. The Iron Gronckle

**A/N Hey guys! Important A/N at the bottom buy WAIT! I have a challenge for you guys, this helped me find a lot of cool music. Go onto YouTube and look up your favorite movie music videos with one key word. Mine was,"light." And thr music videos were for see what you find, I had alot of fun.**

We fly through the sky at fast speeds looking around for the Outcast boat. I glance back to where Fishlegs was falling behind a vast space between us and her. Asher gives a frustrated breath and I slow Toothless down looking around at the water that was perfectly calm without a boat in sight.

"We missed it!" Snotlout says in frustration.

We fly forward for a little before we land on a large sea stack and I stare around us looking for the boat. "It was heading this way!" Asher says frustrated as he looks forward, "They must have outrun us." Asher adds and I give him a disbelieving look.

"How did and Outcast ship beat our dragons?" I ask looking at the other riders, "There dragons!" I add.

Fishlegs and Meatlug land in between Barf and Belch and I bite down on my lip as I realize why we've missed this ship and several others. Snotlout looks at Fishlegs.

"That's how." She says and glares at the girl.

"Who hoo! We we're really moving girl!" Fishlegs says cheering for herself. I let out a breath, if that was "really moving" I'd hate to see a nice slow flight.

"What'd we miss?" Fishlegs asks looking up at us. I bite down on my lip to stop from spitting out something stupid.

"It's not what you missed. It's what we all missed!" Snotlout says and looks at Fishlegs with a frown.

"Snotlout." I warn and she looks over at me.

"What!? I'm just calling it like I see it!" Snotlout says and I glare at her, "If we didn't have slow, and really slow holding us back we might I don't know have a chance to do what we're supposed to be doing!" Snotlout snaps and I take in a deep breath. Well I saw her point Fishlegs was one of my best friends, beyond Asher and Toothless.

The twins nod and I look over at them, "Snotlout that is not helping." I say and look at her, "The boat is gone, move on, we'll get the next one." I say and Fishlegs shakes her head.

"Guys, she does have a point." Fishlegs says I shake my head.

"Fishlegs…" I say and she smiles brightly.

"It's no big deal, Iyn. You guys keep looking, me and Meatlug will circle back and patrol the cliffs." She says and looks at me, "Secure the rear." Fishlegs says and Asher looks over at her.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks.

"Absolutely." Fishlegs says and Asher looks back at me with a disbelieving look that we share. I look down at my fingers looking at the frosted edges. The last few days had been stressful and my fingers had made it their goal to be little solid blocks of ice apparently.

"Okay."I agree and look up at Fishlegs, "Use your dragon call if you spot anything." I says and look at Asher, "I'll blow my horn if we find anything." I say and she nods.

"You know I will." Fishlegs says and I smile sadly at her before Toothless takes off down the side of the sea stack the other rider except for Fishlegs following.

….

Fishlegs looks down at the riders that we're disappearing in the distance, "Wow, I really thought they would have put up a bigger fight than that." Fishlegs says sadly. She looks at Meatlug, "Didn't you?" She says.

She climbs onto Meatlugs back and they take off. All riders missing that directly below them was the magical boat that seemed to turn invisible because the riders could never catch it. Savage stands on the deck and puts a finger to his lips before he directs the Outcasts forward.

….

On a island far away Fishlegs sits on a beach Meatlug a few feet away well Fishlegs tossed her Gronckle rocks ever so often. Meatlug looks down at the sandstone in front of her and her tail wags as she growls happily.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Fishlegs asks and looks over at Meatlug as Meatlug bites down on the rock and looks at the girl as Fishlegs shoves berries into her fruit as she was sad-eating.

"There's plenty of stuff we do better than the others! Like hovering!" Fishlegs says and puts another berry into her mouth and chews, "And zigzagging!" Fishlegs says and shoves another handful of the berries into her mouth.

"And then there's stationary flying, which is basically hovering." Fishlegs says sadly and sighs deeply before she grabs another berry from off the bush and puts it into her mouth. Meatlug licks up some rocks before she sees her riders distress and walks over to her and licks Fishlegs' face.

Fishlegs looks at her dragon with wide eyes before she giggles and hugs her dragon. "Thanks girl, you always know how to make me feel better." Fishlegs says and smiles and wraps her arms around her dragon in a hug.

She pulls away and picks up a rock, "And I know how to make you feel better to." Fishlegs says and tosses the rock to Meatlug which she quickly eats and looks at her riders with happiness.

"Have at 'em girl." Fishlegs says and tosses several rocks through the air and Meatlug eats them as their tossed to her and then leans down and grabs a rock and chews it quickly. Fishlegs shoves berries into her mouth and chew just as quick and soon both rider and dragon are shoving berries and rocks into their mouths as fast as they can admittedly regretting their descent a few minutes later.

…

Fishlegs walks into the forge one hand on her stomach and she groans softly and looks around for Gobber. When she spots him she breathes a sigh of relief.

"Gobber, could you help Meatlug? She's not feeling well." Fishlegs says as she grabs a wooden post for support as her stomach does several more cart wheels.

"What seems to be the problem?" Gobber asks looking back at the duo and starts to walk over to both of them.

"She ate a ton a rocks and she can't seem to fire out any lava." Fishlegs explains and Meatlug huffs and opens her mouth but no lava comes out and Gobber looks at the dragon and the girl.

Fishlegs looks up at Gobber as Meatlug flops onto the ground pathetically. Gobber pokes at Meatlugs ear and puts a finger into it before he licks his finger and Fishlegs gives him a disgusted look. Gobber then pulls open Meatlug's mouth and gags.

"Odin's dirty diaper!" Gobber says and Fishlegs eyes widen.

"Wh-what's wrong?" She asks not sure if she actually wants to know.

"Dragon breath." Gobber responds and stands walking over Meatlugs stomach and pats it several times and puts an ear to it, "I'd say that you to overdid it." Gobber says looking over at Fishlegs as she puts a hand to her mouth as her stomach's conitanis want to join the outside world at that moment, "Celebrating we're ya?" Gobber asks and Fishlegs shakes her head.

"Not exactly." She corrects.

"Don't worry, ol' Gobber can fix her right up." Gobber says and lifts up a box and looks down at the tools inside. He lifts up various weapons before he finds what he was looking for. He holds up feather and turns around back to Fishlegs and Meatlug. "Here we go." He says and walks over to Meatlug and starts to tickle her stomach.

"Oh come on that's not gonna-" Fishlegs starts but Meatlug spews out lava everywhere. Fishlegs backs up and Gobber does the same as the lava goes everywhere across the floor and from the anvil both blacksmith and dragon rider are standing on Fishlegs looks up at Gobber.

"Good thing Iyn wasn't in here." She says and Gobber nods and Meatlug fires out more lava and Fishlegs looks at it, "Sorry about your shop. I've never seen her make this much lava." Fishlegs says looking at the wave of lava as it starts to move on. "Or this color. It's weird." Fishlegs says looking down at the lava as Meatlug finally stops and looks up at them happily.

Fishlegs looks at Gobber, "Okay! Tickle at will!" She says and Gobber groans.

"Keep your tunic on girl, I only do dragons." He promises and hands Fishlegs the feather.

….

On the shore the Outcasts dock at the beach with the Whispering Death's cave and walk forward to it. Torches in hand. They look around at the eggs and Savage lifts his to where the small dragons barely the size of a forearm we're flying around.

The Outcast next to Savage reaches for his sword but Savage puts a hand on his shoulder, "Steady, Alvin's plan is working." Savage says and smirks, "When these Whispering Death's are fully grown, Berk will be destroyed." Savage says.

"Savage." The Outcast next to him says and points down at a red egg, "One of them started out bigger than the others." The Outcasts says. Savage walks forward and puts his torch close the giant egg.

"Hmm. Never seen a Whispering Death this size before." Savage says then slowly stands and lifts up his torch to the huge tunnel above him, "Or a tunnel that size." Savage says. A roar breaks through the air an a Outcast looks at Savage.

"What was that?" He asks.

Savage backs up, "I'm not sticking around to find out!" He says and they all turn and race out of the cave.

….

After hours of useless searching we return back to Berk. I jump off of Toothless and Asher walks up to me as Fishlegs races around a house and walks up to us.

"Did you find you're Outcast ship?" She asks. I shake my head as Snotlout with a sword in hand I have no idea where she got it from looks at Fishlegs.

"Mleh mleh, do you see an Outcast ship?" Snotlout asks and I look at Fishlegs.

"No, we didn't find it." I clarify.

"Fishlegs!" Gobber calls and we all turn as Gobber walks up to us a sword in hand, "Do you know what this is?" He ask and Fishlegs looks at confused.

"Ooo! Ooo! Don't tell me, don't tell me!" Tuffnut commands and Ruffnut looks at the sword.

"Uh, a sword?" Ruffnut asks Tuffnut looks at her with an angry face tackles her.

"I said don't tell me!" Tuffnut says and Ruffnut throws a punch.

"I wasn't I was telling him!" Ruffnut argues. Ruffnut punches him several more times and Gobber looks over at them with a deadpan expression before he looks over at us.

"Not just any sword. Feel it!" Gobber commands and tosses it to Fishlegs but Asher grabs it from the air, "I made it out of that strange lava Meatlug left in my shop." Gobber says and I look back at him hearing the swings that the sword makes as it goes through the air.

"That was made out of Gronckle lava?" I ask looking at Gobber surprised. Gronckle lava made absolutely nothing but sheets of clear things that shattered really easy.

"I prefer to call it, Gronckle Iron." Gobber corrects, "I got tired of waiting for it to cool you know what I always say, "pound it when it's hot"." Gobber says and whacks and imagery thing with his hammer. I look at him.

"I don't ever recall you saying that before." I say and he shrugs before continuing.

"The next thing I know, bing, bang, boom and I've created this beauty." Gobber says and Asher walks forward and spins the sword in his hand.

"It's pretty." He agrees and I look at the sword and Asher whacks it against his hand several times, "but to light. It would never hold up in battle." Asher says and tosses the sword to Gobber, he catches it.

"Exactly what I thought, until I did this." Gobber says and looks at swings his sword and it whacks Snotlout's sword and it snaps in half where the blade hit and Snotlout's top of her blade flies off and lands in the ground a few feet away.

"Whoa," I breath and Ruffnut releases Tuffnut from a headlock as they both look at it aw on their faces. Snotlout studies her blade.

"Is there any left? I've been wanting a new dagger." Asher says looking at Gobber with wide eyes.

"New helmets!" The twins shout in sync and whack their heads together, "Ours are pretty banged up." Tuffnut says and grabs his head, "From banging and-" He passes out on the ground Ruffnut right behind him and I look at the sword and stare at the metal. That would work perfectly with my shield.

"It would go ice on that new fancy shield of yours." Gobber says and hands me the sword. It was light and frost shoots up the hilt.

"Exactly what I was thinking." I agree and swing the blade, "It could make it stronger and lighter." I add and the sword catches on the sun and a light bounces from it and shines down on the ground as dot of light.

"Excuse me." Snotlout says and I lift up my head to look up at her, "Why don't you start by making me a new sword?" She ask and lifts up the broken blade, I wave a hand and a ice replacement builds up where the blade used to be as Gobber looks at her.

"Why don't you start by getting in line?" He asks and I look over to where there was a huge line leading from the Forge's window. My eyes widen and Gobber looks at it, "Everyone has heard about Meatlug's Gronckle Iron." Gobber says and Fishlegs walks up to Gobber her eyes wide. "And they all want a piece of the action." Gobber says and Fishlegs looks at the line...hopefully. I blink in shock, why was she looking at it so hopefully?

…

In the forge Gobber pounds on the iron cools it down making various things as Fishlegs tickles Meatlug and she spews out lava all over the shop and Vikings cheer as Fishlegs smiles.

Gobber hands Fishlegs a mace and she walks over to the window and hands it to a Vikings woman. She whacks it against her hand before she puts against her shoulder and walks off happily as a man looks at them before the woman drags her husband off.

Fishlegs puts the feather to Meatlug's stomach and Vikings cheer as lava comes out. She bows her face breaking into a large happy smile. Fishlegs hands out all sorts of tools, axes, swords, hammers, and she lifts up a helmet and puts it onto a little girl's head.

The little girl looks up at the girl with a large smile before she whispers something into her ear and Fishlegs smiles and pulls out a pencil and signs the little girl's helmet.

"Cool." She says.

….

I whack the hammer against the shield before I open up my hands and refreeze the sides with solid ice and pick it up. Shining it in the sun. This was amazing, best iron I had ever seen. Fishlegs walks over to me and I lift up the shield and look at her.

"This Gronckle Iron is going to do wonders for my shield." I say and she looks at me a dagger in hand.

"Right?" She asks walks over to the window and hands the dagger to a man. I put the shield down on the desk and walk over to her.

"So, what kind of rocks did you feed her?" I ask and Fishlegs looks nervous for a second before she looks over at me.

"Well...Actually I can't tell you." She says and I fold my arms across my chest.

"Why?" I ask and she looks left for a second.

"Because it's a trade secret if I told you, I'd have to mace you." Fishlegs says and laughs awkwardly and picks up a mace. I give her disbelieving look at Gobber does as well.

"Your highness!" Asher shouts as he jumps from Stormfly and races over to me I whip around, "The sentries saw another boat, we have to go now!" Asher shouts and I chase after him but stop for a second and look back at Fishlegs.

"You coming Fishlegs?" I ask and swing onto Toothless' back. She smiles.

"I would love to Iyn, but as you can see me and Meatlug are pretty busy." Fishlegs says and I look at her for a second, before I lean down at Toothless jumps into the air chasing after Stormfly.

….

Fishlegs rubs Meatlug as Gobber walks up to her, "We're low on Gronckle iron, Fishlegs." Gobber says and hands her the feather. Fishlegs takes it and looks at Meatlug.

"Alright girl, let's make some magic." Fishlegs says and leans down and rubs the feather along Meatlugs' stomach and Meatlug spews out two small balls of iron.

"Huh," Fishlegs says and Gobber looks at the small balls.

"What am I supposed to do with that, Fishlegs? Make a pair of indestructible earrings?" Gobber asks and a Viking jumps up to the window waving his hand. "Not gonna happen, Gunnar." Gobber says without looking back at the man. He sighs and backs away from the window.

The Vikings outside the window start to talk among themselves and Gobber turns back to Fishlegs, "Alright, lass, I think it's time you let me in on your "trade secret." Gobber says and looks down at the girl as Fishlegs smiles weakly.

…

On the island that Meatlug and Fishlegs had been on earlier that day Fishlegs and Gobber walk forward Gobber carrying a wheelbarrow. "Okay, this is it." Fishlegs says and gestures to all the rocks laying around on the ground. Gobber puts the wheelbarrow onto the ground.

"Alright. Let's load her up." Gobber says and looks at Fishlegs, "Care to tell which one of these is the wondrous rock?" Gobber asks and picks up a rock.

"With pleasure." Fishlegs says hands on her hips a large fake smile across her face. She stares around at the rocks and picks one up."Okay, no." She says and puts it back onto the ground. "No, not that one, that one looks kind of similar…." Fishlegs says and lifts up sandstone. "Wait it could be it could be-" Fishlegs starts and Gobber looks back at her.

"You don't know, do you?" Gobber asks and Fishlegs drops both rocks in her hands and shoves berries into her mouth looking at Gobber panicked.

"Of course I do." Fishlegs lies and shoves another handful into her mouth, "It's just well, rocks can be very...you know!" Fishlegs says and Gobber looks at her.

"No, I don't. Tell me." Gobber says and Fishlegs grabs another handful of berries in both hands and looks up at Gobber.

"It's just that Meatlug was very emotional that day! She was eating everything in sight!" Fishlegs explains and puts another berry into her mouth. Gobber takes the final berry from her hand and looks at Fishlegs.

"She was?" Gobber asks and tosses the berry into his mouth.

"Yes, it was a tough day for both of us." Fishlegs argues. Gobber stares down at her and Fishlegs taps her fingers together for a second before she breaks, "Okay! Okay! I don't know what rock make Gronckle iron!" Fishleg shouts looking Gobber in the eye.

"I'm a failure a liar a fraud! It's that what you wanted to hear?! Are you happy now!" Fishlegs yells and grabs onto Gobbers mustache. Gobber pulls her off and pushes her back to her feet.

"Listen to me!" Gobber commands and Fishlegs looks at him.

"Okay." She agrees.

"We'll just pick up as many different rocks as we can find, we'll try them one at a time and eventually land on the winner." Gobber says and Fishlegs though emotionally distressed was not stupid and sees the good deal as it's offered to her.

"Promise?" She asks looking at Gobber.

"I'm sure." Gobber assures. Blacksmith and dragon rider then start to pile as many rocks as they can into the wheelbarrow.

….

I slide from Toothless' back at look at the riders, "Well that was a complete waste of time." I say and look at Asher who nods.

"We doubled back on the same area five times." Asher adds and Tuffnut looks up at him confused.

"Really?" He asks and looks at Ruffnut, "That was the same place? It looked so different." Tuffnut says and Snotlout rolls her eyes.

"That's because you we're flying upside down you muttonhead!" Snotlout says and Tuffnut's eyes widen.

"Oh yeah! Fun though." He says and Asher looks at me.

"You know, we needed somebody to keep track of our positioning." Asher says and I nod my head, catching onto his hint.

"Yeah we did and some low hovering could have helped over that sea stack." I add.

"I know." He says and Snotlout looks at us.

"Oh come on! You're not talking about her are you!?" Snotlout demands.

"Oh no! Not her!" Tuffnut cries and Ruffnut looks at him with a confused face, "Hey who are they talking about?" Tuffnut asks Ruffnut.

"I have no idea. But it sounds like someone important so it definitely can't be you." Ruffnut assures and I roll my eyes before looking over at twins.

"We're talking about Fishlegs." I clarify.

"We're a team. And on a team everybody has a role to play." Asher says and I nod.

"Asher's right." I say and I look at him, "We're all important when one of us is missing it's...just not the same." I say and Snotlout looks up at me angrily.

"It's you're fault. You made her quit." Snotlout says and I look at her, I made her quit? Right, because I was the one mocking her and making sure she wasn't left behind, I look at Asher and he sighs.

….

In the forge Gobber dumps the rocks onto the ground and Meatlug looks at them, "She's so excited she doesn't know where to start." Fishlegs says.

Gobber picks up some sandstone, "Might I suggest a little sandstone appetizer?" He asks and tosses it to Meatlug and she eats it quickly. Meatlug spews out some lava and Vikings cheer.

"Good girl." Fishlegs complements and Gobber picks it up and pounds on it for a second before cooling it off. The lava instantly changes to glass and Gobber looks at it.

"Worthless, let's try again." He declares and tosses it to the side where it shatters.

Gobber picks up a different rock a black one and in shines, "Oh, I like this one. Shiney. Like Gronckle iron." Gobber says and Meatlug eats it and Fishlegs wipes her forehead.

"Is it getting hot in here?" She asks and Gobber looks at the girl.

"Now that you mention it…." he says and his eyes widen as Meatlug starts to glow a hot red and steam, "She gonna burst! Tickle her before she blows us all to valhalla!" Gobber says and thrust the feather into her hand and with trial and error Fishlegs manages to get Meatlug to spew out the rock.

Fishlegs stares at the feather that is now on fire and she tosses it to the side and the Vikings sigh in disappointment, "Sorry everyone. False alarm, I'm open to suggestions." Fishlegs says and the Vikings look at the girl.

"This is outrageous!" A man declares.

"Something must be done." Another says as Fishlegs smiles weakly.

….

I walk forward to the crowd that has gathered at the shop looking for Fishlegs the other teens with me.

"There she is!" Asher says and points forward and I see Fishlegs standing in front of the shop, "What are we gonna do?" Asher asks and Snotlout slams her fist into her hand.

"I could pound on her until she agrees to come back." She suggests and I shake my head.

"Let's not," I say and look at her, "We could just ask her." I suggest and she shrugs.

"Whats wrong with the pounding?" Tuffnut asks and I look over at him with a disbelieving look.

"I like pounding, I like pound cake, pound-" he starts and I tune him out as I try to find a way through the crowd.

"Fishlegs!" I yell trying to get her attention and wave my hands up. A Viking woman looks back at me before she starts chanting Fishlegs name. Well that worked well. There was more chanting until Fishlegs looks back at the crowd.

"Hold onto you're tunics folks. You want the Gronckle iron. You got the Gronckle iron." She says and backs up into the forge and I shake my head looking back at Asher.

"We aren't getting to her now." I promise and he sighs.

….

Fishlegs looks at Gobber, "I like your enthusiasm, in the face of you're dismemberment. I hope for your sake you're backing it up with a plan. " Gobber says and Fishlegs walks past him nodding her head and picking up several rocks.

"Oh I am. It's must have been a combination of rocks that made Gronckle iron. That's the only explanation." Fishlegs says and Gobber nods his head. Meatlug opens her mouth and Gobber and Fishlegs shove rocks into her mouth.

Meatlug chews down happily and Gobber stares at her impressed.

"Never seen a boulder she didn't like ay?" He asks and Fishlegs nods her head. Meatlug finishes chewing at Fishlegs stares at her when Meatlug does nothing, there was a hum through the air and Fishlegs looks at Meatlug.

"Okay, something's happening." Fishlegs says and a few seconds later Gobber's shovel is ripped from his grasp and attached to Meatlugs stomach.

"Did you see that?" Gobber asks staring at his hand in disbelief and Meatlug gives a growl of confusion, "Pulled it right out of my hands." Gobber says and pliers fly from off a desk and hit Meatlugs stomach and her eyes widen.

"Her skin is attracting the metal!" Fishlegs says and both Fishlegs and Gobber rip the pliers and shovel from Meatlug's scales. But hammers and nails attach themself to her skin and she shakes around trying to get rid of them.

"Stay calm girl, mommy's here." Fishlegs assures and there was a rattling noise and Gobber looks left as weapons start to shake from their holders and Gobber looks at Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs!" He calls and Fishlegs gasps and lifts up a shield and the weapons fly onto the shield and a second later the shield is ripped from Fishlegs' grasp and onto Meatlugs' skin.

Meatlug spins around knocking everything she touches over as she panics, "No, no, no no no no!" Fishlegs says and another shield flies onto Meatlug's tail and Meatlug races out of the forge in panic knifes and other metal objects flying after her.

"Meatlug come back!" Fishlegs shouts as she races after her dragon. But Meatlug is terrified and pots and pans fly onto her building up on the fuel or terror and Meatlug races down the street past to Vikings. One of the helmets from the two flies over to Meatlug and the man thinking the other has taken his helmet rips that man's helmet from his head and puts it on his own. They both whirl around as Meatlug races past them taking that helmet to.

A man is about to chop firewood and lifts up his axe but Meatlug races by and it whacks him in the face instead.

Two men are carrying spears and chickens to be cooked on a spear when all spears are ripped from their grasp and Fishlegs runs past them after her dragon.

"Listen to the sound of my voice!" Fishlegs yells.

….

"Listen to the sound of my voice!" Fishlegs yells I whip my head around from where I was braiding Snotlout's long black hair as Meatlug comes running past us in a hurry covered in metal. My eyes widen and I quickly tie off the end of the braid and climb onto Toothless as Snotlout climbs onto Hookfang in a few seconds.

Toothless fires at the spears chasing after Meatlug and I pat Toothless head, "Nice shot, bud." I complement.

"Iyn you're have to help Meatlug!" Fishlegs shouts and I look down at her.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask and Fishlegs races across the ground.

"I don't know! She's attracting metal! She's really scared." Fishlegs explains and I bite down on my lip, well it was a better explanation than none. I look over at Snotlout and Hookfang.

"Okay, Snotlout we've got to herd her away from town." I say and she nods her head.

"On it!" She shouts and leads Hookfang forward as Fishlegs shouts more desperate cries to her dragon.

"You're all mine meaty." Snotlout says and I fly up ahead of them but there was a crash and I look back as Hookfang, obeying Fishlegs stops and Snotlout is tossed into a pile of sacks and Toothless flies by her.

"I meant to do that!" She calls to me and I ignore her focusing on Meatlug who was flying into the forest. She breaks through the trees and Toothless stops and I glance at the trees that we're grown to close together for his wingspan and Toothless pulls up above the forest and I look as Meatlug flies through it smashing through trees every now and then.

"This isn't working." I groan and look for the Gronckle as she disappears from sight I look down at Toothless, "Let's try getting ahead and cutting her off." I say and Toothless nods and dives down and I can see Meatlug panting from the speed she was flying at.

"Here we go, bud!" I say and Meatlug stops as she reaches a cliff edge and Toothless lands a few feet away from her and I slide from his back.

"Meatlug!" I say and she turns around with a panicked expression. "Hey girl, it's me, remember your ol' pal Iyn." I say and smile brightly at her and run my hand through my bangs putting some of them behind my ear.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." I assure and Toothless looks at me warily and I ignore him and look forward at Meatlug as her eyes widen, "We're going to figure this out. But, you have to stay still." I say and she backs up.

"No!" I say and snap out my hands and snowflakes fly everywhere and I take a step forward to her, "Easy girl." I say and she looks at me her eyes widening, "I'm here to help you." I promise and wave a hand and some of the metal freezes and I hold out hand and the metal flies from her skin into my hand.

"See?" I ask and her eyes widen even more as I take another step forward and toss the metal to the side.

"Iyn!" Fishlegs shouts as she runs onto the clearing.

I take a few more steps forward and look back at her, "Not now, Fishlegs." I say and she shakes her head.

"No, no, no, no you don't understand!" She says and I feel a jerk on my leg and she looks at me, "It's metal!" She shouts and I feel a jerk and I'm dragged towards metal my chin scraping against the dirt and I look at Fishlegs as she finishes. "Your leg!"

"Oh, Gotcha." I say and Meatlug takes off into the air and I scream and look down at the world from where I was being hung from my other leg dangling uselessly.

"Hey where you guys going!" Fishlegs shouts I look back at her as she starts growing smaller.

"Absolutely no idea!" I promise, and wrap my arms around my chest and lock my real leg as Meatlug flies off leaving both Toothless and Fishlegs on to cliff's edge. My hair flies and I can see as the braid whips in the wind.

I'm thrown around and my arm wrap breaks and my hands fly around as I spin and I can see blurrily as Fishlegs riding Toothless fly into view. Had it been any other time I would have laughed at the ridiculous sight. Fishlegs was grabbing Toothless head instead of the saddle and Toothless' flying is off balanced.

"Mommy's coming Meatlug! She may be barfing but she's coming!" Fishlegs yells and I look at them as the world spins. Fishlegs then flies in close managing to stay in beat with Meatlug's crazy flight patterns.

They level off and I look at Fishlegs and blink my braid touching Toothless' head. I look at her for a second before I wave a hand, "hey." I greet and she blinks.

"Hey!" She says.

"How's it going?" I ask looking at Toothless.

"Better than expected." Fishlegs says then yelps as Toothless shifts positions. I look at her well I did have her attention.

"Yeah...so this might be a bad time but I wanted to apologize for leaving you behind the other day." I say and she shrugs.

"Iyn-" She starts.

"I know, I know you volunteered, but still I should have-" I start.

"Iyn! I'm trying to concentrate here." Fishlegs says and I snap my mouth shut.

"Oh right. Sorry." I apologize then something catches my attention, the Outcast boat we've been looking for, for days!"Wait!" I say and Fishlegs gives me an irritated expression.

"Seriously, we talk about our feelings later!" She demands and I point.

"No look!" I command and she turns her head and see's the Outcast ship. Fishlegs stares down at it for a second.

"They're getting ready to fire!" She warns and I nod.

"I know, I've got an idea." I say and grab onto Meatlug's leg and look up at her, "Dive!" I command and she does so without question. Meatlug flies by the boat Toothless following and the Outcasts get ready to fire but Meatlugs skin rips away the arrows and other weapons from them. I lift out a hand and I drop back to hanging and I run my hand along the tilting ship and it freezes.

I laugh, "Excellent!" I say and look at all the spears and arrows, "Oh not so excellent." I say and wave a hand and fire ice at several of the weapons and they drop down hitting the Outcast boat.

"I got this!" Fishlegs promises and Toothless easily catches up with Meatlug and Fishlegs lifts up a hand and tickles Meatlug's stomach. There was a pause and then Meatlug barfs up whatever horrid thing she'd eaten to make her like this and all metal falls from her including me. Fishlegs opens her arms to catch me but I land behind her.

"Okay, good plan." Fishlegs compliments and I turn and crawl along Toothless' back, "Go team!" She adds. I look down at the boat and Savage lifts up his bone.

"Blast now fools!" Savage shouts. I lift out a hand and a lightning bolt shoots from my fingers and hits the side of the ship blasting it apart as the weapons Meatlug had dropped hit the deck and make a hole through it and the ship sinks.

Fishlegs stands up on Toothless and jumps onto Meatlug's back and I slide into her place and click my peg leg into place and rub Toothless' head.

"Ah! Much better." Fishlegs says and Meatlug licks her. I smile and Fishlegs hugs her, "Oh! I missed you too!" She cries and I laugh as we fly back to Berk.

…

Fishlegs and Meatlug walk up to the forge and Gobber who is picking his ear with his hook stops and looks up at the girls.

"Well if it isn't the conquering heros." Gobber says and Fishlegs looks at Meatlug.

"Hey Gobber." Fishlegs greets.

"Ready to get back to some real work then?" Gobber asks and taps the anvil he is leaning against, "I've got orders up to my skivvies." Gobber says and Fishlegs shakes her head.

"Yeah, I don't think so, our responsibilities to the Academy are going to keep us pretty busy." Fishlegs and patts Meatlug smiling. Gobber looks at the girl before he sighs.

"Understandable." He says and grins, "Well in that case I have a little something for you." Gobber says and picks up a sword that Fishlegs takes and recognizes.

"But that's the very first sword you made. For yourself." Fishlegs says and looks up at Gobber.

"It is. But anyone who drives off an Outcast ship deserves it." Gobber assures and Fishlegs looks up at him.

"Thanks." She breaths and stares at the sword with happiness, and looks at Meatlug,"But I didn't do it alone." She assures and looks at Meatlug and Gobber smiles.

"I know, that's why I made Meatlug these fetching pair earrings." Gobber says and lifts up earrings and gives them to Meatlug who eats both of them as expected.

….

Toothless dives down at I look at the back of the Ingerman girl, "sgelhsiF! Where've you been? We've been looking all over the island for you!" I say and she turns to me.

"We need you!" I add and she looks up at me with a happy face. I lead Toothless into the sky and a few seconds later Fishlegs joins us and I smile back at her before I lead my full team forward.

 **A/N Backwards word is, "Fishlegs."**

 **Okay so first off, I love writing the episodes and then changing them slightly, if you have any ideas for that, I would really appreciate if you reviewed and told me.**

 **Second, do you think Haedryin should get anymore powers and if she were to, what should they be?**


	3. The Night And The Fury

**A/N hello! Welcome to episode 3! Olay so i got a lpt of ideas for Haedeyins magic but honeslty feal free to still sugest. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Haedryin!**

In the Academy I look around at the other riders, "Okay gang! Look over here!" I say and point at the map that Asher has set up. "Tomorrow's training mission was actually Asher's. So I will let him explain." I say and back up slightly and Asher walks up in front of the other riders as they all groan.

"Oh no." Snotlout groans.

"Ah man." Tuffnut says.

"Come on." Ruffnut moans. I stare at them in confusion, I've never had any problems with Asher's training missions before and the dragons look at their riders and Asher looking slightly hurt looks at the other riders.

"What?" He demands and I stare at the other riders and Fishlegs looks at Asher.

"You training missions are always so hard." Fishlegs says and I look at her Asher rolls his eyes and folds his arms across his chest.

"They are not." He says and Fishlegs stares at him disbelief clear across her face.

"Hand-to-claw combat?" Fishlegs says and lifts up her bandaged hand that Meatlug licks and Fishlegs hugs her.

"Spine dodging?" Snotlout asks hands on her hips.

"Hot lava swimming?" Tuffnut says and I give him a bewildered look, there was no way on the face of planet earth that you could keep me alive and do that.

"We never did that." Asher says and gives him a disbelieving look, "Besides we all know there was no way Iyn could have participated anyway." Asher says rolls his eyes slightly.

"Yeah, but you should have. It's better than hand-to-claw combat." Tuffnut says and Asher shoots him a glare before he points to the map.

"Well this training mission is easy." He says and points at the map, "Dragon island. You just have to go from this beach on the east side, to this cave on the west side." Asher explains and the other riders look at him.

"Oh, yeah, okay that's not that bad." Snotlout agrees and Asher smirks at him.

"At night." Asher adds and they all groan and Asher walks past them, "With no camping gear." He says.

"What!" Snotlout demands.

"And no dragons," Asher finishes and the rest of the teens look at his back.

"What! That's crazy! What's the point?!" Snotlout demands and Asher looks over at her.

"To work on our stealth skills and our wild dragon defense." Asher says and I having already heard this plan and approved it look over at the riders.

"Asher's right. We all know how strong we are with our dragons, but we have to be able to survive and defend ourselves if we ever get separated from them." I say and the teens except Asher look at me and their shoulders slump.

"Trust me. It'll be fun." Asher assures and the other teens shake their heads mumbling and Ruffnut whacks her head in clear disbelief.

….

But nonetheless the next day we're on dragon island. I look back at the other riders snowflake spinning in my hand and I look over at the other riders, "Alright, one of us is going to have to skip the drill and take the dragons to the cave on the other side of the island." I say and adjust my grip on the shield.

"That way they won't try and help us." I add and at that moment a wild Nadder breaks through the clearing and Stormfly and Toothless scare it off, "Like that." I say and walk over to the riders, "Okay, so who's going to watch the dragons?" I ask and Fishlegs lifts up her head with pride.

"I think the obvious choice would be-" Fishlegs says and

"Me!" Tuffnut says startling me slightly and he shoves in front of Fishlegs, "I volunteer!" Tuffnut adds and I blink in shock. Last person I'd been expecting was him.

"But-I have way more dragon knowledge then you!" Fishlegs says and Tuffnut looks back at her.

"Yeah, from a book." He agrees and rolls his eyes as if it was obvious that this is wrong, "But I, I feel them in here." Tuffnut says and puts a hand over his heart before his eyes widen, "No, no where is it? In here." Tuffnut says and puts a hand on his stomach and it gurgles, "Yeah in my stomach. I blink at him and he looks up at Fishlegs, "besides, I did say, "Me first!"." Tuffnut says and I sigh.

"I can't believe I'm saying this." I say as I walk forward and look at them, "But uh, Tuffnut is right. Fishlegs no one can argue with your dragon knowledge." I agree and Tuffnut smirks, "But if Alvin attacks with wild dragons, we need to be able to face them any time of the day or night, on our own, without help." I say and she looks at me before she sighs deeply.

"I hate it when you make sense." Fishlegs grumbles. Tuffnut's face breaks into a wide smile and he nudges Fishlegs' arm and chuckles making me immediately regret my decision.

Later I look over at the other riders as they say their goodbyes to their respectives dragons.

"See you later, Stormfly." Asher says and pats her Nadder on the nose.

"You stay tough." Snotlout says.

I start to walk off and can hear Ruffnut saying her goodbyes when something nudges my back I whirl around and look at Toothless, "No, Toothless you have to go with Tuffnut." I say and he looks up at me with his green eyes that reflect my own.

I look at him and bite down on my lip,"I can't believe I'm saying this either but he's the boss." I say and Tuffnut nods his head and jumps up behind Toothless.

"That's right! You heard that! Boss-man, head honcho, the-big-head-boss-hon...cho….guy. The honch-boss." Tuffnut says and I shake my head and turn around and stop at Tuffnut's next words, "Hey, anybody know where this cave is?" He asks I with the other riders look back at him and he grins, "Just messing with you." He says and Asher raises an eyebrow, "Or am I?" Tuffnut asks then laughs and starts to walk off the dragon's following him, "Even I don't know." He says.  
I look at his retreating back, "Well that just instills you with confidence." I say dryly before I turn and look at the riders that we're walking off, "Remember this is about stealth not speed." I say and look around me at the other riders, "It doesn't matter how fast you get there. What's important is how you handle wild dragon if ever you come across one. Understand?" I ask and when no one comments I take it for a yes, "Alright. Good luck everybody. I'll see you back at the cave." I say and start to walk off but stop when I hear mumbling.

I turn and see Fishlegs standing a few feet behind me, "What?" She asks, "I'm formulating a plan." She says.

I smile at her, "Fishlegs, you can do this." I assure and she looks at me before kicking a rock in front of her.

"Ah man! I should have stayed in my nice warm bed this morning, Meatlug peacefully licking my toes, but no!" She says and I roll my eyes slightly and don't look back at the girl.

"Move out Fishlegs!" I shout and spin the snowflake in my hand and it gets brighter.

"Don't rush me! I'm having a moment!" Fishlegs yells to me and I shake my head slightly, lucky her.

…..

In the cave about an hour later Tuffnut looks around at the dragons from inside of the cave. The dragons lay down to go to sleep except Toothless and Stormfly and Tuffnut puts down his lantern and looks around at the dragons.

"Alright. Who's up for an all-nighter?" Tuffnut asks and the dragons perk up and look at him, "You guys are going to love my ghost stories." He assures and Toothless looks up at him disbelief clearly across the NIght Fury's face.

He looks at Tuffnut his ears perking up and starts to walk out of the cave and Tuffnut see's this and walks over to Toothless and stops him from leaving the cave to go after Haedryin.

"Eh, eh, eh! Not so fast mister Night Fury. Remember the mission, no dragon help and that means you." Tuffnut says and points at Toothless who glares at him and Tuffnut folds his arms across his chest, "Besides, the Queen put me charge." Tuffnut says referring to Haedryin. Tuffnut rolls his eyes and turns around and whacks Tuffnut with his tail.

Tuffnut flies through the air and his helmet is caught in a slagment and he looks down at the dragons, "I knew that was coming." he says and the other dragons roll their eyes and Toothless stares up at Tuffnut satisfied.

"Little help here?" Tuffnut asks looking down at the dragon's, "Help out your boss-honcho." Tuffnut requests and Toothless stares up at him for a second clearly enjoying this but fires up a plasma blast and Tuffnut lands on the ground with an oof.

….

Asher races through dragon island lantern in one hand axe in the other. He jumps up onto a clearing and looks forward and see's a Deadly Nadder walk forward.

"Okay, a wild Deadly Nadder." Asher says and looks at the dragon as it walks up to him, "Should be simple. "He says and puts himself in the blind spot of the dragon, "Move to the blind spot-" Asher starts but the Nadder see's him.

Asher looks up at the Nadder and it lifts up it's tail, "Playing the spin game huh?" Asher asks and somersaults across the ground dodging all the spines he brushes his bangs from his eyes and stares up at the Deadly Nadder.

"So what do you want to do now?" He asks and the Nadder huffs before turning away leaving Asher at peace. Asher grins before he grabs the lantern he'd dropped axe still in hand and races forward.

…..

Snotlout walks across some rocks next to a river, "Snotlout Yogerson, super Viking." She says and swings her sword and jumps up to another level of the rock before she jump onto a log connecting the two sides of the river.

"At home in the wilderness, and-AH!" She shrieks and falls off the log and into the river below her with a splash. She climbs up to the top soaking wet and watches some Terrible Terrors come out from behind bushes.

"Alright bring it one wild dragons! I'm ready for you!" Snotlout says and looks down at the small dragons at her feet, "Okay, you want some? You want a piece of Snotlout? Bring it on you little-" Snotlout starts but every Terror jumps onto her at that moment and she falls back into the river with splash.

….

Ruffnut walks forward looking for wild dragons spear in one hand as she jumps at every sound or shadow that moves that isn't her own. She turns around and her eyes widen."Monstrous Nightmares, fast in a straight line, bad at turns!" Ruffnut says proving that the twins have-although they never act like it-have been paying attention to Haedryin's lessons.

Ruffnut looks at the Monstrous Nightmare as it advances on her and she backs up, "He's probably just as afraid me as I am of him right?" Ruffnut asks so used to Tuffnut always being next to her that the question was directed at him. When Tuffnut doesn't answer she panics.

"Nope definitely more afraid!" She shouts and turns around and races through the forest. The Nightmare fires at her and she races around a tree.

"Left! Left!" She shouts and runs forward after going around it two times and see's the Nightmare still there. She gasps and turns around and runs around the same tree again.

"Right! Right!" She shouts and see's the Nightmare that has not moved but was staring at her rather amused. Ruffnut's eyes widen, "It's like he's inside my head!" she screams and runs forward as the Nightmare watches her race off completely amazed by her stupidity.

…..

"I'm cold and miserable and-"Fishlegs rants but stops as she hears a rustle in the bushes. She gasps and looks around her but sees nothing.

"What was that? Who's there?" Fishlegs demands and holds out her tiny hammer as she looks around herself for dragons. She walks forward, "Thanks Asher, my death will be on your hands." She promises and walks past a Typhoomerang missing it completely the dragon growls and Fishlegs screams and races forward.

…

I toss the rocks at the two Grockles next to me and they chew on them and look at me happily, "Quarz, you guys are so predictable." I say and they look at me before eating some more rocks.

I look forward to where smoke was rising in the distance, "Are you-campfire!" I ask looking at it and the snowflake in my hand spins quicker and I sigh, "How is that steahly?" I ask no one in particular and start to slide down the hill on a ice slide as I go to the fire most likely to chew Fishlegs out.

…..

Back in the cave Tuffnut tells the dragons a ghost story,"Scratch, scratch, who stole my golden hook?" Tuffnut asks as he walks around the cave, "Scratch, scratch and he turns around and says you did!" Tuffnut yells and points at Meatlug. Her eyes widen and she backs up slightly.

The other dragons stare at Tuffnut unimpressed and Tuffnut looks at them, "Ooh, tough cave." Tuffnut says and Toothless who had been laying down completely ignoring Toothless lifts his head up as he hears something and sees that Tuffnut is distracted and stands to leave the cave and walks forward only to run into Tuffnut looking at Toothless with his arms folded across his chest a disapproving frown on his face.

"Hey hey! Going somewhere?" Tuffnut asks Toothless as the dragon's eyes narrow and he turns away, "Look I get it. You're worried about your other half." Tuffnut says and Toothless looks back at him, "I feel your pain….well not really. I kind of like it when Ruffnut's in imminent danger. One time she was on fire and I just watched for a while." Tuffnut says and Toothless gives him a look that clearly says, 'this is not helping'.

"Anyway. You can beat me with your tail, you can barbue me with a plasma blast, you can lightly massage my shoulders and neck-you really can, I need it. But I will not shirk my responsibility to the-"Tuffnut says then stops and sees that Toothless and all the other dragons are asleep.

"Sleeping? You're all sleeping?" Tuffnut asks and looks down at the dragons and shrugs,"Huh that's not a bad idea." He says and starts to doze off standing up.

…

I walk forward through the camp looking around at all the weapons, "Okay, show yourself Fishlegs and I will go easy on you, maybe I'll only strike you once." I say looking around for the girl with someone jumps on me. The snowflake in my hands bursts and my shield is thrown from my grasp.

I bite down on my lip to hold back my cry of surprise and start up at my attacker and my eyes widen, "Dagur?" I ask in disbelief. The redhead stares down at me for a second before he grabs my arms and lifts me off the ground.

"Haedryin old friend you're alive!" He says and hugs me and then puts me down on the ground. I stare up at him in shock what was he doing on Dragon island?

"As far as I'm aware." I say and look up at him, "So haven't seen you since-" I start and he looks at me with a wide smile.

"Since you saved me from that dragon attack back on Berk. You fought of a Night Fury! With gloves!" Dagur says and I glance to the left for a second and bite down on my lip before I look back up at him.

"Oh, right, yes the dragon attack." I say and he nods and draws a sword from off his back and backs up looking at me.

"Yes! You we're like bam! Wham and they you we're all like, Dagur save yourself! And I was like what? Okay! I'm out of here!" Dagur says and pretends to run off and then jumps back into my line of sight.

"But you stayed and then you must of-" He stops and looks up at me from his war rant, "So what are you doing here?" Dagur asks and points his sword at me. I look at him and raise my hands slightly watching the frost on the ends glint in the firelight.

"What am I doing here?" I repeat scanning my mind for a plausible lie.

"Don't answer that!" Dagur says and I jerk back from the blade and watch as my breath hits the metal the end starts to frost I look up at Dagur hoping he won't notice, "I know exactly what you're doing here." He says and I bite down on my lip so hard I taste blood.

"You do?" I ask and stare at the end of his sword letting out a breath through my nose and the ends frost's thicken.

"Oh yeah, I do." Dagur says.

Great.

"You're here for the same reason I am, Haedryin. You're here to hunt dragons." He says and pulls away his blade smiling at me, my eyes widen and I stare at him.

"Okay, you got me." I agree and tug at the tinted blue edges of my auburn hair, "That's what I'm here for, all by myself." I say

"So what ever happened to that Night Fury, Haedryin?" Dagur asks leaning in close to my face. I clench my fingers into fists and look up at him.

"Oh, yeah, well just bad news, it got away." I say and Dagur's eyes widen with happiness.

"That's great news!" Dagur says and I look at him.

"It is?" I ask.

"Yes!" Dagur says and throws his arm around my shoulder and I look up at him feeling very, very uncomfortable at this, "New plan! You and I are going to hunt the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself!" Dagur says and looks at me and I give a tight smile and nod quickly and he continues his rant, "We are going to take down that Night Fury once and for all!" Dagur says. Hunting down Toothless. Hunting down Toothless! Hunting down Toothless to kill him!

"Uh..okay." I agree my voice quiet and Dagur grabs my shoulder and throws me to the ground in front of the fire and I draw back immendly and Dagur looks at me with an odd expression before he throws up his head and howls into the wind.

"Howl with me, Haedryin it feels good!" Dagur says and howls again and I look at him before I howl patchily into the wind.

…..

Later on a log next to the fire I watch the fire crackle feeling on the verge of passing out any second, I had been next to it for at least an hour.

"Haedryin, ever since I left Berk I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." Dagur says as he fingers the edge of his frosted blade and I lift my tired head and look at him.

"Well that's kind of strange." I say and he grins.

"You're so beautiful it's amazing, I mean I look at you and it's as if I'm entranced by a spell." Dagur says and I give him an odd look. He was the worst job of flirting I have ever seen and that was saying something because I have seen Snotlout at work.

"Um...thank you?" I ask and his grin widens.

"Well you and personally and then you and that Night Fury. It's like you-you knew that we're inside it's head, rattling it's cage." Dagur says and I flinch as he swings his sword a few centimeters away from slicing my nose open. I look at him and he sheathes his sword, "And that my unnaturally beautiful friend that's when I decided I need to know about dragons to. So I came here and I learned about them one by one." Dagur says and looks at me was a large smile.

He leans down and lifts up a Nadder's spike, "Deadly Nadder got this in the leg, it was awesome!" He says and I give him a look of disgust. How could he enjoy death?

Dagur jumps to his feet and points, "The Monstrous Nightmare, look at him not so monstrous now." Dagur says and I look at the skull that had an arrow sticking through the whole skull and I take in a sharp breath. "Are you?" Dagur taunts and I glare at him and Dagur picks up a slab of meat.

"And don't even get me started on the Gronckle." Dagur says and I look at the meat horror racing through my veins.

"Is-is that-" I start and he catches on.

"No," He says and I breathe a sigh of relief through my nose, "It's yak, anyway, those big boys are quicker than you'd think-"Dagur starts but a noise breaks from behind him and he tosses the yak to the ground and picks up a crossbow aiming it at nothing.

"Whoa!" I say and stare at his crossbow, "Nice crossbow." I say and Dagur looks around us seeming to scan everything at once.

"My hunting weapon of choice, you carry-" Dagur says and looks back at me and then see's the shield with the ice as a boarder and blinks up at me, "A shield? Just a shield?" Dagur asks and I finger the ice on the ends.

"Yeah, just a shield. A plain old shield. My mentor said if there's ever a choice between a sword or a shield you should take the shield." I say shrugging and look up at him.

"It's very….wintery. My brother had a nice shiney one." Dagur says and I look up at him. I didn't know he had any siblings, "I myself have never felt the need to hide in combat," Dagur says then yells battle cries into the air and I shoot away from him slightly and he looks over at me.

"I can tell." I say dryly and I look up at Dagur,"So, just how long have you been out here Dagur?" I ask and he looks back at me.

"Days, weeks, weeks maybe. Hard to tell, it's all a blur when you're on the hunt." Dagur says and crosses over the log to the other side aiming his crossbow up at the trees.

"Got to focus." Dagur says then jumps in front of me and grabs my face and I give a strangled cry and he looks at me, "Eyes forward fair girl!" Dagur shouts and I look up at him trying ignore his hand.

"Hey, maybe you should take a little break." I suggest and he removes his hand and I reach up and rub my hand along my head numbing the pain with my cold touch.

"Not till I take out that Night Fury. I know it's on this island Haedryin, I can feel it." Dagur says and turns around and I look at him dreading whatever he was going to do next he grabs my hand and drops it in surprise.

"Odin's ghost! You're hand is freezing!" He shouts and I shrugs.

"Berk isn't a fun-in-the-sun place." I say and he shakes his hand before he grabs my hand and puts it up to his heart.

"You feel it too, don't you Haedryin?" Dagur says and drags me to my feet and puts my hand against my heart I look up at him and shake my head.

"No, I just feel….awkward." I say and he laughs and shoves me back and I land against the ground with an oof and stare up at him.

"You bring the funny, Haedryin I'll give you that." Dagur says and lifts up his crossbow, "I'm gonna grab my gear," Dagur says and I sit up looking at him, "Then we're gonna get us that Night Fury." Dagur says then looks at me with a large smile ,"Angel." He adds. I look up at him.

"Angel?" I repeat and he nods and walks forward.

"That's right, you and me, Angel." He says and starts to walk forward and I look at him from my position on the ground.

"And the awkwardness continues." I mutter.

….

Later after wandering for a while I hold a lantern in hand that Dagur had given me, my shield in the other. I walk behind him and a rustle breaks through the trees.

"Shh!" He says even though both of us hadn't been talking, "That could be it." he says and I listen for a second before I shake my head.

"No, that sounds too big." I say and Dagur gasps and drags me to the ground with him as a Monstrous Nightmare shoots out fire ahead of us and flies up and off, Dagur stands and shoves me behind him and looks at me.

"You're right, I'm taking him down anyway just for fun." Dagur says and aims his crossbow and I shove his arm and his aim is thrown off.

"How dare you!" He shouts and I look at him.

"I-I had to! The Night Fury would have smelled it." I lie and Dagur looks at me.

"They can do that?" He asks believing my lie.

"Ooh, yes, excellent sense of smell, it would have sensed danger and fled." I lie and Dagur leans in close to me happily.

"Look you this fair, white skinned, skinny, pale -you know what you are and me, Dagur the Deranged! Who would have thought we would make such a formative team let alone couple!" Dagur says and I bite down on my lip promising myself next time I saw Asher or even Tuffnut I was going to kiss them on the lips for not being so terrible at flirting or even hiding their crushes I knew about.

"Not me that's for sure." I say snapping away from my thoughts looking up at him, he grins, "Let's move out." He says and leads me forward missing completely the ice I accidently left under my feet.

…..

Back in the cave, Tuffnut is asleep next to the fire snoring, Toothless hanging from the ceiling and the other dragons laying across the floor.

"Give it back, it's my blanket." Tuffnut mutters in his sleep. Toothless opens his eyes slightly at Tuffnut and the same wild Monstrous Nightmare that Dagur had tried to kill flies by the entrance and Toothless jumps down from the ceiling battle ready.

The other dragons wake at this and Toothless looks back at them and they start to follow him forward to go look for their riders.

Tuffnut sleeps through them flying out the door but a rock drops from the ceiling startling him so bad he jumps and looks around him for an attacker. He stands.

"What a great dream-" He starts and looks around him at the empty cave, "Oh really! That's how you're going to do me!? Tuffnut demands looking around the cave angrily, "I don't think so." Tuffnut says and grabs his lantern before racing out of the cave to look for the dragons with such loyalty to Haedryin to follow her command to keep the dragons in the cave it was unnatural.

"Oh it's on dragons, it's so on." Tuffnut says and grins.

…

Dagur leads me onwards and I follow him half heartedly. I was just trying to make sure he never went anywhere near the cave I had sent Tuffnut with all the dragons. Dagur whirls around and drags me down behind a rock.

"Shh shh! Listen it's smaller this time. It could be the Night Fury." Dagur says and I look at him and shake my head, Toothless was a little bigger and I couldn't feel his presence anywhere. It was something weird I had learned recently is that I could feel Toothless, when he was in pain I felt a sting, and it was the same for him.

"It sounds more like a wild yak to me." I say and Dagur lifts up his crossbow and aims to the trees. There was a rustling in the bushes and I prepare to "trip" to save another dragon but Snotlout walks out of the bushes brushing of her shirt.

"Close enough." I say and Dagur huffs and walks forward looking at the girl.

"Iyn! Whoa am I glad to see you!" Snotlout says and walks forward and I look at her before looking at Dagur and then back at her hoping she'd get the hint and see him, "You wouldn't believe what I've been through! This place is crawling with wild dragons!" Snotlout says and I nod my head.

"Yep, it's called Dragon Island for a reason." I say and Snotlout looks at Dagur.

"Dagur! What are you doing here?" Snotlout asks looking actually happy to see him.

"Snot-hat is it?" Dagur asks.

"Lout, Snotlout." Snotlout corrects.

"Whatever," Dagur says and looks at me, "I thought you said you were alone." He says and I mentally kick myself before I look up at the Beserker.

"I-I thought I was!" I lie quickly and walk over to Snotlout, "Snotlout! You we're supposed to stay at base camp!" I say and she gives a breath of confusion, "Well I am out hunting dragons, hear in the forest." I say and her face becomes even more confused.

"You're doing what in the where?" She asks me putting her hands on her hips. Dagur walks past us.

"Not the sharpest arrow in the quiver is she?" He asks.

"Not even close." I assure before I look at Snotlout,"Play along we cannot let Dagur know about our dragons." I whisper to her and she looks at me.

"What about your magic?" She asks.

"That to, listen though if he learns about the dragons, he'll try to take them home and mount them on his wall." I say and she looks at me as her face slowly dawns with realization and I walk past her.

"Wait you mean-?" Snotlout asks and I nod.

…..

Tuffnut walks through the forest looking for the dragons and he sees a Zippleback tracks.

"Huh, Zippleback tracks." Tuffnut says and follows the tracks to a wild Zippleback, he kicks the Zippleback, "Gotha!" He shouts and looks at them with a satisfied smile, "Now back the cave-whoa!" Tuffnut says as the Zippleback stands Tuffnut realizes that this is not Barf and Belch.

He looks up at it, "What! I-oh thought you were someone else." Tuffnut says and runs forward front flipping over a bush with the lantern to escape the Zippleback fire behind him. He runs forward tosses the lantern to the side and let's out a yelp of pain as the Zippleback fires another blast at his back.

Tuffnut runs around a tree and the Zippleback is caught in the trunk and Tuffnut looks at the Zippleback, "Dragon trainer one, wild Zippleback zero." Tuffnut says then jumps back as the Zippleback releases gas and the other lights it.

…..

The dragons run through the forest and Toothless stops suddenly as he stops to see if he can hear Haedryin. Or feel her. There was a moment before Toothless races off the other dragons following him.

….

I walk next to Dagur perfectly as ease but at every sound Snotlout jumps. There was a large amount of time she doesn't and then she let's out scream and I whip my head around to her and see Fishlegs and Snotlout screaming their heads off.

I walk past them and smile at Fishlegs, "Fishlegs, would you look? It's Dagur who is also out hunting dragons, just like us." I say and stop to look at her. Snotlout jumps into action and puts her arm around me and Fishlegs' shoulders.

"Yes, we are dragon hunters out hunting dragons." Snotlout says and Fishlegs gives her a confused look.

"Haedryin, you're definition of "alone" and mine are very different." Dagur says and I look up at him and purse my lips.

"Did I say "alone" I ment I am waiting for acquaintances." I say and Dagur rolls his eyes slightly before he looks at Fishlegs.

"But maybe this one can help us." Dagur says and pats Fishlegs arms and Snotlout jumps forward.

"Hunt dragons! Cause that's what we are doing, hunting." Snotlout says

"Dragons." I add and Fishlegs looks at us.

"Okay, got it." She whispers before we start walking forward again.

….

A little while later Dagur looks over at me, "You know we're a lot alike Haedryin." Dagur says and I look up at him with an amused smile oh so he has magical ice powers?

"Really? How's that?" I ask looking up at hi

"Well we're both born leaders." Dagur starts.

"Oh he's right about that." Fishlegs says behind us.

"Children of chief's." Dagur adds and I nod.

"Yeah that's true." I say starting to tune him out.

"Who had to be eliminated so we could control." Dagur says and lifts us his crossbow.

"Yes that's-what! No!" I shout stopping in my tracks to look up at him, "My dad hasn't been eliminated from anything!" I say and Dagur who stops and looks at me with a grin.

"Yeah, but he could just say the word and bam!" Dagur says and fires his crossbow and it knocks the lantern from Fishlegs' hands and it knocked into a tree hanging from the arrow. Fishlegs and Snotlout look back Dagur with wide eyes and I look at him and shrug.

"Yeah, that's something to think about." I say planning to put that in a dark corner of my brain and never think about it again. There was a rustle in the bushes and Dagur leans down and I follow his suit and there was a moment of pause.

"Wow." Snotlout says and I look back and see as a blur that is Asher jumps back into the bushes. There was another rustle and Dagur sighs.

"Which one of your friends is it going to be this time?" He asks and I shrug and look forward.

"Eh, it's hard to tell." I say and there was a roar and then a plasma blast breaks through a dry bush and it sets aflame. Toothless looking really really mad pokes his head over the top all teeth throwing and he growls lowly.

"A Night Fury!" Dagur says and my eyes widen with horror. What was Toothless doing out of the cave! Dagur turns to me a wicked smile, "You've done it Haedryin, Angle, you've led me right to it!" Dagur yells and I stare at Toothless my eyes widening.

Dagur aims his crossbow for Toothless' head and I can't do anything but stare because I am frozen with fear. Toothless growls and Dagur looks at him.

"Arrow meet dragon-" Dagur says and Toothless hisses. I walk forward breaking through my trance and grab Dagur's arm.

"No Dagur wait!" I say and pull back my hand as he turns to look at me.

"I saw it first!" Dagur whines and I rip the huge crossbow from his hand and frost spreads along the wood.

"Yes, but I led you to it." I say and Dagur rips the weapon from me.

"But I'm the one with the crossbow all you brought was the useless ice shield!" Dagur complains and shoves me back, "Now stand aside." Dagur says but a pack of wild of Terrible Terrors flies into his face and Dagur has to duck and the arrow misses Toothless.

I look up at my dragon and wave my hand to the side as a gesture for Toothless to go, flee for his life. And Toothless does so rushing off.

Asher looking more like the definition of lighting and death itself than Toothless comes storming into the clearing looking at Dagur angrily, "What's wrong with you!? I almost had those Terrible Terrors!" Asher shouts and Dagur turns around to him, "They we're right in my hands." Asher adds.

"Terrors smareres we're hunting a Night Fury here!" Dagur says and turns to me, "Did you leave anyone back on Berk!?" Dagur says and I laugh weakly.  
"Very funny Dagur." i assure and walk towards Asher.

"Did he say hunting a Night Fury?" Asher asks and I look at him and nod.

"Yup that's exactly what he said." I assure.

"But Toothless is-" Asher starts.

"I know." I assure, "And if he's lose so are the others you need to find Ruff and Tuff, and get out of here, don't worry, Dagur won't hurt me, I'm his "Angel."." I say and Dagur wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"Come Haedryin! Well the trail is still fresh." Dagur says and starts to lead me away I look back at the other riders.

"I can't hunt with an entroush. Go back to Berk leave us to our business." I command and Dagur leads me away from them.

….

Snotlout looks at Fishlegs, "That's just great! How are we supposed to find our dragons?" Snotlout demands and Fishlegs looks at her.

"Actually that shouldn't be too hard." FIshlegs says and points behind Snotlout where all the dragons are.

…

"I don't get it! Why doesn't it fly away?" Dagur asks as we chase Toothless I watch as he disappears into the night and I look at Dagur and I look at him.

"Maybe it wants us to follow." I suggest hoping that he'll buy it instead of noticing Toothless' missing tail.

"A trap?" Dagur asks.

"Exactly. Yes, maybe we should go back." I suggest hoping to lead him away. Dagur turns and looks at me.

"Oh, Angel, don't you know a trapper's trap can trap the trapper?" Dagur asks and I look up at him.

"What does that even mean?" I ask and he shrugs.

"I don't know!" Dagur says and cackles madly before jumping down and I follow after him.

…..

Tuffnut walks forward having been searching for a least an hour for the dragons and see's Barf and Belch sleeping. Tuffnut hides behind the tree checking to make sure that it really was Barf and Belch before he walks forward.

"And Tuffnut sneaks up on the Zippleback to teach him a lesson." Tuffnut says and reaches out to touch Belch but Ruffnut kicks him in his rump and he jumps to his feet, "OW!" He says and Ruffnut looks at her brother angrily.

"What are you doing out here?" She demands and Tuffnut looks up at her.

"..Uh I'm looking for you. I thought you would be lost so I came to save you." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut let's out a breath of disbelief.

"Uh no. And what are Barf and Belch doing here?" She asks and Tuffnut looks at her before glancing at their dragon.

"Uh...they uh they we're both hungry. For outdoor food." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut glares at him, "The dragons ran away! You happy?" Tuffnut says and Ruffnut frowns.

"No I'm not happy. What you do, tell them you're stupid scary stories?" Ruffnut asks and Tuffnut folds his arms across his chest.

"No….Maybe not...yes." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut sighs before she waves her hand.

"Come on let's find the others." She commands.

"Uh, we're right here." Asher says walking up to them his voice barely above a whisper, "Could you guys argue any louder?" He asks sarcastically.

"Sure yeah but WHY WOULD YOU-" Tuffnut yells and Asher slams a hand over his mouth and shushes him.

"HE DIDN'T-" Ruffnut starts and Asher slams his other hand over her mouth and gives an irritated breath.

…..

Toothless jumps up and above us and we climb the small cliff and I take in a few breaths and Dagur fires at Toothless but misses. I shift my shield on my arm, "You aren't going to hit anything with that." I say and Dagur fires again.

"I know that." Dagur says as if it's obvious and I look up at him and he lights an arrow on fire, "I'm just trying to keep him running in that direction." Dagur says and fires forward at a place no where near Toothless.

"What was that?" I ask and Dagur turns to me with a smirk

"To be honest, Haedryin, I didn't exactly come here alone either." Dagur says and a few arrows fly back to us. I shake my head and look up a him pulling my braid over my shoulder.

"Dagur, Night Fury's are very lethal. A few men isn't going to make a difference." I assure and Dagur looks at me.

"Really, you think so? Lucky for us I brought the armada along and like a bazillion armed Berserker's!" Dagur says and I watch as fired arrows fly through the air and I lift up my shield and a few bounce of the metal coating. I look around at the arrows and pull my shield down from my face.

"Yeah, that might actually make a difference." I say and bite down on my lip as I stare out and can see the boats docked on the shore of Dragon Island about a mile away.

"Oh yeah, we're going to drive that beast right to them and they can finish him off." Dagur says and my eyes widen.

"Not exactly sporting." I say and he rolls his eyes.

"I don't care about sporting. I care about killing that Night Fury and wearing it's skull as a helmet." Dagur says and points to his helmet for good measure and I watch him and watch as a very light snowfall starts to fall matching my distress.

Dagur loads another arrow and Toothless from what I can see is stuck at a cliff edge and Dagur is advancing on him. I bite down harder on my lip and the snow starts to pick up and I look at Dagurs back before I strap my shield to my back, "Okay that's it. I am not going to let you kill that dragon." I say and Dagur rolls his eyes and looks back at me.

"This again? Fine you saw it first, you can take home a wing or something." Dagur says and aims his crossbow. I shake my head and look at his feet.

"No I'm pretty much going to take the whole thing." I say and pull my horn from off my belt and blow in it. The sound echoes around us and I put the horn back on my belt and Dagur turns around and looks at me. I shove my hands forward and ice forms under his feet and he slips and falls back on his rump.

Toothless jumps over him hissing and lands next to me, "Ice?" Dagur asks looking at me then finally seems to notice the snow that was falling around him. He looks at Toothless and then at me."Magic? Is that a-?" He starts.

"Saddle." I finish and walk over to Toothless and look at him, "Yes, Dagur that's exactly what it is." I say and climb onto Toothless' back and Dagur looks at me.

"The White Witch." He murmurs and his eyes widen, "So I was right-"

"All along." I finish and look at him, "We do not hunt dragons on Berk. We ride them." I say and click back Toothless' tail and he shifts and looks at Dagur.

"The snow you-you're the White Witch!" He says and I lift up my head and look at him.

"I am no Witch, Dagur. I am the Snow Queen." I say and he gets to his feet.

"You're father lied to me-You lied to me!" Dagur shouts and I look at him.

"He was trying to keep the peace between our tribes. So was I." I say and Dagur looks at me completely outraged.

"By making a fool! Out of me!?" Dagur demands and looks up at me. I huff through my nose.

"You don't really need a lot of help with that Dagur." I assure and look at him and he reaches for his sword but Toothless growls lowly at him and he freezes in place. I stare at him and brush my bangs from my eyes.

"Your move," I say and Dagur looks at me.

"You could have been the love of my life Haedryin! But now, you're my enemy." Dagur says and turns around and I let out a breath.

"Have it your way. But remember, I'm the one with the magic and Berk with the dragons and I'm not afraid to use my magic and the dragons." I say and Dagur is shaking with rage and I click back the tail and rub Toothless head, "Let's get out of here, bud." I say and Toothless jumps into the air.

He flies for a second before their was a whirring noise and one second we're in the air the next Toothless is wrapped in bola's and crashes. I'm thrown from the saddle rolling a few times and I look up as Toothless' jaw is wrapped around by a bola making him unable to move because of the bola's around his chest and tail completely immobilizing him.

Dagur runs at Toothless and I leap forward pulling my hands apart and lift up a lighting bolt and his sword clashes against it and it sends an electric current through the metal and zaps Dagur. He drops the sword and kicks my stomach and I'm thrown backwards and I hiss through my teeth at the pain in my rips but roll around and jump to my feet and throw out a hand and fire ice and Dagur's sword is knocked from his grasp and frozen to the ground.

Dagur throws several knifes forward and I rip my shield form off my back and the knife's hit the metal and land on the ground with a clatter. I back up slightly and Dagur laughs until he's whacked by Toothless' tail and thrown forward several feet.

Dagur stands up crossbow in hand and I lift up both hands and a ice wall forms and the arrow freezes in place and I shift to the side to go to Toothless but several more arrows are fired at me.

"Your move, my queen." Dagur says mockingly and I bite down on my lip and Toothless rolls to the side as some arrows are fired at him. I look back at Dagur before I clasp my hands together and form a iclice and snap my shield into a crossbow and fire the icicle at him.

He ducks and looks at me and I put the shield back on my back and shove my hands forward creating a long ice rope that wraps around the a tree branch above him. He looks at me.

"Ha ha! You missed!" He says and I smile sweetly at him.

"Did I?" I ask and pull the rope down and the branch falls down on him. I grab an arrow from off the ground and race forward skidding to my knees as I shove the point of the arrow down on rope. I didn't carry any weapons with me except magic and that couldn't cut ropes.

Dagur races forward and I stop shoving the arrow tip onto the rope and grab my shield from off the ground and Dagur tackles me back and I kick him in the chest and roll back and jump to my feet and throw up my hands and pull a lighting bolt down from the sky and Dagur jumps back.

I race forward and rip the rest of the rope form of off Toothless I climb back onto his back and look at Dagur. I spin snowflakes in my hands and he stares at me for a second before Toothless fires a plasma blast at him and he's thrown backwards and he jumps to his feet and races off to the boats.

"DRAGON ATTACK!" He shouts and I stare at him before Asher and the other riders come up behind me.

"We better go now. His men are on the way." I say and Snotlout looks at me and shakes her head.

"Come on we can take them!" She argues..

"Not today." I say and look back at the boats, "Dagur will be back and when he is, we'll be ready." I promise and Toothless takes off into the boats.

…

On the Berserkers boats Dagur had explained everything to his people, "So Berk does train dragons and there led by a White Witch. I should kill that girl for lying." A man says and Dagur whirls around and shoves the man into the mast.

"No! No one hurts, niydreaH. No one!" Dagur shouts then grins evilly, "Except me." Dagur says and releases the man, "And until after I have her Night Fury. And I will have it." Dagur assures.

…..

I look back at Dragon Island that was starting to become a dot in the distance. I look back at the other riders and bite down on my lip. Dragon hunting, a new enemy what's next? A dragon that can eat whole islands?


	4. Tunnel Vision

**A/N Sorry guys, had like no time today and little sleep. I hope you enjoy. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

Cut him off make sure he doesn't escape!" Dad yells and Toothless dives down and I watch Gobber as he rushes by faster than I had ever seen him move before. Toothless looks around before he jumps back into the air after Gobber.

"I didn't think he could move that fast!" I say and Toothless lands again and Gobber takes and left and I look up, "Asher! He's headed your way!" I shout and Asher nods.

"On it!" He shouts from Stormfly and Stormfly fires several spines and Gobber is forced to stop and Toothless lands a few feet away.

"I won't do it Stoick. You can't make me! None of you can make me!" Gobber shouts and points his axe at all of us and Dad looks at him.

"Keep him surrounded!" My dad yells and I wave a my hands a ice walls surround Gobber. He looks at us.

"A Viking is supposed to smell like this! It's a badge of honor!" Gobber shouts and a small Terror pops over his shoulder takes a whiff of his smell and passes out on the ground next to his feet.

"It's for your own good Gobber." Dad says and I look at Gobber.

"Actually it's for the good of the town." I correct. He smells worse than boots on boot day and that is saying something.

"Get in the tub!" Dad commands and Hookfang and Snotlout land behind Gobber.

"Hookfang toss him in the tub." Snotlout commands and Hookfang looks up at her for a second before he tosses Snotlout up and into the empty tub. She sits up and looks at her dragon angrily, "Every. Single. Time. Doesn't this get old for you?" She asks. I slide from Toothless' back and point at Gobber and Toothless slowly sneaks up behind him.

I glance at Asher who sees Toothless and Gobber lifts up his axe, "I won't do it Stoick!" Gobber yells and I look at Asher.

"Now Asher!" I shout and he jumps into the air and as a distraction well I shove my foot down and ice spreads under Gobber's feet and Toothless comes up from behind him and tosses him into the tub.

Dad rushes forward and hold Gobber down by his face, "Fishlegs! Soap and water!" Stoick shouts well Gobber wiggles under him trying to break free. Meatlug and Fishlegs rush forward and Fishlegs dumps the bucket of water on to Gobber and a few drops splash onto Gobber's face.

Gobber looks around confused before he looks up at Fishlegs with a wide smile. Dad looks up at Fishlegs, "You're going to have to do better than that, lass." He says and Fishlegs looks at him.

"I can sir, the well it's run dry." Fishlegs says and looks down in the bucket.

At the well a few minutes later dad pulls up the rope and lifts up the bucket and tips it over and nothing comes out. I stare down at the darkness of the well.

"We just dug that well to summers ago." Dad says and I look at him.

"Water doesn't just disappear." I say and look down at the inside of the well again, "There has to be a reason." I say and dad sighs and facepalms and puts the bucket down.

"We'll have to dig a new well, and until then, we'll have to ration water which means-" Dad starts and Gobber walks up to us a giddy smile across his face.

"No more baths." He finishes and puts an arm around my shoulder. I gasp and gag and Gobber grins, "Always a silver lining." Gobber adds and I cough several times and put an hand over my nose and scoot to the side away from Gobber and snap my free hand and a snow cloud appears over my head raining snow down on my heavily.

…..

In the Academy a little while later and after standing under the snow cloud I had managed to get rid of Gobber's smell. I pace in front of the riders thinking out loud.

"Okay, we need to find away to keep Berk supplied with water until a new well can be dug." I say and stop and turn looking at the twins, "Ruff, Tuff, strap on the wash tub and head to Lar's lake to fill it." I say and Tuffnut looks at me with a nod.

"Okay, but that things pretty big, I mean it's bigger than Ruff's butt it could take a while a week or to." Tuffnut says and I glare at him angrily and Ruffnut punches him across the face. I lift up a hand and pull it down and a lighting bolt that Tuffnut dodges but it still singes his hair.

"Moving on, I was assuming you would use your dragon, Tuffnut." I say and Tuffnut stands and looks at me.

"Why would you think that?" He asks and I look at him with disbelief, why wouldn't they.

"Because of-" I start and sigh and whack my forehead before I look up ignoring the presence of both twins as I turn to Asher and Snotlout, "Okay, moving on," I mutter and look at the riders, "Asher, Snotlout, head to the mountain streams and fill as many canteens as you can." I command and Snotlout looks at Asher.

"Mountain streams? Pretty romantic-" Snotlout starts and Asher grabs her arm and kicks her forward and she lands on her face. Asher looks at me.

"Well we're on this topic, why don't you just make water for everyone with your ice?" Asher asks looking at me.

"Because it never melts." I explain and turn to Fishlegs and Meatlug, "Fishlegs Meatlug, you're going to help me figure out what happened inside that well." I say and Fishlegs' eyes widen.

"Um, you may not know this but Meatlug and I don't do well in tight spaces." Fishlegs says and I look at her for a second before I sigh.

. ….

In the cove a while later Asher and Snotlout are filling up the canteens of water like Haedryin told them to. "You know what Asher I've been thinking." Snotlout starts and Asher looks over at the girl and Snotlout moves to put a canteen on Hookfang.

"We talked about you thinking Snotlout, it's not good, for anyone." Asher says and Snotlout looks back at him.

"Who says we have to give this water away?" Snotlout asks and Asher looks at her.

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"It's simple supply and demand. Follow me here people of Berk are desperate for fresh water and who's got all the water Asher? Snotlout that's who. I'm gonna make a fortune!" Snotlout says and laughs. Asher stands slowly holding the canteen in his hand and looks at Snotlout angrily.

"You're going to charge people for water? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Asher says and walks over to Stormfly. Snotlout looks at his back and the axe strapped there before she smirks.

"Is it? Do whatever you want Asher, just don't ask me to cut you in later." Snotlout says as Asher huffs in disbelief.

…

I grip the rope tighter as Meatlug slowly descends and I am lowered into the well. I let a hand go from off the rope and open my palm and the snowflake hovers in my hands lighting up the well.

"That's it girl, keep it steady." Fishlegs calls up to Meatlug. I look around at the well searching for anything, the stone still isn't wet. I look up at Fishlegs.

"Lower, lower,lower okay hold it right there." I say and Meatlug stops and I hover the snowflake in place and reach over and touch the stone and feel the water still on the stone and the water freezes at my touch.

"The water level was way up here." I say to no one in particular just used to thinking outside of my brain because Toothless was generally right there."And it's still wet." I add looking at the ice spreading across the stones. I pull out a loose stone and toss it down to the bottom and listen, when I don't hear a splash I look back up at Fishlegs who was leaning over the side and Toothless on the other side looking stressed beyond reason.

"Fishlegs, take me all the way down." I command and she looks at me.

"Are you sure, it looks awfully dark and spooky down there." She says and I look up at her slightly annoyed.

"Fishlegs."

"Okay, take her down girl." Fishlegs tells Meatlug. Meatlug descends and so do I the rope spinning slowly I watch as there was a creaking noise and I lift up my head and watch as from where I had touched the ice was spreading across the walls and freezing the stones into place.

The rope jerks suddenly and I death grip the rope and ice shoots up the entire thing and I look up at Fishlegs, "Fishlegs wait!" I shout and Fishlegs looks over at her dragon and I stare up at Toothless and there was a snapping noise and the completely frozen rope snaps and I fall.

I let out a scream and the snowflake pops into a million tiny snowflakes engulfing the well in darkness. I look up at the light of the top of the well and I hit the ground rolling and sit up shaking my head trying to get the world to stop spinning.I look around me at the snow that was everywhere, ah, that would explain how I didn't break anything. A whistle in the wind makes me whirl my head around and I jump to the side and Toothless crashes into the snow.

I jump forward and lift up his head as he looks at me slightly distorted, "Toothless you okay?" I ask his eyes widen and he licks me slightly and I sigh as the spit freezes onto me.

"Haedryin! Haedryin!" My dad shouts his voice echoes down the well and I stand up and look at his tiny form at the top of the well.

"We're okay dad!" I shout up and Toothless shifts and shoves his head into the snow, I watch him for a second.

"Can you fly back up?" Dad yells down at me.

"No! It's to narrow!" I shout looking at the well and Toothless shoves into the snow and disappears quickly, I stare at him for a second, he had played in snow before why was he so insist on doing it right now?

"Someone get me a rope! I'm coming down after you, Iyn!" Dad yells.

"Dad don't! Then all three of us will just be stuck down here." I say and Toothless pops out of the snow and walks up to me staring up the well.

"Well just stay right there until I can think of a way to bring you both up!" Dad yells down at me and I wave a hand and open my palm and the snowflake hovers above my hand lighting up the tunnel.

"We're fine! The water had to go somewhere." I yell up and start to walk forward, "Besides I have Toothless with me, we'll find another way out." I assure and walk forward "Wait! I think I found something, it looks like a tunnel!" I yell looking at the huge tunnel and Toothless stares at it.

"We'll just be careful down there, Iyn. We'll be standing by in case you need us!" Dad shouts and I turn and look at Toothless.

"Okay, bud, what do you say we figure out where this leads?" I ask and walk forward and the snowflake lights up the tunnels and I look at see several different passages I look at Toothless before I walk left, "This way." I say and Toothless follows looking around as if something was going to jump out and drag one of us off.

I look back at him for a second debating whether to actually say this or leave him already as jumpy as he is I walk forward into a huge circle tunnel and stare around at the dirt, "I don't know about you but I get the distinct feeling we are not alone down here." I comment.

Toothless jumps forward so he's walking along side me and I stare around at the caves looking around at the small circle holes everywhere, "These caverns run right under the town." I say and take another step forward and there was a crunching noise.

I lean down putting the snowflake next to my foot and see cracked broken pieces of "Dragon eggs?" I ask and Toothless sniffs them and I stand and walk forward and hold snowflake forward.

"Look at these." I murmur and walk forward past all of broken eggs to a crate, I lean down and run my hand along the dirty side and stare at the red symbol painted on the wood. "That's the Outcast crest." I say and look at Toothless, the Outcast planted dragon eggs under the town? Why would they do that? Are they hoping to blast Berk apart because I'm pretty sure only Gronckle eggs could do that from what I heard from Asher.

I look forward at the dark tunnel and throw out my hands and a blue light flies from my fingers and I channel lighting forward and the lighting wraps around the nearest stalagmight lighting up the cave. I walk forward and look at the small tunnels.

"Those are Whispering Death tunnels." I realize and Toothless growls and I look at him, "Yeah, not my favorite dragon either, bud." I assure and I look forward at a huge tunnel, "And I don't even want to know who made that." I say looking at the tunnel that was at least two or three times bigger than a normal Whispering Death.

…..

"That's it, keep the line moving one bucket each." Gobber commands and hands a man a bucket.

"Water water water water! Get Snotlout's mountain fresh water here." Snotlout says and woman hands her a chicken. Asher walks over dragging his basket of water and Snotlout looks over at him, "Ha! This is too easy." She says then leans against her cart, "Who's dumb now Asher? The girl with big cart of loot or the boy with the a mouth full of hot air?" Snotlout asks and Asher shoots her a death glare and with one swift movement he grabs his axe from off his back and slams it over Snotlout's head.

"Hopefully that got your brains working again because you're taking advantage of innocent people." Asher says and Snotlout rubs her head before she picks up another canteen of water and looks up at Asher.

"Correction, innocent thirsty people." Snotlout says and smirks and Asher grips his axe ready to smash her over the head with it again.

"This is not what Haedryin had in mind, Snotlout!" Asher says and Snotlout looks at him.

"Yeah? Well that's what makes her the stupid Snow Queen and me Snotlout." Snotlout says and Asher's glare if possible intensifies a ten fold as he looks at her.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg, trust me." Asher assures and picks up three canteens and tosses them to the Vikings waiting. They all catch them and walk off and Snotlout whirls around angrily to the boy.

"Hey! You're cutting into my profits!" Snotlout yells and Asher looks at her and puts his axe on his back and folds his arms across his chest and smirks.

…

A little while later me and Toothless walk through the caves now knowing why the water was gone, but looking for a way out. I would just say oh let's turn around and go back through the well but I had no idea what way that was, we've been wandering in these caves for a few hours at least.

I walk up to another blocked off tunnel and kick the ground in frustration and ice spreads from my foot and over the rocks blocking the tunnel, "Great." I mutter and turn around and a gust of wind knocks the snowflake from my hand and the cave is engulfed in darkness.

"Even greater." I say and twist my wrist and another snowflake appears in my hand and turn around and a Whispering Death pops up. I gasp and Toothless shoves me back and fires at the dragon several times. I climb onto his back and click my peg leg into place, "Let's get out of here, bud!" I shout and Toothless takes off down the tunnel the tips of his wings centimeters from touching the walls.

I look back at the dragon and Toothless barrel rolls past another one and I duck under the stalagmite and Toothless takes a hard left and a Whispering Death pops out of the ground and Toothless stops and hovers in place.

"One." I say and whip around as another one pops out.

"Two." I add and another Whispering Death flies from the ground spitting out rock and dirt everywhere.

"Three." I say and Toothless flies past them his wings whistling and I look back at the dragons, "Oh come on." I groan as I see that there chasing us. We fly forward and I look back again and they're gone.

"Uh...that's weird." I say and look around for the dragons, "Where did they go?" I ask and a rock hits me on the head and I look up at the tunnel above us. They we're going to the surface and Berk was right above us.

"There heading up! To the town we have to stop them!" I say and Toothless roars in agreement before he dives into the tunnel after the dragons.

…

"Water, water water water!" Snotlout chants. "Get your Snotlout's mountain fresh spring water here!" Snotlout calls and Mrs. Larson walks forward preparing to make the purchase.

Gustav meanwhile looks into a bucket filled with water and sees that the top is rippling as if there is an earthquake. The ground shakes and Asher, Snotlout and Mrs. Larson all whip their heads around as the ground breaks open and a Whispering Death looks around.

Gustav's eyes widen and he's frozen in place by fear.

"Stand back!" Gobber yells and jumps in front of Gustav as the Whispering Death shoots fire. Gobber walks forward and punches the Whispering Death in the face as Gustav runs off. The Whispering Death dives into the ground and Asher, Snotlout and Mrs. Larson scatter as the Whispering Death goes under them and Snotlout's water is tossed and broken.

"You break it you bought it!" Snotlout yells at the unturned dirt, the Whispering Death races at her and Snotlout jumps to her feet, "Okay stores closed!" She yells and runs.

Stoick races forward and grabs a horn from off a wall and runs forward blowing into it. A man comes running by an axe in hand and Stoick shoves the horn into his hands and takes the axe, "Hold this!" Stoick commands and the VIkings looks at him.

"What do I do with it?" He asks.

"Keep blowing!" Stoick yells.

The Whispering Death's fly around breaking through building, "Quickly everyone form a defensive line in the middle of town!" Stoick shouts and Vikings rush forward weapons in hands.

Snotlout runs forward trying to outrun a Whispering Death but is losing, "Hookfang! Hurry!" She shouts and starts to sink into a tunnel before Hookfang reaches over and grabs her arms with his claws and pulls her away from the hole.

A Whispering Death bursts out of the ground where she was and chases after them Asher from on top of Stormfly sees this.

"Stormfly! Spine shot!" Asher shouts and Stormfly fires her spines and the Whispering Death dives back into the ground. Asher stares at the hole and a Whispering Death flies up next to him.

"Asher!" Fishlegs warns and Meatlug fires at the Whispering Death saving Asher. "Nice shot girl! Impeccable timing as usual." Fishlegs compliments.

Stoick picks up a wooden post and whacks a Whispering Death across the face, Stoick scans for more Whispering Death's and one flies up behind him and whacks him to the ground. Stoick dodges it's attempts to bite him and Stoick glances over and sees a "umbrella". He looks up at the dragon.

"Want something to chew on do ya?" Stoick asks and grabs the "umbrella" and shoves it into the Whispering Deaths mouth, "Dinner is served!" Stoick shouts and the Whispering Death tosses Stoick who was still holding onto the handle into Gobber.

Gobber and Stoick stand and Stoick looks around at the villagers fending off the Whispering Deaths, "Gobber take care of the village, I'm going to see how our new friends match up with Thornado." Stoick says and rushes off to get his dragon.

Gobber dodges to the side as a crate comes flying past him.

"Sorry Gobber!" Spitelout yells and Gobber smashes his hammer down on the Whispering Death that Spitelout had been fighting and the Whispering Death dives back into a hole and Asher and Fishlegs hover above it.

"Where did these Whispering Death's come from? And why are they so much smaller?" Asher asks and looks over at Fishlegs.

"They must be hatchlings." Fishlegs says.

"Well that's good news, right?" Asher asks and Fishlegs shakes her head.

"Actually it's not. Newly hatched Whispering Death's can be more deadly than adults. They don't have control of their jaw muscles or their spines. There kind of like out of control saw blades." Fishlegs concludes and Asher looks over at the Whispering Deaths flying around.

"Sounds about right." he agrees.

…..

Toothless flies through the tunnel at high speeds and the wind whips through my hair and I look at the purple lights of Toothless echoes.

"Do these guys ever make a straight tunnel?" I ask and look around at the pitch blackness I had given up on the snowflakes a while ago and there was no other light source.

"At least one of us can see in the dark." I say and Toothless echo locates again and I see a light before Toothless bursts from out of the tunnel and I look and groan as I see Whispering Death's all over Berk.

"We have to get in there, bud." I say and Toothless dives down into the village.

…..

Stormfly and Asher fly over the village and Asher looks down at the Whispering Death below him. "Stormfly, Fire!" Asher commands and Stormfly fires at the Whispering Death and it rushes off.

Asher flies forward to and the twins are on Barf and Belch, "We can hit them better if there above ground." Asher says and looks at the twins who are doing absolutely nothing, "What are you to doing?" Asher demands.

"Whispering Deaths." Ruffnut responds looking up at him, "I could watch them all day." Ruffnut says and Tuffnut nods.

"The way they rip through solid rock, it's glorious." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut looks at him.

"Uh, are you crying?" She asks and Tuffnut wipes his eyes.

"No….Don't judge me!" Tuffnut responds and Asher looks behind the twins and his eyes widen.

"Uh guys." He warns and the twins look around and see a Whispering Death behind them and their eyes widen and they look at each other. Barf spits out gas at the Whispering Death and the dragon flips around and dives into the ground.

Fishlegs looks at Snotlout, "We have to flush them out!" Fishlegs say sand Snotlout nods.

"Yeah we do! That's the one who took my water." Snotlout says and Hookfang fires into the hole and a few seconds later the Whispering Death comes flying out of it and past the two riders.

….

Toothless lands next to the forge and I jump from his saddle and race forward to the forge.

"Toothless cover me." I command and race inside of the building. I grab my shield from off the desk and race out of the forge. Toothless is on the ground a Whispering Death on top of him. I shove my hands forward and fire ice at the Whispering Death and it looks up at me and glares.

I pull my shield from off my back and reflect the sun onto the Whispering Death, "Let's shine a little light on the subject." I say and the Whispering Death releases Toothless, "Oh you don't like that do ya?" I ask and Toothless looks back at me.

"Rule number one: Never forget a dragon's weakness." I say and climb onto Toothless back, "Come on Toothless! Let's get out of here." I say and Toothless jumps into the air after the Whispering Death.

Asher and Stormfly fly next to us and I look back at him, "The Whispering Death tunnels drained our water supply." I explain.

"Yeah, kind of figured that." Asher says and looks at me, "We need to keep them in the sunlight!" Asher shouts and I lift up my shield.

"That is why I have this." I say and the sun bounces from it and onto the Whispering Death's. They screech and fly off and away from the village.

"It's working! We're driving them away from the village." Asher says and I shift the shield on my forearm and the sunlight hits the Whispering Deaths. Snotlout and Fishlegs fly in next to us and Hookfang fires at them and they take off away from Berk.

"I'm gonna miss those guys. They we're dangerous but cool at the same time. Kind of like Iyn's magic." Tuffnut says and I shake my head ignoring the comment.

"I don't think this is over." I say looking back at the other riders. We still had yet to find the huge Whispering Death, "Not by a long shot." I add and look forward at the small dots of the dozens of Whispering Death's.

"Stop being so negative! Enjoy the moment, buy some water." Snotlout says and there was a ripple in the ground and Berk shakes.

"What is that?" Fishlegs asks fearfully. I bite down on my lip and a huge white Whispering Death bursts from the ground and roars angrily. I stare up at it.

"So that's what I was afraid of." I say and the giant dragon looks at us and roars, "Suggestions anyone?" I ask.

"How 'bout you freeze it!" Tuffnut shouts and I never get a chance to reply as the giant dragon dives in between Fishlegs and Snotlout heading for the village. I stare down at it and Snotlout stares at it her eyes wide.

"What is that thing?" She asks.

I look at the dragon before looking at Fishlegs, "Fishlegs, is that thing in the Book of Dragons?" I ask and she mutters things untranslatable. "Fishlegs!" I shout and she breaks out of the trance, "Is that thing in the Book of Dragons?" I demand and she looks over at me.

"Definitely not." She says and I look at her.

"Are you sure?" I ask and she whips her head around to me.

"Iyn, I'm certain I would have remember all white boulder class titan winged Whispering Death with bright red eyes that bore a hole right through your very soul." Fishlegs says and I roll my eyes slightly.

"Little over on dramatics." I assure and look back at the white dragon, "Toothless plasma blast!" I say and Toothless fires at the giant Whispering Death and it whirls around and roars. I snap my hands over my ears and the scream echoes in my head.

"It's affecting our dragons!" Asher shouts and Toothless' flight shakes and I look at Asher.

"I know. That scream is distorting them." I say and lift up a hand and fire a ice blast at the the giant Whispering Death stops screaming and whirls around.

"Screaming death. I love it!" Tuffnut shouts and I look back at him and he ducks as all of the Whispering Death's come flying back to the village. "Okay, maybe love's too strong of a word." Tuffnut says and I watch as the dragon's head for the village.

"What are we going to do, your highness?" Asher asks and I look over at him and toss him my shield and he catches it looking at me with a confused face. I let go of the saddle and lift up my hands and pull them apart and the clouds split and sun shines down on Berk.

The Whispering Death's screech and I hold out my hands and Asher tosses me the shield. "Drive as many of the Whispering Death's that stay away, I'll try and keep the Screaming Death busy." I say and Snotlout waves.

"Okay have fun! See ya!" She shouts and Hookfang flies forward and I look at Asher.

"Remember your Flight Club training!" I yell and Toothless zooms forward.

….

Tuffnut stares at Haedryin as she flies forward and then looks at Ruffnut, "I knew we should have gone that day." He says and Ruffnut groans.

Stormfly fires at the Whispering Death's and Asher grins, "This way guys!" He shouts and Hookfang fires a blast at them and Asher and Snotlout lead the Whispering Death's that stayed from the sun away.

…..

Toothless dives forward and I see a Viking women on the ground and I look at the Screaming Death that was right next to her, "Toothless now!" I command and Toothless fires a plasma blast and it hits the Screaming Death on the back and it whirls around to face us as we circle it.

It fires at us and Toothless dodges it and I lift up a hand and fire a ice blast at the Screaming Death and it hits it across the spin and it's tail starts to freeze. It roars at us angrily and whacks Toothless.

Toothless hits several houses before he crashes. I'm thrown off of him and snap my gaze over to him as he rolls to his feet perfectly fine. I stand and the world spins slightly and the Screaming Death looks at me murderously and I lift up my hands covering my face as it prepares to fire.

A roar cuts through the air and I pull my arms down as dad riding Thornado flies into town square. The Screaming Death takes off and I run forward and climb onto Toothless' back.

"Thanks dad!" I say and I can feel his gaze on my back.

"I don't even want to know what that thing is! But we need to get it out of here." Dad says and I look back at him.

"Way ahead of you! I'll try to lead it away from the village." I say and Toothless takes off into the air.

…..

Asher and Snotlout fly over the forest several Whispering Death's chasing after them. Asher looks over at Snotlout.

"Let's split up, it can't follow us both." Asher says and Snotlout looks at him for a second.

"I don't get it...Oh yeah! Good idea!" Snotlout agrees and takes a hard left and the Whispering Death chases after Asher. He looks back at the dragon.

"Stormfly! Evasive maneuvers!" Asher shouts and ducks as a spine from the Whispering Death flies over his head landing in some trees near by. Stormfly flies forward as Hookfang and Snotlout pull back at tree.

Asher flies past them and Hookfang releases the tree and it smashes into the Whispering Death and it's whacked into the ground. Asher looks down at it.

"Whoops. Hate it when that happens." Asher says and smirks as the Whispering Death slithers away.

Fishlegs and Meatlug are a few feet away from a Whispering Death and Fishlegs looks back at it, "Slower Meatlug, wait for it, wait for it.." Fishlegs says and the Whispering Death opens it's mouth and Meatlug farts into it's mouth and it hisses and moves forward.

"Tail bludgeon!" Fishlegs shouts and Meatlug whacks the Whispering Death over the head and it falls to the ocean. Fishlegs stares at it and looks down at Meatlug happily.

"Ah, there's nothing more glorious than a well placed tail bludgeon!" Fishlegs says and lifts up her arms happily and then looks down at her dragons, "Isn't there girl?" She asks and Meatlug nods.

….

Thornado fires a sonic blast at the Screaming Death and the dragon whirls around and fires a blast at dad and Thornado and they dodge it and Toothless dives down at fires at the dragon. It doesn't react and Toothless pulls up next to my dad. I stare at the still freezing spine of the dragon all of the movement was making the freeze a little wider.

I stare at the dragon before I hold up my shield, "Okay, let's see how it like this." I say and shine sunlight down on the dragon. It dives into the ground and I look at the tip of the red tail before it disappears, "Just what I thought." I say and there was a rumble and a few seconds later the Screaming Death bursts from the ground and flies up to us.

"Look out!" I warn and Toothless dives to the side as the Screaming Death flies in between me and my dad. I look at the Screaming Death that was starting to disappear.

"Apparently it doesn't mind." Dad says and I look at where the Screaming Death had disappeared.

"It must not have that weakness." I agree.

"Well we better figure out what it does have and quick." Dad says and the Screaming Death bursts from the clouds and screams. Toothless jerks and his flight bumbs and I look up at the Screaming Death.

"What's happening?" Dad asks and I look at him.

"It's the scream, it affects the dragons flight!" I say and lift up my free hand and fire another ice blast at the dragon. It's stops screaming at Toothless growls lowly before the Screaming Death dives down and Toothless dives to the side as the Screaming Death starts to chase after us as it's spine freezes.

….

Stoick starts to chase after his daughter and her dragon but a Whispering Death pops up in front of him, "Sonic blast!" Stoick commands Thornado and he does so. The Whispering Death is knocked to the side and starts to turn around to go after the chief but a explosion stops it.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut fly forward and Tuffnut looks at Ruffnut, "Yeah! Yeah!" He says and Stoick flies next to the twins.

"I got this, you go help Haedryin!" He shouts and Tuffnut looks up at him.

"Where is she?" He asks and Stoick raises an eyebrow at him slightly.

"Look for a giant white red-eyed beast, that'll be your first clue!" Stoick shouts at them and Tuffnut looks at his sister for a second before he looks back over at Stoick.

"Okay…..What's the second?" He asks and Stoick glares at him.

"GO!" He shouts and the twins take off.  
…

I look back at the Screaming Death and Toothless dodges spines sent at us and I can hear the creaking of ice as the Screaming Death's spin freezes. I look back at it and shine the shield into it's face.

It roars and flies faster. I look down at the shield, "It's actually attracted to the light." I realize and look at ice around the edge, "I guess that can be a weakness to," I say and turn forward and grab onto a handle with one hand, "Toothless to the sea stacks." I say and Toothless takes off in the direction of them.

We fly around several sea stacks and movement catches my eye and I turn my head as Stormfly and Asher catches up to us, "Need a little help?" He asks and I look at him.

"More than a little." I assure and Asher holds my gaze, "It doesn't have the Whispering Death's Weakness, it's goes after the sunlight." I say.

"So how do we beat it?" Asher asks and I look forward for a second scanning my brain for ideas. I look back at Asher as an idea pops into my head.

"We give it what it wants." I respond and look at Asher, "I'll keep it following me, you guys get behind and hit it with everything you've got." I say and Asher nods.

"Got it." He says and pulls away.

Toothless forward through the sea stacks, the ice around the Screaming Death creaks horribly and I whip my head around and my eyes widen as I see a fireball headed at us. Toothless pulls up and skims across the top of a sea stack and it throws off his flight and we crash a few seconds later.

I'm thrown from the saddle skidding on my hands and shake my head slightly trying to clear it and I lift up my head and see the Screaming Death right next to me glaring intently. I glance down and see the ice still spreading across it's spine preventing it from twisting its tail.

It screams and I roll over and slap my hands over my ears. I look back as the other riders attack the Screaming Death, and Snotlout looks back at it.

"Not so tough after all." She says and the Screaming Death fires several spines at them.

"She didn't mean that, sir, ma'am whatever you are!" Fishlegs shouts. I stand and rush over to Toothless grabbing my shield from off the ground. The Screaming Death fires several fireballs at the two riders and I lift up my shield and it catches the light and it reflects onto the Screaming Death.

I look down at Toothless and pat the side of his head, "Let's see if we can use its size against it!" I say and he nods and jumps into the air as the Screaming Death chases after us. Toothless soars upwards above the clouds and I look back at the Screaming Death and watch the ice for a second before I lift up my hand and fire another ice blast at it and it hits the same place and the Screaming Death's spine freezes solid and it roars at me angrily.

"Now Toothless!" I shout and Toothless dives and the Screaming Death chases after us as well as it can Toothless snaps his wings open and we glide across the ocean for a second before Toothless hovers next to a sea stack.

The Screaming Death is losing altitude quickly and chases after us and Toothless dives to the side and the Screaming Death hits the sea stack and the ice around it's spine shatters with a huge crack like thunder and it falls to the ground below and several rocks smash onto it's wings.

It roars in pain and pushes off the rocks from it's wing and starts to fly up to chase after us but it falls back down from the broken wing. I look back at Asher, "It's wings are hurt." I say and a few seconds later Whispering Death appear to help the Screaming Death.

The smaller dragons pick up the larger one and start to carry it off, "Wow look at that." I say looking at the dragons helping each other. Toothless growls lowly and starts to chase after it and I pull back on the handles.

"Whoa, bud, it's hurt. Let it go." I say and Toothless looks up at me as we watch the Screaming Death get carried off into the distance.

…..

A little while later as we're cleaning up the village I look up at my dad who was pushing up a torch, "I found Outcast markings on a crate in the tunnels. I think Alvin planted those eggs knowing they would hatch and tear Berk a part." I say and dad tosses the torch to the side and looks at me, "He might not be riding yet dad, but he is using them." I say and dad stops walking and turns to look at me.

"Well deal with Alvin and his wild dragons later, right now we have to fix our water problem." Dad says and I bite down on my lip. I had completely forgotten about that.

"You guys look!" Fishlegs shouts and I rush over to her and stare down inside of the well, "The wells feeling back up!" She says and I stare down and the water that was rising.

"The Screaming Death's digging must have created a new channel and redirected it back to our well." I say and Gobber walks past.

"Right, well I'll be going now." Gobber says and dad looks at me and nods and I wave a hand and freeze Gobber's feet into place. Dad walks forward and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Not so fast, Gobber." Dad commands.

….

I look out at the ocean watching the sun slowly set in the distance. Toothless shifts underneath me and I hear a sqwak and turn my head to look at Asher.

"There you are, we missed you at the scrub down. You should have seen what came out from beneath his toes." Asher says talking about Gobber and I look at him.

"I'm more concerned about what came out from under Berk." I say.

"What are you talking about? That things long gone." Asher says and I shake my head.

"I'm not so sure, Whispering Deaths are known to return to their birthplace and claim it as their own." I say and Asher looks at me.

"So what are you saying?" Asher asks and I look up at him.

"I'm saying I don't think we've seen the last of the gnimearcS Death." I resound and Asher frowns.

….

On an island far away the Screaming Death looks at the fish the smaller Whispering Death's leave it before it lifts it's head and roars angrily and flies forward.  
 **A/N Backwards word is Screaming. I am so excited for the Skrill episodes I have a surprise in then you guys with hate me for ;). And I found a way to get the ice castle into this! I feel like a genius. :)**

 **Please review!**


	5. Race To Fireworm Island

**A/N Important A/N at the bottom**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I turn and look at Snotlout and Hookfang as they dive in next to us on the beach before pulling up into the sky, "Snotlout, Snotlout oi! Oi! Oi!" Snotlout shouts and I stare up looking at her.

"What is with her?" I ask.

"I heard that ever since Alvin and the Whispering Death's attacked she's been training non-stop." Asher says and I blink in surprise. .Non-stop? Hookfang was going to pass out any time soon.

"I heard she's been flying all night for the past week!" Fishlegs adds and I look at her, yup Hookfang was going to pass out soon.

"Yeah? Well I heard Gothi can debone a yak just by looking at it." Tuffnut says and I whip my gaze to him, what did that have to do with Snotlout?

"Well I heard that if you sit on a Terrible Terror you can make flames come out of your-" Ruffnut starts and I stare up at her, I don't actually want to know from where.

"Whoa, what does this have to do with Snotlout?" Asher asks looking at the twins. They both stop and look at each other slowly.

"Oh, I thought we we're playing the "I heard," game." Tuffnut says and I look at him, "I heard?" I had never even heard of that smirks, "And by the way, Terrible Terror thing, totally true, I tried it." Tuffnut says chuckling softly.

Hookfang and Snotlout land and I look over at them as Hookfang flops onto the sand tongue sticking out. "That's right, you just saw what you just saw." Snotlout says and kisses her arms, I ignore her and look down at Hookfang again.

"Snotlout, Hookfang looks pretty tired. I think you might be pushing him to hard." I say and Snotlout looks over at me.

"You say,"pushing" I say challenging." Snotlout says and folds her arms across her chest, "Hookfang doesn't need rest, he's a warrior, and warriors live for the thrill of battle. It's like my dad always says-" Snotlout starts.

"Take a bath Snotlout?" Asher offers.

"Rip your tongue out Snotlout." Ruffnut says.

"Stick your head up a yak Sno-" Tuffnut starts.

"No!" Snotlout interrupts, "No, no! None of those! He says, "Rest is for the weak."." Snotlout says and I blink at her.

"And let's all thank Snotlout for that inspirational speech." I say sarcastically and she rolls her eyes.

"You're welcome, now let's get on with this exercise." Snotlout says and Hookfang turns around, "Unless you guys are too tired." Snotlout says and I sigh and Asher looks at her.

"I can name one thing I'm tired of." He mutters.

….

In the sky a few minutes later I look back at the other riders, "Okay guys, Alvin wants Berk himself, and now he has dragons, which is spectacular. If Alvin can train dragons to fight we're going to battle dragon riding Outcasts soldiers up here." I say and Tuffnut looks over at me.

"Up where?" He asks.

"Here." I say looking around at the clouds before back at him, "in the sky, on your dragon." I say and he slowly nods his head.

"Well I say bring it on Alvin!" Snotlout yells and I look back at her for a second, if we actually do fight Alvin in the sky then she won't be saying that anymore. I look at Asher.

"Okay, Asher for this training exercise you and Stormfly are going to be our bad dragon." I say and he nods and pats Stormfly's neck.

"Stormfly battle ready." He commands and Stormfly pulls up behind us. I look at the other riders.

"And the rest of you, make sure you don't get caught. If he touches you you're out." I say and we scatter.

…..

Fishlegs and Meatlug navigate through the trees easily and Fishlegs looks around for Asher but can't see him. She looks down at Meatlug, "Now that is how a highly maneuverable Boulder Class Gronckle does it!" Fishlegs says happily, "Good girl." She adds.

A few of Stormfly's spines land next to Meatlug and she stops in surprise. Asher looks at them and smiles, "It looked great from up here." He says and Stormfly flies over and Asher tags Fishlegs on the arm, "You're both out." He says.

Fishlegs past Meatlug on the face gently, "Don't let it get you down Meatlug, you still have the biggest heart out there." Fishlegs says and Meatlug smiles happily looking up at her rider.

….

Tuffnut and Ruffnut from behind a tree watch as Asher stares at Barf and Belch's body that was not hidden, "I told you this would work." Tuffnut whispers to Ruffnut and she laughs softly.

"Yeah, he's staring right at us and doesn't even know we're here." Ruffnut says and they both look down at Asher. He sighs and pats Stormfly and she walks forward and Asher whacks Barf's neck.

"Out and out." He says.

"Who's he talking to?" Tuffnut asks.

"Can't be us." Ruffnut says and Asher shakes his head before Stormfly takes off into the air.

…..

Toothless flies through the sky above the clouds, as we wait for Asher to show. I glance around us and see Stormfly pop up in the clouds next to us. She flies behind us and I look back at them.

"You might as well give up now!" Asher shouts and I roll my eyes.

"Wow, you sound just like Alvin." I say and pat Toothless' neck, "Let's see how well he does in the dark." I say and turn and throw out my hands and a small blizzard of snowflakes flies into Stormfly and Asher's face.

Toothless dives for the caves up ahead and goes inside. I look at the pitch black ahead of us and look down at Toothless, "Toothless, you know what to do." I say and Toothless roars into the cave and there was the whistle of sound and Toothless dives after the purple ring in front of us.

A light behind me makes me turn my head and I look at see Asher and Stormfly still sort of covered in snow chasing after us. Stormfly's jaw was open and fire was lighting the path for Asher. I roll my eyes and look forward again.

"Asher, so predictable." I say and Toothless flaps his wings and shoots forward much faster than Stormfly and Toothless dives down and I slide from his back and land on the rock he'd chosen with a soft thud and plop down on the ground and Toothless wraps his wings around me and pokes his head down staring at me.

I hear Stormfly's wings flaps and Asher's shout of outrage the next, "What! No!"

Toothless unfolds his wings and I look up at him, "He's not going to be too pleased with this is he?" I ask and Toothless snorts and nods. I smile and stand up, "Yeah, didn't think so either." I promise.

…

Asher from above the clouds watches as Hookfang and Stormfly fly past. He taps Stormfly's side and she takes off after the two. They easily catch up with Hookfang whose pace was about as fast a Meatlug at full speed.

"Okay, Hookfang let's show them who the real rulers of the sky are." Snotlout says and look down at her dragon, "Flame!" She commands and Hookfang tires and fails to light his body on fire. Snotlout looks down at him, "Um Hookfang I said flame!" Snotlout yells and Hookfang tries again and fails to light the coat.

Asher watches this for a second before he jumps from Stormfly's back and runs across Hookfangs and whacks Snotlout's helmet, "And out." He says and jumps from her shoulder onto Stormfly who is waiting below.

…..

Toothless flies forward to where Hookfang and Asher are, Hookfang not lighting up was not a good thing, I had seen the whole thing. Snotlout looks down at Hookfang.

"Come on gnafkooH! Stop being stubborn!" She says and I look at Hookfang for a second and the other riders fly up to us. "Flame up!" Snotlout commands and Hookfang let's out a puff of smoke. "Flame up!" Snotlout yells and Hookfang let's out a breath not even any smoke.

…

On the beach a few minutes later we all stare at Hookfang and Snotlout. She looks over at us.

"What?" She demands, "What's the matter with everyone? Never seen a stubborn dragon before?" She asks and points behind her and Hookfang who takes in a shuddering breath. Asher folds his arms across his chest and I shake my head and look at her.

"Snotlout, that wasn't stubbornness. There's something wrong with Hookfang." I say and she looks at me and I add, "He couldn't flame up." I add and she huffs.

"No, Hookfang didn't want to flame up." She corrects and I raise an eyebrow at this, "There's a difference, he was done with you're dumb exercise and he can flame up whenever he wants!" Snotlout says.

"Okay, how 'bout now?" Tuffnut asks looking over at Hookfang. I stare at Snotlout, why can't she just admit it? Even the twins can see something is wrong and they couldn't tell white from black.

"Nah, he doesn't feel like it now." She says and Asher and I share a look.

"Snotlout, we really need to check Hookfang, and we should probably do it now." I say gently and she stares at us for a second.

"Fine. Be my guest but there's nothing wrong with my dragon." She says and looks at Hookfang worriedly.

…..

In the Academy I hold the Book of Dragons in my hands as I stare down at Hookfang, "No fire, check. Pale coloration check, flaking scales check." I say and let out a breath. This is just great.

"See? He's fine!" Snotlout says and leans down touching Hookfang's face, "Checks are good right?" She asks and I look at her in most cases yes, in this case no.

"Totally." Tuffnut assures from where he was ontop of a barrier shoved against the wall. I look over at him and sigh. Hookfang pulls away from Snotlout and Fishlegs walks up to me.

"Iyn anyone of those symptoms would not be good, but together? Really not good." Fishlegs says and I close the Book of Dragons and look at her.

"So, what are you saying?" I ask and she looks at Hookfang.

"According to the Book of Dragons, a Monstrous Nightmare can lose it's ability to generate flame." Fishlegs says and Asher looks at her.

"But why?" He asks.

"Lots of reasons,"Fishlegs says and looks at me, "Old age, injury exhaustion.." FIshlegs lists.

"Pushed too hard by his stubborn rider?" Asher asks and Snotlout shoots him a glare.

"I heard that. And I always work him this hard, so he's a little low on flame. What's the cure?" Snotlout says and Fishlegs pales.

"That's the thing with Stoker Class dragons, once they lose their flaming ability they become completely defenseless and-" Fishlegs stops mid sentence.

"What are you saying, Fishlegs?" Snotlout asks looking at her with wide eyes.

"I'm saying Hookfang is in trouble and we need to do something. Now." Fishlegs says and Snotlout frowns.

…

Later that night in the Yorgensen household Snotlout walks forward to Hookfang a bowl of water in her hands, "Hookfang, don't listen to those guys they don't know what they're talking about." Snotlout says and sets the water down, "Your Hookfang, you're a warrior-indestructible, like me right?" Snotlout asks looking at her dragon with a worried face.

Hookfang licks up some of the water and Snotlout watches him with caring eyes. The door is thrown open and Snotlout whirls around as Spitelout storms into the house, "Snotlout!" He calls.

Snotlout rubs her neck, "Didn't expect you home so soon." She says and her father walks through the house.

"Have you seen my spare bludgeon?" He asks and Snotlout looks at him.

"Uh no, I haven't." She says and Spitelout walks over to a chest full of weapons and starts tearing through it.

"Could have sworn I left it here." Spitelout says and Snotlout plasters a smile on her face.

"You wanna borrow mine?" She asks.

"Yeah, I have to get back to port. We're having a contest to see whose skull is the strongest." Spitelout says laughing and whacks his helmet. Snotlout watches her father for a second.

"Sounds fun." She says and Hookfang flops onto the ground and she stares down at her dragon now believing everything that Fishlegs and Haedryin had told her. Spitelout takes Snotlout's bludgeon from off the wall and turns and looks at Snotlout.

"Troubles with the lizard, hon?" He asks and Snotlout looks up at her father and shakes her head.

"What him? Nah, he's fine just resting." Snotlout says and smiles weakly. Spitelout looks at her for a second.

"You know what I say about rest?" Spitelout asks.

"Rest is for the weak." Both daughter and father say at the same time and Snotlout laughs weakly.

"It's just a break, you know from annihilating stuff all day. Isn't that right Hookfang?" Snotlout asks kneeling looking at her dragon begging him to agree with her eyes and she turns and looks at her father, "He's roaring on the inside." She says and she and Spitelout turn watching as the other Academy riders fly past.

Spitelout looks back at his daughter before he walks forward and grabs a sword from a barrel, "You know darling as Viking warriors if our sword are not cutting properly we sharpen them." Spitelout says and lifts up the sword looking at his daughter making sure she was catching on, "But if our sword cannot be sharpened any longer…" Spitelout says and snaps the blade and SNotlout's eyes widen as she realizes what's he's saying, "We get a new sword." Spitelout says and dumps the broken pieces of the sword into the barrel.

"Thanks for the bludgeon." Spitelout adds and walks out the door as Snotlout looks back at her dragon with wide eyes. She walks over to him and falls to the ground putting a hand on his head as she tries not to cry.

…

In the Academy the next day Hookfang is on the ground again looking worse than yesterday. I kneel down and rub along Hookfang face surprised by how cold he is. I look up at Snotlout as she stares down at her dragon looking close to tears.

"Don't worry Snotlout. We'll get to the bottom of this, I promise." I say and she looks at me.

"I'm not worried." She says and puts a hand on Hookfangs jaw and tears start slipping down her cheeks. Tuffnut leans in next to her.

"Whoa are you crying? Is that what-" Tuffnut starts but Snotlout reaches up and punches him several times.

"Crying? That's ridiculous, there's dust in my eyes." She says and she looks around at the room, "Can't you see how dusty it is in here? Guys in here right?" Snotlout asks and takes in a gasp of breath as more tears slip down her cheeks.

Asher walks forward, "There's nothing wrong with crying Snotlout." Asher says and puts a hand on her shoulder, "It's just means you care." He says and Snotlout looks up at him and shrugs off his hand and then she looks at him.

"Alright, let's just pretend for a minute that I did well care how would I know? I mean how would you know?" She asks and looks at Asher.

"Well you might feel a tightness in your chest you might get a little shaky, Oh! You're eyes might get watery." Asher finishes and Snotlout looks down at Hookfang before looking back up at the twins who were smiling knowingly.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go with dust. For now." She says and Asher smiles at her. I rub Hookfang's snout and jump when Fishlegs drops a stack of paper onto the ground next to me.

"Iyn! Here something from Bork's papers regarding reigniting a Stoker Class dragon's flame! Fishlegs says and holds out a paper for me to see. I stare at it, for a second.

"Fireworm dragons." I say.

"Or as Bork referred to them, Flame-eaters." Fishlegs says.

"Flame eaters."Tuffnut says and looks at us, "We should be flame eaters." He says and Ruffnut nods and whacks him on the arm. I ignore the twins and stare down at the paper reading everything on it.

"Fireworms are Stoker-class dragons too. There must be something in them that can help reignite the Monstrous Nightmare." I say looking up at Fishlegs and she nods quickly. I turn and look at the other riders and stand, "Okay, Asher the twins and I will round up as many Fireworms as we can find. Fishlegs, keep reading." I say and Snotlout looks at us.

"What about me?!" She demands.

"You stay with your dragon, he needs you." I say and Asher looks at her.

"It's part of caring." He adds and Snotlout walks over to Hookfang.

…

Later on the ground I realize how much I do not like Fireworms and that these were the dragons that had almost killed me in the hunt for Hamish's treasure. I stare at the small dragons as they circle each other before I look up at Toothless who was chasing them and shake my head softly.

…..

Asher and Stormfly chase a few Fireworms and round them up with a blast of fire and Asher smiles.

…

Tuffnut pops up his head over a bush, "Here Fireworms." He says and whistles searching in the bush again, "Here Fireworm." Tuffnut says and walks along a large log.

"Ca! CA!" He shouts even though there was no reason the dragons would come to a bird call. Tuffnut sits down on the log and a smell drafts over his nose.

"Mmm. Someones cooking, and it smells delicious." Tuffnut says and pauses when he feels a sting he jumps to his feet and drops to a roll putting himself out. He looks inside the log where a large group of Fireworms we're gathered. "Oh, found some!" Tuffnut calls out.

…..

I stare at Hookfang who was not getting better but worse and look around at the Fireworms that we're in a circle around him. I let out a frustrated breath, "Nothing." I says Snotlout looks at me, "Well that might not have worked-" I start.

"Maybe he can drink this." Tuffnut interrupts and I look at him and the substance in the bowl he was holding.

"What is that?" I ask and Ruffnut smirks.

"Fireworm milk." She says and Asher blinks looking in the bowl.

"Fireworm milk?" He repeats.

"Um, Tuffnut, I don't think you can actually milk a Fireworm." Fishlegs says and Tuffnut shoves the bowl into Ruffnut hands and lifts up his bandaged hand.

"Oh great, thanks. Where we're you three hours ago?" He demands. I walk forward and grab his hand numbing the burn and I look back and Snotlout and Fishlegs.

"Maybe we should try putting the Fireworms on Hookfang so he can absorb the heat directly." I say and Tuffnut's posture relaxes.

"Wow, this feels great." He says and he opens his eyes and looks at me, "Scratch Fishlegs, where were _you_ three hours ago?"

Snotlout nods her head several times, "Yeah, yeah, good idea Iyn, direct heat that makes sense." She says and turns looking at the other riders, "Well what are you waiting for?" She asks and I let go of Tuffnut's hand and he holds it up.

"Uh…" He trails off and I glance at his fingers and my eyes widen as I see small icicles hanging of the tips. I wave a hand they burst into snowflakes, "It feels nice though." he says and I walk over as Snotlout picks up a Fireworm with a metal clamp and I lift up another one and pick up a Fireworm and put it onto Hookfang with the other riders.

Hookfang's head slowly lights on fire and Snotlout practically jumps for joy,"It's working!" She shouts and the flame dies and Snotlout panics, "We need more Fireworms now!" She shouts racing over to a chest full of weapons I didn't even know what in the Academy.

"You hear me! More Fireworms!" She shouts. I look at her and Asher walks up next to me.

"Snotlout I think we've rounded up all the Fireworms on Berk." Asher says and Snotlout drops the bucket she is holding and her shoulders slump.

"Come on!" Ruffnut yells waving a Fireworm into Tuffnut's face. He ducks and waves one at her, "You said you wanted to be a flame-eater!" Ruffnut says and I watch as the Fireworms glow brighter as there put next to each other.

"I did didn't I? Okay." Tuffnut says and my eyes widen.

"Um, your highness, you really think now is a good time to be focusing on the twins?" Asher asks from behind me and I nod my head.

"It's actually the perfect time. They just gave me an idea." I say and walk over to the fighting twins and put a hand on both of their shoulders, "I don't say this often, but you two are geniuses." I say and they stop fighting and look at me.

"Pfft. LIke we don't know that." Tuffnut says.

I lift up a lantern a little while later and shove a few more Fireworms into it Snotlout walks up to me, "What are you doing Haedryin? Shouldn't you be focusing on how to save my dragon!" She shouts and I lift up the lantern with a the end of the spear and look back at her.

"I am." I assure and walk forward to the other riders, "As Ruff and Tuff so astutely discovered, Fireworms get brighter the closer they are to one another." I say and and hold the lantern down next to the three Fireworms that we're still free and they all glow brighter.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Asher says.

"Whoa…..We discovered that?" Ruffnut asks and points down at the Fireworms as if checking to make sure. I nod.

"Yes, yes you did." I say and Tuffnut looks at Ruffnut.

"Yes!" He cries and the two smash their heads together.

I look at them, "So if I'm right, then the closer we get to more Fireworms….." I start and look at Tuffnut, "Come on Tuff, lead us home." I say and he looks at Ruffnut who shrugs.

"...Then we'll all burst into flames yes!" Tuffnut shouts and throws his arms us into the air.

"Geniuses." Ruffnut agrees.

"Actually the close we get the brighter the Fireworms will glow. Inside this." I say and lift up the lantern.

"Ah, much less fun then bursting into flames." Tuffnut says and kicks the ground and the Fireworms next to his feet scatter in surprise and I back up slightly. One jumps up onto my arm and I let out a gasp of pain and drop the lantern shaking my hand to get the dragon off but it doesn't work.

The heat intensifies and I scream in pain and the other riders are frozen in place and Toothless whips his head around from where he was sitting next to Hookfang. I shake my hand harder and Asher breaks free from his trance and tackles me to the ground. I yelp and Toothless fires a plasma blast a the still free Fireworms and they run away from me as Asher shove one hand onto shoulder as I shake with pain.

He grabs his axe from off his back and slams the blade into the dragon and it flies from my smoking arm and hits the wall a few feet away. He gets off of me and I let out shaky breaths holding my arm close to my chest as Toothless walks up to my sniffing and rubbing himself into me.

The other riders look at me and Asher turns, "Ruffnut!" He shouts and Ruffnut races out of my line of sight and returns a few seconds later bandages in hand. Asher takes them and pulls up my hand and I whimper and Toothless shoves his head into my lap and I put my other hand on him instivily.

Asher pushes up the burned purple arm wraps and stares at the skin. It was black, blistering, smoking and stung way worse contacted with air. I bite down on my lip as Asher starts to wrap the wound and ties it off. I look up at him and nod my head in thank you and Asher nods.

Snotlout picks up the lantern and stares at me, "Wait, you said there we're no more Fireworms on the island." She says and I nod my head rubbing my hand along Toothless' head.

"There aren't." Fishlegs says and walks forward, "But on Fireworm island, there are plenty." Fishlegs says and I stiffen. The very thought of going anywhere near more Fireworms made me want to bury my head but I shakily get to my feet Toothless right next to me.

"Fireworm Island?" Snotlout repeats and I walk forward wincing as my arm is moved.

"That's where these guys are going to lead us." I say gesturing to the Fireworms.

 _""Us"_?" Asher repeats walking forward. I look at him and nod.

"Yeah, us. Were all going." I say looking back at Hookfang who was breathing heavily. Asher raises an eyebrow and I look back at him.

"Correction, _we're_ going, _you're_ staying here." He says and I look at him.

"But-Hookfang-" I start and Asher lifts up my hand and I hiss through my teeth.

"This was from one Fireworm, and island full would be worse." He says.

"He makes a good point." Fishlegs says and I sigh in defeat but nod my head and Snotlout hands the lamp to Asher and walks over to Hookfang.

"Come on Hookfang, you got to dig deep." Snotlout says and lifts up his wing looking at him, "I know you've got some fight left in you." She promises and Hookfang slowly gets to his feet, "That's it Hookfang! YES!" She shouts and Asher walks over to Stormfly and swings onto her back.

"Don't follow us." Asher says and I blink in surprise how did he know that was on my mind. Asher looks at me before he sighs, "Nevermind. Toothless do not let her leave the Academy." Asher says and Toothless nods and I look at him.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!" I argue and he flicks an ear innocently. The other riders mount and I look at Snotlout.

"Don't rush him." I say and she nods and Stormfly takes off and Asher leads the rest of the group away to Fireworm Island and Toothless shifts his gaze to me as I fall to the ground in exhaustion and look back up at the dots of their forms, hopefully Hookfang will be better when they get back.

….

Asher holds out the lamp trying to get the Fireworms to glow brighter and taps Stormfly's neck, "Bank right, Stormfly it's brighter this way." He says and the other riders follow after him.

Hookfang was flying slowly, each wingbeat making him more tired. Snotlout puts a hand up to his face, "Hang in there Hookfang. We'll find more Fireworms. I promise." Snotlout says and Hookfang flies a little faster for her.

Fishlegs flies up next to Asher, "Are you getting anything?" She asks. Asher shakes his head.

"No, nothing yet." He responds.

"Asher, Hookfang is getting weaker without his flame I'm afraid he won't be able to fly much longer." Fishlegs says and Asher looks back at Hookfang and nods his head.

"I know. We don't have much time." Asher agrees. At that moment Hookfang drops at least ten feet and Fishlegs looks back and gasps.

"Hookfang is losing to much strength, we're gonna have to head back." Fishlegs says and Asher looks down at Snotlout.

"No! We have to keep going!" Snotlout yells up at them.

"Uh, even I can see that we should turn back." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut nods.

"Your dragon is going to fade to dust soon." She adds.

"It's not safe Snotlout!" Asher says and Snotlout looks down at her dragon.

"Come on boy, keep fighting!" Snotlout says and Asher looks back at Fishlegs and Stormfly swoops down next to them and Fishlegs looks at Asher.

"We should turn back!" She shouts and Asher looks up at Snotlout who sighs and they start to turn but Asher's lamp brightens suddenly.

"Guys look!" She shouts.

"I see it!" Asher promises and holds out the lamp further and they break through the clouds to an island.

"That's gotta be it." Asher says and the riders stare down at it, "Fireworm Island." Asher says and the lamp gets brighter as they near a cave, "They must be inside here." Asher says and all the riders minus Haedryin land next to the cave.

Snotlout gets off of Hookfang and Asher looks back at him, "Snotlout I think you need to stay with Hookfang me and the twins will draw the Fireworms out." I say and Snotlout stands and shakes her head.

"No, it's my fault that he's like this, that Haedryin got burned, I did this to Hookfang, I'm gonna save him." Snotlout says and races forward to the cave. Fishlegs looks at Asher.

"Me and the twins will stay with Hookfang." Fishlegs says and Asher nods and dumps the Fireworms in the lamp down onto the ground and Asher looks at Snotlout.

"Come on." He says and Snotlout climbs onto Stormfly and Stormfly takes off after the Fireworms. They go through several tunnels before they reach a glowing room filled with combs.

"What is that?" Snotlout asks and Asher looks around for a second.

"I think it's a nest." He says and the two watch the Fireworms for a second, "Flame-eaters, that's what Bork meant!" Asher says and looks back at Snotlout as it dawns on the girl to.

"The gel eating it give Fireworm's their heat." Snotlout says and Asher looks around at the millions of Fireworms around them.

"Whatever you do don't tell the twins about this." Asher says and Snotlout slips from off of Stormfly, "We have to be careful not to disturb them, whatever you do don't touch a-" Asher starts and then sees Snotlout ripping off a comb from the wall, "Snotlout NO!" Asher shouts and Snotlout turns around.

"This is gonna save Hookfang!" She says and walks over to Asher and Stormfly and a roar breaks through the air and Snotlout looks at Asher, "What was that?" She asks and from the tunnel the two came from a huge Fireworm comes into the room roaring angrily.

"The mother, the Fireworm queen, well done." Asher says and Snotlout looks at him.

"Is it wrong to wish that we had a Snow Queen to fend of this fire monster?" She asks and Asher shakes his head.

"Nope, feeling's mutual!" He shouts and reaches out for Snotlout and pulls her onto the saddle as the Fireworm queen looks over at her angrily, "You should put that back." Asher says and Snotlout shakes her head and looks at the queen.

"No, this is the only way to save Hookfang. And I'm not giving it up!" Snotlout yells and jumps from Stormfly and hits the ground running. The Fireworm Queen chases after her and Stormfly looks up at Asher.

"Come on." Asher says and Stormfly jumps into the air after Snotlout.

Snotlout runs through the cave as fast as she can and the Fireworm Queen reaches down to snap at her but Stormfly swoops down and grabs the girl with her claws. Stormfly flies through the tunnel quickly and Asher looks down at her, "Straight ahead." He says and Stormfly picks up speed.

Snotlout looks back as she doesn't see the glow from the Queen, "Wait, where did she go?" Snotlout asks and Asher looks back and sees nothing, "I think we lost her." Snotlout says and Asher looks down at her.

"No time to worry about that now the exit is right up ahead." He says and the front of the tunnel is blocked by the Fireworm Queen, "And she took the shortcut." Asher groans.

"There's no way out!" Snotlout yells and green gas surrounds the queen and the twins fly by waving looking quite giddy and Belch lights the gas and the Queen flies away from the explosion.

"Ruff, Tuff!" Asher shouts looking at them. Ruffnut nods.

"You go on, we're just gonna sit and battle this guy for a while." Tuffnut says.

"Girl." Asher corrects and Stormfly races forward, and a few seconds later she drops Snotlout then lands next to Hookfang. Snotlout races over to her dragon holding out the comb.

"I got it Hookfang! You need to eat this right away." Snotlout says and Hookfang sniffs it before he pushes it away.

The Fireworm Queen fires up at the twins and they pull away and the Queen starts to head to the comb.

"What are you waiting for Hookfang? Eat it! EAT IT!" Snotlout yells panicking. The Fireworm Queen flies forward and Snotlout whips her head around and stares at her. She stands and walks in front of Hookfang, "If you want to get to my dragon, you have to go through me." Snotlout says and Hookfang picks up the comb and tosses it to the Queen.

"No! What are you doing Hookfang? You need to eat that!" Snotlout says rushing over to eh comb.

"Snotlout he's protecting you." Asher says and the twins land behind him.

"Yeah, doesn't take geniuses such as ourselves to see that." Tuffnut says. The Fireworm Queen picks up the comb with one of her legs and looks at Hookfang before she grabs him by his throat with her tail.

"HOOKFANG!" Snotlout yells looking at her dragon with horror. The Queen hisses before she reaches and stings Hookfang with her tongue, "No!" Snotlout yells and rushes forward but the Queen whacks her away with her wing.

Asher and Stormfly jump into the air and fly past the Queen and she releases Hookfang. Snotlout walks forward and looks at her dragon, "Hookfang," She says and Fishlegs puts her head into her hands.

"Oh no!" She says.

Snotlout puts a hand on Hookfangs snout, "I'm right here with you, you're not just another sword Hookfang." She says and a tear slips down her cheek, "Huh that's weird. He's really hot." Snotlout says and Hookfangs normal color spreads across his scales and he stands and looks down at Snotlout before he flames up.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout calls and Hookfang leans down and Snotlout wraps her arms around her dragon, "You're back!" She shouts.

"The venom from the Queen must have restarted the gel." Fishlegs says and Asher looks up at the queen, "She saved him." He says and Hookfang bows to the queen and she dives back into the tunnels.

Asher walks forward and grins, "Hey looks like you've got some dust in your eyes." He says and Snotlout looks up at him.

"Yeah, I did. Stupid dust." She says and looks back up at Hookfang happily.

….

The next day on a sea stack Fishlegs and Asher finish explaining everything to me, they we're gone most of the night and I had left the Academy and when I woke up they we're back and Hookfang was okay.

I look up at the sky looking for Snotlout and Hookfang.

"Where is she?" Asher say.

"Why are we alway waiting for her?" Fishlegs say and I look up as Hookfang flies into view.

"There she is." I say and Snotlout looks at me, "Okay good. We're all here, Snotlout you and Hookfang are the evil dragon this time." I say and Snotlout pasts Hookfangs jaw.

"Actually I thought we might sit this one out, maybe go on a nice flight, take in the sights, I just want to make sure he's well rested." Snotlout says.

"I thought your dad says, "Rest is for the weak"." Asher says and Snotlout looks at him.

"Turns out my dad knows absolutely nothing about dragons." Snotlout says and I huff.

"Really? That's a surprise." I say and Snotlout rolls her eyes.

"I just want to take it easy, until Hookfang is back to his normal self." She says and Hookfang throws her up into the air and catches her well he's on fire, "Hookfang no! You stupid dragon!" She shouts.

"Okay good. Back to his old self." I say and tighten the bandage on my arm, "Shall we?" I ask and climb onto Toothless' back and he takes off into the air.

 **A/N Okay, first off do you guys want spoiler's for thr other two(three?)(still not sure) other powers she's going to get and oh ****spoiler alert!***** the one Toothless gets. And spoilers for my evil plan in the skrill episodes. And if you guys had thr choice,seriously ever opinion counts on this so anyway the choice between water or wind what would you choose, oh and throwing in a third choice for shadow powers. Or two of the three**

 **Reveiw and let me know, seriously you could tip the scale for one of these. ;) If I try really hard and I'm going to I should get epi. 6 done today.**


	6. Fright Of Passage

**A/N Yes! Done! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

 _Ten years ago to the day the Aurora borealis or Arvendals Fire to the Vikings lights up the sky. Screams feel the air and a Viking looks up, "Arevendal's Fire! All Vikings to the safety of your home's!" He shouts and races off to his house._

 _"It's too late! The Flightmare is here! The Flightmare is here!" Another man shouts eyes wide with fear. A horn blows and a Viking looks up at the bright light and the horn blower gasps._

 _"Don't look at it!" He shouts and with a scream that echoes the Flightmare flies past the two Vikings._

 _"Save yourselfs!" Another yells and runs by a six year old Asher holding the same axe with a helmet on his head. He narrows his eyes and starts to walk forward but is stopped by a tall man with a long beard, Asher's uncle, Fearless Finn Hofferson._

 _"Oh no you don't, Asher." He says and stares down at him and Asher's grip tightens on his axe, "This battle for you. Not yet anyway." Finn says and turns to look at the glow in the distance, "You wait here, you're uncle Finn is just going to make sure that this nasty dragon doesn't destroy Berk again." Finn says and rushes forward leaving Asher._

 _Asher starts to rush forward but stops deciding to follow his uncle's instructions and stares up at his fearless uncle._

 _Finn races forward along the dock as Vikings rush past him in a panicked frenzy, "Here I am ungodly beast!" Finn says lifting up his axe, "Fearless Finn Hofferson, I've been waitin' ten years for this moment! Come and get me if you dare!" Finn shouts and the huge blue glow shines up through the softly falling snow._

 _Finn stares up at the Flightmare and the glow spreads to him and Finn is frozen solid his eyes widening with fear. The Flightmare swoops down a glowing banshee screaming and light blinds anyone within a fifteen foot radius and the Flightmare swoops up again and Finn falls to into the ocean, but never will or did resurface._

 _Asher watches this horrified and the Flightmare dives down to Berk and starts destroying it, setting several houses on fire and as Vikings run for their houses in fear._

 _A man turns and looks back at the other Vikings, "It's Fearless Finn he just….froze." He says and Vikings look back at Asher who looks at them through the snow and lifts up his axe preparing to go after the Flightmare but his weapon clashes into Gobber's hook._

 _Asher whips his head around and glares at the man angrily and see's little five year old Haedryin trailing the man a few feet away. Thick blue gloves covering her hands as she stares up at the snow her eyes wide._

 _"It's going to take a lot more than that wee axe, Asher." Gobber says and releases the boy. He look back through the snow watching as the blue light disappears into the distance and lifts up his axe with a cry of outrage-_

Asher slams his axe down in the barrel and I walk into the Academy staring at all of the broken barrels, "That's right, who's next?" Asher shouts and I take another step forward.

"I think you go them." I assure and gesture to all of the broken pieces of crate and barrels with my hand, "All of them," I add and he turns looking at me before he shakes his head and counties hacking at the barrels. I look at him for a second before I walk up and shove the barrel to the side.

Asher whips his head around and glares at me and I wave my hands and several snowmen appear and I back up as Asher starts hacking at the snow slicing through them with so much fury it's hard to recognize him as the gentle caring person that was banaging my burned hand two days ago.

I back up and Fishlegs looks at me, "Asher's been killing inanimate objects all day." Fishlegs says and I look back at him as he kicks the snow to the side.

"He's really worked up about the Flightmare." I explain and Snotlout huffs.

"To bad he's wasting his time. When the Flightmare comes Hofferson's freeze. Right Asher? I mean you are a-" Snotlout starts and an axe lands next her face skimming her nose, "Hofferson." Snotlout finishes weakly.

Asher glares at him looking ready to not "miss." I hold up my hands wincing at the stab on pain from my left one, "Okay, okay, take a deep breath, just because Arvendals Fire is coming doesn't mean that the Flightmare coming to." I say looking at Asher.

"Sure it does." Fishlegs says and I sigh, well there goes that plan to calm Asher down, "Every ten years the sky lights up with Arvendals Fire and when it does the Flightmare appears." Fishlegs says and I whack my forehead, "It's spectral glow and banshee like scream are unmistakable." Fishlegs says and I lift up my hand and snap my fingers and a huge snowball lands on Fishlegs.

"You were saying?" Asher asks looking at the snow before he glares at Fishlegs. Fishlegs shakes off the snow and I look at her.

"Thank you Fishlegs you're extensive knowledge of the Flightmare is….timely if nothing else." I say sarcastically and she nods walking away from the snow.

"I do fancy myself in being Berk's leading authority on the subject, here's a few more fun-facts." Fishlegs says and opens the Book of Dragons despite my quick shake of my head for no, "Legend has it that the Flightmare is so terrifying it actually freezes their prey in their tracks." Fishlegs says and looks up at us.

"Yeah, just ask Frozen Finn Hofferson." Snotlout says and I close my eyes, knowing this was going to end badly, "Right Asher?" Snotlout asks. Asher gives a cry of outrage and throws Snotlout to the ground ripping his axe from the wall.

"You think it's funny Snotlout?" Asher demands shoving his foot onto Snotlout's face. "You think it's a joke that my family name was ruined by that dragon?" Asher says glaring intensely at the girl.

Snotlout looks up at the boy,"Well I used to just a couple of minutes ago, but now...I can see how it's bothering you." Snotlout says face still under Asher's foot.

The twins come into the Academy pushing a crate of apples, "Have you guys heard? The Flightmare's coming." Tuffnut says and I walk up to them holding out my hands.

"Guys we're really trying not to talk about that." I say and Ruffnut shifts the fish in her arms.

"Hate to break it to you, but that's the only thing, anyone's talking about." She says and Tuffnut looks up from the apples.

"Well that and Asher's uncle." Tuffnut adds and I sigh.

"Hey! A little sensitivity here! Can I get up now?" Snotlout asks and looks up at Asher. He removes his foot with a huff.

"Whatever." He says and jumps onto Stormfly and takes off out of the Academy as Snotlout rubs her jaws. I sigh and look back at the other riders.

"So thanks a lot guys." I say sarcastically and Tuffnut gives a thumbs up.

"No problem. If you don't need us anymore, we got to go get ready for the end of the world. See ya!" Tuffnut yells and he and his sister disappear into a stall.

…..

A few hours later I walk up and see Asher putting on Stormfly's saddle. Asher doesn't turn but seems to sense my presence.

"I don't want to hear it your highness." He says as I open my mouth to try to talk him out of it. My jaw falls slightly as he reads my mind and he turns back to look at me,"I've waited my entire life to clear my family's name you're not going to stop me." Asher says and I look at him and consider for a brief second freezing him in place to get my point across that I can stop him but don't.

"Who said anything about stopping you?" I ask and Asher turns and gives me a 'I know you are trying to stop me look' and walks forward Stormfly following him. I watch them for a second before I race forward after him, "Okay I have to stop you." I say and reach him.

"Look no one loves a deadly terrifying dragon more than I do. But I need you guys here to protect Berk." I say. Asher raises an eyebrow and slides his axe into place on his back."If that thing shows up it's going to take all of us to fight it off." I add.

"Not if it never gets here." Asher says and I frown looking at him, "Come on, Haedryin, don't tell me you haven't been dreaming about the Flightmare. Going after it, learning about it, training it." Asher says and I look at him and raise an eyebrow.

"You know Asher, training dragons isn't the only thing I think about." I say and Asher rolls his eyes.

"Did you seriously just say that to me with a straight face?" He asks and I lift up a hand and start to respond but Fishlegs comes running up to me.

"There you are Iyn! I did the research you asked for." Fishlegs says and I turn to look at her biting down on my lip. Of all the times to show up it had to be now?

"Uh, not now Fishlegs." I say quietly and she looks at me.

"But I have the path of the Flightmare right here on this map!" Fishlegs says and I stare at the paper she has in hand and can feel Asher's glare into my back. "For generations it's taken Northern Swamp on the way to the village. Same route every time. If I could only figure out why, we might be able to stop it." Fishlegs says.

"Fishlegs, Asher doesn't want to talk about the Flightmare." I say trying to get her off the topic.

"Of course he does." She says.

"Sure I do." Asher agrees.

"See? So as I was saying, so to get close to it you're going to have to be steadily. Virtually invisible in the dark." Fishlegs says and Stormfly walks up ahead of me.

"Sort of like a Night Fury?" Asher asks and Fishlegs nods.

"Exactly like a Night Fury." Fishlegs says and I whip my head around and see Asher swing onto Toothless, "So when do we leave?" He asks grinning at me.

…..

" Arvendals Fire is here! Get to your homes and stay inside!" Gobber yells and Snotlout and Hookfang walk past and Gobber looks down at them. "Snotlout, did you not here what I just said? Get that dragon into it's cage and you into yours!" Gobber yells and Snotlout stops and looks up at him.

"No way, if the Flightmare obverialtes us all then the last face I want to see-beyond my own of course is this one." Snotlout says and pats Hookfang's face. Hookfang pulls away from her and snaps his jaw.

"Hurry up before the emergency bunker is full!" A man says walking behind Snotlout.

"Are you sure we can get in? I hear it's very exclusive." The second man says.

"Don't worry, I know people." The first man says and Snotlout looks at them before she turns her head and stares at Gobber, "Hey what was that all about?" She asks him.

"Oh, I'm surprised you didn't know, Ruffnut and Tuffnut built an emergency bunker in the Academy." Gobber explains and Snotlout looks at Hookfang.

"Emergency bunker? What do you say we check it out?" Snotlout says looking at Hookfang. Gobber waves a hand.

"I wouldn't waste your time, it's been booked up for weeks." Gobber says and Snotlout turns looking at Hookfang and smirks.

"We'll see about that." She says.

…..

In the Academy Ruffnut and Tuffnut stand next to Barf and Belch in front of the bunker, "Lots of people are going to want to get into our awesome emergency bunker when the Flightmare attacks. So we need to have a secret signal so we know who's in and who's out." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut nods and looks at him for a second before she punches him on the arm.

"How that?" She asks and Tuffnut nods.

"Not bad, but I feel like there should be a few more steps to it." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut stares down at her fingers for a second before she punches him across the face.

"What about that?" Ruffnut asks as Tuffnut snaps his jaw back into place.

"I like it. Sure it's not to complicated?" Tuffnut asks and Snotlout strides up to them.

"Hey, hey hey! Miss, where do you think you're going?" Tuffnut asks stopping Snotlout in her tracks she looks at him.

"Uh, to go inside the emergency bunker." She says and Tuffnut holds out a hand to stop her.

"Are you on the list?" He asks and Ruffnut holds up a peice of paper and scans that.

"Uh let's see here, Snotthat, Snotman, Snotnose. Nope not on the list." Ruffnut says and Tuffnut turns to Snotlout.

"Sorry unless you're friends with Snotman." Tuffnut says and Snotlout looks at him.

"What do you mean sorry? You would have let Haedryin in!" Snotlout argyres and Tuffnut looks at her.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there missy, I've got two good reasons why we would have let her in." Tuffnut says and lifts up two fingers, "One: She's terrifying when she's angry. Two: See previous answer." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut nods behind him.

"Besides we can't just let anyone in." Tuffnut says and Gustav walks past them and Ruffnut let's him into the bunker after he high-fives her.

"Gustav?!" Snotlout demands disbelievingly.

"You're either in or you're out pal, you can't stand there." Ruffnut says and Barf and Belch start to walk up to her and Snotlout backs up. Tuffnut walks up to her and Barf and Belch pause.

"Listen, you seem like a nice kid, I'll tell you what, if you want to get into the bunker maybe you can find us one of these." Tuffnut says and holds out a paper for Snotlout to see.

"Ugh, you've got to be kidding me." She demands and Tuffnut looks at her as Ruffnut walks up and they both chuckle, "Fine, come on Hookfang." Snotlout says and waves a hand but Hookfang stands up and walks into the bunker.

"He's on the list." Ruffnut says and Snotlout huffs and walks off.

"Last time I hold his face." She mutters angrily as the twins stare at her back and high-five.

….

"Okay, we are going to observer, the Flightmare, Asher, we're going to see what we can learn about it and try to redirect it. If we can't, we are falling back to town." I say and look back at him as he scans around us.

"Sure." Asher says and I sigh.

"You weren't paying any attention to what I just said." I say and he shrugs and I shake my head before I lift up my right hand.

"Say the words, "I understand Haedryin."." I command and Asher let's out a breath.

"Fine, I understand Haedryin." Asher says pouring every syllable slowly with annoyance. I tighten the bandage on my left arm and sigh.

"Well that just instills me with confidence." I say dryly. Toothless dives forward and I look through Aurvendale's Fire, "Look there the northern swamp!" I say and point ahead. A roar breaks through the air and I look forward, "Sounds like we're getting close." I say and Asher grabs his axe from off his back.

"Good, I can't wait to see this thing." Asher says and I look up ahead to where the haunting blue light that I remember I was so scared of ten years ago appear in the distance.

"You won't have to wait long. Remember: Observe only!" I shout and the Flightmare breaks from over the cliff edge and I gasp in pain and cover my eyes with my hand.

Toothless roars in pain and dives, pulling a loop back into the sky I shake my head to clear the fogginess, "Well it certainly lives up to it's name." I say and Asher huffs from behind me and I watch him slide from Toothless back.

"Asher what are you doing?" I demand and he looks up at me.

"What do you think I'm doing? Defending Berk and my family honour!" Asher shouts and Toothless shoots forward and I guide him into a U-turn and we start to fly back to where Asher is racing forward.

"Leave Berk now and never come back! Here I am ungodly beast! Fearless Asher Hofferson, come and get me if you dare!" Asher challenges. The Flightmare dives down and sprays Asher with a blue mist. I gasp.

"ASHER!" I shout and look down at him, he was just standing there, doing nothing the Flightmare appears again to finish Asher off and Toothless dives and roars at the Flightmare. The Flightmare opens it's mouth and roars angrily at the Toothless and a bright light shines and Toothless pulls away to the ground I shove Asher to the ground as the Flightmare swoops down. I look back up at it and grab Asher and his axe and dragon them over to Toothless.

"Gotta go, gotta go!" I shout and pull Asher up onto the saddle and scramble on and click my peg leg into place and Toothless dives into the air, he flies up into the air and into the clouds and I wave hand and darken the clouds as the Flightmare chases after us.

It roars angrily and takes off and I let out a sigh of relief and Toothless dives down and lands and I turn around and grab Asher's arms and shake him back and forth several times. Nothing happens and I feel his cold temperature before I pull up my hand wincing from the pain in my left and pull a bright mist from off of him.

Asher shivers and looks up at me holding his head, "What..What happened?" He asks.

"The Flightmare it sprayed you with some kind of mist. It paralyzed you." I explain and he looks down at his hands.

"It froze me." He says and I look at him.

"I guess the good news is the effects are only temporary, just long enough for it to strike, when I was unfreezing you, you started to move." I explain and Asher looks at me and stares down at the ground angrily.

"I knew my uncle wasn't afraid he was paralyzed by it." Asher says and looks back at me. I stare back at where Flightmare had disappeared and take in a breath, it that thing gets to Berk, it would just freeze everyone and that's my job. You do not get between a queen and her kingdom. Toothless takes off into the air and Asher grabs my shoulders.

"Let me guess we're falling back to town?" Asher asks and I shake my head.

"No, we're following the Flightmare, we are the only thing between that dragon and Berk." I say and Asher shoots his hand up into the air.

"YES!" Asher shouts and Toothless chases after the Flightmare and dives and we fly over a cliff and a glowing river is appears under us. My eyes widen and Asher pokes his head over my shoulder.

"What in the name of Thor?" I ask and Asher sucks in a breath as he sees the glowing river.

….

In the Academy there was a pounding on the door and Tuffnut opens the door and looks at Snotlout who was glaring at him, "What's the password?" Tuffnut asks and Snotlout smiles sweetly.

"I'm gonna break your face." Snotlout says and Tuffnut blinks as he realizes she was serious.

"Close enough." He says and opens the door more.

"I got what you asked for." Snotlout says and lifts up a chicken covered in paint like a rainbow. Tuffnut's eyes wide.

"It's real! I totally thought I dreamed it!" Tuffnut says and Snotlout looks at him.

"So, let me in." She says and Ruffnut walks up out of the door.

"Oh, did we say one rainbow colored chicken? We meant two rainbow colored chickens and Ruffnut holds up her fingers,"Sorry." She says and Snotlout glances at the chicken before she pulls out her other hand and with another chicken in her hand.

"Oh, that's why I brought a spare." She says and the twins blink at him and Snotlout starts to move forward, "Now let me in, the Flightmare will be here any minute." Snotlout says and the twins don't shift and Snotlout looks inside and see's Gustav and other Vikings laughing and then Hookfang eating fish from a barrel.

"Okay, you're halfway there." Tuffnut says and shoves her back.

"What? Halfway?" Snotlout asks and Ruffnut lifts up a list.

"We have a few more things for you to get before we can let you in lassy." Ruffnut says and Snotlout drops the chickens and rips the list from Ruffnut's hands.

Snotlout reads in and sighs heavily, "You have got to be kidding me." She groans.

"Look closely at my face," Tuffnut says and points at his face.

"But don't look to closely, you might go blind." Ruffnut says teasingly and smiles at Tuffnut.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Tuffnut says after he elbows Ruffnut.

Snotlout takes in a deep inhale and looks at the twins, "Oh that wouldn't be yak butter parfait I smell would it?" Snotlout asks and Tuffnut huffs.

"As a matter of fact it is." Tuffnut says and the twins disappear in the bunker and Snotlout glares at the door.

"I'll show you singing Terrible Terror." Snotlout mutters angrily as the rainbow chickens rush by her.

…..

In the Ingerman household Fishlegs looks down at a map as Meatlug eats rocks next to her. "Why does the Flightmare always take the same route into Berk? It always follows the northern stream into the village." Fishlegs says and traces the path.

"But why does it follow the water? What is it about that stream?" Fishlegs says and hears Meatlug eating rocks in and she turns and looks at her dragon, "How can you eat at a time like this?" Fishlegs demands and her eyes widen, "Wait! That's it! Meatlug you're a genious! The Flightmare is following the-"

"Glowing Algae."I say looking down at the river. Toothless lands next to the stream and Asher and I jump from his back and rush forward to the river. I lean down and run a hand through the stream and the water freezes from my touch.

"The glow must be some sort of reaction to Aurvendale's Fire." I say and Asher and I Look up at the glowing lights dancing across the sky. I lift up my hand and flick off several frozen shards,"This must be what the Flightmare is following. That's why it always takes the same path to the village." I say and stand. The Flightmare thinks we want to take the algae but we don't.

"Not getting it." Asher says and I look at him scanning my mind for a example.

"You ever tried to get in front of Snotlout and a bowl of mutton?" I ask and Asher nods.

"Yeah, that's something you only do once." Asher says smirking and a hiss breaks through the air and I shoves Asher to the ground and we watch as the Flightmare leans down and drinks from the river confirming my suspicions.

Asher looks at me, "I get it! The Flightmare thinks that we wants food!" Asher says and I nod.

"It attacks because it sees us as a threat to its very survival." I finish and the Flightmare jumps into the air roaring angrily.

"And speaking of threats…." Asher says and I back up ice creaking under my feet and I look at Asher.

"Quick! We need to get to Toothless and up into the air so we can hide!" I say.

"Yeah, don't thinks that's going to happen." Asher says ands points I follow his hand and watch as Toothless glubs down the algae and glows bright purple.

"Ah, Toothless." I groan. The Flightmare screams and I race forward ice snowflakes under my feet and climb onto Toothless' back pulling Asher up behind me. Toothless takes off into the sky and the Flightmare chases after us.

"It's right behind us!" I shout and Asher grabs my shoulder guards and I look down at my glowing dragon.

"What do we do?" Asher asks.

"Toothless! To the clouds!" I say and Toothless rockets up into the sky. We fly around in the dark clouds and Toothless hovers.

"Do you think we lost him?" Asher asks and I shake my head as I see a glow getting closer to us, the Flightmare appears behind us.

"Nope!" I shout and lift up my left arm forgetting about the burn. It burns and I ignore it as much as I can as I fire a lightning bolt at the Flightmare. The Flightmare screams and dives in front of us opening it's jaws and Toothless starts to fall back from the blinding light.

We crash and me and Asher are thrown from the saddle landing the snow piles around us that had formed when I hit the ground. I lift up my head and see the Flightmare diving for Toothless, "Toothless roll!" I yell and Toothless rolls barely missing getting hit by the Flightmare's spray.

Toothless fires several plasma blasts that all miss and I jump to my feet and race forward to the blinded dragon and put a hand on his head, the Flightmare flies close to us and I look up at it and let out a breath and shove my hands forward and the Flightmare dodges to the side from the blasts of ice and it dives to the side.

I jump forward away from Toothless and Asher rushes forward. I lift up a hand and fire at the dragon again and the ice hits a tree behind him. Toothless rushes past me and I grab onto his saddle hissing through my teeth as I grab it with my left hand that was stinging with pain. I pull myself up onto the saddle in front of Asher who was already on him.

Asher grabs onto my shoulder and points, "Iyn look!" He shouts and points forward to a cave. Toothless dives into it and the Flightmare flies past us. Toothless walks forward and the glow dies down on him.

"At least the glow wears off." I say and Toothless shakes his leg,"Toothless sky!" I shout and Toothless jumps into the air. We fly forward and I see the Flightmare flying to the river.

"Okay, how do we stop this thing before it reaches the village?" Asher asks. I look back and see Fishlegs on Meatlug and Stormfly flying towards us.

"Fishlegs." I say and Asher looks at me.

"How's she going to help?" Asher asks.

"By bringing you some reinforcements!" Fishlegs calls and Asher turns his head and looks at the girl.

"Stormfly!" He cries and jumps from Toothless onto his Deadly Nadder his axe bouncing on his back that I wasn't aware he had even put back, "Good to see you girl." Asher says and I look at Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs, the Academy's supposed to be on lockdown." I say and she nods.

"I know but I was following the stream because I think I figured out a way to stop the Flightmare from reaching town." Fishlegs says and points forward. I follow her finger to the river and look back at her.

"We cut a new channel for the river." I say looking back at her amazed.

"And divert the flow of glowing algae out to the sea!" Fishlegs finishes. I nod.

"Exactly, Toothless, Stormfly, Meatlug, it's time to do a little emergency landscaping." I say and the dragons dive down.

…..

In the Academy Ruffnut let's in Mrs. Larson and Mr. Larson as Tuffnut checks over a huge crate of things that Snotlout had dragged in, "Yak head-check, Yak body-check, sheep dip-check. Bread for the sheep deep-gotta have that: Check. Lingonberry smoothie, shaken, not stirred-check." Tuffnut says then freezes,"Hold on, nobody move." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut looks over.

"I don't see it." Ruffnut says.

"Mean either." Tuffnut says and leans against the cart.

"What? See what?" Snotlout asks near begging.

"A sturgeon dressed like Stoick." Both twins say at the same time and Snotlout pulls a fish out from who knows where dressed like Stoick and lifts it up the twins.

"That's everything! Now let me in!" Snotlout says and Tuffnut huffs.

"Yeah we would love to, SNotlout, really we would. But you forgot the most important thing on the list." Tuffnut says and both twins look up at her.

"Singing Terrible Terror." The twins say together again.

"What! Give me that!" Snotlout yells and rips the list from Ruffnut's hand. "You just wrote this in!" Snotlout says looking up at them.

"We did not." Tuffnut says.

"Yes you did! It's in a different color of ink!" Snotlout says and Ruffnut looks down at the green ink that did not match the black charcoal for the rest of the items and bites down on her finger.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She lies.

"Arguing with bunker management, can result in permanent banishment. And that's a lot of big words." Tuffnut says completely missing the rhyme he just said. Snotlout looks up at them.

"Singing Terrible Terror, I'll give you singing Terrible Terror." Snotlout grumbles angrily as the twins high-five smirking.

…..

I lead Asher and Fishlegs forward and Fishlegs looks at the Flightmare her eyes growing wide, "A real live Flightmare it's-it's, it's, it's-" Fishlegs says most likely going to say terrifying but Asher interrupts her.

"It's mine." Asher says and Stormfly dives down and fires at the Flightmare and Toothless dives past her and Asher.

"Okay come on bud, it's time for us to do what we came here for." I say and Toothless fires a plasma blast and I fire a lightning bolt with my non injured hand. My left hand was stinging like it had a Fireworm on it currently.

Stormfly and the Flightmare battle and Toothless flies past them and I tap his neck twice my signal for combined blast. Toothless builds up his blast slower and I pull down my hand and Toothless fires and I toss the lighting ball into the plasma blast and the ball hits the ground with a huge explosion and dirt flies everywhere.  
Toothless flies up and I look at the river that's spreading through the tunnel it need maybe half a blast before it would combine with the sea, the combined blast really blew apart a lot.

Asher flies up to us, "You're highness the Flightmare got Fishlegs!" Asher shouts and I look at Fishlegs who was frozen on the ground. Asher and Stormfly dive down, Toothless trailing them.

Toothless reaches down and grabs Fishlegs and Meatlug flies up after us. Toothless drops the girl onto her dragon and I reach out my right hand and pull the mist away from Fishlegs and she shiver and looks at me.

"What just happened to me?" She demands looking up at me.

"The Flightmare: It's mist temporarily paralyzes you, but I take off the mist unfreezing you quicker." I say and she looks up at me.

"Thank Thor. I need my legs, there in my name after all." Fishlegs adds and Toothless and Meatlug land next to the new channel and start firing at the dirt blasting the land apart so it can reach the sea.

"Look out!" Asher shouts rushing through the woods and I whip my head around and see the Flightmare chasing him. He climbs onto Toothless and I shove my hands forward hissing through my teeth at the pain in my left one and a ice wall appears in front of Flightmare stopping him temporally.

Toothless and Meatlug take off into the air and meet up with Stormfly, "Okay guys we need to keep cutting that channel-and the Flightmare is guarding it." I groan looking at the Flightmare as it hovers above the channel.

"I think I have a way to distract it." Asher says and jumps from Toothless onto Stormfly and I look at him, "The algae, let's give the Flightmare a taste of it's own medicine." Asher says and I nod.

"Asher lead the way." I say and Stormfly dives down and drinks from the river.

"Time for a little midnight snack." Asher says.

"Chow down guys." I say and Toothless drinks from the river again and pulls up after Stormfly and Asher. The dragons light up Stormfly yellow, Toothless purple and Meatlug green.

"I always knew that was her color! We're going to knit you a matching blanket when we get home, Meatlug!" Fishlegs says.

"Okay, it's time to see who the real coward is." Asher says angrily. Toothless and the other dragons stop behind the Flightmare. The dragon flips around and roars. Toothless, Meatlug and Stormfly all open their jaws and the bright light shines from their mouths bliding the Flightmare.

We cut off it's escapes and the Flightmare flies around blindly and swings it's tail The tail whacks into my chest and I slip on the saddle hanging from one hand. I scream as my hand is the burned left one. I let go of the saddle and Toothless looks down at me as I fall with the Flightmare.

I hit the ground rolling and yelp as I roll onto my arm and the Flightmare sits up and sees me and hisses before it opens it's mouth and sprays the mist at me. My limbs freeze and my eyes still have movement and I feel terror lace through me even though I wasn't afraid. The Flightmare roars and leans down to finish me off when a plasma blast hits it in the head.

Toothless runs forward and cuts off the Flightmare and he roars angrily at the dragon and the Flightmare looks at him for a second before it takes off into the air. My limps unfreeze and i shake my head putting a hand up to my forehead and look back as Asher and Fishlegs land.

"Are you okay?" Asher asks rushing over to me Fishlegs hot at his heels.

"We got the channel cut!" Fishlegs adds and I stand and Toothless rubs into me and I look at Asher and Fishlegs scanning for the Flightmare despite what Fishlegs said.

"The Flightmare-" I start and Asher waves a hand.

"It's not coming back, don't worry about the Flightmare-worry about your hair." Asher says and I let out a breath of disbelief.

"What! I just fell from the sky and was attacked by a dragon! You should see you hair!" I say looking at the hair that was sticking out in odd angles.

"No, no,no! It's turning pale blond!" Asher says.

"What!" I demand and pull up the end of my long braid as the hair slowly changes from auburn to pale blond. I look up at Asher and Fishlegs.

"Does it look bad?" I ask.

"No," Asher says after a hesitation.

"You hesitated." I say and he shakes his head.

"No, I didn't" He says and I sigh looking at hair before I toss it over my shoulder. Fishlegs stares at me.

"It must have been a reaction to the mist." She says and I bite down on my lip and climb onto Toothless' back.

"Come on, well ponder my hair later, right now, we need to get back to Berk." I say and Asher nods and our dragons take flight and I look forward at the algae that led out to sea that the Flightmare had followed away from Berk.

….

We fly towards the village and I can hear the war horns blowing. I look down at my dad that was in a defensive position and Gobber who held a horn in hand.

Toothless lands the other dragons following him. Gobber looks at me and blinks, "Haedryin, zap me, you're dragons are glowing." rebboG says and I nod and slide from Toothless' saddle.

"What happened to your hair?" Gobber adds and I look at him.

"Long story, but we drove the Flightmare away from Berk permanently." I say and dad looks at me.

"You did? Well done Haedryin, well done!" Dad says and turns looking back at the village.

"Everyone! You can come out of your homes! The Flightmare is gone for good!" Dad yells and doors open and Vikings step out of their houses.

I walk forward and look around at all of the Vikings, "Excuse me, I have an announcement to make, we learned a lot about the Flightmare tonight and I'll explain it all to you, but the most important thing we learned is that Fearless Finn Hofferson was indeed fearless." I say and look back at Asher who was smiling widely, "Just like all the Hofferson's." I say.

"Sounds like you did your uncle proud lad." Gobber says looking at Asher with a smile.

"Now maybe we can just enjoy Aurvendale's Fire" Dad says and the Vikings around us cheer.

…..

Back in the Academy Snotlout opens the door to the bunker and see's it completely empty.

"Hello? I have you're singing Terrible Terror." Snotlout says and lifts up a Terrible Terror that sings. Snotlout looks around at the empty room.

"Wha?" She ask and looks at the Terror, "Will you please just SHUT UP!" She shouts.

"I just wanted some of that yak butter parfait." Snotlout says sadly.

….

The Flightmare flies over the ocean chasing the algae into the distance.

 **A/N hey did anyone notice i mentioned Asher's uncle in HTTYD? okay, you guys get one more chapter to suggest the powers. Listed below:**

 **Wind**

 **Shadow**

 **Water**

 **oh and her hair wont be staying blond. I think...no no it wont :)**

 **Next episode will be out Monday. :)**


	7. Worst In The Show

**A/N Okay! hello guys! So the poses I know for sure that Haedryin are going to get are *****SPOILER ALERT IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS SKIP TO THE EPISODE! :) ****** Wind, water, and Dragon Transformation.**

 **Water: Defender is Berk Epi. 7**

 **Wind: I have no idea, soon though.**

 **Dragon Transformation: Race to the edge that one episode(I have no idea what it is) with tue Lycinwing.**

 **And Toothless abilty: Shadow: Also soon. :)**

In the caves under Berk, Alvin, Savage and Mildew walk through the broken pieces of the Whispering Death eggs. Alvin lifts up a piece of the egg and lifts it up looking back at the other Outcasts.

"Anyone care to tell me what this looks like?" Alvin asks.

"A waste of perfectly good Whispering Death eggs." Savage responds and both men turn and look at Mildew.

"This was your plan Mildew," Alvin says and starts to advance on the old man. Mildew gasps and backs up, ""Oh plant the eggs under Berk" you said, "they'll hatch and hatch and destroy the village Alvin. They'll be no one left to get in your away Alvin"." Alvin says and Mildew looks at him.

"I don't remember saying all that." Mildew mutters and Alvin pulls away from his face and tosses the piece of the egg to the side.

"Doesn't really 'atter now, does it?" Alvin asks and draws his sword. Mildew gasps and looks up a the Outcast leader.

"No wait! Wait, wait, wait wait!" Mildew says and Alvin looks down at him.  
"Why should I?" Alvin demands.

"Look at the positive Alvin." Mildew says and Alvin raises an eyebrow.

"That not really me strong suit now is it?" Alvin asks and Mildew backs up slightly.

"Think about it, uh, when life gives you fish eggs what do you do?" Mildew asks and Alvin's grip on his sword falters and he looks down at Mildew.

"I take it out on people like you." He says and lifts up his sword again.

"Well yes, that to. But-but-but-but, you can also make a delicious chowder." Midlew says looking up at the man hopefully, Alvin shoves his sword down on Mildew's shoulder plate and grins at him.

"I like chowder." Alvin says and Mildew takes the hint and continues

"Well these tunnels are you're chowder. They'll lead ya' right to the Berk Dragon Training Academy." Mildew says and Alvin huffs

"And what will I do when I get there?" He asks looking down at Mildew.

"Well the better question is: What wouldn't you do? What couldn't you do?" Mildew says and swings his staff, "Spying, uh…..kidnappin' dragon killin'." Mildew adds and look up at Alvin.

"Or all of the above." Alvin agrees and laughs, "I like it! You're in luck Mildew! I'm not going to kill ya' right now." Alvin says and walks off. Mildew sighs.

"I hate it when he says that." Mildew mutters.

"Trust me, it's better than when he doesn't say it." Savage assures.

…

I watch Fishlegs as she stares down at the sundial and points forward and Snotlout and Hookfang race off the save the snowman-in-distress on a boat in the middle of the ocean. Snotlout dives down and grabs the snowman and they fly back up into the air.

"Yes! Hookfang victory route." Snotlout says and they fly past me and Toothless. I stare up at them and them look at Asher.

"You know, I hate to admit it, but Snotlout actually looks like she's worked on her rescue training." I say and Hookfang takes an abrupt dive and the two disappear under the ocean and I sigh, well there goes the snowman.

"Uh...let's not get ahead of ourselves." Asher says and Hookfang bursts out of the water and lands on the sea stack. Snotlout takes in a gasping breath.

"Another victim, saved." Snotlout says and lifts up the snowman and it's soaking wet, melting head falls on onto the ground in a gasps and tosses the snowman onto the ground.

"Yeah, you got the victim part right." Fishlegs agrees and Snotlout shoots her a glare.

"Shut up Fishlegs! Big deal so his head fell off, it's not like he's on fire or anything." Snotlout says and Hookfang jumps forward and lights the snow of fire. He stomps on it but the snowman melts into a puddle and I stare at it with my eyes wide. If that person was real, would be very, very dead. Snotlout slowly turns to look at us and Fishlegs opens her mouth to speak but Snotlout shoots her a glare.

"Shut up Fishlegs." She mutters angrily.

A few minutes later Asher climbs up the sea-stack as Stormfly fires spines from her tail for her to use as a ladder. He reaches the top and jumps onto the sea stack and stands brushing his bangs from his eyes

"Great work, Asher." I assure looking over at him with a smile.

""Great work?" pfft try lame work." Snotlout says and rolls her eyes,"Hello? Flying dragon might be a little quicker to get to the top of sea stack." snotlout says and Asher folds his arms across his chest and Stormfly lands behind him.

"What if you're vitcom is trapped on the side of the cliff and you're dragon can't get you close enough? You ever think of that?" Asher asks smirking slightly.

"Yes. No. shut up, Asher." Snotlout mutters angrily folding her arms across her chest and looking to the side. I shake my head softly at this and turn looking at Fishlegs.

"Okay, Fishlegs you're up." I say and she and Meatlug fly up straight and I look up at her.

"I call this the stop-drop and-" Fishlegs says and Meatlug drops from the sky and Hookfang dives out of the way as Meatlug falls and hovers over Snotlout a few inches from her, "And hover." Fishlegs finishes.

I nod, looking at her impressed, "I like it Fishlegs." I say and she smiles.

"Oh come on!" Snotlout groans and looks over at me,"That's not rescuing. That's falling." Snotlout says and I raise an eyebrow slightly and Fishlegs smiles evilly.

"Actually, this is falling." She corrects and Meatlug drops the few inches and smashes onto Snotlout. I cridge and Snotlout lifts up a hand slowly.

"Hookfang rescue!" She says voice muffled. Hookfang takes off into the sky instead and her hand falls, "Thank you." Snotlout says dryly. I send a pointed look at Fishlegs and she sighs before Meatlug moves off of Snotlout and I look over at the twins.

"You want to show us your rescue skill now?" I ask looking over at them.

"Sure." Tuffnut says and both he and his sister lean forward on their saddles.

"So….let's see it." I say waiting for them and Tuffnut looks over at me for a second.

"Uh, you are seeing it." he says and Ruffnut looks up and smiles.

"Pretty cool, huh?" She asks.

"Um...not really." I says and Tuffnut ignores me.

"Our rescue skill is not falling off the sea stack that way, not actual rescue is necessary." Tuffnut explains and I sigh as Ruffnut perks up and punches Tuffnut from off of Belch and he flies from off his dragon and into the ocean.

"We're still working out the kinks." Ruffnut says and looks down at the ocean for a second.

A few minutes later after rescuing Tuffnut me and Toothless fly through the air to where three Vikings made from ice shaped like Outcasts are waiting.

"Barrel roll! Multiple blast!" I shout and Toothless rolls three times and fires blasting apart the ice sculptures. His aim, as usual dead-on. Toothless swoops down past them and I pull the remains of the ice from the smaller sea stacks up into snowflakes and we fly past them and land on the sea stack where the other riders are waiting.

I slide from Toothless' back and pat his head smiling as the other riders breathe in aw.

"Stop oohing! That's not even a rescue skill!" Snotlout says looking at me angrily and folds her arms across her chest. I frown and Fishlegs rolls her eyes.

"You always need cover fire in a rescue everyone knows that." Fishlegs says glaring at Snotlout she turns and looks at me, "Very impressive, Iyn." Fishlegs assures.

"Hey Fishlegs, do you need some help getting your nose out of Haedryin's-" Snotlout starts.

"Snotlout!" I hiss cutting off the insult and snap my fingers and Snotlout dives to the side as a lightning bolt hits the ground next to her.

"It's okay Iyn, she's just mad that she was dead last in the rescue competition, but what else is new?" Fishlegs asks and I look over at her.

"Guys, this isn't a competition." I say looking over at them with disbelief.

"Uh, yes it is." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut whacks his arm.

"You know, they say competition is the very essence of life itself." Ruffnut says and there was a moment of silence as we all repeat what she says and then Asher looks up at Ruffnut and nods.

"It's true, I mean it's weird that she said it like that but it's true." Asher says and I sigh. What was it with the stupid competition on everything? "It's always a compiten." Asher adds and I let out a breath through my nose before looking back at them.

"We are a team. Everyone has a role to play, no one person is better or more important than another." I say and there was a beat of silence before everyone bursts out laughing. I take a step back in surprise looking at them with shock as Toothless looks up at me with the same surprise across his face.

"You don't really buy that do you?" Snotlout asks after taking in a few gasping breaths. I put a hand on my hip.

"I do actually, yes." I say and then look up at the other riders, "Wait do you all feel the same way Snotlout does?" I ask and Fishlegs tosses her hair over her shoulder that I had braided this morning. Apparently having small snowflakes and twists in your braid like what I do is really "cool," pun intended because Ruffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs insist I do there hair every day.

"Uh….Iyn, you ride Toothless, a Night Fury. And the Night Fury's at the top of the charts for intelligence, speed, accuracy, and well everything!" Fishlegs says and Meatlug looks up at her, "No offense girl." Fishlegs assures and Snotlout looks over at us.

"You want to know what I think?" She asks.

"No!" We all shout at the same time and she rolls her eyes and counties.

"I think we'll never know who the best dragon trainer is because we don't have a level playing field." Snotlout says and Toothless looks up at me questionably and I shrug.

"Hang on a second, what if we did have a level playing field? What if we could prove, once and for all who's got the skills and who doesn't." Fishlegs says and sends a pointed look at Snotlout.

"Trust me, Fishlegs. You don't want that." Snotlout assures and I sigh.

"Oh, I think I do." She says with a glare.

Toothless looks up at me and the message is clear, idiots. I nod and look at the two glaring girls, "Yup." I mutter.

….

In the Academy later that day Fishlegs pulls off the top to a crate and Terrible Terrors poke their heads out at us. Snotlout leans over and looks inside the box.

"Terrible Terrors?" She asks and looks up at Fishlegs, "This is your level playing field?" Snotlout demands and Fishlegs nods.

"As a matter of fact, yes. We'll all choose a Terrible Terror and have a day to train it. And then we'll find out who's best." Fishlegs says and Snotlout bursts out laughing and wipes a tear after several seconds.

"And you can keep a straight face." Snotlout says and Fishlegs raises an eyebrow.

"I fail to see the humor Snotlout." She says and I walk forward in between the two bickering girls.

"Look, the point of this is-" I start.

"Shut it, Iyn." Snotlout says and I clamp my mouth shut and glare at her. She turns to Fishlegs, "You don't have a chance to win this Fish-face and you want to know why? Because there are readers and their are doers." Snotlout says and Asher folds his arms behind her, "And well you've got your face buried in the Book of Dragons, I'm out there kicking names and taking butts." Snotlout says and I take in a breath to hold back laughter as Asher rolls his eyes slightly.

"I think you meant that the other way around." He says and Snotlout stops.

"I mean it-shut up Asher." She says and I shove my foot onto the ground spreading a ice snowflake across the floor and Fishlegs and Snotlout looks at me.

"Guys come on!" I say and Fishlegs rips her gaze away from me.

"I'll tell you what Snotlout, you're so confident in your dragon training superiority why don't we make this interesting." Fishlegs says and I let out a deep breath through my nose as I reach out a hand and like the ice was spreading out backwards it zooms into my hands as snowflakes.

Snotlout folds her arms across her chest and smirks, "All ears." She says.

"Losers clean the winners stall for a month." Fishlegs says and Asher grins.

"Done." Snotlout says.

"In." Asher agrees and the twins smash their heads together as Asher ducks.

I look at them with disbelief as I lift up my arm and start to re-wrap the bandages on my burned arm from four days ago. "Come on, we're not really going to do this are we?" I ask and Snotlout nods and waves a hand at me.

"You better strap on your helmets, 'cause this girl right here, she's bringing the pain." Snotlout says and reaches into the crate to take a Terror and one latches onto her arm,"Ah! Guess I'll take this one, bring on the pain." She says and she walks off Terror still attached to her arm.

The other riders reach into the box and Asher takes the purple Terror Fishlegs the red and the twins pick up the yellow ones, pause then trade. I look down in the box and look down at the final Terror it was green and Toothless looks down at it and his eyes widen to.

I look up at the other riders as the walk out of the Academy, "Remember! Not a competition!" I yell and lean down and pick up the Terror feeling the heat on my hands and Toothless growls at him lowly. This was the same Terror from that island who knows where after me and Toothless first test flight that had burned my hand, made me throw up and Toothless had shot a plasma blast at.

"This is going to end badly." I mutter and the Terror looks up at me and winks as Toothless growls at him lowly and I sigh and lead him out of the Academy as the Terror climbs onto my shoulder, and I wonder slightly if this was going to be a recreation of Torch.

…..

In the tunnels under the village Savage gives a shout and groans and Mildew slips slightly from where he is holding the man on his shoulders.

"Well what do you see?" Alvin asks as Savage stares out the Whispering Death hole.

"It's quite dark and something keeps swinging in my face." Savage says and yaks move to the side and sunlight streams down on Savage, "Oh, another yak farm!" Savage reports down to Alvin.

"What is it with you people and you're yaks?" Alvin demands looking at Mildew.

"Don't look me, I'm a sheep person." Mildew defends.

"Hang on, I see something, I think it's the Academy." Savage says starting at where the Academy was about a mile away.

"How can you be sure?" Alvin asks and Savage jumps down from Mildews shoulders and looks at Alvin as Mildew rubs his shoulders.

"It's got a sign, with a picture of a dragon on it, it's covered in ice slightly…." Savage says and strokes his goatee before he looks up at Alvin, "Oh, and the kids are in their trainin' dragons so…." Savage trails off.

"That's it! That's the Academy!" Mildew says extily.

"Let's hold off the victory dance, Mildew. I don't celebrate until I make me first kill." Alvin says grinning wickedly.

…..

In the Ingerman home, in Fishlegs room, Fishlegs sets the Terrible Terror on the desk and stares at it happily, "Well trainee, I have quite a rigorous schedule planned for you." Fishlegs says and looks down at the Terror happily,"Step one, we need to name you." Fishlegs says and picks up a paper with dozens of ideas for names.

She stares at the list as Meatlug comes into the room carrying a sheep in her mouth. She walks up to Fishlegs and nudges her rider on the arm. Fishlegs doesn't even look at her so Meatlug goes to the other side of Fishlegs and tosses the sheep onto the desk and Fishlegs looks back at her.

"Sorry girl, we can't play,"toss the sheep" right now." Fishlegs says and picks up the sheep and dropping it onto the ground and turns back to her list of names.

Meatlug looks at her rider sadly before she picks up the sheep and walks over to Fishlegs' other side.

"Okay I've got it narrowed down to Lars or Van. Maybe Karsten or Slurg. How 'bout Deathwing?" Fishlegs asks as Meatlug tosses the sheep to an invisible partner behind her, "Ooh that's good. Indimitateing." Fishlegs says looking at the Terror with a smug smile.

Meatlug tosses the sheep back and forth several times and Fishlegs growing irritated with the baa's and the thumps turns to her dragon, "No Meatlug I can't right now. Mommy's got to work on humiliating Snotlout." Fishlegs says and Meatlug growls sadly and moves over and curls up in a ball of sadness.

…..

"I'm going to crush her in the dragon training competition." Fishlegs says and I walk into her house glancing at Meatlug before I walk up to Fishleg.

"It's not a competition Fishlegs," I say and stand next to her as she looks at her Terror, "Listen I, of all people know how Snotlout has a way of getting under your skin." I assure and she rubs her Terror on the jaw, "I just want to make sure you're not losing perspective in all this." I say and she laughs.

"Deathwing and I? No we don't plan on losing anything." Fishlegs says and I blink at her.

"Deathwing?" I repeat.

"Or Iggy. We're not sure, what do you like?" Fishlegs asks and I glance over at Meatlug who was curled up sadly as Toothless walks up to her.

"Fishlegs is Meatlug okay?" I ask Fishlegs doesn't whirl around like I expect her to or even glance and Meatlug.

"Of course she is, why wouldn't she be?" Fishlegs asks and Toothless nudges her face crooning. Fishlegs rubs Deathwing or Iggy on the jaw and my shoulders slump as I realize she's not going to listen to me.

"Okay! Good talk." I say sarcastically and she doesn't even glance at my so focused on the Terror and I suddenly know why Meatlug is so sad, Fishlegs is ignoring her like she is everything else but winning and Deathwing or Iggy. I move to the door and look back at Toothless, "Let's go, bud." I say and wave a hand and he races up to me.

…

In the Academy the next day I look around me at all the riders with their respective Terrors on them or near them. Sharpshot was on my shoulder pad the only place he could be that wouldn't burn me, Toothless was still glaring at him angrily and hissed at him any time I grimace from pain from heat.

Meatlug walks into the Academy as Fishlegs rubs her Terror, "Come on Iggy, you can do this, you're the best most well trained dragon ever!" Fishlegs says and I look back at them as Meatlug nudges Fishlegs sheep in her mouth, "No Meatlug I can't right now." Fishlegs says and I glare at her slightly from my position next to Toothless as Meatlug sighs and walks off and curls around the sheep sadly.

"Okay, it's time to show off what we've trained our Terrors to do. Why don't you go first Snotlout?" Fishlegs asks and Snotlout huffs.

"Why don't you go first?" Snotlout asks and Fishlegs looks at her with a smug smile.

"Fine, I'll go first." She says.

"Oh no you don't! I'll go first!" Snotlout says and points at herself for good measure.

"First, second, third doesn't matter because in the end you're going to come in last." Fishlegs says and I stare at her in shock for a second, she was acting just like Snotlout. I hurry forward my peg leg creaking and I shove the two girls apart.

"Whoa, what got into Fishlegs?" Asher asks.

"Looks like he finally grew some-" Tuffnut starts.

"Whoa, stop right there Tuffnut." I command and he snaps his jaw shut but smirks, "How about I go first because I don't care whether I win or not because this is not a competition." I say and Sharpshot climbs from off my shoulder walking along my hand and I cringe from the still badly burned arm from the Fireworm. It didn't matter how much Toothless licks it, it didn't help it should be gone in a few days two or three but right now it still stung, "Besides this isn't about winning or losing." I add and Snotlout snorts.

"Yeah, you keep selling yourself that. Loser." Snotlout calls to my back in a sing song voice. I roll my eyes slightly and I lift up my hand and Sharpshot climbs onto it, Toothless holds out his wing and I wave my hand and small ice ducks appear.

"Ready Toothless?" I ask and Toothless nods, "Now!" I command and Toothless tosses the ducks into the air, "Sharpshot fire!" I command and Sharpshot jumps into the air and fires at the ice and they blast apart everywhere. Sharpshot lands on my shoulder again and Asher walks up to me with a smirk.

"Not bad, you're starting the competition off with a bang your highness." Asher says and I sigh and facepalm.

"It is not a competition." I say.

"Not yet anyway." Fishlegs mutters and I let out a breath through my nose as I watch them. Fishlegs might actually get struck by lightning soon, expertly if she keeps ignoring Meatlug, Meatlug was a part of her.

Asher walks forward looking at us, "Well what do you think?" Asher asks and I stare around us and blink looking for his Terror.

"What do we think of what?" Snotlout demands.

"My dragons stealth skills." Asher says and smiles.

"Right." Snotlout agrees, "His skills so stupid he didn't even show up." Snotlout says and Asher rolls his eyes.

"He is a she." He corrects and folds his arms across his chest and I look over at Snotlout's helmet where the Terror was, "Or did she?" Asher asks.

Snotlout looks up and her eyes widen as she sees the blue Terror. Tuffnut turns his head and looks at Ruffnut and his eyes pop slightly, "Oh, she is good." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut chuckles.

"Yeah….wait who's good?" She asks and looks up seeing Asher's Terror on her head.

"Sneaky." Tuffnut says and Asher looks up at him.

"Funny, becuase that's actually her name." Asher says and rubs Sneaky's head and Tuffnut and Ruffnut look at each other.

"Then again she can't do what Butt and Head can do." Tuffnut says and Butt and Head walk away from the twins and face each other. Asher folds his arms across his chest.

"Let me guess they're going to run into each other." He says and I look at the twins, that was most likely it.

"Ehh wrong." Tuffnut says and the two dragons jump into the air and smash their head together.

"They flew into each other." Ruffnut corrects.

"Totally different." Tuffnut adds and the two dragons shake their heads. Fishlegs clears her throat and I bite down on my lip and pull on the bandages as I toss my blond/white hair over my shoulder.

"Prepare to be amazed by the smartest little dragon in the Archipelago." Fishlegs says and gestures to Iggy. Meatlug growls sadly behind us and Fishlegs points to behind me and Asher and we both turn our head and look at the various items Fishlegs has set up on barrels.

I back up with Asher and Fishlegs mixes several papers before she pulls one out with an apple drawn on it, "Iggy bring me this." Fishlegs commands and Iggy stares at the paper for a second before he flies forward and grabs the apple bringing it back to Fishlegs.

I glance back at Meatlug who watches Fishlegs with sad eyes, "Good boy Iggy! Oh who's a good little guy?" She ask and Meatlug's eyes grow to their full width and I was sure if dragons could cry she would be bursting out into tears.

"Pfft whatever lucky guess." Snotlout says walking forward to Fishlegs, she holds out the papers to Snotlout.

"Okay, you choose one." She says and Snotlout rips a paper from her hands and it has a bucket on it, she hold sit out to Iggy and Iggy flies forward and grabs the bucket and drops it onto Snotlout's head. Fishlegs rubs Iggy.

"Whoa, I couldn't do that." Tuffnut says.

"Big deal! So he plays fetch." Snotlout says throwing the bucket off her head.

"Well what does your Terrible Terror do?" Fishlegs asks and Snotlout walks over to a crate.

"This." She says and pulls off the cover and the Terror flies out of the crate stiff as a board and bites onto Snotlout's leg. She walks forward to Fishlegs and gestures to her leg and Fishlegs laughs.

"So...let...me get this straight? You trained him to bite you?" Fishlegs asks between laughs.

"Try and pry him loose, I dare you, took Gobber all day yesterday to get him off this leg." Snotlout says and points at a bandage around her leg.

"Your ridiculous, just tell them I won, Iyn." Fishlegs commands looking back at me. I raise an eyebrow at her and walk forward to Snotlout, and look up at her.

"Biggest jerk of the day award, yes. You won that splendidly."I mutter low enough for her to not hear and lean down and rub the Terror on Snotlout's leg on the chin and he releases Snotlout and relaxes climbing up into my hands.

"Are. You. SERIOUS?!" Snotlout demands looking at the Terror in my arms, "Pain came off for you in two maybe three seconds!" she yells outraged and I stand and put Pain to the side.

"You won?" Snotlout asks after thoroughly glaring at Pain for a good few seconds.

"Ha, it wasn't even close." Fishlegs says rolling her eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, my Terror's stealthiness is pretty awesome too." Asher defends.

"Asher, please. There's no brains in teaching a Terror to hide." Fishlegs says and Asher glares and folds his hands across his chest angrily.

"Hey, our Terrors ram their heads together at high speed that takes brains." Ruffnut says.

"Yeah, really hard rock-like brains." Tuffnut says and taps his head for good measure.

The riders break out again and I watch them for a second before I swing my hands forward, "ENOUGH!" I shout and the riders jump to the side dodging the ice-like spikes as they spread in a half circle. They all look up at me and I up from behind the spikes advancing on Fishlegs, "I have had enough of your snarky I-know-all attitude! Even Snotlout isn't as bad as you!" I say and her eyes widen, not with shock or with hurt with fear, "You've been horrible to Meatlug, did you even noticed that she's moping in the corner?!" I demand and point over to where Meatlug is lying sadly next to the sheep, "I don't want to hear the whole 'I have to beat Snotlout charade' again." I hiss and spin around looking at the other riders whose eyes we're wide and looking at me and Fishlegs with shock.

Tuffnut leans next to Snotlout, "See told you she's terrifying when she's angry." He mutters and I ignore him and clench my hands into fists and blue ice leaks from my fingers onto the ground.

"Snotlout your Terror at all, Fishleg you get third for ignoring Meatlug, Ruff, Tuff for working together and actually teaching your Terror's you get second, and Asher, you get first." I say and Fishlegs looks at me eyes wide.

"But Iyn-" She starts and I lift up a hand and clamp my fingers shut and her sentence is stopped as ice forms over her lips.

"Save it." I hiss and walk over to her, removing the ice and shoving her in Meatlug's direction, "Go apologize to Meatlug, play "toss the sheep" when your done being a jerk, we'll all throw a party. Class dismissed!" I say and the other riders blink several times before they all pick up their Terrors, Pain latching onto Snotlout's leg again and they all walk out of the the Academy Fishlegs murmuring apologies to Meatlug.

I let out a breath through my nose as Toothless looks at me questionably and I hold out my hands and the ice explodes into snowflakes and I walk over to a crate and search through the weapons looking for the broom I know is shoved in here somewhere.

"What's going on?" A voice asks and I whirl around mace in hand and dad holds up his hands and I put the mace down, "It looks like a blizzard happened in here." dad adds and sigh.

"Fishlegs got competitive, ignoring Meatlug and then she was acting just like Snotlout, I….sort of exploded." I say and dad raises an eyebrow

"Sort of?" He repeats and I drop the mace into the crate and continue my search for the broom.

"If she kept ignoring Meatlug, Meatlug wouldn't trust her anymore, and there so close, I didn't want Fishlegs to break what she has, she'd feel awful later on and I just don't want her, or Meatlug to have to go through that." I explain and lift up the broom from the crate.

"I see. I'll go back to the house and start dinner, I imagine though, that all you're going to want to do is sleep." He says and I shake my head.

"I gotta clean on the Academy." I say and hold up the broom. Dad nods and I look at Toothless, "You go on ahead, bud. I'll be there in a few minutes." I say and Toothless looks reluctant before he rushes after my dad, Sharpshot following.

I sigh and grab the broom cleaning up the ash, dirt and snowflakes and after a few minutes I put the broom back into the crate and re-wrap the bandages on my arm.

"Troubles at the Academy? You know on Outcast island you wouldn't have anything like that." Alvin says behind me and I stop the wrapping and whirl around as Alvin, Savage and Mildew walk into the room. My eyes widen as I see Mildew and realize my first suspicion I had from the Isle of Night capture, that Mildew never did change from the Outcasts side was right.

I grab my horn from off my belt and blow into it the sound echoing around us. I pull the horn down from my lips and shove put it back onto my belt and shove my hands forward making a ice wall as Alvin and Savage start to advance on me.

I race forward to the exit of the Academy when something whacks into my back. I fall forward hitting the ground and whirl around looking back at Mildew as he pulls back his staff. Alvin and Savage walk forward and Alvin grabs my arms and drags me to my feet. I kick back at him and struggle in his grip.

"Oi! Find some rope!" Alvin commands and Savage searches quickly and pulls out a long length of rope and walks forward as he and Alvin tie my hands behind my back and I scan my mind for anything I can think of for escape.

I pause for a second before I look back at Alvin and Savage and slam my foot onto the ground ice spreading across the floor rapidly. "TOOTHLESS!" I scream and Mildew looks at Alvin and Savage alarmed, "TOOTHLE-" I'm cut off as Alvin clamps a hand over my mouth.

"Shut it." He hisses and lifts me off the ground slightly, I bite down on his fingers and he pulls his hand away.

"TOOTHLESS! ASHER!" I sheirk and Avlin drags me out of the Academy and I can see the other riders, Toothless and my dad racing forward. I'm shoved down a hole and look and see that it's a Whispering Death tunnel and there was no escape.

…..

"Haedryin!" Asher shouts and watches as she's shoved down the hole. He grabs his axe and prepares to charge forward as Toothless fires several blasts at the hole and when the riders reach it, the Outcasts and Haedryin are gone.

"What are we going to do?" Asher demands looking up at Stoick, "Those tunnels go all over Berk!" he shouts.

"They don't really go "all over Berk."." Tuffnut corrects walking forward, "Like six yak farms." He says.

"A couple of sheep pens." Ruffnut adds.

"Mildew's cabbage field." Tuffnut says and both twins look at each other and shiver.

"Gobbers outhouse, bleh!" They say together and Stoick, Asher and the other riders look at them annoyed.

"What? We've spent a lot of time in those tunnels, it's a tunnel of fun." Tuffnut says and chuckles at his joke.

"Okay, we'll have to split up and cover all those places." Stoick says and Tuffnut nods.

"Great! Dibs on the beach!" Tuffnut yells and Stoick whirls around.

"What beach?" Stoick demands ands Tuffnut looks up at him and shrugs.

"The tunnel that goes to the secluded beach on the far side of the island. Can't believe you haven't been there, white sand. It feels so soft on your little toes." Tuffnut says and Stoick glares at him while Asher mounts Stormfly.

….

The Outcasts drag me to a ship and pull me over to the mast and ties my hands over my head and then tie up my waist and I look at Alvin, "You know these aren't going to hold me right?" I ask and Savage pulls on a rope and I take in a sharp breath and look over at him as he ties the knot before I sigh in defeat.

….

In the sky the riders minus Toothless and Haedryin fly through the air led by Stoick, "Oh this is all my fault!" FIshlegs say from where she is on Meatlug looking down at the ship.

"It's not your fault Fishlegs!" Asher assures.

"Sure it is." Tuffnut says.

"Tuffnut." Asher says.

"What? It's not my fault is it your fault?" Tuffnut asks Ruffnut.

"Nope." She responds.

"Okay, then definitely Fishlegs' fault." Tuffnut says and she let's out a breath and they all look down at the boat.

….

I watch the sky looking for the riders as I try and fail over and over to freeze the ropes and break free, the most I've done so far is give my wrists nasty rope-burns. I bite my lip and stretch my fingers down again and see dots moving in the sky.

The riders dive down and Snotlout and Hookfang lights a bit of the boat on fire and Alvin dumps water on it and looks back at the other Outcasts. "Get the nests, maybe we can take more dragons for our army." Alvin says and I huff and look at him and the Outcasts race forward crossbows in hand.

I look at them for a second until I hear a whirring noise, I snap my head down and watch as ice spreads from my foot and peg leg across the deck. The riders race forward again and Alvin and Savage draw their swords. Stormfly fires several spine-shots and Thornado fires a sonic blast and I watch them with a smirk until I feel the touch of cold metal against my throat.

I look at the blade of Alvin's throat as it touches my throat and looks up at the riders, "Back off! Or I'll run the girl through." Alvin threatens and my dad stares at us before he looks back at the other riders.

"Riders! Hold your fire fall back!" Dad commands and they pull back.

Alvin and Savage stares up at the sky, "I don't see anything, maybe their not coming." Savage says and Alvin huffs.

"Oh they'll come their sediment is their weakness isn't your majesty?" Alvin says mocking me.

I my eyes widen as I see Sneaky on Alvin's head. Savage looks at the dragon and draws his sword, "Alvin don't move." Savage hisses and smashes the blade of his sword onto Alvin's head as Sneaky moves out of the way just in time.

Alvin gets off the ground and I smirk, "Oops, hate it when that happens." I say sarcastically and Savage glares at me before his eyes widen as Alvin walks in front of him.

"Oh-uh-um let me explain Alvin, there was a little dragon on your head." Savage says and Alvin grabs his sword only to have it ripped away from him by Iggy. I whip my gaze up and see the riders in the sky and Iggy drops the sword into Fishlegs hands.

A blur flies through the sky and I watch as Sharpshot flies up to my and claws at the rope. It snaps and I rub my arms as they fall down and blood rushes into them. I grab the rope and my waist and it snaps as it's frozen solid I run forward stretching out my hands as Asher dives.

"Oh no you don't!" Mildew yells and I look back as Butt and Head run into the sides of his head and he falls to the deck of the ship unconscious. Huh who would have thought that would ever be useful.

I shake at the rope and race forward climbing onto the railing when a hand grabs my arm and drags me back onto deck. "Oh no you don't." Alvin says and drags me back. I let out a breath of irritation through my nose and stomp my foot onto the ground and ice spreads across the deck on the ship thicker and Alvin slips slightly but his grip doesn't falter.

I lift up my free hand preparing to make a ice wall but my eyes widen as the ocean lifts up and I look at it for a second before I pull the water onto deck and Alvin and the other Outcasts slip and slide away from the ice over the deck and I rip away from Alvin and race forward to the railing.

I jump and Stormfly's claws wrap around my shoulders, "Did you get her?" Asher asks and Stormfly looks down at me, and my mind flashes back to the Red Death.

"Ha, ha, Asher very funny." I say and he laughs and Stormfly flies over Thornado and drops me behind my dad."Hey," I say and he looks back at me.

"Are you alright?" He asks and his eyes widen, "Your hair…" He trails off.

I groan, "If it's turned pink," I mutter and pull it up and watch as the white changes back to auburn.

"Why did it do that?" dad asks and I look at my hair then back at the ocean I had bended.

"I think….it was a reaction to the Flightmare dust, because freezing is bacilly ice." I say and he nods and we turn and head back to the village.

When we land I slide from Thornado and there was a black blur and it smashes into me. I fall to the ground and look up at Toothless as he sniffs me before he licks my face and I groan and shove his head away, "Yeah, I missed you too, bud." I say and Fishlegs and Meatlug land.

I stand and walk over to her, "Hey Fishlegs, I wanted to apologize for exploding at you." i say and she waves a dnah.

"Don't be, me and Meatlug have a lot of catching up to do and you just reminded me about that." She says and hugs her Gronckle fondly.

 **A/N for those of you who do not want her to get more powers, Ice will be her main power for the whole thing and Lighting she will rarely use the others but she will use them :)**

 **until the next episode. :)**

 **don't forget to leave a review:).**


	8. Appetite For Destruction

**A/N Hey! :) Welcome to chapter 8. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin.**

Two Deadly Nadders are sleeping peacefully on a sea stack until Asher tosses down at paint ball at them hitting them on the neck. The two jump into the air in surprise and fly off, "These Nadders get tagged yellow. That's how we know they belong on Sorrow Island." I say and Asher swing a paint ball.

"Like this?" He asks and tosses it onto the Nadder he missed. He and Stormfly hit two more Nadder and Asher looks back at me, "Feel free to join in anytime!" Asher shouts and throws a ball but misses the Nadder.

"Okay, how about now?" I ask and Toothless jumps forward with a burst of speed, over Asher's head his wings whistling in the wind and I grab my shield from off my back and pick up the paint ball from the satchel around my shoulder and pull the shield open to a crossbow and Toothless pulls up in front of the Nadder and I fire the paint onto the dragon and it flies away tagged.

"Alright, I have to admit, the shield is pretty cool." Asher says as he and Stormfly fly into pace next to us. I grin and look down at the shield.

"Why thank you, I quite like it too." I say and tap the metal and it frosts over. I look up at Asher, "I'm going to go check on the twins, they're supposed to be marking the Crescent Island dragons." I explain and Toothless zooms forward.

"I'm sure that's going really well." Asher mutters sarcastically.

…

On Crescent Island Ruffnut and Tuffnut are looking for dragons separately and both see the same Gronckle. They sneak up on the dragon and both prepare to hit it Tuffnut swings the purple paint ball at the dragon and it flies out of the way and it hits Ruffnut in the face.

Tuffnut laughs, "Cool. I've always wondered what you looked like purple." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut wipes away some of the paint and looks at Tuffnut angrily.

"You know, you could at least say you're sorry." Ruffnut says and Tuffnut nods.

"You're right, I could...Okay. I'm sorry. That your head got in the way." Tuffnut says smirking.

"Heard that." Ruffnut growls angrily and tosses her ball of purple paint over at Tuffnut and he ducks and soon the twins break out into a paintball fight.

…..

Toothless lands next to the fighting twins and I duck to the side as two balls of paint land next to me, "Guys! You're supposed to be tagging the dragons, not each other." i say and they look over at me faces both covered in purple paint.

"You know if you think it through Haedryin, this is pretty much your fault." Tuffnut says and I put a hand on my hip and raise and eyebrow.

"How to you figure that?" I ask and Ruffnut holds up a purple paint ball.

"Uh, hello? You armed us with paint, where did you think that was going to go?" Ruffnut asks and turns to Tuffnut, "And we're to stupid ones." She says chuckling.

"How many of these do we have to do anyway?" Tuffnut asks holding up the paint ball.

"As many as you can. The more dragons we tag on each island the more we can keep track of where they belong and where they might migrate to." I say looking at them and Ruffnut smiles.

"Wow that was...uh….?" Ruffnut trails off.

"Factianting?" I offer and Tuffnut shakes his head.

"What's the opposite of factianting?" Tuffnut asks and I roll my eyes slightly.

"Boring." I reply.

"Your highness? Isn't it supposed to be one dragon color per island?" Asher asks as he and Stormfly land. I nod and look up at him.

"Yeah why?" I ask and he points forward and two Gronckles.

"I see two colors down there." He says and I stare at the Gronckles eating the rocks one with purple tagged to the side the other with green, "Have we been using the wrong one?" Asher asks and I walk forward to Toothless opening the saddle bag.

"I don't think so." I say and look back at the twins.

"Don't look at us! If we had green paint you know where it would be." Tuffnut says gesturing to his clothing covered in purple. I turn back to the saddlebag pulling out my notebook, "I better ask Fishlegs." I say and start to tear out the page, "This was his idea." I add.

"You're going to fly all the way back to Berk?" Asher asks.

I shake my head and whistle for Sharpshot who was around here somewhere.

"What's she talking about?" Ruffnut asks.

"Hey, she is the Snow Queen I betcha she has that magic paper we've been looking for." Tuffnut says.

"She always gets the good stuff." Ruffnut mutters angrily. I roll my eyes and wrap up the piece of paper and twist my fingers around the middle and a ice rig forms over it as Sharpshot comes back from whatever place he was in and lands at my feet as Toothless glares at him.

"It's not magic paper, Fishlegs and I have been working on something new." I say and tie the note to Sharpshot's leg, "We call it, Air Mail." I say and Tuffnut and Ruffnut laugh.

"Stupid name." Tuffnut says and i roll my eyes before picking up Sharpshot and tossing him into the air. Asher watches him.

"Do you really think that Sharpshot is going to straight to Berk?" Asher demands and I nod my head smiling at him.

"Yup, and right to the Academy, Terrors are especially territorial so it's a natural instinct for them to return to their home from wherever they're released." I explain and Sharpshot picks up speed and Asher turns back to me.

"And how will we know if he made it?" Asher asks and I climb onto Toothless' saddle.

"When Fishlegs and Snotlout meet us at Dragon Island." I say and Asher smirks.

"If that happens, I'll kiss Snotlout-on the lips." Asher says and I huff slightly knowing that it would happen and Asher was going to regret saying that.

"Ruff, Tuff….Get back to Berk and clean yourselves up." I command and they nod and chuckle softly as Ruffnut smashes a final paint ball into Tuffnut's face.

…..

On Dragon Island a little later me and Asher land and I see both Snotlout and Fishlegs here. I smirk and turn looking at Asher, "Well look who it is. Fishlegs and Snotlout." I say looking at Asher he scowls, "Both right here on Dragon Island." I add. Snotlout sits up from where she was sleeping and looks at me, "Asher was just talking about you." I say and she chuckles.

"Of course he was." Snotlout says and I grin and turn looking at Asher and purse my lips making a kissing noise. Asher glares at me and jumps from Stormfly.

"Say it, and those will be the last words you speak." Asher growls and pops his neck and I nod but smile.

"Iyn I got your message, I knew Air Mail would work! So-uh what's the emergency?" Fishlegs asks and I walk forward.

"We've seen dragons painted green on Crestet Island." I say and Snotlout huffs.

"That's your emergency? I was in the middle of something very important." Snotlout says and Fishlegs rolls her eyes looking back at Snotlout.

"You were sound asleep." She says dryly.

"Beautyrest, you think this just happens?" Snotlout asks gesturing at herself and I raise and eyebrow before turning back to Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs does it make any sense to you that those dragons would be there?" I ask and she shakes her head and Sharpshot who was on her shoulder growls and licks his eye. Fishlegs walks forward and I chase after her.

"No, they shouldn't be. Crescent Island in clearly marked as purple." Fishlegs says pointing down at the map.

"That's what I thought." I say and Asher looks at Fishlegs.

"So what were the green dragons doing there?" Asher asks.

"First of all it's not green it's pistachio. They belong on Tall Tree island. That's where I tagged them." Fishlegs says and Asher gives her an annoyed look.

"Yeah well your pistachio dragons aren't where they're supposed to be." Asher says moving Fishlegs hand to Crescent Island.

"Huh, that's weird." Fishlegs says and I look down at the map.

"We need to figure this out." I say and look back up at the other riders, "Let's check out Tall Tree island." I suggest.

"Sounds awesome, I was wondering what I was going to do with the rest of my day." Snotlout says jumping from off the rock and I sigh before walking over to Toothless and mounting him.

In the sky a few minutes later, "See you back on Berk suckers!" Snotlout yells and she and Hookfang take off in the opposite direction. Much later in the day we're still flying open ocean and I look back at the other riders "I don't get it! We should be there by now." I say.

"Maybe we're off course." Asher suggest.

"I don't do "off course" Asher." Fishlegs says pulls out a map looking at it then at the ocean, "According to my map it should be right….." Fishlegs trails off.

"You were saying?" Asher asks.

"Even if we we're off course we should still be able to see it by now." I say and scanning the horizon again.

"Well an island can't just disappear." Asher argues.

"Earthquake maybe?" Fishlegs asks.

"Volcano?" I offer.

"Wrath of Thor, wrath of Odin?" Fishlegs asks and me and Asher give him long looks of disbelief, "What! Just throwing out possible explanations!" Fishlegs says.

"None of that explains this." Asher says and points forward and I follow his hand and duck as several Monstrous Nightmares fly past over my head.

"Orange?" Asher demands looking back at us and i watch the dragons.

"Burnt apricot actually." Fishlegs corrects as Asher let's out a breath of annoyance from his nose.

"What island are they from?" He asks and I pull out the paper Fishlegs had given me with all the colors and their islands labeled. I scan it for a second before I land on burnt apricot.

"According to this, there from Sunstone Island." I say and bite down on my lip.

Heat. _Great_.

"Ah! Sunstone Island, pristine beaches, a veritable smorgasbord of fine mineral deposits for Meatlug." Fishlegs says and Meatlug looks up at her happily well Fishlegs rubs her side. I look forward and let out a breath.

"Sunstone Island it is." I say.

About an hour later Fishlegs looks at us from on Sunstone Island,"Huh, I thought it was bigger." Fishlegs says and Toothless claw's scrape the small sea stack size island and I look at Stormfly who was having the same problem and look at Fishlegs.

"I have to say the beaches are a bit of a disappointment." I say sarcastically and Toothless slips again and I look up at Fishlegs as she looks up thoughtfully.

"One island has gone missing and one islands been sunk." Fishlegs says and Asher looks up at her.

"I guess an entire island can disappear." Asher says.

"But if the islands are gone, where will the dragons go?" Fishlegs asks.

"Good question,. Dragons live in specific places for specific reasons." I say and Fishlegs looks back at the tree on the "island".

"The food they eat, where they nest." Fishlegs lists.

"If they lose their homes it could endanger their entire species." Asher adds.

"We need to figure out what's going on. Now." I say and Toothless slips again and I look up at Fishlegs, "Let's head back to Dragon Island." I say.

"If it's still there." Asher says and Toothless jumps into the sky away from the tiny island Stormfly, Meatlug, Asher and Fishlegs following.

On Dragon Island about an hour later hundreds of dragons fly around the Isle and I look up at them, "Look at them all." I say and Asher folds his arms across his chest.

"Check their colors." Asher says and I look up at the dragons looking at the colors as Fishlegs lists them outloud.

"Pistachio, burnt apricot," Fishlegs says.

"Look a new color! Red." Asher says pointing up at the dragon and I follow his hand.

"Technically that's vermilion." Fishlegs corrects and Asher let's out a long breath before he turns to look back at Fishlegs.

"What! It is!" She defends and I walk up to both of them.

"Dragons from three different islands." I say and roll out a map, I stare at the islands, "Look this forms a line." I say and run my hand on the map a ice trail following my finger, "Which means there are more islands in danger. Boarhead Island, Thor Rock Island." I say pointing at each island.

I stare at them for a second before I walk past Asher and Fishlegs to Toothless, "Toothless we're going back out." I say.

"I'm coming with you." Asher says and climbs onto Stormfly, "This could be dangerous." Asher says and I look back at him from where I was on Toothless.

"What makes you think that?" I ask and he rolls his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, islands disappearing mysteriously, dragons fleeing in terror, call it a hunch." Asher says and I sigh.

"What, you think I can't handle myself? I am the Snow Queen with a over protective big black shadow that shoots plasma blasts." I say and Asher glares at me and I let out a breath through my nose, "Fine." I agree and look forward, "Fishlegs you stay here incase anymore dragons show up." I say and she nods.

"Got it. New dragons, me and Meatlug are on the case." Fishlegs says and Meatlug licks her and I smile at the two before Toothless jumps into the air. Stormfly and Asher following behind us.

…..

Much later I look down at the ocean looking back up at Asher, "Boarhead should be down there." I say and we both look down at the ocean, not an island in sight, "It's gone to!" I say and Asher looks up at me.

"So now what?" He asks.

….

We fly over Thor Rock that was still there but sinking, "Whoa, look what's left of Thor Rock." Asher says and looks back up at me, "You know, maybe Fishlegs' wrath of gods theory isn't so crazy." Asher says and I look back at the sinking island.

"Let's take a closer look, bud." I say and Toothless dives to the sinking island and I watch look at the marks all over the ground. I had seen them before, "These markings look familiar but different." I say looking at Asher and he looks up at me.

"Different how?" He asks and I stare at the holes.

"Different bigger." I answer.

There was a roar that echoes around us and I whip my head up and watch as a piece of what remains of Thor Rock crashes into the ocean followed by several times and my eyes widen, different bigger because this was the Screaming Death!

"That sounds like the-" Asher starts to say but the Screaming Death breaks out of the ground and I stare at it as it keeps going and going.

"The Screaming Death!" I finish Asher's sentence and the dragon looks down at us, it's doubled in size, maybe tripled which is excellent.

"Someone's been eating their vegetables." I joke weakly and Asher glances at me.

"Yeah, and everything else in sight!" He adds.

The Screaming Death screams and Toothless and Stormfly shake and jerk from the noise and Asher looks over at me, "It's scream disoriotes the dragons." I say and Asher grips Stormfly's saddle.

"No kidding." he says.

The Screaming Death dives back down into the ground and dirt and rock fly everywhere and I watch for a second, "The Screaming Death has been destroying all the islands." I say and look down at the hole, "It must be tunneling underneath them causing them to collapse in on themselves." I say looking over at Asher as Thor Rock starts to shake again.

"But why would it do that?" Asher asks.

"I don't know." I admit and then look at Asher before looking down at the tunnels, "Let's get a closer look." I say and Asher raises an eyebrow and sighs.

"What? You wanted dangerous." I say and Toothless pulls up.

"Next time I say that, slap me in the face." Asher mutters. Toothless flies forward Asher next to us and the Screaming Death breaks bits of the island behind us and I whip my head around and the Screaming Death glares and Toothless whips around and stares at it.

"IYN!" Asher yells somewhere nearby.

Toothless growls lowly and I rub the top of his head, "Easy, bud, maybe he wants to be friends." I say and the Screaming Death growls lowly, "Or maybe not." I say. Toothless turns around and the Screaming Death fires a blast of fire at us and Toothless dodges behind a rock and the fire blasts it apart. Toothless flies upwards and the Screaming Death chases after us.

I yelp and Toothless dives flying in between sea stacks as the Screaming Death breaks through them. I fly past Asher and he tosses several paint balls onto the Screaming Death's eyes.

"I hope you like pistachio!" Asher yells.

The Screaming Death roars angrily, "Steady Stormfly, just hang in there." Asher says and I look forward at the Screaming Death and Toothless and Stormfly fire at the dragon and it whirls around flying into the sky.

"How's that for accuracy?" Asher asks smirking.

"Not bad." I agree.

…..

We land on Dragon Island a while later and Fishlegs walks forward to us, "Periwinkle blue!" She says distressed, "There are now periwinkle blue marked dragons here." She reports and I slide from Toothless back my feet hitting the ground.

"I know. Boar Head island." I say and Fishlegs points up.

"An-and look! There's eggshell white!" She says and me and Asher walk forward.

"From Thor Rock island." Asher says and I pull out the map and lay it down on the rock and wave a hand and ice cross's out Thor Rock and Boarhead.

"The same thing that happened to all the other islands: Screaming Death." I say and look up at her.

"The Screaming Death is back?" She asks voice full of fear, I look down at the map again and let out a breath through my nose.

"I don't think it ever really left." I say and Asher nods.

"Yeah, it just got, bigger and nastier." He adds.

"How much bigger?" Fishlegs says and Asher lifts up a few rocks and let's them fall through his fingers

"Chop, chop there goes your island big." Asher says and Fishlegs' eyes if possible widen even more. I look down at the map and cirlce several islands with ice and bite down on my lip.

"It's just as I thought." I say and look up at both of them, "The Screaming Death is following an imaginary line destroying anything in it's path." I say and drag my finger across the paper and Fishlegs watches my hand.

"It's coming right at us." She says taking a step back.

"That's not even the worst part." I say and finish the line to Berk.

"It's headed straight to Berk." Asher realizes.

"We have to Berk an-and warn Stoick!" Fishlegs says. I straighten and shake my head.

"No, we head it off, we make our stand here. There's no other land between here and Berk." I say and Asher walks forward his blue eyes wide.

"Look I'm all about danger, Thor, my slogan is, "It's only fun if you get a scar out of it," but did you see the size of that thing?" Asher asks and I raise an eyebrow. He is aware I was there right?

"It's not going to be just us." I assure and jump down from the rock I was on and pull out another piece of paper and whistle for Sharpshot, "We're sending for reinforcements." I say and Asher huffs.

"Snotlout and the twins? Oh, I feel so much better." Asher says sarcastically and I hold out my arm as Sharpshot lands on it and tie the paper around his leg.

"We're going to need all the help we can get." I say and Sharpshot takes off into the air.

…..

Sharpshot flies to Berk getting closer and closer as Tuffnut and Ruffnut play hide-and-go-seek. Tuffnut looks back at Barf and Belch who we're sleeping nearby, "Hey guys? Where is she?" Tuffnut asks and Belch opens his eyes and looks up at Tuffnut takes the hint and grins, "I won't tell her you told me, I swear it." Tuffnut promises.

"She's right here." Ruffnut says and Tuffnut moves out of the way just in time as paint splashes next to his feet where he was and Ruffnut laughs before she jumps down and Tuffnut takes off after her as she breaks into a run.

The twins tackle each other to the ground rolling several times before they stop as they see Sharpshot, "Why is that Terrible Terror staring us down?" Tuffnut asks and Ruffnut who was on top of him glances at her brother.

"Right? I thought it was just me." Ruffnut says and slowly gets off her brother.

"It's totally eyeballing us." Tuffnut says.

"What does it want?" Ruffnut asks and the Sharpshot hisses.

"Whatever it's selling I'm not buying." Tuffnut says and the twins jump to their feet and race away from the dragon jumping down to a lower level.

"Is it gone?" Ruffnut asks.

"Think so." Tuffnut says and they both poke their heads over the top where Sharpshot was still sitting.

"Okay on three, we run. One-" Ruffnut says and grabs her brother starting to drag him down the stairs but is stopped by Sharpshot who is sitting on the stair looking up at them.

"Leave us alone you demented little monster!" Tuffnut yells and he and his sister scramble up the stairs racing off in fear.

…

I hold up the icicle looking for any sign of the twins, or Snotlout but see nothing but the slightly cloudy sky.

"Iyn, the yellow marked dragons from Sorrow island just showed up." Fishlegs says as she and Asher walk forward.

"Which means the Screaming Death is only one island away." Asher says and points down at map.

"Looks like helps not coming." I say and I bite my lip as I scan my brain for a plan, "Alright, we'll have to set up a defense here on Dragon Island with what we have." I say.

"Maybe we should fall back and head for home." Asher suggest and I shake my head.

"We can't. If the Screaming Death destroys Dragon Island, all these dragons will overwhelm Berk." I say and Fishlegs looks at both of us.

"And the Screaming Death won't be far behind." She adds.

"Exactly." I say spinning a snowflake in my hand.

"How soon till it gets here?" Asher asks. A roar breaks through the air, answering Asher's question. I race forward and grab my shield from off the ground and run forward to Toothless mounting him.

"Toothless and I will try to buy us some time. You guys join me up there when Snotlout and the twins get here." I command and Asher rushes forward.

"I'm going with you." He says and pulls his axe from off his back. I shake my head.

"No, I need you as a safety net, incase it gets past me." I say and Asher fingers the edge of his blade.

"So, you're leaving me by myself?" Asher asks.

"Uh, hello? Girl on a dragon here, right behind you." Fishlegs says and glares at him angrily.

"Ugh, you know what I meant, Fishlegs." Asher says.

"I do, and I'd like to go on record for saying we don't appreciate do we girl?" Fishlegs asks looking down at Meatlug who nods. Asher looks ready to say something but sighs.

"Just go." He commands and Toothless jumps into the air.

…..

Back on Berk, Ruffnut is on Tuffnut's shoulders arms outstretched as Tuffnut holds a dagger and shield in hand. A Viking walks past them completely mistaking them for a statue.

"Statues. Ha, great idea." Tuffnut says.

"It's like we're not even here." Ruffnut agrees.

Snotlout walks up to them and stops putting a hand on her hips, "What are you two muttonheads doing?" Snotlout asks and Tuffnut looks over at her.

"We're not muttonheads." HE says and Ruffnut stops crossing her eyes and looks over at her angrily.

"Yeah we're statues." Ruffnut says and smiles and crosses her eyes again. Tuffnut looks up at her.

"I guess we could be muttonhead statues." Tuffnut suggests and Ruffnut nods and both twins let their jaws fall open.

"No!" Snotlout says facepalming, "I mean, why are you-" Snotlout starts to ask.

"Shh! It's right behind you." Tuffnut says and drops his jaw again.

"Pretend we're not here." Ruffnut commands and then re-drops her jaw.

"What are you talking about?" Snotlout says also whispering and she turns around hand on the hilt of the sword she always has strapped to her belt and see's Sharpshot, "Oh, cool. Air Mail." Snotlout says and holds out a hand that Sharpshot jumps onto, "Hmm didn't think that would catch on." Snotlout adds and takes of the letter.

"Air Mail?" Tuffnut repeats.

"Pfft. Stupid name." Ruffnut says neither twin realizing they had already learned about it.

"Pfft. Muttonheads." Snotlout says and both twins jump back into their positions.

"No, statues of muttonheads." Tuffnut corrects.

…..

The Screaming Death flies forward looking bigger and more terrifying when you can see everything. I let out a shaky breath and Toothless dives and fires a plasma blast at the dragon.

It roars angrily and I shift my grip on my shield, "Well we clearly got it's attention, bud." I say and Toothless huffs, "Now let's play a little follow-the-leader and let's see if it goes for the shiny shield trick again." I say and Toothless nods and flips around.

I position the shield and reflect the sunlight from off the surfect into the Screaming Death's eye. It looks up at us and blasts several fireballs at us and Toothless dives out of the way barely and the Screaming Death breaks apart several sea stacks before it stops and turns around.

"Okay, well that's great." I say and Toothless whirls around chasing after the Screaming Death. We catch up with the dragon easily and I wave the shield in his face, "Come on! You love shiny things!" I say and the Screaming Death zooms past me, "Well you used to." I say and lift up my shield and the Screaming Death's tail smashes into it making me and Toothless get pushed down.

"Fantastic, it's getting bigger and smarter, never a good combo." I say staring at the Screaming Death.

….

Asher looks through the spyglass looking for any sign of the twins and Snotlout, "I knew we couldn't rely on that Terrible Terror Air Mail." Asher says jumping down from the rock he was on walking over to Fishlegs.

"Actually we can. Like all dragons Terrible Terrors are-" Fishlegs starts.

"Territorial I know." Asher finishes. Fishlegs whirls around and idea popping into her head.

"Wait that's it! Asher you're a genious! I could kiss you on the lips right now!" Fishlegs says grabbing his shoulder. Asher lifts up the axe he has in one hand and shoves Fishlegs away.

"No one is kissing me on the lips!" Asher shouts. _'Unless it's Haedryin.'_ Asher thinks and glares at Fishlegs and stops as he hears roaring and turns and sees the Screaming Death approaching Toothless and Haedryin firing combined blasts at it.

"Why don't you cover Iyn's back. I've got an idea but I'll need some time." Fishlegs says and rushes over to Meatlug.

"Wait where are you going!?" Asher demands.

"Just trust me." Fishlegs says and she and Meatlug rush off as Asher climbs onto Stormfly's back.

….

I throw another blast of lightning at the Screaming Death as Toothless does the same and I let out a breath of frustration, "We're barely making a dent in that thing." I say and Toothless jumps forward as the Screaming Death snaps at us.

"Red Death all over again." I muter.

Stormfly fires at the Screaming Death and Asher looks at it, "Turn around you overgrown earthworm!" Asher shouts and the Screaming Death fires several blasts at him. A blur flies past me and I watch as Fishlegs comes flying by on Meatlug.

"Fishlegs! What are you doing? You need backup!" I shout and she looks back at me as I lift up both my hands and shoot a blast of ice at a fire ball that would have burned Asher to a crisp.

"Thanks!" Asher shouts.

"Oh I have back up." Fishlegs says and hundreds of Gronckles fly forward behind her, "Meatlug spew!" She shouts and Meatlug fires followed by the other Gronckles hitting the Screaming Death.

"It's like Gronckle fest up here." Asher says as we watch the Gronckles attack the Screaming Death with their tails. "How'd she do that?" Asher asks.

"Grockles are territorial to. They will defend their home at any cost." I say and look back at Asher, "That gives me an idea." I say and he looks at me.

"If it involves us running up their hoping for the best, I am not participating." Asher says. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

"Don't worry, you won't have to do anything." I assure and pat Toothless on the head and he hovers in place as I shoot up my hands blue light shooting from my fingers and I watch as from the light snowflakes spin together and I watch them for a second before they form together and dozens of snow-made Night Furies fly forward shooting out a mist that froze the Screaming Death for a second or two.

I pull my hands down and Asher blinks and the light fades and I grin and the Screaming Death roars angrily and the Snow Fury's attack it before the Screaming Death dives into the ground of Dragon Island.

"You see that? It ran away!" Fishlegs say and I shake my head.

"Uh, not quite." I correct and the ground shakes again and I look back at the two, "Asher, Fishlegs, get as many wild dragons together as you can and round them up with the Snow Fury's." I say and I look down at the hole, "I'll try to force it back to the surface." I say and Toothless dives down into the hole.

Toothless flies forward fitting perfectly fine in the giant hole and I look around for the Screaming Death. I look around as bits and pieces of rock fall down, "it's trying to sink the island from within." I realize and hear a roar and the Screaming Death like a ghost burst forward.

It fires several blasts of fire at us and I lift up amy hands and blue light following my fingers and I shove them forward and the fireballs freeze and crash into the ground breaking apart. Toothless whips around shooting back down the tunnel as bits and pieces of the island break apart.

Toothless shoots down the tunnel and we reach the part we had entered from and I bite down on my lip as I see it's caved in. Toothless shoots his head upwards and echo locate but there wasn't a tunnel above us and the Screaming Death rushing forward. Toothless growls and I duck my head and Toothless starts to fly upwards, "TOothless there isn't a tun-" I start and sselhtooT dives into the ground and through it.

I gasp and the world zooms past me wispy and the world snaps back into focus and we fly from under Hookfang and I shake my head trying to clear it, "Toothless how did you do that?" I ask and Toothless shakes his head for _not now_ and I look back at the twins and Snotlout just noticing.

"We got your message." Tuffnut says.

"How did you do that? You just burst out of the ground." Snotlout says and I snap my gaze back as the island starts to shake as the Screaming Death starts to resurface.

"I have no idea." I say and the Screaming Death bursts out of the ground in front of us.

"Whoa, did that thing get bigger?" Snotlout asks.

"Yeah! And Awesomer!" Tuffnut yells.

The twins fly forward and Toothless swoops down by the Screaming Death and I fire several blasts of ice at the Screaming Death's

"Alright guys! It's time to get territorial!" Asher shouts as he and hundreds of Deadly Nadder's fly forward. The Deadly Nadders fly forward and attack the Screaming Death Stormfly and Asher leading them.

The Gronckles attack a second time followed by the Snow Fury's. Toothless and I dives forward and I look at the Snow Fury's and they all snap their heads to me and I point forward at the face and they get the hint and start attacking the face as me and Toothless fly around the spine the other riders attacking with the Snow Fury's.

I shoot out my hands and freeze the spine again and Toothless pulls up and I look at the Screaming Death, "It's working!" I shout the Screaming Death turns around angrily and files off.

"I don't think the Screaming Death is going to mess with Dragon Island anymore." Asher says and I look forward not as sure as he is and Dragon Island rocks before it starts to sink slowly.

"Ah man! It is still sinking!" I groan and Fishlegs looks around at it for a second.

"Lava blasts!" She shouts and the Gronckles split up and fire into the Screaming Death's holes and the water turns to rock saving the island from sinking.

"The lava is stabilizing the island," I say and look back at FIshlegs, "Fishlegs Meatlug, you two are the hero's today." I say and Fishlegs blushes.

"Oh come on, you're making us blush." Fishlegs says wrapping her arms around Meatlug.

…..

I walk forward Bork's papers in hands as I soak up the information as we walk forward to a watch tower, to have a Academy meeting. Snotlout shoves my arm and I glance at her before looking back down at the paper.

"Everyone saw how the Screaming Death turned tail and ran as soon as Hookfang and I showed up right?" Snotlout asks.

"Uh, huh, and all those wild dragons and the Snow Fury's had nothing to do with it?" Asher asks.

"Correct." Snotlout agrees.

"As long as we never have to see the Screaming Death again...it's giving Meatlug gas. And I don't have to tell you what that's like." Fishlegs says and I stare down at the paper until Asher puts hand on my shoulder and I turn looking back at him.

"Hey, did you find anything else about the Screaming Death?" He asks and I roll up the paper the edge frosting from my fingers.

"The good new is they only hatch one every one hundred years or so." I say and Asher frowns.

"That's the good news?" He asks.

"What's the bad news?" Snotlout asks.

"Let me guess! What is it going to be, the end of the world?" Tuffnut says dram italy and I bite down on my lip.

"Close." I admit and he blinks.

"I was kidding." He says.

"The bad news is it still out there and some day it will come back to Berk." I say looking back out at the horizon.

 **A/N Backwards word is Toothless. ;)**


	9. Zippleback Down

**A/N Hey guys! May the 4th be with you! You know, like may the force be with you :)**

 **Sorry about not updating sooner, I whacked my head against the armrest of my families couch. I have the grace of a chicken with its head cut off. Anyway so I've had a pretty bad headache all day, and that's made me want to write a little less. :D But next chapter is the Skrill and I am so excited! *Sighs happily* you guys are going to hate me. :) not like actually hate me but- you know what I mean. Okay, I think I'm done rambling enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Haedryin!**

In the Academy, Gobber and I have set up several traps for the other riders to use. Gobber walks forward to a snap trap and steps on the trigger and it's set off and he yells and his hook pokes through the top. I cringe.

"THE PAIN! THE HORROR!" Gobber yells then laughs and pushes down the claws and looks at us, "Ah ha ha, don't soil your skivvies." He say and grins and I glare at him and he laughs, "I was just playing around." Gobber says and backs up to a map.

"These dragon traps were made to withstand even the best of well...dragons. They're nothing to play around with." Gobber says and gives a pointed look in the twins direction.

"Uh...I beg to differ, that one with all the teeth got Tuffnut all over." Tuffnut says and I sigh as Ruffnut punches her palm.

"Exactly what I was thinking." She says grinning.

"You two can feel free to experiment on your own time. Now who can tell me what this trap is called?" Gobber asks pointing down at the teeth like looking one, called a Snapper.

"Ruffnut-be-gone?" Tuffnut asks chuckling until Ruffnut grabs his ear and tugs.

"OW! My ear." Tuffnut say and Fishlegs lifts up a hand.

"It's called a Snapper." Fishlegs corrects looking over at the twins with an annoyed look.

"You guys, this is really important okay? Eyes forward." I command and walk over to where Asher was standing and I hear the sound of the twins helmets smashing together.

Fishlegs looks at them before she walks forward, "Other traps include, Ropers, Grabbers and Netters." Fishlegs says listing them all of with a finger.

"Ah, well done Fishlegs. But, remembering how to unset them that's what separates the men from from the maid." Gobber says and I put a hand on my hip and glare at him and Gobber holds up his hands, "Actually, the uh-maid from the-oh never mind." Gobber says and Fishlegs walks forward.

Meatlug bumps her hand, "Oh it's okay girl, Mommy will be fine." Fishlegs says and walks forward followed by Asher. "For the Roper, press your foot against the activation line." Fishlegs says putting her foot on said thing.

"Then remove the latch key which takes tension off the trigger, then you can cut the rope." Asher says holding up the key and looking at me with a smug smile. I fold my arms across my chest, ever since Gobber had explained what we we're doing Asher had made it his goal to prove he knew just as much about the traps as I did. Even though I built them with Gobber months ago.

"Someone's been paying attention." Gobber complements before walking forward, "And what about the notorious Netter trap?" Gobber asks and I take a step forward and Snotlout shoves me back.

"Ah, ah, ah,I got this one." Snotlout says and I grin full well knowing she had no idea what she is doing.

"Please be my guest." I say and she walks forward as Asher walks up to me.

"Is it wrong to root for the trap?" Asher asks and I wave a hand.

"Eh, let's just call it a teaching moment." I say and Snotlout reaches the trap and looks down at it.

"Okay, it's pretty simple actually, you just detach the ropey chain looking thing and pull the pointy part back-" Snotlout says and stands and the trap snaps shut and I grin and she looks back at us. "Hookfang, you gonna get me out of this?" She asks and Hookfang shakes his head and takes off out of the Academy. Loyal as ever.

"Anytime." Snotlout says and Gobber looks at me

"Haedryin, do you want to release the beast?" He asks and Asher looks at Snotlout and then at me.

"That's absolutely necessary is it?" He asks and I roll my eyes slightly and wave a hand and Toothless jumps forward and we reach Snotlout in a few seconds and I climb onto his back before balancing on his head and climbing up onto the chain.

I spin on it, "Okay, engage the safety pin, dislodge the trigger strut." I say and pull on the trigger and Snotlout flops to the ground and looks up at me glaring.

"Teacher's pet." She mumbles.

I jump down from the chain onto Toothless' head and then onto the ground and look at the Snapper, "Toothless plasma blast." I command and Toothless fires at the Snapper and it snaps shut, "Good job, bud." I say and rub his head.

Gobber walks forward and pulls the Snapper apart resetting it and looks at the twins, "Ruffnut, Tuffnut, show me how to unset the Snapper trap." Gobber commands and Tuffnut lifts up a hand from where the two have their heads smashed together.

"Can't, staring contest." Tuffnut says and Gobber glares at them.

"NOW!" He yells and the twins still staring at each other walk forward.

"Fine you don't have to get so testy." Ruffnut says and they step onto the plate and I cringe as the trap snaps shut and their helmets are thrown from their heads and Barf and Belch catch them.

"AH! You almost took my head off!" Tuffnut yells.

"Now would have been stare worthy. Ah, next time." Ruffnut says and Gobber rolls his eyes before leaning in close to the twins.

"Alright, listen up! You all have your assignments." Gobber says and points at the map with X's we're marking the traps for the dragons. "There are dozens of dragon traps from well when…" Gobber says then whispered, "When we killed them." I roll my eyes slightly, it was no secret, Berk knew it, Berk's dragons knew it. There was no reason to whisper, "But since we don't…" Gobber says and then whispers, "Kill them anymore." And pulls his hand away from his mouth like he was sharing a secret and looks back at the map, "We thought it might be a good idea to clear them before some wild dragon wanders into one and get caught. So get going!" Gobber commands and whacks his hook into the board and it tips over.

I walk forward to the still helmet-less twins, "You guys know what you're doing right?" I ask and Tuffnut looks at me as though I had offended him.

"What kind of question is that?" Tuffnut demands and Asher walks up next to me.

"A necessary one." He says and Tuffnut looks at him and I whack my forehead.

"You have absolutely no idea, do you?" I ask. If they don't know what their doing, it will be dangerous for them, and their dragon, they could get themselves caught in a trap or Barf and Belch.

"Absolutely-" Tuffnut starts.

"No idea." Ruffnut finishes. Barf and Belch lean over the Ruffnut and Tuffnut take their helmets from them and put them on their heads. I bite down on my lip and pull some of my long bangs behind my ear so I can see them properly.

"Guys, we're clearing dragon traps. It's very dangerous, for you, and your dragon." i say looking up at Barf and Belch. Ruffnut and Tuffnut look back at me an eyebrow on each twin lifted slightly and I sigh,"You know what, forget it. You guys stay here where you can't get into trouble." I say and Tuffnut chuckles.

"Actually, we can get into trouble pretty much anywhere. Remember that empty room?" Tuffnut says and nudges Ruffnut's arm and they chuckle.

"He's got a point." Asher says and I let out a breath through my nose before I look back at the two.

"Look I just don't know if you guys will get anything done out there. I don't want you sitting around playing with the traps." I say and the twins blink at me.

"Ouch." Ruffnut says.

"To the soul." Tuffnut adds and I toss my head and my bangs move to the side.

"No, guys, listen it's just-" I start and Tuffnut waves over Barf and Belch and they both mount their respective dragon heads.

"No, I get it, Iyn, you think we're useless." Tuffnut says and I shake my head quickly.

"No!" I say and Asher nudges my arm.

"But you were thinking it." Asher says and I punch his arm.

"That is not helping." I say and he smirks.

Ruffnut looks down at me, "We'll be fine, Haedryin, it's not like we never pay attention." Ruffnut says and I bite down on my lip.

"Just rarely." Tuffnut adds.

I spin my hands together and hold out two small ice snowflakes the size of a necklace charm out to them. "Here take these, if you get into trouble break it." I say and they take them.

"How will you know?" Asher asks and I shrug.

"I'll know." I assure and the twins pocket the snowflakes before Barf and Belch fly out of the Academy to the forest and I watch them and Asher looks at me.

"You know, I'm actually going to miss them when don't come back." Asher says and I sigh.

"Really building my confidence." I mutter and mount Toothless.

…..

In the forest Barf and Belch land and Ruffnut and Tuffnut jump from off their head and land on the ground looking for the traps and Tuffnut and Ruffnut stride into pace next to each other.

"I don't know about you but I don't appreciate Haedryin's negativity when it comes to our Thor given dragon abilities." Tuffnuts says and Ruffnut nods.

"Right! I mean she doesn't know us." Ruffnut says and both twins stop looking for traps.

"Yeah." Tuffnut says and then turns to Ruffnut, "Wait, what are we doing again?" He asks and Ruffnut rolls her eyes.

"We're supposed to look for the hidden traps." She says and Tuffnut nods.

"Hidden traps: Check. Okay where do you think they'd hide?" Tuffnut asks and they both split up walking around the clearing looking for the traps.

"Here trap! Here little snap trap!" Tuffnut calls and looks down and sees a net on the ground. He walks forward to the middle trying to get to the other side to unlock it but the trap snaps up and Tuffnut is pulled up in the net.

"Found it!" Tuffnut calls and kicks and struggles in the trap but it does nothing. Ruffnut walks by and Tuffnut looks down at her, "Little help, sis!" He asks. Ruffnut looks up at him and puts her hands on her hips smiling mischievously.

"Nah, you're doing fine." She assures. Tuffnut gives sounds of distress and kicks several more times. "Okay, okay, Ugh, quite your whining." Ruffnut groans and turns around and starts walking off.

"Where are you going?" Tuffnut asks.

"You said you wanted help, I'm going back to the village to get Haedryin, duh." Ruffnut says continuing to walk forward looking back at him.

"Fine. but don't tell her I got stuck in the trap, having a cloud of snowflakes with small lightning bolts that strike at random over your head twenty four seven is only fun for so long." Tuffnut says.

"Yeah your right." Ruffnut agrees and perks up, "Ah! I'll tell her that the trap got caught in you!" Ruffnut says pointing at her brother and Tuffnut grins.

"I like where your head's at." He says and Ruffnut reaches Barf and Belch and stops.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. We need two riders." She says and looks back at Tuffnut, "How am I going to fl Barf and Belch without you?" She asks and Tuffnut thinks for a second.

"Uh, duh. Hand signals." He says waving his hand for emphasis.

"Oh cool great idea." Ruffnut agrees mounting Barf and waves a hand for Belch to follow. Tuffnut looks at Belch for a second.

"Okay, Belch, fly." Tuffnut says waving his hand dramatically and Belch nods and he and Ruffnut and Barf take off into the air for a second before Belch stops looking back at Tuffnut refusing to leave without him.

Ruffnut and Barf and Belch crash back into the ground and Ruffnut let's out a groan, "Wow that was quick, where's Iyn?" Tuffnut ask and Ruffnut sits up looking at Barf and Belch angrily.

"I'll walk back." She says and stands. "Barf Belch, keep an eye on Tuffnut." Ruffnut says starting to walk off into the forest.

"Okay yeah! Great idea! I'll wait here." Tuffnut says and grabs onto the net. Barf and Belch lift their heads and Tuffnut glares at them, "I'm not helpless you know." He says and swings back and forth several times. Struggling against the net before sighing and hanging in the net, helplessly.

….

Ruffnut walks through the forest and stops looking at the two passages before her unsure which way to go. "Hmm." Ruffnut says and then slaps a hand over her eyes and points a finger forward pointing back and forth at the paths, "Yes, no, yes, no , yes, no….Yes." Ruffnut says and points at the one on the right. She grins and walks forward.

….

I stare forward the trap with Toothless and his eyes are wide as he stares at the fish and licks his lips. He looks back at me and I walk forward and look back at him grinning knowing full well I shouldn't do this but I'm going to anyway. I put a foot onto the pressure plate and the trap snaps shut on my peg leg.

"AHHH! OH TOOTHLESS IT BURNS!" I scream and Toothless races forward and see's the peg leg stuck in the teeth and glares at me and I laugh. I undo the straps of my peg leg and rip the metal from the trap and put it back onto my leg and Toothless glares at me and opens his mouth and my eyes widen and I jump to the side and Toothless fires a plasma blast where I was.

"AH! Toothless!" I groan and a gust of wind blows by dry and hot and the sparks from his plasma blast land on a leaf and it sets on fire. I wave a hand and freeze the leaf and pick it up. I look back at Toothless and lift up a hand, "There's a dry hot wind coming in from the north, it hasn't rained in three weeks." I say and walk back to Toothless dropping the leaf onto the ground.

"This is definitely fire weather, which is...fantastic." I say and climb onto his back and rub Toothless head, "Sorry about the trap." I say and he looks up at me and I let out a breath through my nose as I recognize that look to be the I will get you back look. Great, "Let's find my dad, Toothless. Then you can plot against me." I say and Toothless nods and jumps into the air.

….

Back at the net, Tuffnut looks down at Barf, "You know Barf, I just realized something. We never talk! And that makes me sad." Tuffnut says looking down sadly before he looks back at Barf, "I mean I get it, I ride the other head. But it doesn't mean we can't have lunch or something! You know get to know each other a more personal level." Tuffnut says and Barf rolls his eyes and lays down his head next to Belch, and starts to go to sleep.

Tuffnut looks at them the net getting uncomfortable big time, "Hey, uh, do either of you remember how to undo this?" Tuffnut asks staring down at the dragon. He stops, "Wait a minute. What am I doing? I'm a profesional dragon trainer!" Tuffnut says and looks down at the dragon, "Barf Belch!" Tuffnut calls and both heads raise and look at one of two of their riders, "Un-trap me!" Tuffnut commands.

Barf and Belch look at each other for a second before they walk forward and start hitting Tuffnut back and forth well he protests, "No stop!" Tuffnut yells and swings back slamming into the tree he is attached to.

He swings back and grins, "Okay, one more time." Tuffnut says and Belch whacks him forward and Tuffnut slams into the tree again. He shakes his head and Barf and Belch start to swing him back and forth by smashing their heads against him ,"No, No! Stop it!" Tuffnut yells.

….

Toothless lands on the dock and I slide from his back and race forward walking up to dad, "Dad I need to talk with you." I say and he shakes his head.

"No time to talk, Iyn. Fire weather." Dad says and I blink, watching as villages walk past me carrying buckets.

"What? How'd you know that?" I ask and he turns.

"Gobber show her." He says and Gobber reaches out and grabs my hand his fingers twitching from the cold before he pulls my hand forward and rubs it against his rough chin.

"You feel that?" He ask and I pull my hand away rubbing my fingers in disgust.

"Uh, yes." I say and he let's go of my hand and looks at me.

"It's usually soft. Subtle, tener, like a newborn baby. But when it's fire weather, dry as a fifty year old yak." Gobber says and i blink.

"I think a better comparison would be sand on a beach." I say and shake my hand several times.

"Which brings us to you." Dad says and I whirl around looking at him.

"It does?" I ask.

"Yes, one arrogant dragon blast could burn Berk to the ground." Dad says and leans in closer to my face, "So make sure the twins don't do anything stupid out there." He commands and I purse my lips and look at Toothless.

….

In the forest, Ruffnut walks forward completely lost but defining it. She stop and sighs, "It would be easier to get around these woods if there weren't so many trees!" She yells looking at the trees angrily.

An apple whacks her on the head and she jerks to the side and stares down at it, and picks the apple up and looks around herself and another apple whacks the apple in Ruffnut's hand to the side and she whirls around glaring at the two Terrible Terror's who are laughing.

Ruffnut picks up another apple and glares, "Knock it off already!" She shouts and fingers the edge of the apple before she tosses it through the air. Her aim was dead on and she whacks on Terror in the face with the apple and it's thrown from the tree.

She grins and other Terror hisses and starts flying apples at an abnormal rate a ther and Ruffnut leans down to pick up another apple but is whacked in the face and she falls to the ground unconscious.

….

Tuffnut looks at Belch thinking hard, "So if I'm reading your silence correctly, you think my sister's so competitive because she's a woman in a man's world?" Tuffnut asks and Belch nods. "That explains so much! Especially her inner rage and her outer rage, and all that other rage in her fist and her feet and her navel." Tuffnut says and looks at Belch with a grin.

"I totally get why she'd feel trapped." Tuffnut says and looks down at himself, "I mean, I feel trapped!" Tuffnut says and his shoulders slump. He grabs onto the net and whacks his head, "Come on! THINK! How'd Gobber undo this thing. Wait! Didn't Haedryin undo it? Oh, come on! Come on! You are not useless! YOU ARE NOT USELESS!" Tuffnut shouts and points at himself thinking hard. Replaying the Academy that morning in his head over and over trying to remember what Haedryin said and did.

Tuffnut sighs and his shoulder slump, "Okay, I'm totally useless." He says.

There was a breaking through the trees and Barf, Belch and Tuffnut lift up their heads to stare at it. A typhoomerang walks into the clearing and Tuffnut's eyes widen. "I was wrong! I'm even more useless than I imagined!" Tuffnut yells panicking. "HELP!" He shouts struggling against the net.

The Typhoomerang roars loudly and Tuffnut takes in panicking breaths and Barf and Belch look at each other before defending Tuffnut. They fly forward preparing to blast the Typhoomerang and it whacks the Zippleback away with a swing of it's tail.

Tuffnut spins several things, "Hey! I am not your plaything!" he shouts and spins around several more times, and slowly stops, "Way more dizzy than usual." Tuffnut says and looks up as the world spins, "I like it! Wait why are we gettin' rid of these traps again? They're awesome." Tuffnut says grinning wildly.

"Barf, Belch! Come on it's two against one, get in there and show him who's boss." Tuffnut says and Barf and Belch look up at the Typhoomerang. They slowly advance and set of a trigger and ta bola shoots out and ties up the dragon and he flies a few feet away. They fire a blast out and it explodes next to the Typhoomerang.

A single spark from the blast flies forward before landing in some dry bushes and a forest fire is born.

The Typhoomerang spreads out his wings and stares at Tuffnut as he cowers in fear looking at the dragon. The dragon sits up and Tuffnut looks at him, "First of all there's something you should know." Tuffnut says and lifts his gaze up to the dragon, "I never lose a staring contest." He says and stares into the dragon's eyes chuckling.

The dragon stares into his eyes for a few seconds before he pulls his head away blinking rapidly. "Ha! I win!" Tuffnut shouts and looks at the dragon, "Okay, this is going to sound weird but: Have we met before?" Tuffnut asks and the Typhoomerang leans down next to him, "You-you look so familiar! Wait a minute! We're you on Outcast island? No no! That's not it uh…how 'bout Breakneck Bog? Dragon island? Dragon Bog? Breakneck Island." Tuffnut guesses and the Typhoomerang growls at him.

"Ah, playing it close to the wing are we?" He asks grinning. The Typhoomerang looks over at Barf and Belch glaring, "Whoa! They're cool!" Tuffnut says looking over at his shared dragon, "That's Barf and Belch, my completely awesome dragon." he says and the Typhoomerang looks over at him,"That I share with my completely un-awesome sister." Tuffnut says. "You can meet her, if she hasn't been eaten by a pack of wild boars. Torn limb from limb in a frenzy of wild animal rage!" Tuffnut says smiling.

The Typhoomerang looks over at him and raises an eyebrow, "Huh? Oh, sorry, I got lost in the wraps of it all." Tuffnut says and the dragon looks at him and roars softly. Tuffnut looks at him, "Uh, rawr?" He asks.

The Typhoomerang looks at him and roars loudly and Tuffnut grins, "AHHHHHHH!" Tuffnut yells and the dragon roars back and Tuffnut takes in a deep breath, "ROOOOAAARRRR!" Tuffnut shouts his voice echoing. The Typhoomerang roars again and Tuffnut grins. "That was totally fun. Hey, what do you wanna do now?" He asks smiling.

…

A few hours later I tighten the purple wraps around my arm and Asher lands a few feet away, "uh, where are you going?" He asks. I finish the knot and mount Toothless.

"The twins haven't come back yet, and no one's seen them. I knew I shouldn't have sent them out there." I groan.

"We're going with you." Asher says and I shake my head.

"No, they're my responsibility." I say and Asher looks at me, "Try and follow us and I will freeze you and Stormfly to the ground." I threaten and his face falls.

"How did yo-" He starts and Toothless jumps into the air cutting of his sentence.

…..

Back in the forest Tuffnut looks at the Typhoomerang, "Wing raise." Tuffnut commands and the dragon stares at him confused,"Okay, okay, watch me, wing raise." Tuffnut says and lifts up his arms and the Typhoomerang lifts his wings, "Whoa! It worked! Wait till Iyn see this." Tuffnut mutters looks back up at the Typhoomerang, "Alright. Spin." Tuffnut says and spins his finger. The dragon stares at him as if asking for him to repeat his command.

"No, you got to watch me!" Tuffnut says and spins around in the net, "Spin!" He says and the dragon spins around and Tuffnut fist pumps, "Yes! We are totally in sync. Are you sure we've never met before?" Tuffnut asks then waves his hand. "Nah, you probably just have one of those faces." Tuffnut decides.

….

Ruffnut who was now conscious again races through the forest her hands over her head as she dodges apples still being thrown at her from the Terrors. She sniffs the air smelling smoke and sniffs again sniffing her armpit before looking up and see's the thick smoke, about a miles away.

"FIre." She says asher eyes widening, "Not good. Got to get back to Tuffnut, I know!" She says and lifts up her hand, "I'll retrace my steps." She says and starts to walk backwards, "One at a time." She says slowly moving back to Tuffnut.

….

Toothless zooms forward over the forest both of us scanning for the twins or Barf or Belch. I glance up and blink several times seeing a thick cloud of smoke in the distance, "Lie I said, fire weather." I groan. "Just great." I mutter and look down at Toothless as he stops looking at the smoke.

"You know what they, say where's there's fire, there's the twins." I say and Toothless let's out a breath through his nose before he flies forward to the smoke.

…..

Ruffnut backs up and without realizing it has reached Tuffnut. Barf and Belch who are still tied together by the neck watch as she passes them and Ruffnut sees them and slowly turns and see's Tuffnut and the Typhoomerang and her eyes widen.

"Tuffnut do not move." Ruffnut whispers, "There is a massive and I mean massive Typhoomerang standing next to you." Ruffnut whispers and Tuffnut raises an eyebrow.

"I know, why are you whispering?" Tuffnut asks.

"Why aren't you whispering? This is serious!" Ruffnut hisses.

"Here watch this." Tuffnut commands and turns looking at the huge dragon, "RAOOOR!" he shouts. The Typhoomerang looks at him and when he finishes roaring he leans forward and roars into Ruffnut's face spitting on her, "Cool huh?" Tuffnut asks.

Ruffnut wipes away the spit from her face and flicks it off her fingers, "Yeah, awesome." Ruffnut agrees and then looks up at Tuffnut, "O hey! This'll bum you out. There's a out of control forest fire head ed this way." Ruffnut says and Tuffnut twists around in the trap and looks behind him and the thick smoke.

"Huh, why would that bum me out?"Tuffnut asks turning back to Ruffnut a plastered grin on his face, "I love out of control." He says.

"Okay, see ya." Ruffnut says whirling around.

"Wait! I'm kidding get me out of here, please." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut stops and turns looking back at Tuffnut.

…..

Toothless flies through the fires and I take in small breaths and cough softly from the smoke I had already inhaled my body slowly down as I became hotter. I look forward and point, "Toothless there! We can avoid the fire and the-Massive Typhoomerang!" I say in surprise staring at the huge dragon.

A tree falls and Toothless dives out of the way and I look back and see his tail already engulfed and hardly there anymore, "The clearing! We can make the clearing Toothless!" I say and Toothless dives forward and his tail gives out and he crashes.

I'm thrown from his back rolling several times."Haedryin!" Tuffnut shouts and I jump to my feet and my eyes widen and the Typhoomerang spreads it's wings and roars at me angrily. I back up slowly holding out my hands and spinning a iceball crackling with lighting and look at the Typhoomerang.

"Okay, this is bad!" I say and stare at the dragon and it roars at me angrily and my eyes widen as I recognize it as Torch. Torch came back to Berk!"I know you!" I say looking up at him. I back up and bump into Toothless and my dragon looks up at Torch angrily and Torch shuts his wings closed and Toothless jumps on me enclosing my in his wings.

About five seconds later Torch opens his wings, Toothless following and I walk forward to the dragon holding out my hand. Torch stares at me for a second before he leans down and touches my palm frost spreading across his face.

"This isn't just any Typhoomerang." I say turning back looking at the twins for the first time and see Ruffnut on the ground and Tuffnut trapped in a net hanging from a tree, well that explains why they didn't come back. "Ruff, Tuff, don't you recognize this guy? Look at him! It's Torch!" I say and Ruffnut's eyebrows shoot up.

"What! No way." She says.

"Haedryin, Torch is like this big." Tuffnut says putting his hands about a foot apart from each other, "And she calls herself the dragon conquer." Tuffnut says and I roll my eyes.

"No, I don't call myself that and this is Torch! He just grew, a lot, that's what happens when you well, grow up." I say looking back at the huge dragon.

"Uh...nope drawing a blank here, don't know anything about that." Tuffnut says and thick smoke passes over us.

"Yeah, got nothing." Ruffnut says and Toothless growls and Torch whacks him with his tail. I whip around and hold out my hands between the two dragons.

"Ah come on guys, you're not going to start this again! Right now, we've got a fire bearing down on us." I say looking at the fire surrounding us in the trees. I look a the twins, "Ruffnut get Tuffnut out of that trap!" I command racing over to Barf and Belch.

"Yeah...about that. We've been trying." Ruffnut says and I stop mid track as I realize what she means, she has no idea how to get him out.

"But, someone and I won't mention any names didn't give very clear instructions." Tuffnut says and I let out a breath of annoyance.

"Ugh, never mind." I say and reach over and freeze the bola around Barf and Belch's neck. The rip it apart and I look at them, "Barf, Belch help me up." I command and stand on Barf's head and he reaches up and I grab onto the trap.

"Just leave me! Save yourselfs!" Tuffnut yells and I grab the latch and try and wiggle it to get Tuffnut free.

"You heard him! Let's get out of here!" Ruffnut shouts and I bite down on my lip tugging at the latch.

"Again kidding." Tuffnut says.

"Yeah, me too." Ruffnut says even though it's quite clear she isn't. The fire pops and I whip my head around and watch as the flame licks through the wood and leafs. I rip at the latch again and it freezes.

"It's stuck tight!" I say and jump down from the trap sliding on ice to the ground, "We need to get out of here." I say looking at Ruffnut. "Torch, do you think you can give us a lift?" I ask and he nods and leans down and I race along his wing Ruffnut, Toothless, Barf and Belch following.

Torch jumps into the air and grabs Tuffnut from the tree as I take in gasping breaths and Tuffnut let's out a long yell of terror. "THIS IS AWESOME AND SCARY!" Tuffnut yells and I look down at him and look up at the sky and stand on Torch's back and shove Ruffnut forward.

"You drive." I command and she looks back at me.

"Uh….?" She asks and I look up at the clear blue sky.

"Just do it, Ruffnut!" I shout and she looks forward and lift up my hands looking at the sky and Toothless' eyes dawn with realization. I lift up my hands to the sky in a wide arc and a cold gust of wind whips past my head.

"What are you doing! Wind going to spread the fire!" Ruffnut yells looking back at me and see's the blue light and shuts her mouth looking forward again. I close my eyes and a chill sweeps past us and I open my eyes and watch as clouds spreads from the blue light from my hands and spread across the sky quickly. The clouds smash together with a thunderous boom and the sky rips open in a blizzard.

"Wow! Did you just make it snow in the middle of summer?" Ruffnut says and I walk forward and sit down behind her. I stare down at the fire and tap Torch's neck and point down. He lands dropping Tuffnut onto a tree and I stare at the flames and Toothless stands next to me.

"Oh it's spreading to fast, the snow isn't going to stop it." I say and Ruffnut nudges my arm.

"SO, freeze it." She says and I look back at her.

"Ruffnut, there is no way I can-you know what? That would work." I say and look back at her. She grins and I wave a hand forward and Tuffnut yelps.

"Wow! Even as fun as this is, I think my back hair just froze and you know how much I love my back hair." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut nods.

"It's true, almost as much as I love mine." She says.

I run forward my feet leaving snowflakes and throw out my arms making an ice staircase and reach Tuffnut. I put my hands onto the lock and freeze it there was a popping noise and then the net snaps shut and Tuffnut falls to the ground. I look at the fire before I look back at the twins.

"Brace yourselfs." I say and Tuffnut stands walking over to Ruffnut.

"What, why? What are you going to do-?" Tuffnut asks and I shove my hands forward and the snow redirects itself and the wind jerks me forward and I hear the thumps as Tuffnut and Ruffnut are thrown forward.

I wave a hand blue light shining from my fingers and there is a creaking noise around us before the for fire around us freezes solid and I shove my hands forward and their was a creaking noise and every tree freezes solid and I let out a breath feeling exhausted and slide down the railing of the stairs and look at Torch.

"Ready?" I ask and Torch nods. The blizzard picks up speed and I lift up my hands my fingers curling from the pressure and lift the ice from off the trees and it turns to snowflakes and Torch jumps into the air flapping his wings and the snowflakes fly back disappearing into the blizzard.

I look back at the twins whose hair was frozen blowing forward and their jaws agape and they blink several times. I let out a breath feeling exhausted from teh fire and the world starts to spin, "Well that's that." I say and take a step forward and pass out.

….

Tuffnut and Ruffnut watch the blizzard around them for a second before they race forward to Haedryin, Ruffnut rolls her over and they stare at her flushed cheeks, "How is she hot!" Tuffnut demands his teeth chattering.

"She's the Snow Queen you muttonhead!" Ruffnut says and Toothless leans down sniffing her and Tuffnut looks at Torch.

"Hey Torch, we need a ride back to Berk pronto." He says and picks up Haedryin despite the death glare Toothless sends him and they climb back onto Torch's back and Torch takes off into the blizzard to Berk.

Torch lands in the plaza where the other riders, Gobber and Stoick are gathered. Fishlegs stares up at Torch, "A typhoomerang. Amazing." Fishlegs says and Tuffnut and Tuffnut slide down Torch's wing Toothless following.

"We got a fire infected-wait." Tuffnut says and looks down at Haedryin before looking up at Ruffnut.

"What do you call it when she gets heated up?" He asks and Ruffnut shrugs.

"I know! Let's ask Haedryin!" Ruffnut says and Tuffnut looks down at her.

"Yeah, that would work but…." He trails off. Tuffnut looks up at the other riders and Stoick walks forward taking Haedryin from Tuffnut, "Everyone this Torch. Torch you've already met them." Tuffnuts ays and Fishlegs blinks in surprise.

"That's Torch.?" She asks.

"Does it look like Bjorn to you?" Ruffnut asks and Fishlegs shakes her head, "Exactly." She says. Tuffnut looks at Torch and Torch leans down and nudges him.

"Uh, what's he doing?" Tuffnut asks and Asher looks at them sadly.

"He's saying goodbye." Asher says and Tuffnut's eyes widen.

"Oh…..Goodbye Torch. I'm really gonna miss you, come by anytime I can kick Ruffnut out without a problem." Tuffnut assures and Torch nods before he takes off into the air disappearing into the snowstorm quickly.

The other riders look back at Stoick who was running his hand along Haedryin's forehead.

"Is she going to be okay?" Asher asks and Stoick nods.

"Yeah, she'll be fine when she wakes up." Stoick assures and starts to walk off to his house Toothless trailing him. The other riders look back at the twins.

"Where we're you guys anyway?" Asher asks and Tuffnut and Ruffnut lok at each other.

"Uh...We should get going." Tuffnut says.

"Yeah, well see you guys later." Ruffnut says and she and Tuffnut take off into the white snowstorm disappearing into figures rather quickly. Asher looks back at Fishlegs and Snotlout.

"I betcha they got caught in a trap." He says, grinning. Fishlegs nods, and Snotlout huffs as they all stare at where the twins had disappeared to

 **A/N dumb ending I know but its not the worst. ;) (qoute HTTYD) There is no backwards word.**

 **See you next Episode! *Waves really intensity*. :D**


	10. A View To Skrill Part l

**A/N Sorry guys! I was gone half the day. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Me and the other riders fly through the air passing several glaciers and icebergs Asher and Stormfly fly up next to me, "We're getting pretty far north." Asher reports and I look at him.

"Bucket at Mulch are two days overdue. We need to keep searching." I say and Asher rubs his arms looking like someone dumped a bucket of water over his head in the middle of winter. He looks up at me tossing his bangs from his eyes.

"You don't think they're up here? Do you?" Asher asks. I nod my head, and look ahead searching through the ice making sure we're still going in the direction where I could feel a boat near by.

"Can't take the cold can you Asher?" Snotlout asks with a smug smile. Asher looks back at him glaring.

"No, I just don't have a heated seat like you do." Asher says.

"That's right you don't." Snotlout says and snaps her fingers, Hookfang lights of fire and Snotlout let's out a happy sigh,"Ahh, toasty." She says and I look back at her and then at Asher and wave my hands together and hand in the ice fabric blanket.

"I don't think it will do much, but it's better that nothing." I say.

Asher drapes the cloak over his shoulder and his shivering lessons. I look back down at the ocean and feel the boat close and look down and see Bucket and Mulch's ship and then a Berserker vessel. "Looks like they're in trouble." I say and Toothless looks down at me, "Come on bud!" I say and Toothless dives down to the boats as the Berserkers captain's shouts break ring through the air.

We reach the boats as a battle breaks out. Stormfly fires several spines at the Berserkers and they duck. "Nice shooting Asher!" I shout and look back at Snotlout.

"Snotlout light 'em up!" I yell and Toothless dives down and blasts apart the gangplank between the two boats and I look down at Toothless, "Okay, bud. It's our turn." I say and Toothless fires at the water in between the two boats and they split apart.

"Retreat! Retreat!" The Berserker captain commands. Toothless swoops down in between the two boats before turning around and landing on the deck. I jump from his back and onto the deck Asher and Snotlout following. I walk forward looking at the two fishermen.

"What happened here?" I ask.

Mulch glances at Bucket before looking back at me, "Well we thought the Berserkers had hit an iceberg, and so we came in to help." Mulch says happily and then his eyes narrow and he frowns, "They attacked us." He says. "Because we saw it." Mulch says.

"It?" Me and Asher repeat at the same time. Mulchs walks off the boat and leads us forward to a large patch of ice and lifts up his hook.

"It." He says and walk forward past all the axes and digging tools laying all over the ground looking at the weird purple thing in the ice. I stare through the ice my eyes widening.

"That looks like a-" I start and touch a finger to the ice and it clears to almost glass, "Dragon." I finish backing up next to Asher and Snotlout.

"Why would Beskers be trying to dig it out?" Asher asks. I look down at the tools and pick up a small hammer.

"No idea." I say and look back at Snotlout and Asher, "But I'm going to find out." I say and Snotlout groans putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, great! Now _we_ have to dig it out?" She complains. I put the hammer back down on the ground and Asher pulls the snow cloak around his shoulders more. I shake my head softly.

"Actually, I have a much better idea." I say and look back at the ice and lift up my hands and pull them apart slowly and there was a loud cracking noise and the ice cracks and breaks spreading up ice around the dragon and I let out a breath from the effort and look back at Asher, Mulch, and Snotlout.

In the sky a few minutes later, I look back down at the dragon still in the ice that I could remove, but don't really want to at least until I know what it is. Bucket and Mulch from under us on their boat wave happily. Stormfly and Hookfang fly into level pace with Toothless and I and we set off for home.

….

In the Academy a few hours later, Toothless walks around the ice sniffing it as the other riders and I stare at the dragon.

"I say we smash it." Snotlout says and I lift and eyebrow at this. Ruffnut and Tuffnut climb up on top of the ice block and Tuffnut grins.

"I say we blast it." Tuffnut says.

"I say let's blast it then smash it." Ruffnut says smirking.

"Then blast it again-" They say together.

"Stop saying what I'm saying now!" Tuffnut commands and I blow a piece of hair away from my face and walk forward.

"Well that's certainly one approach." I agree. Shoving their idea to the back of my mind on the part that you never return to, or visit.

"Eh, hem. Your majesty, that's actually three approaches." Tuffnut says and I roll my eyes and walk up to the ice. Tuffnut and Ruffnut jump down from the ice block walking away with Barf and Belch. I look at the ice before I wave my hands and parts of the ice fade to snowflakes.

Fishlegs walks up next to me and puts her hands up next to the ice.

"Is that what I think it is Fishlegs?" I ask, looking down at the dragon.

"I think so, but I've only seen pictures." Fishlegs says. I glance at her slightly but not really surprised she read my thoughts. I look at her my eyes widening.

"Do you realize how huge this could be, Fishlegs?" I ask.

"The word, "epic" comes to mind." Fishlegs responds. I back up from the ice and Fishlegs looks at me and we both start to walk off, "I should check the Book of Dragons just to be sure." Fishlegs says and I nod my head and Toothless stands up and walks after us.

"Good idea, if we're right about this, it could be big, massive trouble." I say and Fishlegs nods. We walk out of the Academy and I hear footsteps behind me.

"If someone someone doesn't start filling me in, I am putting this axe through your head!" Asher yells as he rushes up to us and I look back at the axe strapped to his back and I stop mid step and poke a head back through the Academy entrance.

"No one touches that ice well we're gone." I say looking at them and the twins and Snotlout lift up their hands and smile innocently and I let out a breath through my nose, "Next person who does will be getting hit by lighting!" I promise rushing off after Fishlegs.

…..

In the Great Hall about an hour later the conical member and Gobber are gathered around a table all talking at the same time, furious.

"Alright. Everybody calm down." Stoick shouts and Bucket and Mulch look up at him.

"This is an act of war! Stoick!" Mulch says.

"Let's not jump to conclusions about what this attack means." Stoick says and Gobber shakes his head softly and looks at Stoick.

"I don't know Stoick. Seems pretty cotton dry to me, I mean if you think about it an ATTACK IS AN ATTACK AM I RIGHT PEOPLE!?" Gobber Vikings around the table break out into shouts of agreement and Stoick looks back at Gobber and shakes his head and sighs.

"And thank you Gobber." Stoick says sarcastically.

"Always here to help." Gobber assures missing the sarcasm and taking a sip from his drink.

….

I open up the doors and walk forward the doors slamming behind me, Asher picks up his pace and walks next to me and I look up at my dad, "I think I know why the Beskers attacked Bucket and Mulch." I say and dad looks at me.

"Go on, Iyn." He commands and I glance at Asher before continuing.

"We got a better look at the dragon Bucket and Mulch found in the ice." I say and Bucket's eyes widen.

"We found a dragon. Oh can we keep it? I've always wanted my own dragon Mulch." Bucket says nudging his short partner. I bite down on my lip. Yeah, riding around on a dragon that shoots lighting and has an electrical current almost twenty four hours sounds like buckets of fun.

"It's a Skrill." I say and the room was dead silent.

"Oh." Bucket says, "I don't want one of those." He adds. And Mulch elbows him in the stomach. I

"Are you sure about this, Iyn?" Dad asks and I was about to respond but Fishlegs runs into the room throwing her arms around me and Asher's shoulders.

"OH we are sure!" She shouts holding up the Book of Dragons happily. She gives some happy shouts, "Whoo Oh yeah, oh yeah Fishlegs!" Fishlegs shouts and she stops and looks up at us as if realizing there were other people her for the first time. She smiles and laughs. "Sorry, chief that happens sometimes when we discover a new dragon." Fishlegs says and I raise an eyebrow.

"Sometimes?" I repeat. She smiles and grips the Book of Dragons tighter. I grab it from her hands flipping to the page with the Skrill. I stare down at the pages.

"That is definitely a Skrill." I say and Asher's eyes widen.

"And the Skrill is the symbol of the Berserkers." He finishes.

…..

On Berserker boats Dagur looks around him at the Berserker soldiers around him, "My brothers this is a historic day for the Berserker tribe!" Dagur shouts. "After years and many searches, Captain Vorg has found….A Skrill!" Dagur says lifting up the hand of vapit Vorg and the Berserker throw up their hands and cheer.

"It's such a great occasion!" Dagur says and pulls back Vorgs hand popping the bones, "It's such a great occasion I'm willing to give his finger to bring it to me." Dagur says pulling Vorg to the ground and kicking him. "Get up." Dagur growls and Vorg stands rolling his forearm.

Dagur walks to the railing of the boat looking at his soldiers, "For centuries, the Skrill has represented our strength, for power!" Dagur yells throwing out his arms and looks at the Vikings, "Our ferocity, as long as Haedryin and her little dragon club have our dragon we will not rest! We will take the Skrill out of her frail, little gloved hands and destroy that Night Fury together!" Dagur yells whacking Vorg in the head and he falls back as the Berserkers cheer.

….

Outside the Great Hall a few minutes later Gobber turns and looks at me, "Legand has it, the lighting comes from the Skrills mouth and thunder from it's-well you know." Gobber says and Asher rolls his eyes.

"Remind me never to get behind one." He says dryly.

"That's actually inaccurate. According to the Book of Dragons the Skrill drew lighting from the clouds and then redirected it." Fishlegs says.

"It could use that lighting to hit several targets at once, which is why it was such a feared dragon." I add.

"It could also store the lighting in it's body and store it later!" Fishlegs adds and we look at each other happily like we we're twin sisters finishing each other's sentences.

"I've heard enough, we need to get rid of that Skrill, it's just the excuse Dagur needs to go to war." Dad says and Gobber looks at us.

"You all know I love a good fight as much as the next person, but why not just give it to them?" Gobber asks and me and FIshlegs share a look both knowing why we can't, "It's just a frozen dragon carcass after all." Gobber finishes.

"Actually, because of their internal body heat.." Fishlegs starts.

"Skrill's can say safely frozen for decades." I finish.

…..

We walk forward to the Academ an dad looks over at me, "So let me get this straight. This dragon may still be alive, and you left, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout to guard it?"Dad demands and I blink and wring my hands.

"Okay, that sounds much worse when you say it." I say and Toothless nudges my arm as if to say, yeah."But it's frozen solid in a block of ice. How much damage could it possibly do?" I ask and jump backwards as from the Academy a huge fireball blasts into the air.

I let out a breath and Toothless takes off blurring from how fast he's going and I take off after him. I reach him a few seconds after he enters the Academy panting fro breath. I look forward and see the Skrill not frozen swings it's purple tail back and forth.

Meatlug and Toothless walk forward growling and the Skrill jumps into the air and there was a crackle of Lightning and I look to the side and lightning pops around us and I whip my gaze up staring at the dragon .

"Hey! Lighting is my thing!" I shout and the Skrill whips its head around to me and hisses lowly and a cold rushes through me and I freeze in place unable to break eye-contact with the Skrill it stares at me and hisses lowly.

 _"What are you doing, little girl?"_ A voice asks in my head and my blood rushes cold and I try and rip my gaze from the Skrill but can't.

"Ah, a little lighting bender aren't we?" It asks and the Skrill huffs and it takes a step forward and my brain starts to go fuzzy. Memoires slip out of place and I start shaking from the pain and I look up at the Skrill, panicking. I don't know who I am, I don't know why I'm here.

 _"I am your friend, and you are mine."_ A voice says kind and gentle, I don't know what else to do and I believe it.

"HAEDRYIN!" A voice shouts and something knocks me to the ground and I shiver and big green eyes look down at me and memoires snap back into place and I look up at Toothless ads Asher rushes forward axe in hand.

Toothless looks up at the Skrill a murderous look in his eyes and a skull-breaking headache fells my head. Asher grabs my limp body and pulls me away as Toothless advances on the Skrill and fires several plasma blasts. The Skrill hisses lowly before it looks at me.

" _You will be useful to me."_ It says and takes off through the Academy doors pushing Stormfly to the side. Asher shakes my upper arms but I can't move them, and Toothless rushes over sniffing me his eyes full of worry.

Asher looks up at the twins, "We told you to leave it alone!" Asher shouts and Tuffnut walks into my vision.

"Ah, great. You broke Haedryin." Ruffnut groans somewhere nearby.

"No, look at her." Tuffnut commands and he stares at me and Ruffnut pokes her head into view and Asher's grip tightens around my arms.

"Ahhh. I see the problem." Ruffnut says and they both walk forward and push Toothless head to the side and I'm slightly scared on what they're going to do. Ruffnut reaches out of my view and hands a bucket to Tuffnut and he tosses it onto me.

My arms twitch and my limbs snap back into feeling and I take in a gasping breath and Toothless looks at me and Ruffnut looks at Tuffnut and the two high-five. I sit up and Asher who is behind scoots forward as my dad and Gobber rush over.

"What happened?" Asher asks.

"Yeah, one minute, I was sure you we're going to zap that thing out of existence." Tuffnut starts.

"The next you're shaking and you don't blink." Ruffnut adds. Toothless rubs into me and I lean heavily on him and stand.

"It was in my head." I say quietly and dad blinks.

"What do you mean, Iyn?" he asks and I look up at him.

"It talked to me, it-it...We need to find that thing before it gets to Dagur, they cannot get together." I say and mount Toothless and dad sighs.

"When I was a lad, my father's father used to sit me on his knee and tell me stories, I thought they we're just tales. About Besker fleets harnessing dragons that drew lighting down from the sky. Destroying everything in their path." Dad says and I blink and Toothless shifts uncomfortably under me.

"You don't really think you could control a Skrill?" I ask and he looks at me.

"I didn't think anyone could ride a Night Fury, let alone have magic powers. We just need to be careful." Dad responds and I look at him.

"Don't worry, we're going to find it first." I say though the thought made me want to go hide under my bed Toothless with me again.(Do not ask) And ignore the whole world for a few days. But despite my protests in my thoughts the other riders and I fly out of the Academy a few minutes later.

"Any idea what we do after we find it?" Asher asks.

"We tame it, we train it. Keep it away from Dagur so he doesn't use it against us." I say looking back at them. But if it got in my head again…..

"Oh yeah, that sounds easy enough." Asher says sarcastically.

"Actually the Skrill does have some weaknesses according to the Book of Dragons, it can't redirect any lighting if it's in the water." Fishlegs says.

"Well that's a start." I say and Tuffnut huffs.

"I'm so glad you can zap people we or dry, it's really cool." Tuffnut says behind me.

"Uh, Iyn, a start would be having any clue where this stupid thing is." Snotlout says and glares at me, "We've been circling the island and I'm starving." Snotlout says and I sigh.

"Snotlout you're always hungry." I say and my eyes widen as i repeat what she said in my head, hungry the Skrill would be hungry! "Snotlout you just said something unitenutionly brilleant!" I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Uh, of course I ….What was it again?" She asks looking over at me.

"When you wake up in the morning what's the very first thing you want to do?" I ask looking over at her. She pauses for a second then looks at me.

"Well usually I have to-" She starts.

"No, after that." I say and she facepalms.

"Oh, eat." She says.

"Exactly." I say pointing at her with a smile. Fishlegs what is the Skrill's food of choice?" I ask looking at her as she flies down next to me. Before leading us forward.

A few minutes later me, Asher, Snotlout, and Fishlegs stand in front of Silent Sven. He taps his head and Asher walks forward translating what he was saying.

"And then you fought of the Skrill, with your head." Asher says raising an eyebrow, Sven nods.

"Hey, this guy's, Silent Sven, remind me not to wrestle any sheep from him." Snotlout says chuckling until Sven dives forward pointing his spear at her neck. Fishlegs lifts up a hand.

"Uh...He's silent, not deaf." Fishlegs says and pushes the end of the blade away slowly. Asher walks forward and shoves Snotlout back looking forward at Sven.

"Any idea where the Skrill went?" Asher asks and Sven shakes his head and lightning crackles behind me and I turn and Sven points in that direction.

"That way?" I ask looking at the lighting.

…..

In the sky a few minutes later, lighting is crackling around us.

"Shh. Its okay, its okay,baby." Fishlegs murmurs to Meatlug and lighting flashes next to us and I look forward at the clouds.

"Hold up everybody." I command holding up a hand and the other dragons stop. I look forward squinting my eyes and the Skirll's shape becomes distinguishable in the clouds. Toothless growls lowly and Asher looks at me.

"Okay, now what?" He asks.

"Everybody stay back." I command and look back at them, "If it see's just one dragon maybe it won't attack." I say and Asher frowns.

"Haedryin, you do know what it did to you before right?" He asks and I tap Toothless' neck and he shoots forward saving me from answering him. Lighting shoots in front of us and Toothless looks back at me and I look down and watch as the Skrill flies forward dragging lighting down from the sky.

Toothless dives down and the Skrill hisses and flies past us and Toothless pulls up after it swinging past the other riders. Toothless flies into pace with the dragon and I slowly outstretched a hand.

"Hey there fella, you've been asleep a long time, haven't ya?" I ask and the lighting jumps from the Skrill's body onto my hand. To a normal person, it would have shocked and maybe killed them to me, I felt nothing. "Your pretty cranky and hungry aren't you?" I ask and the Skrill looks at me and my blood rushes cold again.

"You sure you want to do that, child?" The voice asks and I rip my gaze away from it and pull my hand back and the Skrill zooms past us. I glance around me and Toothless and jump as the Skrill appears ahead of us and lighting shoots onto its body and it opens its mouth preparing to blast lighting at us.

My eyes widen and I stare at the lighting bolts and Toothless reading my mind shoots forward and I grab the lighting from the sky on one of its wings and the blast it was preparing dies. It looks up at me glaring murderously and for a second I'm tempted to stick out my tongue.

The Skrill looks forward and fires a blast and the other riders dodges it. I hold the lighting bolt in my hands and I toss it at the Skrill and it hisses and me before taking off in the clouds.

"Well that was impressive." Fishlegs says.

"If by impressive you mean terrifying!" Snotlout says and I look at them.

"Follow me, I've got an idea." I say and look back at them,"I'm going to change the clouds to a blizzard and the Skrill will come out and we can all drive it into the water." I say.

"Got it." Tuffnut says and there was a long pause, "No I don't. Can we got back to the first part where blizzard's in the cloud or is the blizzard in you? It's all-It's sort of nebulous to me." Tuffnut says and then adds, "Or is the cloud in your back?" I facepalm and look back at him.

"Just do what everyone else is doing." I command and he nods.

Asher flies up to me and Toothless, "You can change a storm?" He asks and I shrug.

"I don't know. Probably." I say and he shoots me a pointed look.

""Probably" doesn't fill me with loads of confidence." He says dryly.

I roll my eyes slightly and lift up my hands firing into the clouds with blue light. There was a moment before the wind picks up and thunder crackles a final time before snow falls from the sky the temperature dropping over thirty degrees. I look back as Asher and grin.

"Piece of cake." I say and there was a moment before the Skrill bursts out of the clouds angrily glaring at me and a sharp pain shoots through my head and I let go of the handles of the saddles gripping the side of my head my skull feeling like it was breaking apart in more than one place.

There was a second more before the Skrill looks at me and its voice fills my head again _._

 _"You little nasty witch. You think you can play with the weather? Two can play this game, but with minds."_

I grip my head tighter as the pain intensifies and a buzz fills my head and I can't think straight and muffled shouts ring around me and I can't think about anything but the buzz.

 _"We want a thunderstorm don't we?"_ A voice asks.

Yes.

Wait? What?

Why do I-we want a strom?

 _"You don't need to question that, just make the storm."_

Right. The storm. Wait I can make storms?

 _"Yes, make the storm."_

Cool. So….How does it work?

 _"Nevermind. Just don't think let me do it."_

Yeah, sure do whatever.

A scream breaks through the air past the buzz in my ears and I rip my eyes open and look at Snotlout holds the top of her helmet. I glance down at myself, my eyes the only body part I can move, I panic slightly. I stare down at Toothless who was looking at me and I look at Toothless.

"HELP ME!"I scream in my head and Toothless' eyes widen and my hand lifts up without my consent, I can't even feel it, and lighting shoots down at me fingers and Asher ducks and looks back at me.

"What are you doing!" He shouts and if I could have yelled or done anything I would. But I can't. My hands spin together and a mist shoots from my fingers I didn't even know I could make and hits Ruffnut.

She stops moving and Tuffnut pokes her and then looks back up at me. "Hey! You're supposed to be on our side." He yells and I look at him.

I am! I shout in my head and look up at the Skrill who was flapping his wings looking at me smugly and everything clicks into place. The Skrill was controlling me. That weird buzzing noise was him getting into my head.

There was a pause before arrows fire up at us and the other riders duck and pull away and I look down as Toothless soars past the Skrill and I look down at the boats and recognize them as Berserker boats which is fantastic.

"Little, little queen." The Skrill taunts.

"Surprise , surprise Haedryin!" Dagur yells up at me and I just stare the only thing I can do and he laughs."Now get your danity little hands off my Skrill!" Dagur yells up at me and I look down at him.

Ha, that's ironic 'cause he needs to get his Skrill _off of me._

Several boulders are fired and Toothless dodges them and Fishlegs pulls up next to me, "We need to fall back!" She shouts and I look at her and she looks at me slowly, "Iyn….?" she asks and a boulder flies over her head and she looks back at the other riders.

"Fall back!" Fishlegs shouts and Toothless turns around and pulls back. Fishlegs and Meatlug land first followed by me and then the other riders join us on the small arch.

Tuffnut looks at me and with a cry of outrage he leaps from Belch and tackles me to the ground off of Toothless. The Skrill, uses me and fires several blasts of lightning at him but Tuffnut dodges them all.

"She's a traitor! I knew it all along!" Tuffnut shouts and Asher jumps forward and rips Tuffnut from off me holding his axe up to his throat.

"Tuffnut!" Asher shouts and looks back at me where lightning was crackling on my fingers. Asher starts to move towards me but Toothless jumps forward and puts his paws on my shoulders pushing me to the ground. Toothless sniffs me for a second before he opens his mouth and the riders gasp and Toothless roars into my face not much different from the first time I met him, except it was a little louder.

My brain snaps back into focus and my limbs fall limp but they were my own. I take in a gasping breath and Toothless pulls away and Asher looks at me.

"What was that?" He aks and I stand holding a hand up to my head as the world spins slightly. I move forward past Tuffnut who was still under Asher's foot and touch Ruffnut's skin.

"Flightmare mist?" I ask and pull the mist from her and Ruffnut lets out a breath.

"Wow. That was terrifying." She says.

"What happened?" Asher asks moving off of Tuffnut. I look up at him.

"The Skrill. It got into my head, it-it controlled me." I say and the other riders eyes widen and I look at Snotlout's helmet that was smoking.

"Are you okay?" I ask her and she glares at me as Tuffnut looks at me grinning.

"Are you kidding? She's better than okay! Did you see that lighting bolt she took to the head?" Tuffnut asks and Snotlout looks at me.

"Blah der da bla." Snotlout says and my eyes widen at the gibberish.

"Tuffnut's right. Better than okay." Asher says laughing slightly.

"Ar guh la pla!" Snotlout argues.

"And making much more sense than usual." Asher adds. I shake my head and rub Toothless head and climb onto his back.

"Okay, she's out of it." I say and Snotlout puts her hands on her hips.

"Smagee." She disagrees and I let out a breath of annoyance.

"Snotlout, we have no idea what you're saying!" I say and Tuffnut shrugs.

"Sure we do. She said, "I'm perfectly fine."" Tuffnut says and my jaw falls slightly, he can understand her?

"Smagee!" Snotlout repeats.

"She said it again." Tuffnut says and turns looking at Snotlout, "I told them." He assures. He looks back at us and all of our disbelieving looks and climbs onto Belch.

"What? I speak post-lighting-Snotlout." Tuffnut says.

"What! How many times has this girl been hit by lighting!?" I demand looking over at them.

"Often enough." Tuffnut responds.

"Eh leh teh ben." Snotlout says and Tuffnut looks at her nodding his head.

"Twelve oh really?-Twelve times." Tuffnut says looking back over at us.

"Lessel! Srinkmal! Fragal!" Snotlout says forcefully.

"She said, "Enough talk, Dagur's all mine." And, "Tuffnut is the toughest of us all."." Tuffnut translates.

"Sher bla gur ta." Snotlout says.

"He implied the last part." Tuffnut says missing that Snotlout had just tricked him. I groan rubbing my head and look baup.

"Well you heard the girl. Asher take Snotlout and Fishlegs and try to keep the Berserker ships occupied." I say and he gives brisk nod.

"The twins and I will go after the Skrill, if Dagur gets his hands on it first, we won't stand a chance." I say and Asher looks at me.

"Your highness, I'm not sure you should go near the Skrill again." He says and I look at him and reach into Toothless; saddlebag.

"Dont worry, I have a plan." I assure and pull out a strip of purple fabric. I lift it up to my head and wrap the cloth around my eyes and ears and tie a knot at the back of my head.

"A blindfold? That's helpful." Asher says dryly and I point forward.

"Go!" I command and I hear the sound of them taking off and rub Toothless' ears. "You gotta be my eyes bud, I trust you." I murmur and he nods taking off into the sky. I close my eyes, knowing their useless and focus on my other senses.

"Ruff, Tuff, shout your position." I command and there was a moment of silence and I hear them repeat the question.

"Oh! On your right!" Ruffnut says and I nod.

"Where's the lighting thickest?" I ask and Toothless pulls left answering my question.

"Come on guys! Let's get a us a Skrill!"

….

At the Berserker boats Asher looks down at them and taps Stormfly's neck, "Stormfly, let's rock some boats." He says and Stormfly fires into the boats with her hot fire setting it ablaze as Snotlout and Fishlegs fly down doing to same.

….

I listen to the thunder crackle around us and look in the direction I'm pretty sure the twins are, "Alright, I have a plan to flush the Skrill out into the water, but it's super risky." I say.

"You, my friend are speaking out language." Tuffnut says and the two twins chuckle.

"Basically you're going to fly through clouds and have Barf let out as much gas as possible, don't light it until you get to the other side." I say and there was a pause.

"Feel my heart beating, it's excited." Tuffnut says and I shake my head softly.

"Hopefully the blast will knock it through the clouds where I can pull the ocean up over it and it won't be able to channel anymore lighting." I say, biting down on my lip as I realize I can't see the Skrill, "Scratch that, Toothless will hit it with a plasma blast." I correct.

"Thats a lot of gas. Do you have any idea how big of an explosion that will be?" Tuffnut asks and I shake my head.

"No. I don't." I admit.

"Mean either. How awesome is this!?" Tuffnut demands and I feel the wind gust Barf and Belch make as they fly past me. Toothless stops and I tighten my grip on the handles of the saddle.

About a minute passes before Tuffnut's voice rings through the air, "GO!" Toothless flies forward and I jerk to the side slightly unprepared and an electric current zooms past me sigling the Skrill.

I click back the tailfin and lean down on Toothless' neck letting him steer us on. Just being the only talifin. Toothless stops flying up and fires a plasma blast and a lighting wave shoots around me. Had their blasts collided?

Toothless dives down and fires several more plasma blasts before I feel lighting shoot b=past my head and Toothless rolls several times and I lift up a hand and reach out and Toothless leans slightly and my hand hit the lighting and it stops and gathers in my hands and I fire it back to wherever it came from hoping I actually hit something. '

….

Back down at the Berserkers boats that are smoking at all on fire. Snotlout flies around them.

"Snotjor Snotjor Narg! Narg! Narg!"Snotlout's yells chanting her gibberish happily.

A Berserker points up at the clouds where Haedryin and Toothless were flying around dodging the Skrills blast. Dagur stares at this and his face breaks into a wide smile.

"Well, well, looks like Haedryin can't catch my Skrill." Dagur says happily.

"Sir, we need to retreat lets come back for the Skrill another day." A Berserker says and Dagur looks at him.

"Didn't I relieve you of duty?" Dagur ask snad the man nods.

"Yes, but I am an excellent swimmer. "He say and pops his knuckles. There was a second before Dagur tosses him overboard again and turns looking at the other Berserkers.

"Press on!" He shouts.

….

Toothless pulls up and I grab the lighting again and fire it blindly back at the Skrill. The Skrill fires another blast and Toothless growls uneasily.

"Okay. We need a plan, right now." I say and Toothless nods under me and there was the sound of a blast behind me.

"You hoo! Remember us! Gas me Ruff!" Tuffnut commands and there was a second of silence and I realise that if Barf was probably out of gas. Which is great. The Skrill fires and Toothless whips around and I spin my hands together in an ice blast.

"Get in front of it." I say and Toothless nods before he zooms forward the building of a plasma blast and jerks his head ever so slightly and if you didn't know him well enough you would have comply missed the single. I fire my ice forward feeding it with more power as Toothless fires a plasma blast and there was an deafening boom and before Toothless is thrown backwards.

I let out a yell and rip off my blindfold want to be able to see something and Toothless crashes onto something. I look forward blindfold still in hand as Dagur looks up at me.

"Haedryin." He says angrily.

I glance at the ice across the deck and Toothless growls lowly, "Sorry about your deck." I say and Toothless jumps into the deck flying over his head.

Toothless flies forward and I hold the blindfold still in on hand and reach the other riders. One, two, three, four.."DId anybody see where the Skrill went?" I ask. The twins would show up shortly, they always do.

"Nope." Asher says.

"No." Fishlegs says.

"Norbort." Snotlout responds.

"Or the twins?" I ask. And they shake their heads again. Rainbows of cheery happiness that went well.

….

The twins crash onto a sea stack and Ruffnut and Tuffnut let out identical groans and Barf and Belch straighten their heads and the both twins straighten their helmets. They're eyes widen and Barf and Belch slam their heads into the ground as they see a boat nearby.

"Oh great. We do all the work and the Berserkers get the Skrill anyway." Tuffnut says grumpily.

"And that is why we don't work!" Ruffnut says angrily. "Its accomplishes nothing." She adds.

"Yeah." Tuffnut agrees.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut stare forward at the ship and Tuffnut's eyes widen, "Wait a minute. Those aren't the Berserkers! That's Alvin the Treacherous!" Tuffnut shouts.

Alvin laughs as the Skrill is pulled up on deck and the boat slowly turns around.

"Why would nivlA want a Skrill?" Ruffnut asks.

"Why wouldn't he? Did you see that thing? Its controls Haedryin, blasts lighting, he could take out Berk with it." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut nods.

"Oh yeah. So…..We should do something right?" Ruffnut asks and looks over at Tuffnut.

He sighs before he nods his head, "Yes, yes we should. Okay, I say we follow them." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut nods.

"Okay, and then what?" Ruffnut asks and Tuffnut holds up a hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's not get ahead of ourselves okay?" He says and Ruffnut nods.

"Yeah, good point." She agrees and Barf and Belch jump into the air as the twins start to trail the Outcast ship.

 **A/N Backwards word is, "Alvin."**

 **Please review! ;)**


	11. A View To Skrill Part ll

**A/N Hey guys! :)**

 **Disclaimer I only own Haedryin.**

"Ruff! Tuff!" I shout looking around for said twins as Toothless flies around the sea-stacks near where the Skrills blast had exploded. I lift up the snowflake higher and Toothless growls.

"I know bud, it's getting late. But we've got to keep looking." I say and Toothless sighed before he nods and zooms forward.

Several hours later I walk next to the Academy glowing snowflake in hand. Fishlegs walks forward and jumps off of Meatlug looking at me, "Any sign of them?" She asks and I shake my head.

"None." I say and look at her red tired eyes and sloppy posture, she needs sleep, "The other riders have turned in for the night. They're resting their dragons." I explain and Fishlegs nods.

"I don't blame them. I mean look at Meatlug. She's sleep-flying." Fishlegs says and we both glance at where Meatlug was hovering lava pouring out of her mouth, her eyes closed. Any other time I probably would have laughed but my worry for the twins was biting at my insides.

"I've got some provisions. I'm going back out."I say and Fishlegs whips her head over ot me.

"Wait! What are you going to do? Fly all night?" Fishlegs asks and I close my palm the snowflake bursting into several snowflakes. Had she been there before the Red Death it would have surprised her how much me and Toothless did do that.

"If we have to." I respond climbing onto Toothless' back.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asks.

"I can't rest knowing the twins are lost out there somewhere." I say and she sighs.

"Your right. We'll go with you." Fishlegs says and Meatlug drops to the ground asleep next to her.

"Nah, looks like you guys need some rest." I say and Toothless moves past her.

"We'll be fine." I assure and Toothless nods and jumps into the air as she looks at us and I look forward focusing on the search-and-rescue.

…..

In the sky a few hours later I look at the lighting bouncing through the clouds around us. Normally I would just change it to a snowstorm or get rid of the clouds all together but I'm terrified of using lighting until the Skrill is properly trained or gone. I bite down on my lip, the twins seem to just have popped off of face of planet earth.

"You know, maybe we've been thinking about this wrong the whole time. Maybe the twins went after the Skrill." I say and cringe as lightning flashes overhead. Getting struck again, was not on my to-do list. "The Skrill is attracted to lighting. Maybe if we find the Skrill, we find Ruff and Tuff." I say and rub Toothless' head, "It can't hurt right? We've tried everything else, come on bud." I say and Toothless dives down.

Lightning flashes around us and I watch it and Toothless dives to the side as lighting strikes near us and lightning strikes near Toothless'' tail, "Whoa! Watch your tail, bud." I say and lightning flashes near my leg and Toothless flicks and ear annoyed, "And I'll watch my leg." I say.

Toothless dives down and lightning flashes around us and Toothless growls uneasily, "Hang in there Toothless!" I say and clasp my hands together and hold the icicle up to my eye looking forward for anywhere to wait out the storm. Lighting flashes startling me and the icicle jump from my hand and I catch it again and look down at Toothless,"Come on, bud, get us out of here." I say and Toothless dives down under the clouds and I look at see Outcast Island.

"Outcast Island, I know bud." I say as Toothless growls lowly, "But we've got no choice. We have to set down and wait out the storm." I say and Toothless growls again before he dives down landing a little bit away from their arena, the first thing I notice is that Outcast island is covered, and I mean covered in snow, like they hadn't seen the sun in over a year.

I slide from Toothless' back and walk forward quietly and stare down at the many, many Outcasts gathered around the arena, "That's a lot of are you up to Alvin?" I question, and lean down in the snow.

"All I know is that he's planning something big with that Skrill." Ruffnut says and I look up at her.

"Alvin has the Skrill?-Wait! Ruff! You're alive!" I shouts and rush over wrapping my arms around her. "I thought-Where's Tuff?" I ask and pull away from her she blinks several times in surprise before she looks down sadly.

"He didn't make it, Iyn." she say and my heart skips a beat.

"What!?" I demand and she looks down some more before she looks up at me and grins.

"Kidding! He's right behind you." She says and I turn my head around looking for the other blond and see nothing. I stare for several more seconds.

"What's up Haedryin?" Tuffnut asks. I blink in confusion and look for him. "Cool disguise huh?" Tuffnut asks and I finally match his voice to the snow coverd tree in front of me. "Kind of itchy." Tuffnut says and I roll my eyes slightly.

"Yeah. not bad." I agree, slightly impressed, but the only issue was how is he going to move?

"Yeah, Tuff hollowed out that tree so he couldn't be seen." Ruffnut says proudly. " Problem is: He can't move." Ruffnut says and I look at her.

"And I have bark beetles in my pants." Tuffnut says. Toothless walks up to the tree and sniffs it gagging and backs off, "I'm starting to like them. Hey fella's. A little to the left, really scratch down there." Tuffnut says and I stare at the frosted tree wide-eye and look at Ruffnut.

"That's an image I could do without. Wait a second. How did you guys end up here?" I ask Ruffnut. She stops smirking at the tree and looks at me.

"Alvin grabbed the Skrill out of the water, we decided to follow it. " Ruffnut says pointing back at the arena, before looking back at Tuffnut smirking again.

"Weird right?" Tuffnut asks.

"No! It's actually good that you followed it." I say and Tuffnut huffs.

"We knew that." He says and there is a pause, "That's why we did it." Tuffnut says.

I let out a breath before I hold up my hands forming a icicle in my hands, "Okay, let's find out what Alvin plans on doing with that dragon." I say and Ruffnut follows me over to a small overhang and I lean down in the snow and I hold up the icicle and stare down at it.

Alvin walks forward and commands something and the Outcasts pull on ropes and the Skrill is dragged out. I purse my lips and a shiver slithers down my spine and I focus on Alvin, not the Skrill or I might go insane.

"There it is." I say.

"Yeah." Tuffnut says still inside of his tree.

"Man this is not good." I say.

"No." Tuffnut agrees.

"We are in serious trouble." I add.

"With a capital T. No-S." Tuffnut says and I put down the icicle looking back at him slightly annoyed. "Wait. Would you capitalize trouble or serious? Both?" Tuffnut asks and I let out a breath of annoyance. Me and Ruffnut look back at the tree annoyed. "I'll shut up." Tuffnut promises from inside the tree.

I turn back to the arena holding up the icicle again. "Hang on." I say and see the world's most annoying old man, "Mildew." I say and all three men, Savage, Mildew, and Alvin turn as Berserker guards walk into the arena, "That's weird, oh and that's even worse." I say and watch as Dagur strides into the arena.

"What?" Ruffnut asks.

"Dagur." I say and watch them for a few more seconds, as Dagur and Alvin shake hands, "Dagur and Alvin together with the Skrill, really not good." I say. Toothless and Barf and Belch growl lowly and I bite down on my lip.

….

Inside the Outcast training arena Dagur walks forward, looking at the Skrill happily, "A Skrill. Dragon of my people." He says and the Skrill struggles against the ropes it's in, "Its so beautiful so subtle, furious." Dagur says grinning.

"Bah, the only thing a dragon understands is a staff to the snout." Mildew says lifting up his staff. Dagur pulls out his axe blocking Mildew's staff.

"Touch him with that stick and I'll make you eat it." Dagur promises and Mildew slowly lowers his staff. "You have no idea what you're dealing with do you? Dagur asks. "Cause if you did you'd have this dragon safely out of the storm." Dagur says and MIldew huffs.

"And why's that?" he asks.

"He draws his power from lighting. Smelly old man." Dagur says.

"Bah, that's nothing but an old dragon tale." Mildew says and the Skrill at that moment coats itself with lighting and Dagur looks at it with a smirk. The Skrill fires and Dagur steps to the side and the lighting hits Mildew.

"I love it when I'm right." Dagur says looking at Mildew smugly.

Mildew sits up, smoking and mutters gibberish. The Outcasts shove the Skrill back into the cell and Dagur looks down at it. "Not to worry, baby. When we get you all harnessed up, you'll be free to strike anyone you want." Dagur says then smiles, "Or more importantly anyone I want." Dagur adds as the Skrill stares up at him murderously.

"The Skrill isn't yours yet, Dagur." Alvin says walking up to him. "You'll get your prize but only after you fulfil the terms of our deal." Alvin says and Dagur turns around smiling before walking off.

"Remind me again why were dealing with this lunatic." Savage says to Alvin gesturing at Dagur.

"His knowledge of the Skrill and the size of his fleet we need both to make sure we reclaim Berk. After 'e have well dispose of them all." Alvin promises.

…..

I look at the twins, Tuffnut on my right Ruffnut on my left. , "We need to sneak into town and find out what Dagur and Alvin are up to." I say and pull back from the rock and look at both of them, "I can't go, they'd recognize me." I say and turn to Ruffnut, "Ruff?"

"Outcast food gives me gas." She says and I look at her, how did she know what it tasted like? I brush of that issue and groan slightly.

"Yet, another image I can live without. Okay, Tuff." I say and turn to him, "Looks like you're up. You need to go down there and get as much info as you can without being seen." I say and he nods eagerly.

"Way ahead of you. I'll move like the wind-" Tuffnut starts.

"Do you still have the snowflake I gave you three days ago?" I inturpt and he pauses reaches into his pocket and both he and Ruffnut hold up the small icesnowfalkes in their pockets. I turn to Tuffnut, "break it if you need help." I command and he nods and puts it back in his pocket and grins.

"Don't worry, they wont even see me coming." Tuffnut assures and starts to climb down the side of the cliff slips and lands on his face. I cringe and Ruffnut chuckles.

….

Tuffnut slides to the feet of an Outcast and sighs happily, "Ah, that was great." He says and the Outcast holds out his spear to Tuffnut's head.

"Halt! What are you doing there?" The Outcast demands and Tuffnut looks up at him, still on the ground, "And who are you?" The Outcast adds.

"Who am I?" Tuffnut repeats scanning his brain for a good lie, "I'm uh...I'm..I'm Buffnut."Tuffnut says standing and grins, "Yup thats it. Berserker Buffnut." He says and starts to really get into his character, "The old BB, they call me ol' Buffy-nut. I was sent by Dagur to check your defenses. Yup, I got to check them out, make sure they're strong." Tuffnut says. Feeling very proud of himself. He couldn't wait to tell Haedryin about how real his lie sounds.

The Outcast stares at him and puts a hand up to his head, "Uh, yes, yes, sir. I'm ready for anything." The Outcasts says and Tuffnuts nods.

"Okay, good." Tuffnut agrees and puts a hand behind his back and looks up at the man, "Now, where's the big meeting? You know the pow-wow?" Tuffnut asks and the Outcast stares at him confused.

"You mean Alvin and Dagur?" The Outcast asks and Tuffnut walks up close to his face.

"Did you seroiusly just ask me that soilder?" Tuffnut asks glaring, "If you think I know the anwer you are sorly mistaken miser." Tuffnut says making the Outcast soldier more confused, "Did you just aske me that? I've forgotten." Tuffnut says and folds his arms over his chest.

"Uh…...so…..Do you want to know?" The Outcast asks slowly.

"Don't sass me!" Tuffnut yells getting in close to his face again, "And stop talking about whether you seriously did just ask me that or not." Tuffnut shouts and the Outcast pulls away from Tuffnut and points forward.

"Alvin's throne room. Uh..Just after the harbor their celebrating the treaty, sir." The OUtcast says and Tuffnut inwardly smirks to himself.

"Awesome. Just uh, just stand there." Tuffnut says and the Outcast stands in front of the door, "At attention, straight back. A healthy spine, is a happy spine." Tuffnut says and walks past him, "My fine fellow." he adds.

"Yes sir," The Outcast agrees and sighs with relief as Tuffnut walks away.

….

In Alvin's' throne room, on one side of the table was Alvin and four Outcast guards and on the other side was Dagur and four Berserker guards. Alvin was glaring lowly at Dagur well Dagur stared at him almost amused.

"All right Dagur, let's talk stra'tegy." Alvin commands.

"Whoo!" Dagur says happily, "Strategy, strategy I love strategy, you go first." Dagur says and points at Alvin.

"Fine." Alvin agrees, "My fleet will lead the-"Alvin starts.

"Ah, ah ah." Dagur interrupts standing. "Let me stop you there, big boy, try this on." Dagur says starting to walk around the table, "My fleet led by the glorious Skrill, will lay siege to the dragon training arena, and incapacitate the other riders take, Haedryin and her Night Fury well you and your little fleet of rejects blockade their harbor." Dagur says.

Alvin slams his cup onto the table and stands and walks forward,"I dont think so, Dagur." Alvin says walking forward to Dagur.

In another room, Tuffnut walks into the place and sees food spread all over a table and his face breaks into a smile, "Whoa," He breathes and hurries forward.

"First I get Berk, and then and only then do you get the Skrill." Alvin says and Dagur looks at him and raises a red eyebrow.

"Really?" He asks completely calm with having the treacherous man a few inches from his face.

"Yeah. Really." Alvin says.

"Geese Al, don't get your skivvies in a bunch. Fine we'll do it your way." Dagur agrees and Alvin moves away from him. Dagur glares into his back and captain Vorg leans in close to Dagur.

"Remind why were working with him again." Vorg mutter.s.

"Because we want that Skrill. Once we have it, we'll dispose of him, and I was thinking there are some really, really fun ways we can do that. See uh-" Dagur starts but hear the sound of someone chewing loudly, "Who is smacking their food?" Dagur demands, "I hate smacking, my father used to smack." Dagur says and all eyes snap to Tuffnut who was biting into a chicken leg.

Tuffnut spits out a piece and looks up, "Sorry, I hate it when my mouth does that. Ha ha, cut it out mouth." Tuffnut says pointing at his mouth and looking down at the chicken. "Shut up nose, ha they don't like each other." Tuffnut jokes and Dagur shoves his axe to Tuffnut's throat.

"Who are you?" Dagur asks.

Tuffnut gulps loudly, "uh me? I'm uh Im uh, I'm Buffnut. You know, Buffnut the Berserker." Tuffnut says and Dagur looks at him.

"Your one of mine?" He asks not wanting to claim his as part of his tribe. "What were you doing back there?" Dagur asks.

"Uh well I was, uh….Composing a poem, in honor of your new deal with Alvin, and I got hungry, because poetry is very exhauting, geese you've got to have a little something every six lines." Tuffnut lies.

"A poem aye?" Dagur asks and swings his axe onto his shoulder. "Let me hear it." Dagur commands, "If I like it, I won't chop your legs off." Dagur threatens and Tuffnut's eyes widen. "Now." Dagur commands.

"Uh-okay yeah, definitely need those legs for the running and walking stuff." Tuffnut says then lifts up his hands dramatically,

"There once was a village named Berk,

Run by a run by a big Viking jerk,

Blasting him would be thrilling,

Then you'd go a skrilling,

And show us how to be Berserk." Tuffnut says and Dagur stares at him for a second repeating the poem in his head several times and spins his axe on his shoulder.

"I would go a skrilling?" Dagur repeats then smiles and turns back to Tuffnut, "Ha! I like it! You can keep your legs." Dagur says and turns away from him, "In fact, Yak ribs and burly cakes for my friend Buffnut." Dagur says turning back to Tuffnut holding out his axe."But no smacking. I hate smacking." Dagur says and Tuffnut nods quickly.

Mildew walks forward burly cake on a plate and he reaches Tuffnut and drops the plate on the ground in shock and it shatters. Tuffnut stares at him and jumps slightly and Mildew points at him.

"Bla gurt tadur da!" Mildew shouts pointing Tuffnut, unable to speak normally after getting struck by the Skrill.

"Oh what are you blabbering about now?" Dagur asks turning as Tuffnut shoves him to the side.

"So did I mention how much I hate Berk?" Tuffnut asks, "Hey directions to Berk, "North till you smell it, west till you hit the snowstorm and step into it." Tuffnut says and the Outcasts burst out jumps to his feet and Tuffnut grabs his shoulders and throws him to the ground."Great idea, babbler." Tuffnut says."A song." Tuffnut says trying to get the attention off of MIldew

."A song, I should sing a song so.." Tuffnut says and starts to sing, lyrics and tune made up on the spot, "Hooligan tribe won't you come out tonight, come out tonight, come out tonight! Hooligan tribe won't you come out tonight or die by the light of the moon. Oh by the light of the moon, oh by the light of the moon, remember to use your fork, knife and also use your spoon!" Tuffnut sings and the Outcasts laugh harder as Mildew protests in gibberish.

Mildew walks forward and Tuffnut elbows him in the face and he falls to the ground unconscious, "Nobody likes a heckler." Tuffnut says and stares down at the old man glaring before looking up, "Right?" He asks.

…

"The plan is to smash those dirty to Berkians with both fleets. It's going to be awesome." Tuffnut reports and my eyes widen and I blink at him several times.

"You do realize were the Berkians." I say and gesture to all of us and Tuffnut's eyes widen.

"Oh, right." He says and grins, "Still going to be awesome." He assures.

"Two fleets and a Skrill are going to be pretty tough to beat." I say standing. Especially when said Skrill can control me.

"No. Alvin has made it pretty clear, Dagur doesn't get the Skrill until after they destroy Berk. I think they have major trust issues." Tuffnut says and I whip around looking at him.

"What did you say?" I ask.

"I said, they have major trust issues." Tuffnut says and I shake my head.

"No, you said, Dagur doesn't get the Skrill until after the attack." I say a plan forming in my mind. "Think about it, no Skrill: No alliance: No invasion." I say my face breaking out into a relieved smile. "Tuff, I need you to get back into town and distract the Arena guards. Toothless and I are going to free that Skrill." I say and Tuffnut holds up a hand.

"Uh hang on. I have two good reasons why this is a bad idea." Tuffnut says and holds up two fingers, "one: The Skrill can control you, and that would cause more problems for us than solve." Tuffnut says and puts down a finger, "Two: I'm pretty sure Dagur threatened to cut of my legs." Tuffnut says and me and Ruffnut share a look.

"So?" We ask.

"Just wanted to get that out there." He says and me and Tuffnut stare at him and he sighs. "Fine. I'm going!" He says and stands and looks at me, "And my legs are own both of your heads." Tuffnuts says and takes a step before he turns around, "I mean not-You know what I'm saying. You'll be thinking of these legs if I lose them." Tuffnut says and walks off.

Ruffnut looks at me, "So how are you going to solve the whole, Skrill controlling you problem?" She asks and I look back at Toothless.

"Well, I'm not sure if this will work, but if I free the Skrill it will be in debt to me, and shouldn't try to take over, if it does, break the snowflake." I say and she lifts up the small snowflake.

"Are you serious, this tiny thing could have solved your half an hour rage yesterday?" She asks and I shrug.

"Ice is my main power, it runs in my blood, breaking it should hurt me." I say and she shrugs and pockets the snowflake.

"Okay, don't stress." She says and I nod and mount Toothless and he jumps into the air gliding down into the arena. I slide from off his back onto the snow and lean down looking into the arena and all the guards that were unconscious.

"Good job, Tuff." I say and look forward, "That was quick." I mutter and look back at Toothless. I step off the edge of the twenty foot drop and ice forms under my foot and I slide down on it hitting the ground with a soft thud. A few seconds later Toothless slides down it ask well slipping and I laugh softly before walking forward to the door.

I pull it open and walk into the arena looking for the cell I had seen from watching them from the cliff. I glance back making sure there was no one there before I look forward at the cell and my eyes widen, "Its gone." I say and Toothless growls uneasily. I lean down and pick up a rope and it freezes solid.

"Oh good." Tuffnut says and jumps into the arena, "I thought I was to late." Tuffnut says. He lands in front of me and I finger the end of the frozen rope, "Nice job with those guards by the way." Tuffnut says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask looking up at him didn't he take out the guards, "And where's the Skrill?" I ask. Tuffnut looks back at the empty cell and looks back at me.

"Uh oh." He says. Uh oh? Uh oh! That's all he has to say!?

"A yeah, "Uh oh"." I agree.

"Wait, so if I dont have the Skrill and you don't have the Skrill and the Skrill doesn't have you, who has the Skrill?" Tuffnut asks and the Arena door is thrown open.

"Gotta go." I say and grab his arm and pull him forward. We race forward and I shove him behind a large column of rock and poke my head to the side looking at the Outcasts.

"The Skrill is gone!" One shouts. "Sound the alarm!" He shouts and a horn blows. I mount Toothless and look at Tuffnut.

"Tuff, you go get Ruff, I'm going to try and find that Skrill before Dagur does." I say and Toothless jumps into the air before Tuffnut can respond. A few minutes later I scan the ocean staring at the fleet gathered at the shore, hundreds of boats. But the single Berserker boat.

Toothless dives behind a sea stack and I watch as Dagur standing at the front of the ship, and Alvin leading another boat sail to each other.

"Going somewhere Dagur?" Alvin demands.

"I go where I want Alvin." Dagur responds cheerily.

"Not with our Skrill you don't." Alvin retorts and I glance at Dagur, so he took the Skrill the Outcasts are mad. Well this was even better than just letting the Skrill go. They would just take each other out.

"It's not yours!" Dagur shouts, "Its was never yours! Hello? It's on my belt buckle, my sail, my shields-" Dagur starts.

"We had a deal Dagur!" Alvin says and I snort. Right, because deranged and treacherous men always keep their pinky-promises.

"Yeah, about that deal," Dagur say and jumps down from the bowsprit onto the deck, "I just changed the terms." Dagur says and slams his axe into a rope and the sail flies up revealing the skrill in all lighting glory. I bite down on my lip. Fantastic.

Alvin growls with anger before he draws his sword and jumps onto Dagur's boat. "I'll cut you to pieces!" Alvin promises and whacks Dagur's legs. Dagur is thrown across the deck and stands.  
"You'll try." He says and charges forward. They battle each other before Dagur is whacked backwards into the ropes that held the Skrill.

"Give me back my Skrill!" Alvin shouts.

"It was never yours! It's ours! It's always been ours!" Dagur shouts. Toothless flies forward and I, despite never liking either Dagur or Alvin am prepared to jump in and save either from death.

Dagur jumps across Alvin's back and grabs the ropes of the Skrill, "I think it's time you did some running." He says and pulls on the ropes and the Skrill draws down lighting and Alvin drops his sword and dive into the water to escape the blast it fires at him.

"Tired of running? Wanna try swimming? That won't work either!" Dagur says and my eyes widen and a. Dagur pulls on the Skrill's ropes and it fires into the water and there was a blast and lighting shoots everywhere and Alvin doesn't resurface.

"Well that takes care of that." Dagur says and the other Outcasts leap onto the deck of Dagur's ship. "Savage! I have a one time offer for you and your men. You can join me or you can join Alvin." Dagur says and points down at water where fish were floating to the top, dead.

"Your choice." Dagur says and the Outcasts stare at the dead fish before Savage looks at Dagur. The Skrill lights up and I groan.

"That's not good." I say and discard earlier thoughts of this being better. Nope, this, this was worse. "I need to come up with a new plan, bud and fast." I say and Toothless growls in agreement, before taking off away from the Outcasts and Berserkers.

…..

A while later after watching the boats prepare for attack Savage walks up to Dagur, "The fleet is ready to attack, sir." Savage says and Dagur nods.

"Good, now that this whole "Alvin," thing is behind us, we can lure Haedryin and her Night Fury into battle." Dagur shouts and I look at him for a second.

"Why wait?!" I shout looking down at him and Toothless flies into view, "I'm right here, Dagur!" I add and he looks up at me clearly surprised and doing a horrible job of hiding it. "Me and my Night Fury." I say.

"Haedryin." Dagur says and I look at him.

"I thought we could settle this like real Vikings. Just you and me." I say and Dagur growls and Savage mutters things to him trying to stop my bait but it fails. Dagur whacks in him the face and jumps onto his deck and grabs the ropes for the Skrill.

"Me and my Skrill against you and your Night Fury?" Dagur say and the Skrill turns around its eyes widening then it growls lowly, "I like those odds." Dagur says and I feel the hum in my brain of the Skrill trying to get in and Toothless dives out of hte way of a blast of lightning.

Dagur follows us and the Skrill shoves harder into my brain and waves of pain shoot through it. I look away from him and it decrease increadily. Toothless shoots forward past the snow and ice covered island.

I look down at the spot that Toothless had melted snow at and Toothless dives down and lands on the cliff across from it, Dagur following a few seconds later."Want to see superior warrioress? Just keep watching, Angel!" He shouts and I grin.

"Really Dagur? Flirting? Now?" I ask and he smiles wickedly.

"Of course, this is our first date!" He yells and I focus on him instead of the Skrill and slowly reach into Toothless' saddle bag pulling out the blindfold.

"Right. Gotta say, Asher, and even Tuffnut could do better." I say and he growls in frustration. "Fire Toothless! Now!" I shout and Toothless does so and the Skrill blocks all the plasma blasts with his wings. I warp the blindfold around my eyes and Toothless growls.

"Its that it? Now you're blindfolded? What are you so confident on your tiny attacks really, My Queen, I'm disappointed." Dagur says and laughs.

"So was I!" I shout and Toothless jumps up into the air and I grab the lighting from the Skrill in my hands and Toothless slides to the left and nods his head brisking and I fire the lighting back to sender.

"Right back at ya!" I shout and there was a crackle of electricity and Dagur gives shouts of pain and I can feel the electricity sparking off him.

"I don't think he's going to be leading an invasion any time soon." i say and Toothless growls in agreement, "First date?" I mutter. I pull of the blind fold and stare down at Dagur until lighting shoots past my head.

I whip my head up biting my lip, great I forgot about the Skrill, Toothless jumps into the air, and zooms off the Skrill hot at our heels. The Skrill screams in my head and I groan at the pain, "We need to lose him!" I shout and look up through my blurry, red spotted vision and see the glacier, "Actually scratch that, we need him to follow us." I say and Toothless nods and I look back at the Skrill and stick my tongue out.

The Skrill infuriated shoots forward and a wave of pain hits my head like being smashed by a forge hammer which sadly I do speak from experience

 _"Little little Queen, you are so mean."_ The Skrill says and I close my eyes trying to steady my breathing and not panic. Toothless dives to the side as lighting it fired past us.

 _"Oh, and you're almost mine, once again. Then the fun really begins. Who's going to be the chained puppet now?"_ The Skrill taunts and I bite back a scream and another voice echoes in my head.

 _"Leave her ALONE!"_ It's not the Skrill's voice and it's not my own thoughts who is this? My brain starts to fuzz and I see very burly the glacier under us. I rip my gaze away from the skrill but that only make the headache worse.

The Skrill dives in front of us and I look at the Skrill angrily, I am done being a puppet! Ice shoot from my fingers and I lift up my hands and wind blows past my fingers through air with a gust of snowflakes.

"Get out OF MY HEAD!" I shout and throw my hands forward and ice shoots from my fingers and the Skrill is thrown backwards hitting a raven and sliding down the crevice and I take in a breath as the pain lessens.

 _"You okay?"_ A voice asks and I ignore it as the twins dives into view.

"We saw the ice blast from here? Did you get it?" Tuffnut asks and I point down at where the Skrill was roaring angrily and struggling in the ice that coated almost all of its body.

"Seal the- "I start and Tuffnut holds up a hand.

"Way ahead of you!" He shouts and the twins dive down and Barf releases the gas and Belch lights it trapping the Skrill in the crieve hopefully for a few more decades.

 _"Haedryin? Are you okay?"_ The voice asks and I whip my head around looking for the source, what on earth was…

 _"Haedryin?"_

I look at the twins who were bashing their heads together in celebration there was no one else here except….

"Toothless?" I ask and he lifts up his head to me.

 _"Yeah?"_ The voice asks and my heart skips a beat, I am hearing Toothless. I understand him now. I am amazed and terrified and the terror overtook the amazement and I scream

 _"Whats wrong? Is it the Skrill are you hurt are you-"_ Toothless starts to say

"STOP TALKING!" I shout and he looks up at me.

"Wait. You can understand me?" Toothless asks.

"Yes! Now stop talking you're freaking me out!" I yell and the twins fly up next to me.

"What's wrong?" Tuffnut asks.

"Guys, the Skrill must have done something to me." I say and turn looking at them, "I can understand Toothless." I say and both twins jaw's drop at the same time. "I think let's keep this between me, the two of you and Toothless." I say and they nod.

 _"Not like I can tell anyone anyway."_ Toothless says inside my head and Tuffnut looks at me.

"Wait like actual speech, or what?" He asks.

"In my head." I say and the twins look at each other.

"AWESOME!" They shout in sync.

…..

Back on Outcast island several drawings are on the wall, most of which consisted of Haedryin, and a few of Toothless. rugaD looks back as Savage enters.

"The fleet has returned, sir. No sign of the Skrill or the dragon riders." Savage reports and Dagur grabs a knife from his belt and looks at the picture of all the riders next to him. He shoves to blade in between Haedryin and everyone else and chops the others to pieces several thousand times in anger.

 **A/N *Pops knuckles* Yup, mental commutation how many of you guys saw that coming? ;)**


	12. The Flight Stuff

**A/N I think I'm going to pass out from lack of sleep excuse me please. Zzzzzzzzzz**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

In the Academy, as the sun sets in the distance a small thirteen year old pokes his head into the empty ring sheep behind him. Gustav runs back and mounts his sheep and the sheep wearing "wings" and has a flame throwing attached to his head races into the Academy.

"Come on Bork lets fly!" Gustav shouts and pulls on the flame thrower for Bork to shoot out flame like a dragon. The sheep races around the ring as Gustav pulls on the flame thrower giggling. "Whoo!" Gustav shouts and then freezes and leaps from Bork as he sees he's set a crate on fire. "Oh no!" He shouts and starts to blow on the fire but that makes it worse. "Oh no! What do we do! What do we do!" Gustav shouts looking at Bork who turns away.

Bork the sheep on fire races away as Gustav looks at him in panic.

….

I spin my hand and fire down an ice blast and the flaming crates are extinguished. Toothless lands and I jump from his saddle looking down at the small boy, "Gustav, how many times have we told you? You can't play in here." I say.

 _"Yeah, never gonna get that in his head."_ Toothless says and I wave a hand silencing as Gustav looks up at me offended.

"I'm not playing. I'm dragon training." he corrects. I look back at his flaming sheep and the sheep races past me and I hold out a hand and stop it in place and extinguish his flaming ear.

"Ah, poor kid, ever sense I let him into my inner circle he wants to be just like his hero:Me." Snotlout says pointing at herself.

"Gross and annoying?" Asher asks.

"No. A dragon rider." Gustav says looking up at me.

"Look around kid. All of the dragon riding positions are taking so unless one of us kicks the bucket. Your out of luck." Snotlout says staring down at him. I sigh and push his sheep to Gustav and smile softly and he takes the sheep with a grumpy look and walks out of the Academy.

…..

"GUYS! I'M GONNA KICK THE BUCKET!" Snotlout shouts her eyes wide. I look up at her startled slightly. I look away from the map I was pointing at.

"Snotlout, do you mind? Were having a Dagur meeting." I say and Tuffnut looks at me.

"Dagur's here?" He asks.

Snotlout walks over to us, "In the last week, I've seen three of hte five signposts of Valhalla." Snotlout says and all of us, having heard this several times before turn and look at her.

"We know." We all say at the same time.

"You know?" Snotlout demands, "And you're just standing there, talking it about stupid Dagur!?" She adds and she turns starts pacing, "One of your bravest, and most treasured warriors, IS ABOUT TO LEAVE THIS WORLD FOREVER!" She screams and I rub my ears.

"If you scream one more time, I promise I will freeze your mouth shut." I say and hold up my hand threatenly and Tuffnut huffs.

"Look on the bright side. At least she'll be in eternal paradise." Tuffnut says and Asher lets out a long breath.

"So will we." He mutters.

 _"Thats for sure."_ Toothless says in my head and I look back at him raise an eyebrow. "What?!"

"Joke all you want about me, but what about Hookfang?" Snotlout asks pointing at her dragon. Hookfang huffs, curling up happily,"Without me, for the rest of his life. It's just-" She starts.

"Are you done?" I interrupt, I am so done with all of this, after days, it's gotten so old it withered to dust. Twice.

"No, not even close. Though devastated and still in pre-mourning, Gustav has volunteered to carry on the Snotlout legacy." Snotlout says and pulls Gustav from behind a wall and points at him.

"Its an honour." Gustav says putting a hand over his heart.

 _"Is he serious?"_ Toothless asks and I smack my forehead.

"Please tell me he's not going to fly around saying, "Oi, oi, oi,"." Asher says looking at Snotlout in annoyance. Gustav and her walk forward.

"Thats a good idea. Gustav make a note of that." Snotlout says and pats his head as Gustav nods.

"Snotlout, the five signposts of Valhalla is nothing but an old wifes tale." I say trying to get her off of this before she drove us all mad.

"Oh yeah?" She asks, "Then why have I seen the flying fish, the weeping rock, and the singing trees." She asks holding up four fingers, Gustav jumps up and pulls down one and I look at him, well he can count past four so that's something.

 _"Yeah, better than what the twins can say."_ Toothless say and I look at him. What did I say about reading my thoughts! I think angrily at him and Asher looks at me. I bite down on my lip, I still haven't told Asher, Fishlegs or Snotlout. Toothless and I have been experimenting and we learned I can read his thoughts and he can read mine. I can't talk to any other dragons but Toothless.

"What are yo-" he starts but Fishlegs walks forward just as done with Snotlout as the rest of us are.

"You probably saw a salmon spawning, wet rocks on the beach and a gust of wind." Fishlegs says.

"Besides the five signposts are supposed to happen to great warriors." Asher says.

"Obviously. What's your point?" Snotlout asks and I let out a breath through my nose.

"Even if it were true-which it is not, you cannot just choose someone to replace you." I say looking down at Gustav.

"Well you guys threw out my original plan!" Snotlout shouts. Asher glares at him.

"To burry Hookfang, alive beside you?" Asher demands and Snotlout walks over to him.

"He would gladly sacrifice himself for his beloved master." Snotlout says putting a hand on his wing. Hookfang looks up at her,"Trust me." She adds and Hookfang whacks her with his tail and she lands at my feet.

"Okay, let's just say for arguments sake, that you've seen three of the five signposts." I say looking down at her "It's doesn't mean anything, there are still two left." I say and at that second a dead chicken falls from the sky landing a foot away from her face.

I whip my head up looking for the source as Snotlout stands."Oh no! The fourth signpost!" She shouts. I groan and stare up at the sky again. "The bird of death!" She screams and I lift up my hand clamping it shut and Snotlout screams and shuts behind her frozen lips as I lean down and touch the dead bird.

"It's not the bird of death! It's just a dead chicken, it's not the same thing right guys?" I ask looking up at the other riders.

 _"NO!"_ Toothless shouts and I grimace as it echoes in my head.

"Sure it is." The twins say at the same time,"Definitely, bird of death." they say at the same times again.

Snotlout taps Gustav's helmet,"Start the clock little man, were starting your training immediately." Snotlout says, how she got the ice off is beyond me, but I let out a long breath. I mount Toothless.

"Fine." I agree looking down at Gustav, "The other riders and I have to keep an eye on Outcast island, well were gone, try not to take anyone else with you to eternal paradise." I say sarcastically and wave a hand and there was a surprised cry as Snotlout is dumped on with a pile of snow.

"I make no promises!" She shouts behind us as Toothless jumps into the sky.

 _"Just as long as it's not you, I'm good with it."_ Toothless says.

…..

On Outcast island a few hours later we land on a snow coverd sea stack. The twins and Asher land behind me and I lift up a icicle and stare down at the island. And Nothing!

"Ugh! I can't get a good look." I say and Asher holds up his spy glass.

"Well they're building something. And I'm guessing it's not good." Asher says

"Alright." Ruffnut says and I turn and look at her, "I say we blow it up." She says.

"I say that's the best idea I've heard all week." Tuffnut says and the twins smash their heads together happily.

 _"Those two are impossible."_ Toothless mutters and I nod my head looking back up at them.

"Tuff, we've been over this. We don't shoot first and ask questions later." I say and glare at them.

"Uh...Of course. We never ask questions." Tuffnut says.

I let out a long breath through my nose and lift up the icicle again, "We'll keep an eye on it, if it turns out to be something we have to worry about then we-"

"Blow it up?" Tuffnut interrupts me, a happy smile on his face.

…..

In the Academy, as the other riders are gone, Snotlout starts Gustav's teaching. "Okay, pay attention, Gustav. This is a Monstrous Nightmare the most lethal dragon in the known world." Snotlout says and Gustav looks up at him and raises his hand, "Yes Gustav?" Snotlout asks.

"Uh….I beg to differ. What about the Red Death, Whispering Death,Changewings Oh! Toothless, is the most lethal." Gustav says and and Snotlout blinks.

"Okay...Yes, yes that's true. But not just anyone can handle one of these babies." Snotlout says and Hookfang leans down to her. Gustav outstretched a hand and Snotlout slaps it away. "Sorry. I don't recall, saying you could touch him. Did I say that?" Snotlout asks looking at Gustav angrily.

"Uh n-no." Gustav stutters looking up at her confused.

"The first thing we have to cover is the proper way to mount a dragon." Snotlout says and leads Gustav over to Hookfangs neck, "This has to be done in such a way that the dragon knows exactly who's the boss." Snotlout says and jumps onto Hookfang and Hookfang takes off into the skyflying around and lands a few seconds later as Gustav snaps his jaw shut.

He races away, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got this." He promises and races forward and trips falling flat on his face next to Hookfang. Hookfang stares at the child for a second before he grabs him by the back of his vest and drops him onto his neck.

"Yeah!" Gustav shouts and Hookfang dives into the air whacking Snotlout over. She stands wobbling.

"Okay, we'll work on that." She says hand on her head.

…..

A while later Gustav is mounted again on Hookfang and Snotlout is standing a few feet away hands behind her back. I watch them with interest, sitting on the edge of the top of the Academy Asher on my left, Fishlegs on my right. "Eyes front recruit!" Snotlout shouts and Gustav snaps his gaze forward. "Now, pay attention to everything I say." Snotlout commands.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Gustav shouts.

"This should go well." Fishlegs mutters.

The twins dive under the bars next to Fishlegs, "Were not too late are we?" Tuffnut asks actually looking panicked.

"Nope. Just about to get interesting." Asher assures and the twins sit down.

"Oh, thank goodness. I hate missing violence." Tuffnut says and pushes up his helmet. I roll my eyes slightly and put a hand on my knee and rest my chin on it.

"A Monstrous Nightmare in the hands of a capable rider: Me, is a weapon of unmatched firepower." Snotlout says and I smirk looking down at them.

"Maybe you should have offered to train him." Asher says and I look at him and my smirk grows.

"Nah, this is _way_ more interesting." I say and Snotlout continues her speech.

"It must be treated with the utmost respe-" Snotlout starts to say and Hookfang fires at her and she ducks. Hookfang looks at us and fires a blast and I stare at it in shock for a second before I snap my hands out and fire at the fire and it freezes a few inches from us and hits the ground shattering.

Snotlout looks up at us and I blink at her several times and she stands and brushes herself off, "We'll work on that recruit!" Snotlout yells and Gustav and looks down at Hookfang, "Is that fun for you?" She asks and Hookfang fires another blast at her as a response.

….

Much later that day, Snotlout tosses a fish up and down on her hand, "Okay, Gustav, feeding time is bonding time for a dragon and its rider." She says and Gustav nods. "And this is how we bond." Snotlout says and pushes up her helmet before she throws the fish at Hookfang. "Hookfang EAT!" She commands and Hookfang snaps his jaw up and swallows the fish.

Snotlout smiles smugly at Gustav until a half of a dead fish sent by Hookfang (With love) whacks her in the face. She stares down at the bones before she pats Gustav's head, "You're up, kid. Bring the heat!" She commands and tosses the fish to the side.

Gustav picks up a fish from a barrel and looks at the sleeping dragon, "Hookfang eat!" He shouts and throws the fish up into the air and trips and the fish lands on Snotlout's head. Hookfang grabs Snotlout in his mouth and shakes her around.

"We'll work on that!" Snotlout yells still inside of Hookfang mouth.

…..

In the Academy later that night me and Fishlegs look at a the Book of dragons, Toothless a few feet away. "I know it's going to be hard on you all, when I'm no longer here." Snotlout says walking up to Asher, I turn and look at her letting out long breath through my nose, "Especially you, Asher." Snotlout says, and Asher rolls his eyes, "But I don't want any tears.I want you to remember me with joy in your hearts." Snotlout says her eyes tearing, I turn back to the book of dragons trying to tune her out.

 _"She's kidding right?"_ Toothless asks.

"So, think of all the good times we had together," Snotlout says and starts to scratch at her rump, "It is by the power vested in me, that I hear by pass the Hookfang horns to Gustav." She says and I smack my forehead. "Go with Thor little man, for he will watch over you, will lighting bolts and a giant hammer." Snotlout says and then pauses and I can feel her gaze on my back."On second thought, go to Haedryin, she'll watch over you with lighting, freezing mist, and ice….Either works." Snotlout says and Gustav rushes across the Academy climbing onto Hookfang.

I whirl around, "Okay, this has gone on long enough." I say and glare at Snotlout. "First of all: YOU ARE NOT DYING!" I shout and ice shoots from my fingers landing at my feet, spikes shoot up next to my feet and Snotlout holds out a hand.

"Shh. Shh. Haedryin, its okay. Denial is part of the grieving process." She says and I walk up to her.

"Second, no one "vested" you with any power!" I say and she huffs.

"No one." Tuffnut promises from where he's sitting on a crate a few feet away.

"And even if they did-" I start again.

"Which they did not." Tuffnut interupts.

"Gustav is in no way ready to be a member of this Academy." I say and she huffs.

"No way." Tuffnut agrees.

"Thats correct, Iyn. There's way more to being a dragon rider than feeding it and being on its back." Fishlegs says.

"Neither of which he can do very well anyway." Asher adds.

 _"He's really good at tripping." Toothless_ says and I wave a hand to shush him.

"None of us are perfect." Snotlout assures, "Except for me. Fishlegs is afraid of heights, the twins can't count past nine, Asher has obvious anger issues and-" Snotlout says and turns to me as Asher glares at her and she stares me down for a second, I raise an eyebrow challenging her to say it, "Well...Enough said." She says and turns away from me.

I let out an annoyed breath and Snotlout puts a hand on Asher's cheek, "Oh Asher, what might have been." She starts and Asher grabs her hand twists it back, "I won't feel pain in Valhalla." She mutters.

"Snotlout for the last time, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO VALHALLA!" I shout and she looks at me clearly startled, I only raise my voice very rarely. It wasn't an everyday thing and when I did, you listen.

"RUNAWAY SHEEP!" Tuffnut yells and sheep race through the Academy trampling Snotlout and my eyes widen. The fifth sign. No, I refuse to believe in such stupid…

 _"You know what? I'm actually going to miss her when she dies."_ Toothless says in my head and I let out a long breath through my nose.

"The Shepherd's curse! That's-" Fishlegs starts.

"The fifth signpost?" Asher asks his eyes widening.

I put a hand up to my head groaning, "This cannot be happening." I groan as Snotlout screams her head off. She falls to the ground.

"AVENGE ME! HAVE LAMB FOR DINNER!" Snotlout yells and her hand falls as she gives a "final breath." A few seconds later I let out a breath and shove my hands forward and the sheep scatter Snotlout opens her eyes and looks up at us.

"This is Valhalla?" Snotlout asks. I shake my head and pinch her arm. "What'd you do that for!?" Snotlout demands and I blink at her.

"You're still in the real world, Berk to be exact and you fainted." I say and she looks at me.

"More proof that my warrior's body, is failing me!" She says putting a hand over her heart. "I dont have much time, Haedryin, you have to let Gustav take my place." Snotlout says and I let out a long breath.

One, two, three...

 _"And they got the numbers. Someone is getting frozen today."_ Toothless says and I glare at him. "He's not ready." I add.

"Well train me anyway. Isn't that what you do here? I thought this was a Dragon Training Academy." Gustav says and I turn around looking at him. I lean down and put a hand on his shoulder and he flinches.

"Gustav, this Academy was born out of timing and necessity…" I start and Tuffnut walks over to us.

"I thought Stoick gave it to us, and said it was just some Dragon Training Academy." He says. I mentally facepalm and sigh.

"That's not helping." I say and stand up. Gustav rubs his shoulder, "Gustav, we learned to be dragon riders by the only way we knew how, by doing. It was dangerous, foolhardy-" I start and Ruffnut jumps in front of me.

"And awesome!" She shouts and I push her to the side.

"Still not helping." I say and she scowls at me. Asher walks forward.

"What Haedryin is trying to say, Gustav is that you need experience." Asher explains and I look at him impressed few people understood my words when they didn't come out right.

"The rider needs experience, the dragon need experience, and the rider and the dragon together need experience." Fishlegs says interlocking her hands together.

"Experience, huh?" Gustav asks and turns away a smirk on his face.

"Well that's going to end badly." Toothless says cheerily. Snotlout stands and walks forward.

"Sorry Hookfang, looks like we're back to plan one." Snotlout says lifting up one finger, "Ruff, Tuff, start digging." She adds and waves a hand for Hookfang to follow.

….

In the woods the next day Gustav walks through them, large satchel around his shoulder as he looks for a wild dragon to tame and prove he belongs in the Dragon Academy. Gustav pokes his head over a bush and see's several Terrible Terrors start to fight together.

"Terrible Terrors, whatever." He says and the Terrors look up at him clearly offended, they chase after the boy spitting flame and Gustav runs from them.

He dives under a log and watches a red Deadly Nadder, "Hmm. Deadly Nadder. To spikey." He says and ducks from the spines tossed at him.

A little later Gustav sees fire shoot up into the air and he ducks before looking over some rocks and watches as a purple Monstrous Nightmare runs past chasing a boar. "A Monstrous Nightmare, one of the most lethal dragons in the known world." Gustav says and starts to sneak up on the purple dragon, "Not just anyone can handle one of these bad boys. I'm not just anybody." Gustav says and grabs the dragons spikes on its back and the Monstrous Nightmare whirls its head around.

It lights on fire and tosses Gustav to the side and rushes at him. Gustav takes in a sharp gasp and the dragon roars at him before sniffing his satchel where there was a fish. Gustav takes out the fish and holds it up to the dragon warily and the Monstrous Nightmare growls.

"Okay, feeding time is bonding time. Bond with this." Gustav says and tosses the fish and it hits the dragon on the nose. It stares down at the fish before growling lowly at Gustav, "Uh oh." Gustav says and a few seconds later Gustav races through the woods as the Monstrous Nightmare chases him.

….

In the Academy I stare at the map of Outcast island that was pinned up by ice Asher on my right, Snotlout on my left, "Okay, we're going to need a diversion to get a closer look at what ever Dagur's building." I say and Snotlout huffs.

"A flaming furinal prior on a ship should do the trick." Snotlout says and I let out a breath through my teeth sounding creepily like Toothless' growl.

"Wait! Hold on, hold on!" Tuffnut commands and he and Ruffnut pop out of the hole their are digging in the middle of the Academy. "I thought we were burying the two of you alive!" Tuffnut says. "Ugh! Fine, we'll start gathering wood." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut glares at Snotlout.

"Yeah, and I'll start gathering "priors."" Ruffnut says rolling her eyes.

A roar breaks through the air and all of us lift up our heads as a purple Monstrous Nightmare bursts into the Academy, Gustav on the neck. They crash and Gustav is thrown off at our feet and I look at him.

Fantastic, he got a dragon.

"I uh-I meant to do that." Gustav says looking at his dragon.

"Is it just me or did a tiny little Snotlout and Hookfang just fly in?" Tuffnut says as the dragon circles them and then pushes both twins into the hole.

 _"Great, if he decides to "meet" you like Hookfang did I am biting his head off."_ Toothless says and I look back at him slightly horrified. I snap my gaze back to Gustav.

"Gustav, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well you said you didn't have time to train me, so I found my own dragon, and trained myself." Gustav says and I smack my forehead.

"Gustav Larson…." I start angrily and pause, "Du er en idiot." I mutter in looking him directly in the eye and Gustav stares at me confused and I offer no translation, "You and I have a very different interpretation for "trained."" I say and Snotlout rolls her eyes.

"Look how he defies authority. Hmm, I taught him well. Now I can go in peace." Snotlout says and puts a hand over her heart.

"Quit getting my hopes up." Asher says and folds his arms across his chest.

"Fellow dragon riders." Gustav starts and turns around, "I'd like you all to meet my dragon, Fanghook." Gustav says and I blink several times.

"You know, the twins weren't that far off, tiny Gustav and Hookfang-Fanghook whatever." Toothless says and Hookfang roars into Fanghook's face.

""Fanghook"?" Snotlout repeats, "Are you serious? Don't you have any respect for authority?" Snotlout demands looking down at Gustav angrily. I walk over to the small boy.

"Gustav, we told you there's more to being a dragon rider than just riding a dragon." I say and he looks up at me. "You have to form a bond, a friendship." I add.

"We have it!" Gustav snaps and I bite down on my lip to stop from responding to that, "Test us!" Gustav commands racing off to Fanghook.

"Test him! Test him!" The twins chant from inside the grabs onto Fanghook's tail and they race off. Fishlegs walks up to me her long blond braid bouncing.

"You know, it might not be the worst idea." She says and I smack my forehead for a uncounted time, so much my brain was starting to hurt. Was she serious, that's about as good as Asher and Snotlout going on a date.

"No, I'm pretty sure it is the worst idea." I say and Fishlegs grins.

"Think about it." She commands. "Look at Snotlout, maybe she needs to see how easily she can be replaced." FIshlegs says and my eyes widen. Yeah that would work.

"Enough said. I'm in." Asher says and I look back at him before walking forward.

"You know what Gustav? You're yletulosba right." I say and Gustav hanging off of Fanghook's neck looks at me.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! He is?!" Snotlout demands and I smile and Toothless walks up to me.

"Yes, he is." I say and Toothless rubs into my arm and I stomp onto the ground and a ice X appears under my foot, "Let's see you do a lap around the arena and land on this marking." I say looking up at Gustav with a smile.

"Alright Fanghook! Fire it up!" Gustav shouts and climbs onto his back.

"Hmmm. Quite the stirring battle cry." Fishlegs says and I grin.

"Ehh, its alright." Snotlout says and Fanghook jumps into the air and he and Gustav take a lap around the arena and he and Fanghook crash into a wall before turning around coming towards us. Me and the other riders dive out of the way and I skid to a stop on tripping and landing on my side. I look up at Gustav as he smashes into a gate and stand up.

"Dragon Rider!" Gustav shouts throwing his hands up into the air. I rub my hip and smile.

"Wow, that was pretty good." I say even though he completely missed the X.

""Pretty good"?" Snotlout repeats looking at me angrily,"Are you kidding me!" She shouts.

"Is anyone else tired of listening to Snotlout's ghost?" Tuffnut asks and Snotlout jumps in front of him.

"Hey!" I'm not dead yet!" She shouts, Ruffnut smirks.

"You're dead to us." She responds.

….

A little while later I finish making snowmen and look forward at Toothless, "Okay, bud. Show them how it's done." I command and Toothless fires a the two snowmen and I lean to the left slightly and both snowmen burst apart from the single blast.

I wave a hand and the two snowmen reform and I look down at Gustav, "Fire it up!" Gustav shouts and Fanghook fire forward and Asher and the twins duck and the fire misses the snowmen skimming my arm. I let out yelp and grab the burned skin and can feel it blistering under my skin. Toothless roars at Fanghook angrily.

I bite down on my lip more concerned about getting Snotlout to shut up then anything else and help Gustav to his feet. "He didn't even hit anything!" Snotlout yells and I lift up my smoking arm.

"That's not true." I say and Toothless glares at Fanghook harder.

"Provo, were all set for the next arm rebellion." Snotlout says sarcastically.

"But this time. We'll win." Tuffnut says and I roll my eyes and grab the burn numbing the pain under my fingers.

"Okay, if you guys are really serious about him replacing me-" Snotlout starts.

"Were just following the last wishes of a legendary warrior." Asher says shrugging.

"Besides, no need to replace you, you're already gone." Tuffnut says putting a palm on Snotlout's face and she punches him in the gut. Snotlout ignores him and walks over to Gustav.

"Lets just see how well he does on one of our obstacle courses." She says leaning down into Gustav's face.

…

In the sky a few minutes later after picking the easiest course I could think of I look back at Gustav, "Okay on this course, you start at those big pines at then you-" I start to explain.

"You bla bla bla." Snotlout says holding up a hand, "If you think your good, kid, you'll keep up with me." Snotlout says and gestures to herself. "Fire it up!" Snotlout yells and Gustav huffs.

"Hey! You stole my battle cry!" He shouts angrily.

I watch them for a few seconds as Gustav and Snotlout shout taunts back and forth until Gustav whacks into a tree and hits the ground. I cridge and rub my bandaged arm and look at Toothless, "That's gotta hurt." I mutter.

….

In the Academy, Asher dumps a bucket of water onto Gustav and he coughs and opens his eyes, "Hey hey hey! Don't throw water on him! Tiny Snotlout will just shrink more!" Ruffnut says as Gustav stands.

"How'd I do?" Gustav asks rubbing water from his eyes.

"Well you lasted about two seconds." Snotlout's says.

"But hey! Those two seconds: Awesome." I say turning back and looking at Gustav with a assuring nod.

"I gotta admit: You're going to make a great replacement for Snotlout, Gustav." Asher assures.

"Say's who?" Snotlout says and stops scratching her rump, "Hey, wait a second, you're trying to convince me I'm not dying! What kind of friends are you?" Snotlout demands and I let out a breath through my nose, our plan lasted about two seconds.

 _"But hey, those two seconds: Awesome."_ Toothless teases.

"Look Snotlout, maybe you have seen the five signposts of Valhalla and maybe you are going to die someday. And maybe you could stop scratching your butt we'll I'm talking to you." I say and glare at her as she scratches intently at her rump.

"Sorry, it's just all this broad grass in my shorts." She says and I raise an eyebrow.

"And your are full of broad grass why?" I ask.

"More importantly why aren't yours? The twins told me it prevents saddle chafing." Snotlout says and gestures to the twins behind her.

"Oh they did, did they?" I ask walking up to them everything clicking into place. "They also let the sheep in and sheep love broad grass." I say and they smile innocently at me, "And I'm guessing there also the ones who dropped the "bird of death"." I say glaring at them and they start to back up and I wave a hand and there feet freeze in place.

"We have no idea what you're talking about." Ruffnut says and Tuffnut holds out a hand and a chicken falls into both twins hands and they and I both look up at Barf and Belch who are flying above the Academy.

The twins climb out of their boots and race across the Academy barefoot chickens in hands as Barf and Belch drop two more that chase both Thorsten's

"Ah, oh I get it." Snotlout says, "So this means….." She trails off and my eye twitches slightly. "I give up, what does this mean?" Snotlout asks and turns looking at me.

"It means the twins were messing with you!" Asher says.

"Right, right! And…" Snotlout trails off.

"YOU'RE NOT DYING!" I exclaim. A second passes before she blinks.

"I'm alive, I'M ALIVE!" Snotlout yells happily. She laughs and kisses her hands, "Thank you, thank you Thor!" She adds kissing her forearms, "Snotlout's to beautiful to die anyway." Snotlout says brushing back her long black hair.

"And my lunch is in my throat." Asher deadpans.

"Wait! So this means that I can't be in the Academy?" Gustav asks. I turn and look down at him, "I just wanted to be a dragon rider so bad!" Gustav exclaims and I look down at him before letting out a breath through my nose and walk forward grasping the boy's shoulders.

"Gustav, you're just not experienced enough for becoming a part of the Academy. You already are a dragon rider. You don't have to be a part of the Academy to be one. Besides, I promise that when you're older and more mature I will train you." I promise and Gustav nods sadly.

Snotlout shoves me to the side and I crash into Asher's feet knocking him over. "That was beautiful Haedryin. But Gustav, on the one hand I am amazed to your ruthless determination to your goal." Snotlout says and I stand helping Asher to his feet.

"And on the other hand?" Gustav asks. Snotlout grabs Gustav and throws him out of the Academy and Fanghook chases after the boy as Snotlout starts to chase after the twins.

"Hey! Get your butts over here!" She yells angrily and dad dives to the side as Snotlout rages past him.

"Iyn, we need to talk, Trader Julia just got back from Outcast Island. She overheard Dagur saying that he's getting ready to test fire some sort of new weapon." Dad says and me and Asher share a look.

"That must be what we saw him building." Asher says and I look up at dad.

"I'll take a couple riders and we'll get a closer look tonight." I promise.

"Alright, but don't engage the enemy. This is a scouting mission not a battle mission." Dad says and I nod my head.

….

Outside the Academy, Gustav looks at Fanghook having overheard the entire conversation, "They may to engage the enemy, but we will Fanghook." Gustav says and laughs softly, "And then they'll have to let us in!" Gustav says smirking.

….

On Outcast Island that night I look down at the island that was covered with snow and see hundreds of Berserkers gathered."That's a lot of Berserkers down there." I say and glance at Asher and Snotlout, "What's our diversion?" I ask and Snotlout looks at me.

"How 'bout a blizzard? Or an electrical storm or better yet just freeze them all!" Snotlout says and Asher rolls his eyes.

"Allow me." He says and Stormly dives forward Asher waves and the Berserkers take off after him, "That's right! Follow me boys!" Asher commands and starts to lead them away. A few minutes later I look up at Snotlout.

"Asher's drawn them far enough away, let's get down there and see what Dagur's up to." I say and Snotlout nods. Toothless dives forward and I look down at the snow covered island looking for dots that don't belong in the fresh power.

Why on earth was there so much snow? Was Outcast Island trapped in eternal winter? I look around at the island but can't spot any Berserkers. I look at Snotlout and she scans around looking just as confused as I am.

 _"Something's not right"_ Toothless mutters.

"NOW!" Dagur's voice rings through the air and a horn blows and I whip my head up and flaming arrows fly through the air.

"It's a trap!" I yell and release Toothless' saddle's handles and fire up my hands creating a wave of ice that the arrows hit and the ice sheet hits the ground with a crack and shatters.

"YEAH!" A voice shouts an a figure shoots over my head and I look at Gustav who is hanging onto Fanghook's neck.

"Gustav?" Snotlout demands looking at me surprise clear across her face.

"Ah, great." I say and look over at the figure hanging from the neck.

"Fanghook! Evasive maneuvers!" Gustav shouts and swings onto Fanghook's neck and they dodge another rally of arrows. There was a beat and then a net shoots through the air and Gustav is shot down. I follow Gustav with my eyes and Toothless flies in a little closer.

"Okay, that solves the Gustav problem." Snotlout says and I gawk at her in disbelief, "Do you think we can pick up dinner on the way home?" She adds.

"Are you-Snotlout we have to save him!" I say and Toothless dives forward.

"Fine." She agrees.

We fly over Gustav and Fanghook and another net shoots through the air and Toothless fires a plasma blast and the net is blasted out of existence. Hookfang and Snotlout dive down lighting the snow of fire. Toothless takes a loop and hovers, "Fire it up!" I yell down at Gustav and he looks up at me from where he was struggling in the net.

"For the last time! That's my battle cry!" He shouts.

"I know! Now use it!" I command and Gustav looks at Fanghook.

"Fanghook! Fire it up!" He commands and Fanghook lights on fire and the net bursts into pieces the snow around them melting. I stare down at Gustav and lift up my hands and tall ice columns shoot from the ground stopping any advancing Berserkers. Gustav and Fanghook shoot up into the air a few seconds later and I watch him for a second before I hear a whirring noise in the air.

I whip my head around as a net wraps around Toothless' and he's ripped from the air. We hit the ground hard and I'm thrown from the saddle my body twisting in an odd angle from the net prevention. I struggle out of the position a sharp pain shooting through my wrist, I grab it hissing through my teeth.

And it had to be on the one with the burn! Toothless whips his head around to me.

 _"You okay?"_ Toothless asks and I bite down on my lip as Berserkers start to advance.

"I think I sprained my wrist." I whisper to him and release the injured limb trying to get out of the net.

"I'm on my way Iyn!" Snotlout shouts down at me.

"Good." I mutter and grab the end of the thick rope and my wrist gives a cry of protest and my fingers on my right hand start to go numb. I grab the ropes with my left trying to freeze the twine solid so Toothless can blast it without setting me on fire.

The Berserkers rush forward with spears and hold them to us and one jabs me on the arm, on the burn and I let out a yelp of pain and the Berserkers push down harder and I bite down my scream and Toothless growls lowly.

I pull my mind from his thoughts not wanting to hear his cursing anymore and Dagur walks forward feet sloshing in the snow as he chuckles, before bursting out into mad laughter. I lift up my hand my sprained wrist stinging with pain and I let out a sharp breath from the pain and Dagur lifts up his sword over his head.

"FIRE IT UP!" The shout is from two riders and I look up at Snotlout and Gustav dive down at us and fire around the net me and Toothless are in and I scramble over to Toothless climbing onto his back and Toothless throws off the net angrily and growls at Dagur.

"Let's get out of here now, blast him apart later." I mumble to my dragon and he hisses before jumping up into the air. We reach Gustav and Snotlout in a few seconds and we flip around and go back to Dagur's net shooting tower.

"Toothless fire!" I command and Toothless fires a plasma blast and I shove my left hand forward freezing the wood and Fanghook and Hookfang blast it apart and we pull up away from it as Dagur gives a shouts of frustration and a man screams.

I hold my wrist to my chest and look at Gustav and Snotlout, "Nice shooting." I say and Snotlout smirks.

"By me, his eyes were closed." Snotlout says and points back at Gustav.

"Hey! It was scary!" Gustav defends.

…..

In the Academy the next morning I wrap up my wrist that is not sprained or broken just sprained. Gothi says that it should heal in a week, my aggravated burn however she says if I keep it cold as if I couldn't should be better in a few days.

"So, there was no secret weapon being test fired?" Dad asks and I tie a knot around the wrist.

"No. It was all a trap. Dagur must have intentionally leaked the information to Trader Julia." I say and finish the knot and dad stares at it for a second before he sighs.

"Ah, he's as crafty as he is crazy." Dad says and turns, "Well I'm glad you're all safe." He says and starts to walk out of the Academy. I look over at Gustav who had been quiet since we got back.

"So..I guess I'm not in the Dragon Academy." Gustav says staring down at the ground sadly. I glance at Asher and Snotlout behind me. He worked so hard…

"I'll tell you what Gustav." I say and he looks up at me, "How about we make you are very first, junior, apprentice, auxiliary, reserved, backup, replacement rider." I list and smile at him.

"In training." Asher adds.

"Fourth class." Snotlout says holding up four fingers. Gustav stares at us for a few seconds before his face breaks into a wide smile.

"YES!" He shouts.

"You realize however that means you have to study." I say and he nods.

"Got it!" He says.

"Clean out the dragon stalls." Fishlegs adds.

"Check." Gustav assures.

"And no more unauthorized dragon flying. Neither of you are ready." I say and look up at Fanghook. Gustav nods.

"By "unauthorized" is :authorized" that my mom is watching?" Gustav asks and I stop for a second then nod.

"Yeah, I suppose. Now go, be free little, junior, apprentice, auxiliary, reserved, backup, replacement rider, in training, fourth class." I say and wave my hands shooing away him teasingly. Gustav nods.

"Yes, my queen." He says and bows. I smile softly and he mounts Fanghook and they, flying very bumbly fly off to the village.

"And you thought he could replace me?" Snotlout asks and I look back at her.

"No. No one can replace you." I assure.

"And don't you ever forget it." She says and smirks as Gustav's laughter echoes in the wind.

 **A/N Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...Sorry. Okay. I am so tired I have no idea what the backward word is. Hey have any fo you guys seen that Studio C stetch where it the like fifteen minutes of sleep every so minutes? That's been me the last few days. I hate SAGE testing weeks.**

 **And IMPORTANT! I'm not sure I'm liking Toothless and Haedryin's mental commutation. I don't think I'm going to continue it. Sorry guys, I'll leave it in this chpt. and the previous but for epi. 13 it will not be there. Sorry.**

 **Now please excuse me as I continue sleeping zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...**


	13. Free Scaudly

**A/N Hello! Sorry I did not mean for this to take forever.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Haedryin!**

The twins are going to drive me mad.

Very soon.

Said to mind killer dive down whooping and giggling like small children. They fly back up to us and Toothless pulls up next to them.

I look down at the twins, "Guys, can you please put a lid on it?" I ask and they look up at me, "Looking for the Screaming Death, low profile. Remember the meeting?" I ask and Tuffnut nods.

"Yeah. But we had our own meeting." Tuffnut says and he and his sister look down, "Ooo! Dangerous pointy rock!" Tuffnut shouts and Barf and Belch dive down, clearly as interested as their riders.

"How did we get stuck with these two?" Fishlegs groans and I look over at her and shrug.

"Well it was either them or Snotlout." I say and she onds.

"Mmm. Point taken." Fishlegs says and we both look forward, as Toothless picks up speed.

….

On a different island Asher and Snotlout circle it, "Okay, nothing on Dragon Island." Asher says and looks back up at Snotlout, "You see anything?" He asks and sees Snotlout staring at him happily. Snotlout winks and Asher groans.

"Hey! The island is down there!" Asher shouts and points down.

"But your eyes are up here." Snotlout responds and smiles. Asher takes in a sharp breath as Stormfly squawks annoyed.

"What! What is it!" Asher demands.

"I just find it interesting that you chose me to be your partner on the Screaming Death patrol." Snotlout says clearly seeing it as a way that Asher is showing that he likes her. Asher lets out a breath .

"I let Haedryin go first, you know lady's first."Asher says glaring at her angrily. "And gave her second pick." Asher says.

"Hey! If that's what you need to believe, keep telling yourself that. Point is, here we are, together. Alone." Snotlout says and Asher lets out a breath of disgust.

"No. Just no." He say and Stormfly dives forward away from the girl.

"I think he likes me, don't you?" Snotlout asks and looks down at Hookfang who huffs in amusement.

….

"Oh, great Changewing Island!" Fishlegs groans and I look forward and then look back at the twins.

"Okay guys. Quick refresher. Island full of ill-tempered highly territorial and virtually invisible dragons." I say and Toothless growls.

"So we should bug them!" Tuffnut says, and I smack my forehead with my hand my fingers twitching from the pain of the still hurt wrist.

"Really rile 'em up!" Ruffnut adds.

"I was thinking more along the lines of keeping our distance." I say and look back at them.

"I like the sound of that!" Fishlegs says smiling.

A roar breaks through the air and I freeze trying to find the source. Toothless growls in surprise and Fishlegs looks over at me.

"That I don't like the sound of." she says eyes wide.

"Me either." I agree, "But we still need to check it out." I say and Toothless nods diving down to the sound.

"What happened to the "keep our distance" policy?!" Fishlegs shouts and I ignore her looking forward at the dragon.

"Whoa, thats a Scauldron." I say, my eyes widening.

"What's it doing on land?" Fishlegs asks clearly just as concerned as I am. Scauldrons need to be in the sea, there is no alternative. Tuffnut chuckles.

"Catching some rays." Tuffnut offers.

"Taking some alone time." Ruffnut guesses.

"Lucky dragon." Tuffnut mutters.

"Or," Fishlegs draws out and I look over at her, "It's waiting for unsuspecting dragon riders to get to close so it can blast them with its scalding hot water. Oh just lovely." Fishlegs says and I look back down at the Scauldron and watch as it struggles in the sand.

"Actually I think that he may be hurt." I say looking down at the dragon and Toothless growls softly.

"Lets check it out." I command ignoring Toothless and he soars down next to the Scauldron and I jump down from off his back and the Scauldron looks at all of us hissing.

"Wow. He's huge." Tuffnut says as they jump from the Scauldron's back.

"He could eat me in like one bite." Ruffnut adds.

"Let's see!" Tuffnut shouts and shoves her forward. Ruffnut freezes in place and the Scauldron hisses lowly at her as Tuffnut laughs. Ruffnut whips around and glares at him and kicks him in the chest and he flies backwards landing next to me. "Or maybe not." Tuffnut says and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Iyn look!" Fishlegs commands and I look over at the cliffside and then the boulders on top of the Scauldrons wing. "There must have been an earthquake and before he could get back to the water his wing got pinned." Fishlegs says and I nod my head.

I look up at the sun and me and Fishlegs exchange worried looks, "A Tital Class dragon can stay out of the water for very long, if its skin drys all the way out…." I trail off and FIshlegs gulps. "We have to help him." I say and start to walk forward but Fishlegs grabs my shoulder her fingers twitching.

"Perhaps I need to remind you, Scauldron and poisonous death that way-" Fishlegs starts and points at the Scauldron,"Changewings and acid, and invisible death that way." Fishlegs finishes pointing the other way.

"Your point is?" I ask and she looks at me.

"My point is, THIS IS A REALLY BAD IDEA!" She yells and I clamp my hands over my ears.

"Fishlegs!" I say and she looks at me.

"Sorry. I'm just really stressed." She says and I roll my eyes blowing a strand of hair away from my face.

"Come on guys, we need to find a way to free that Scauldron, we cant just leave him without trying." I say looking at the dragon.

"Uh.. sure we can, we have dragons. We can just fly away." Tuffnut says moving his hand in a flying gesture and Toothless walks up to me and shakes his head and them and I rub the top of his head and he warbles happily.

"You guys keep an eye out for Changewings, Toothless and I will see if we can help him." I say and walk forward with Toothless to the Scauldron

"Yeah, feel free!" Tuffnut calls.

"Knock yourself out!" Ruffnut shouts at my back.

"Dibs on Toothless if you don't make it back!" Tuffnut yells and I let out a frustrated breath through my nose before walking forward. The Scauldron hisses lowly at me and Toothless roars at him and I hold out a hand to Toothless and he stops.

"It's okay Toothless. I'll be fine." I assure and Toothless huffs before walking off to the side a few feet away I look up at the green Scauldron and smile at it. "Hey." I say gently and hold out both my hands for the Scauldron to sniff. The dragon leans down and sniffs my palms and I rub along its jaw leaving rsot patterns. "We'll get you out of here." I promise.

A thumping noise makes me jump and the Scauldron growls before his mouth fills up and I dive backwards behind a rock and lift up my hands and the water splashes onto the ice wall and I let out a breath. I pop my head over the rock, "Okay. Not the answer I was looking for." I say. "Gang, Ideas?" I ask looking back at them.

Tuffnut jumps to his feet, "I have an idea!...Wouldn't it be great if bread came already sliced? Then you could enjoy it a little bit at a time." Tuffnut says and I whack my forehead. Not what I was going for.

"Think of the sandwiches you could make!" Ruffnut agrees.

"Guys! Please! Can we focus. Scauldron." I say pointing back at the dragon. It roars angrily and Tuffnut looks at me for a second.

"I say we just blast those boulder of his wing." Tuffnut says and I shake my head.

"Unless you have a slide they can roll down, not going to work, it would just smash his wing more." I say and Ruffnut nods.

"Okay. What if you just blast those boulders of his wing well we try to figure out how to make bread come sliced." Ruffnut says and me and Fishlegs give her an annoyed look. She sighs and her shoulders slump as she gets the message,

"We need to let the Scauldron know were friends." I say and Fishlegs looks down for a second.

"Maybe if we got him wet, it might calm him down." FIshlegs says and I nod my head.

"Yeah, it's worth a try." I agree.

"Or, we could blast-" Tuffnut starts and I slam my hand over his mouth.

"Don't say it." I say and he nods.

A few minutes later the other riders fly over the Scauldron buckets of snow in their hands I stare at them for a second, "Now!" I command.

"Bath time! Get your leather duckies ready!" Tuffnut shouts and he and his sister dive down and the Scauldron whacks them with his wing and I jump onto Toothless as the twins smashes into Fishlegs and they start to crash.

Toothless flies under Tuffnut and he falls onto Toothless behind me, Fishlegs crashes and a few seconds later Barf and Belch do the same with Ruffnut. Toothless lands and Tuffnut jumps from his back and I follow and pick up one of the buckets shaking some of the remaining snow out.

"Okay, so the idea was to get the dragon wet." I say sarcastically looking around at the soaking riders.

"On the upside, being wet has made me feel calmer." Fishlegs says from where she was laying on the sand.

"It just made me feel wetter." Tuffnut says and I spin a hand over his head and snow hovers for a second before dropping on to him, "Hey!" Tuffnut shouts and I ignore him helping Fishlegs to her feet.

"So what now?" Fishlegs asks.

"Well I'm open to suggestions." I say and Tuffnut brushes of snow and smir.s

"Well-"He starts.

"That don't involve blasting boulders off of wings." I say and his smile falls.

"Nevermind." Tuffnut says and folds his arms across his chest looking gloomily.

"Fishlegs?" I ask and she turns looking at me.

"If it won't let us help it...What can we do?" She asks.

"There has to be something."I say and the Scauldron roars loudy as it struggles against the boulders. It fires water around in frustration and Fishlegs and I look over at it.

"Iyn, you know how I feel dragons. But a wild Scauldron, it's-it's well, it's about as wild as they get. Maybe-maybe this is just one of those times when nature just has to take its course." Fishlegs says and I shake my head.

"No." I disagree and Tuffnut walks up to us.

"You mean like when I drank that sour yak mild and gave Ruffnut the smoky Viking?" Tuffnut asks.

"He means, if the Scauldron won't let us help then well there nothing more we can do without endangering ourselves or our dragons." I say and start to walk off sadly to Toothless. I mount him and Ruffnut stops standing and walks over to Barf sadly.

I bite down on my lip and look at the Scauldron and shake my head, "Guys we can't leave him." I say and Fishlegs and Barf and Belch jump into the air but don't go anywhere.

"I don't think the dragons want us to leave either." Fishlegs says.

"Just show them who the boss is!" Tuffnut shouts and smirks, "Watch and learn." Tuffnut adds and Barf and Belch throw Ruffnut and Tuffnut from their necks. Tuffnut lands in a pile of rocks and Ruffnut lands a few feet away from the Scauldron.

"Ruffnut!" I shout and spin my hands together forming an ice blast as Ruffnut sits up. The Scauldron hisses lowly at her and she looks back at me, "Ruffnut, do not move." I command.

"For the first time in my life your highness, you have my full attention." Ruffnut says and the Scauldron leans in close to her and Barf and Belch run forward and the Scauldron fires at the them and Toothless rushes forward and I hold out my hands to them.

"Whoa, guys. She's alright." I promise and Barf and Belch look down at me. The Scauldron sniffs her and bumps her chest and I slide from Toothless' back, knowing it was doing the same thing to her as it was to me a few minutes ago before it got spooked.

"What's it doing?" Fishlegs asks.

"Smelling her." I respond and Tuffnut chuckles.

"Hey Ruffnut?" Tuffnut calls and she turns her head looking at him, "Looks like you finally found a date that's as ugly as you!" Tuffnut yells and I whip around and punch him in the face. He stumbles backwards.

"Hey! She's way prettier than I am, insult her like that one more time and I will lighting blast you to the head." I promise and Fishlegs blinks in surprise.

"Maybe it's finally going to let us help." I say and me and the other riders start to walk forward and the Scauldron hisses lowly. Fishlegs and Tuffnut back up and it calms down rubbing into Ruffnut again. "What is it about her hair that the dragon likes so much?" I ask and Fishlegs stares at her for a second.

"Maybe it's the colors of it's mother's hair." Fishlegs says and I raise an eyebrow. "That doesn't make any sense does it? Sorry, i'm still terrified from what almost just happened!" FIshlegs says quickly.

"Why would anyone like her smelly old hair? It's full of fish oil." Tuffnut says and I whirl around looking at her.

"Ruffnut, do you put fish oil in your hair?" I ask.

"Duh!" She says and I nod my head, well that would explain why her hair feels so gross when I do it, "How else do you think I can get this greasy unwashed look?" Ruffnut asks.

"Okay! I'm not going to pretend to understand that, because you could really just not wash your hair!" I say and look back at Fishlegs.

"It makes sense, Scauldrons are ocean dwelling dragons, maybe the smell of fish reminds him of home." Fishlegs says and I hold up my hands.

"Hey! If the the smell of Ruffnut's hair keeps that dragon calm. That's our way in." I say and FIshlegs nods.

….

"Haedryin's late for another rondavoo, what a surprise." Asher says from on top of a sea stack and looks back at Snotlout, "You don't see them do you?" Asher asks and turns and jumps as he sees Snotlout is right next to him.

"All I see is that we're alone. Again. Coincidence? Perhaps." Snotlout says and Asher lets out a breath.

"Are you for real?" He demands.

"Oh yeah, maybe a little to real." Snotlout says and Asher stops, "It had to happen eventually babe. Every week we face, Berserkers, Outcasts, Screaming Death's the danger was bound to bring us together, Asher." Snotlout says and Asher rolls his eyes moving forward again.

"You've been flying in the thin air again, haven't you?" He asks. Snotlout grabs his hand and Asher whirls around axe in one hand ready to attack her but doesn't.

"Life so fragile," Snotlout flirts and Asher glares ahead, "like your-" She starts and Asher twists her hand back and Snotlout yelps in pain.

"And so's your arm." Asher says and climbs onto Stormfly. "Let's go find Iyn and see what kind of trouble she's gotten into." Asher says.

"Ha! I get it! You don't trust yourself alone with Snotlout!" Snotlout yells and Asher's response is an axe that Snotlout ducks, "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Snotlout assures.

…

"You want me to what!" Ruffnut yells back looking at me with wide eyes. I walk forward to her and the Scauldron doesn't move or hiss. I reach her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Train the Scauldron." I say and she looks at me.

"You're right here! You do it!" She exclaims and I pull my hand away.

"I'm not the one with the fish hair that the dragon likes!" I say and she glares at me.

"You're standing right here! The dragon must respect your ice or something!" Ruffnuts exclaims and I back up holding up my hands.

"You can do it!" I assure, I need to be able to direct the other riders as we remove the boulders, I can't train a dragon and lead at the same time. "Come on! It's easy, just walk forward." I say and walk forward to the dragon and rub along it's face and it doesn't fire at me, "And touch it." i say and Ruffnut looks at me.

"You're making this seem way too easy." She says and I let out a breath before grabbing her arm and pulling it forward and leave it a few inches from the Scauldron and back up. "What are you doing!" Ruffnut shouts and the dragon holds pushes his head into her hand and she freezes her eyes widening. "Whoa." She breathes and I nod backing up to Fishlegs.

"Now all you have to do is name him!" I say and she rubs along the Scauldrons neck.

"Oh how about, Please-Don't-Kill-Me!" She says and I shake my head.

"How about something a little more positive." I say and Tuffnut's hand shoots into the air.

"Oh oh! I've got one, Scalding-painful-death-the dragon." Tuffnut says and I whack my forehead.

"How is that more positive?" I demand and he shrugs.

"How is it not?" Tuffnut demands and I shake my head and look back at Ruffnut.

"Can I just go with Scauldy?" She asks.

"Perfect!" I assure.

"Iyn, we really need to move this along, the Scauldron is looking really dry." Fishlegs says and I stare forward at the Scauldrons scales that are starting to turn a pale shade of brown. I bite my lip before looking up at the sky and shoot my hands up and fire into the air with blue light, clouds spread from the light across the sky and the sun disappears behind them.

I lower my hands and Fishlegs looks at me, "Why did you do that!" She exclaims and I blink.

"Why did I-Fishlegs I blocked the sun! How it's that bad?" I demand and she looks at me.

"Sorry, I'm just really nervous for Ruffnut. I'll go keep an eye out for Changewings." Fishlegs says and walks off Ruffnut rubs her hand along Scaudly's jaw and I look back at the other riders and wave a hand.

"Come on guys, let's go." I say and Scauldy growls lowly.

"I know, I know Scauldy, Haedryin's kind of bossy, and sassy and look she's trying to help. Were you not paying attention to the last ten minutes? You liked her." Ruffnut says and I huff.

"That's the best you can come up with "bossy," and "sassy"?" I ask and she shrugs.

"Uh.. Shouldn't one of us stay back as a lookout for Changewings?" Fishlegs asks and I look back at her.

"Changewings or not, we need to help this dragon, and it's going to take all of us to get those rocks off." I say and start to walk forward as she sighs.

"Besides, if there were Changewings anywhere near us, I would sense it." Tuffnut assures. And I roll my eyes.

"Thanks Tuff, I feel so much calmer now." I say dryly, I walk forward and Toothless growls lowly behind me and I whirl around looking at him, "What is it, bud?" I ask. Toothless looks up and I follow his gaze to where there is a Changewing perched on a rock. I gasp and it fires acid and Toothless shoves me forward past the burning substance and fires at the Changewings.

Changewings burst forward out from camouflaging like a small army and Meatlug, Toothless, Barf and Belch attack them. Scauldy growls lowly and Tuffnut sits up.

"Wow. I must be dreaming because this is way cooler than what was happening minutes ago!" He shouts. The Changewings advance and a blast of fire stops them and I snap my gaze up and look at Asher and Snotlout as they fly into our rescue. They chase of the Changewings in a few seconds and I look back at Scauldy starts to roar in panic.

"Calm down Scauldy, it's okay! It's okay, it's okay calm down." Ruffnut says and Asher and Snotlout land behind me.

"What have I told you guys about playing with wild Changewings?" Asher jokes and folds his arms across his chest.

"Were trying to keep them away from Scauldy." I say and Asher raises and eyebrow.

"Scauldy?" He repeats.

"Well it was that or Scalding-painful-death-the dragon." I say and Tuffnut chuckles.

"Mine!" He claims and raises his hand.

"Look, those Changewings are going to be back with friends. So-" Fishlegs starts.

"So let's move these boulders." I say and turn looking forward, "Ruff, you need to keep Scauldy focused on you not us!" I command.

"Okay!" She agrees, "Wait how do I do that!?" she asks and I mount Toothless followed by the other riders.

"Do your stupid Haedryin impression." Tuffnut suggests and I look back at her in confusion and slight amusement.

"Oh yeah! Great idea!" She agrees. "Hello nice dragon, you can be my friend, I have magic ice powers that I can't control, my leg fell off all of the dragons are my friends." Ruffnut says and I let out a breath of annoyance.

"I don't sound like that and P.S my leg didn't fall off." I say looking down at her. "Try something else!" I command.

"Like what!?" Ruffnut shouts up at me.

"Try one of those songs mom used to sing to you when you were little and afraid of the dark." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut looks back at him.

"You were afraid of the dark, not me. I was afraid of you!" Ruffnut snaps.

"Just do sing!" Tuffnut commands. Ruffnut struggles for a second before she starts to softly sing. Ruffnut though not good at many things is an amazing singer.

"Hush little Viking dont you cry. Or the Berserker will stab you in the eye." Ruffnut sings and Scauldy leans down next to her, "Don't let the enemy see you afraid, or he's gonna gut you with a rusty blade." Ruffnut says and the dragons minus Barf and Belch dive down and start to pick up the rocks from off of Scauly's wing. "If the dragon hears your moans, he's gonna mash up all your bones!" Ruffnut sings happily.

Toothless dives down and grabs another rock as Ruffnut murmurs another line to Scauldy that I don't catch. A few seconds later Asher and Stormfly pick up the final rock and Scaudly roars in Ruffnut's face.

"Oh no!" Fishlegs shouts and I whip my head around and let out a breath.

"Oh, I see it too!" I say and Toothless dives down and I jump from his saddle, "The wing is broken, Scauldy can't swim, or fly." I say and Ruffnut looks at me tears building in her eyes.

"So we-we did all this for nothing?" Ruffnut asks and Meatlug hovers over the wing well Fishlegs stares at it.

"It looks like a simple break. We might be able to fix it." Fishlegs says.

"With what? A giant dragon split?"Snotlout asks laughing and me and Toothless share a look.

"Exactly."

"I knew that. That's why I said it. Cause it was my idea." Snotlout says and Asher huffs.

"Anytime now!" Ruffnut shouts.

"Alright we're going to wood." Fishlegs starts and I hold up a hand to quiet her.

"How about ice?" I ask and spread out my hands a giant ice pole appearing. I lower it to Scauldy's wing and Fishlegs nods.

"Okay one more of those should do the trick." Fishlegs says and I nod and spread out my hands creating another one. I lower it next to the wing and lift up the first one.

"Move the ice under the wing!" I say and Toothless moves forward and starts to push at it followed by the other dragons. When it's under the wing I lower the ice again and look back at the other riders, "okay someone need to be on the lookout for Changewings well the rest of us put together the splint." I say and Snotlout's hand shoots up into the air.

"Asher and I will go! Alone! By ourselves." Snotlout says grabbing Asher's shoulders.

I clasp my hands together forming a long ice rope and Asher give me an annoyed look, "knock yourself out." I say and Asher growls.

"What?" Snotlout asks, "Just saying what you were thinking." She says and Asher grabs her arm and throws her to the ground walking over to Stormfly. "I'm coming! Okay, I'm coming." Snotlout assures.

The rope gathers at my feet and I stop and toss a one to Fishlegs who starts to tie it around the ice.

….

In the sky, Asher and Snotlout look for Changewings. Asher glances at Snotlout, "You see anything?" Asher asks.

"Just two of the most handsome eyes in the world: Yours." Snotlout says and Asher looks over at her disgusted. Snotlout kisses her muscles and Asher whacks his forehead.

"Okay, that's it!" Asher says angrily before softening his features, "You've won me over, Snotlout. Let's do this." Asher says and Snotlout looks at him in shock.

"Do what?" He asks and Asher rolls his eyes.

"Be a couple. You and me, together forever." Asher says clasping his hands together and looking at Snotlout well inwardly laughing so hard he can't breathe.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Snotlout asks confused.

"Seeing you as if for the first time." Asher says as Stormfly circles her.

"Stop it! You're freaking me out!" Snotlout shouts and Asher whacks her upside down and she hangs from Hookfangs neck by her feet. Asher and Stormfly fly up to her.

"But the clouds are reflected so beautifully in your mud brown eyes." Asher says.

"Clouds? What clouds?" Snotlout asks.

"That one! Right.." Asher says and looks around before pointing forward, "There!" He finishes and Snotlout looks at him.

"I don't think that's a cloud." Snotlout says and Asher's eyes widen as he realizes that it's Changewings.

"Your right. It's a herd of Changewings. Headed right for the beach! Let's ride lover-girl." Asher says and shoves Snotlout back right-side up on her saddle. Snotlout shakes her head in confusion before diving after Stormfly and Asher.

….

"Hurry up guys and fix that wing! I've run out of things to sing!" Ruffnut shouts at us. "Hello?" She yells.

"I think it's going to work." Fishlegs says and ties the final knot of the splint.

"Coming in hot!" Snotlout screams and I whirl around looking at her.

"Great. This can't be good news." I say and Snotlout looks up at me.

"I don't understand men." She says and I smack my forehead.

"This-that's your emergency?" I demand and Asher lands a few feet away.

"Changewings behind us, about five minutes out!" Asher shouts and I race forward to him.

"How many?"

"Enough that they aren't bothering camouflaging themselves." Asher says answering my question. I whip around biting down hard on my lip.

"I got it!" Fishlegs shouts and stands rushing forward to Meatlug. Ruffnut looks at Scauldy and rubs along his jaw before a snapping noise rips through the air like the crack of a whip. I snap my head around as the ice rope cracks and breaks.

I don't want to leave Scauldy anymore than she does but we have to go now. I mount Toothless and look forward at her."Ruffnut we need to go!" I shout and she shakes her head.

"No we are not leaving him!" She shouts and looks back at me."I need more rope!" She yells.

"Ruffnut, you don't understand, we need to go now! There isn't any time!" Asher shouts and I clasp my hands together and the rope leaks from my fingers and I toss it at Ruffnut who catches it and quickly wraps the rope around the splint before rushing forward to Barf as Scauldy moves over to the ocean.

A few minutes pass and we fly over the ocean Ruffnut looking down at Scauldy happily, "Sorry about sticking you with Snotlout today." I say looking over at Asher. He smirks.

"It wasn't that bad. Watch this." he commands. He turns and looks at Snotlout, "Hey sweetie pie! Honey bunch? Snotykins!" Asher shouts and I grimace in disgust glad that he doesn't do that to me, I will now and forever appreciate Asher's name for me, "Your highness." Better than those.

"Will you please stop it already! You are grossing me out!" Snotlout says and Asher looks at me with a satisfied smile.

"Yeah. your kind of grossing me out to." I say and he laughs softly. Toothless dives down and I hold out a hand to Ruffnut that she high-fives. "You did good down there, you trained a Scauldron." i say and Fishlegs nods.

"Yeah! That was awesome." Fishlegs agrees.

"You know what would have been more awesome?" Tuffnut asks and Ruffnut punches his arm.

"Yeah! If it would have eaten me!" Ruffnut shouts and Tuffnut grins.

"I love it when you read my mind sis." Tuffnut says and the two smash their heads together.

"You guys ready to head home?" I ask and Ruffnut tosses her hair over her shoulder.

"Hang on a minute." She commands and holds out a hand above the water that Scauldy touches, "I'm gonna miss you Scauldy. Any time you want to visit I'll just kick out Tuffnut to make room, no problem okay?" Ruffnut says and Scauldy dives back into the ocean. "Bye." Ruffnut says and we fly forward and I smile softly at her.

Yes. the twins drove me crazy, but when they do something like that. I'm glad I'm partly insane by their hand.

 **A/N :)**

 **Please review!**


	14. Frozen

**A/N Hey! Do I have a theory for this episode, its called "Frozen" and its the worst freeze erk has ever seen. It's totally the blizzard Elsa set of! Anna did say, "you kind of set of an eternal winter, everywhere." So.. Yeah that's my theory course that wont work with this AU chase Haedryin is Elsa. But in the real HTTYD world...im done. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own only Haedryin!**

In the Academy a blizzard is howling outside as me and the other riders are gathered in a stall as I try to teach them, "So as you can see by the chart, proper wing control can be achieved by-" I stop mid sentence in surprise as a fireball is blasted onto the chart complete wiping away all the ice. I look up and let out a breath of some-one's-going-to-die and look back over at the other riders. "Okay, who shot that fireball?" I demand and Snotlout whistles innocently answering my question.

I snap my fingers and Snotlout yelps as the snowball hits her. I look around at the other riders who all had dazed expressions, "Come on guys, I don't want to be here anymore than you do." I assure and look back at the melted chart, "Can we just get back to training? Please?" I ask.

"I say we play twenty questions instead, anyone? Anyone? Why do you love me so much Asher?" Snotlout says and Asher glare at her.

"Me me me!" Tuffnut shouted, "Okay, I'll go first, question number one-" Tuffnut starts to say but Hookfang whacks him back with his tail, "how do you play twenty questions." Tuffnut finishes.

I facepalm before looking over at them, "Can we try to stay focused? Even for a second?" I ask almost beg.

"We've been stuck inside for two weeks straight because of this crazy weather. Were all starting to go a little nuts." Asher says and shoots me a pointed look.

"Hey! It is not my blizzard." I defend and he fingers the edge of his axe and I look over as Fishlegs giggles.

"OH! Mr. pinky. Don't tell the others, but you are my favorite." Fishlegs says and taps one of Meatlugs claws. I let out a breath of disbelief my patience beyond worn out and Ruffnut laughs loudly.

"Barf and Belch just found out they have tails!" Ruffnut shouts and the Zippleback goes around in a circle snapping at it, "And it looks like they really don't like that idea." Ruffnut says and Tuffnut huffs.

"I felt the same way when I figured out I had a tail." Tuffnut says and I raise and eyebrow as he starts to go around in a circle chasing nothing, "You cant hide from me forever invisible tail." Tuffnut assure sand Ruffnut giggles and walks over to me.

"I may have told Tuff he has a tail to." Ruffnut says and I blink but make no comment.

"You can't hide from me for long!" Tuffnut promise. The doors to the dragon stall we are using as a classroom are thrown open and dad walks in looking completely cold. I walk up to him begging him silently to give me a reason to leave.

"Odin's ghost it's cold out there." Dad says and looks down at the frozen hair sof his beard, "My beard is frozen solid." He says and pokes at the near ice attached to his face.

"So father what brings you to the Academy?" I ask and he stops poking at his beard and grows serious.

"Trader Julia hasn't reported to port. If she's trapped out in the storm she won't last through the night. I need someone-" Dad starts to say and I grab his arm.

"I can go!" I say and he looks down at me. I back up and put an arm around Toothless' neck, "You know Toothless' can help find Julia's ship in the dark, and I am the only person who can survive the weather if it drops more." I say and look up at dad with large eyes. Toothless opens his pupils clearly needing to go as much as I do.

"Uh…I don't know." Dad says and I walk up to him.

"Please, dad, if you ever cared for me at all the way a father cares for a daughter than you will let me leave." I say and turn looking back at the riders. The twins were fighting Snotlout and Hookfang were attacking Barf And Belch Asher was whacking his head against Stormfly and Fishlegs was giggling like she's gone mad.

Dad sighs before he turns around, "Board the door behind you when you leave." he command and I fistpump.

"Yes!" I shouts and Toothless growls happily next to me.

In the sky a while later the wind is blowing past me cold gusts that I was sure would freeze a normal person frozen solid. But to me? I was good. I look ahead scanning for any sign of a boat. "It's pretty dark out here bud. Do your thing." I say and Toothless echo locates and I look down my eyes widening. Asher had told me that in the eternal winter I had set off after the Red Death the entire ocean had been frozen solid beyond what your eyes could see, it creaked and groaned but was frozen solid.

I stare down at the water, seeing something similar now, the whole thing wasting frozen more like large chunks but it was still impressive, "Wow. I've never seen the ocean frozen solid before. No wonder Trader Julia can't get to port. No one can get through this." I say and Toothless nods and dives forward. A thick fog covered the ice the further we flew across the ocean and as we go further out a low chirping noise starts to sound something tromps past us and Toothless whirls around.

"Whoa. I don't know what that was bud, but I'm glad that we're up here and it's down there." I say and Toothless turns around and echo locates again. Toothless' ears perk up and I look forward, "You found something?" I ask and Toothless nods."Let's take a better look." I say and Toothless nods and dives forward.

Several hours later the moon is shining down at us and I look forward and I see Trader Julia's ship that was frozen into place, "There she is!" I exclaim and Toothless turns and dives forward. We reach the ship where Julia is waving her arms back and forth.

"Queen Haedryin! You are a welcome sight for these weary eyes." Julia assures and I smile softly before offering out a hand that she takes and I pull her up onto Toothless behind me. We fly forward for a while before Julia starts up a conversation, "In all my years on the Briny Deep I've only encountered a freeze worse than this one once. I even considered abandoning my ship and traveling to Berk on foot." Julia says and I look back at her.

"Well you won't have to worry about that now Julia. Just enjoy the ride." I say and she smiles.

"Excellent! We shall pass the time with stories of my grand adventures that are sure to warm your heart and stoke the fires of your imagination." Julia says and me and Toothless share a look. No, no, no, no! I have heard plenty of her stories to last a lifetime, being honest, I prefer Gobber of her. "Did I ever tell you about the time that I found myself up against the man-eating metal masses of Menory Majory?" Julia asks and I let out a breath the same time as Toothless does. "Oh it was spring. The smell of fresh jasmine was in the air-" Julia starts and I start to tune her out.

Several hours later I look ahead slightly dazed hoping Berk was going to appear on the distance soon. I trace another letter onto Toothless' head and he flicks his ear as a no. we'd been doing this for hours, a while ago I had taught him the letters of the alphabet and I would trace the letters into words and we would have full conversations. "But it was not a yak, it was his daughter! I could not believe-she looked like a yak and her name was Yakmean." Julia says and I let out a breath and trace I c-a-n-n-o-t t-a-k-e a-n-o-t-h-e-r s-t-o-r-y b-e-f-o-r-e I g-o m-a-d!

Toothless nods and Julia counties, "And that Queen Haedryin is how the king of Eniden made me a member of his royal court." Julia says I groan softly,Julia's stories were worse than my sixteenth birthday that I spent trapped in a Outcast prison and I didn't think that anything could top getting kidnapped by outcasts on the isle of Night and spending the day with Mildew, best birthday ever. look forward and sit up in relief.

"Oh look! Berk!" I say and Julia stops mid sentence, "Thank Odin." I mutter. Toothless nods and his eyes widen from their glazed daze.

A few minutes later we fly over Berk and Toothless lands in the plaza and I jump from his back and look around at the empty streets. What the? Where is everyone normally I would have gotten ran over by at least three or for people by now. The plaza is a big place. Toothless walks up to me and we share a look.

"Huh, not the welcome I'm accustomed to but nonetheless." Julia says and I scan the snow covered streets ignoring her.

"Where is everyone?" I ask and Julia lift up her hand.

"This reminds me of the time that I landed on the island of the Red-" Julia starts but I lift up a hand and she snaps her mouth shut. Thick mist rises through the air and I look around at the empty streets.

"Hello? Anyone?" I call and Toothless pulls away from me and I walk along the streets for a second before, "Dad?" I ask and race forward to my house Toothless following me and pull open the door to where the fire was still burning merrily in the hearth. I lean down and pick up the mug that was lying on the floor and ice spreads across the surface from my panic.

Where is everyone? What happened? Was it the Berserkers, the Outcasts? I put the mug down and water that was in it frozen solid falls down onto the ground. I walk away from the house looking for any sign of life Toothless trailing after me. Nothing? Where is everyone.

A few minutes later me and Toothless walk through the streets Julia trailing after us. I poke my head through open windows but there was nothing the entire village just disappeared.

Hours later I toss a lid of a crate to the side in the Academy and Toothless nudges my arm and looks forward at the dragon stall and I get the hint and walk forward and open the door and gasp as Sharpshot, Pain, Butt, Head, Iggy and Sneaky dive from the stall flying over my head. I push the door open and stare at the frozen puddle under the board that was set up. Toothless pokes his head over my shoulder and looks around at the empty room.

"What in the name of Thor is going on?" I mutter.

On the dock a few minutes later I jump from Toothless' back and rush over to Julia, "Julia anything?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"The whole down Queen Haedryin it's empty." Julia says actually looking concerned for once. I bite down on my lip looking up at the sky as it starts to snow. I am worried, and the weather loves to pick up on it.

"I know, it's very weird." I say ignoring the snow and start to walk forward.

"I don't like this one bit." Julia says and we reach town again and Julia keeps walking, "There was one time I was on a trade run with a man who claimed to be-" Julia starts and I hear a crash nearby and she stops and I climb onto Toothless' back.

"Let's go Toothless! Julia stay here." I command she nods.

….

I throw open the door to the Ingerman home Toothless a few steps behind me. I scan the empty room where the fire was still alight. I walk forward into the house ice creaking under my feet. I look around at the house for a second before I turn my head and my eyes widen as I see something falling from the rafters before it hits me.

I shake my head and open my eyes and look up, "Toothless?" I ask and he nods looking down at me in concern until something leaps in front of him. I jump back ice spreading from my fingers across the room, "Fishlegs!" I exclaim, "Don't ever do that again!" I command. Fishlegs' face breaks into a relieved look.

"Iyn! Oh thank Thor!" She shouts and grabs me in a hug. "I'm so sorry I fell on you!" She shouts and pulls away from the hug rubbing her arms.

"It's okay, Fishlegs." I say gasping for breath from the death grip.

"Fast. Really fast." She mutters and walks forward to the fire, I look at her in confusion, "Speedy! Oh and their sting paralyzing sting!" Fishlegs says and I wave a hand gathering the ice from off her floor.

"Whoa, hold on Fishlegs. What are you talking about?" I ask and her eyes widen.

"Speed Stingers." She says and I freeze.

"Speed Stingers? Here?" I ask and Toothless growls lowly. That's impossible they can't fly and there are no Speed Stingers on Berk.

"It all started just after nightfall." Fishlegs says her eyes widening with fear, "They don't fly but there fast. Faster than any dragon I've ever seen, and they hide in the shadows. Scavengers, looking for any food they can find, one drop of their venom can paralyze a human or dragon in an instant. They move in a pack following a leader, it directs them like a war chief. By the time Stoick ordered everyone to the cove the entire village had been overrun." Fishlegs says and my eyes widen.

"Well where are the Speed Stingers now?" I ask Fishlegs walks over to the fire holding out her hands taking in panicking breaths.

"I don't know. The sun came up and they disappeared. But they'll be back, they come out at night." Fishlegs says and I look at her.

"I-I-I don't understand, why did you come back here Fishlegs? Why not just stay with everyone at the cove?" I ask and she looks back at me before leading me forward to a house Meatlug is perched on in an attack position.

"Just look at her up there. So majestic." Fishlegs says and I stare up at it and whack my forehead.

"How did I miss that?" I ask.

"She tried to draw them away so I could escape, I just couldn't leave her." Fishlegs says and I look back as Julia walks up to us.

"How did we miss that?" She asks staring up at Meatlug.

A few minutes later Julia land Fishlegs push Meatlug forward as I create a ice slide to the cart we had found, "So she eats rocks you say? That makes sense." Julia says as she tries she shove at the Gronckle. Meatlug releases gas into Julia's face and she gasps. "Oh..That's quite an…" Julia starts and falls backwards into the cart.

Fishlegs face breaks into a wide smile,"Movement! This is very good! It means the paralysis is only temporary." Fishlegs says and I make an arc with one of my hands and the ice slide is complete. I climb up to the roof and tap at Meatlug.

"Fishlegs what's the deal with this paralysis. How long does it last?" I ask.

"I don't know Iyn. There's nothing about it in the Book of Dragons or Bork's papers." Fishlegs says and I run a hand along one of Meatlugs spikes and pull my hand away in shock she felt like dry ice. Frozen solid, not like the Flightmare dust as she had frozen to death, "how do you think the Speed Stingers got here? They can't fly." Fishlegs says and I look over at her.

"If I had to guess, I would say that the ocean is frozen solid creating a ice bridge from their island to ours. We need to get to the cove right away." I say and Fishlegs nods and I shove Meatlug onto the slide and she slips down it and into the cart on top of Julia.

"Oops." I mutter.

….

I walk forward through the gap to the cove and slide down the rock looking around at the frozen village was anyone not paralyzed? Toothless walks up behind me practically sitting on me from how close he is.

I walk through the valley of frozen Vikings and stop as I see my dad perched on a rock sword in one hand a furious war cry at his lips an angry look on his face, "Dad." I breathe and look down as Thornado growls softly from where he's sitting next to him.

"He gave as good as he got Iyn." Gobber says walking up to me and putting a hand on my shoulder reassuringly, "It took six of the Speed Stingers to freeze the poor bugger." Gobber says and dad makes a sound and Gobber nods. "You betcha chief." He assures and I look at him.

"What did he say?" I whisper.

"No clue. Don't want to make him feel worse than he does." Gobber says and I shake my head softly and look down at the ground guilt twisting at my insides.

"I should have been here. Toothless and I could have helped." I say.

"Nonsense Iyn. There were too many of them, nothing would have mattered." Gobber says and let out a breath. Right, because freezing the Speed Stingers wouldn't have helped at all. "Tell you one thing, those Stingers would be dining on smoked sturgeon and yak jerky if it weren't for your father." Gobber says looking over at the barrels of food.

Dad grunts and Gobber smiles up at him, "Couldn't agree with you more, Stoick." Gobber says and looks over at me and shrugs.

"Haedryin!" Asher shouts and I whirl around before he crashes into me wrapping his arms around me tightly in a hug. I hug him back slightly awkwardly not quite used to hugs. I got one maybe once a year. Asher grips tighter before he pulls away.

"Asher! How's everyone else?" I ask and he brushes his bangs away from his eyes.

"Everyone's fine, well except for-" Asher starts and points over at Snotlout who is frozen solid and the twins were grabbing her hands and slapping her across the face with them.

"Whoa! Stop hitting yourself!" Ruffnut commands.

"Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself." Tuffnut commands, "Stop picking your own nose, stop scratching yourself.." Tuffnut says and Asher folds his arms across his chest.

"Actually when you think about it, it's really not so bad." Asher says and Gobber smirks.

"Aw come on! Your face isn't that ugly!" Ruffnut says and I cringe as she smashes Snotlout over the head with Snotlout's helmet. "Oh wait." Ruffnut teases. I let out a breath slightly agreeing with Asher.

I walk over to my dad and plop down next to him and spin a snowflake in my hand. Hours pass and I change to drawing look up at my dad for any movement. Nothing.

"It's going to be dark soon." Asher says startling me slightly and I look up at him as he walks over to me, "The Speed Stingers will be back for the rest of the food. Everyone wants to know what we're going to do." Asher says and I look back up at my father.

"Gather the other dragon riders." I command as an idea pops into my head. I stand and wipe away the frost with my boot, "Were heading out." I say and he nods racing off.

A few minutes later, Asher walks forward the other teens trailing after him. "Okay, we're ready." Asher says and I look over at Toothless before looking at Asher, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs.

"Guys, these dragons only come out at night. So we need to find where they sleep in the day. The only problem is we need to find their nest before sundown or-" I start and Asher walks forward.

"Can we not think about the "or"? Pelase." Asher begs and Fishlegs nods her head agreeing with him.

"Yeah, they came out of nowhere like a pack of wild badgers. Scavenging an-and….uh-" Fishlegs stutters.

"Badgeaging." Tuffnut finishes dramatically. Fishlegs stops hyperventilating and me, her and Asher all look over at Tuffnut with annoyed expressions, "What? That's what a badger does. It badges." Tuffnuts says and looks over at his sister for confirmation and she nods her head quickly.

"Well thanks for that." I say sarcastically before turning to Toothless, "Let's go." I command.

"Hold up!" Snotlout yells and I cringe and turn around looking at her. "You're not going on a Stinger hunt without me." She says and we all freeze looking back as Snotlout struggles for a second with her frozen limbs from neck down and she slowly moves forward from where she was left against the walls courtesy of the twins.

"Whoa, that is seriously creepy." Tuffnut says eyes wide.

"Her paralysis is wearing off. Lucky us." Fishlegs says dryly.

"Snotlout, unless you plan on flying Hookfang with your teeth, you're not going anywhere." Asher says and we all start to walk off.

"What do mean? I'm fine!" Snotlout protests and there was a second of her grunting before a thud. I look back and see that she face planted before sighing and Asher grabs his axe and slides it to it's usual place on his back. I grab my shield from off the ground as the twins grab their spears and strap them to their backs.

"Snotlout Jorgenson, reporting for duty." Snotlout says and I whip my head around as she finishes her salut. What? She was just frozen a few seconds ago!

"What the?" Asher asks and I walk forward and kneel looking at Gustav. He pokes his head out from behind Snotlout and looks at me with a smile.

"I'm Snotlout's arms and legs Haedryin and together we are-" Gustav starts and shakes Snotlout's arms, "Guslout!" He says with Snotlout and she glares down at him.

"Stop with the hands." She commands and I blink. "Haedryin you need as much dragon power as you can get." Snotlout says and Asher walks up to me.

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this but: She's right." Asher says and I jump in front of him.

"Your kidding, right?" I demand.

"You heard what Gobber said. There are hundreds of them." Asher says and I let out a breath.

"Fine." I agree.

"Yes!" Snotlout cheers, "Move my arm." She commands Gutsav and he raises her arm with a thumbs up, "Yes!" She repeats and I walk past her.

"Let's split up and search Berk for possible Speed Stinger hiding spots." I command.

"Ok-dokey, Iyn." Gustav agrees and starts to move Snotlout forward. I stare at them for a second before walking forward.

"Fishlegs how's Meatlug doing?" I ask and Fishlegs smiles.

"She's rearing to go Iyn. Look at her!" Fishleg says and gestures to where Meatlug was flying around her hind legs still frozen. She smashes into a rock and I and the twins cridge. Asher walks forward and I look at him.

"So what's the actual plan?" he asks.

"Fishlegs, you said they follow their leader in a giant pack right?" I ask looking up at her.

"Exactly, that's what I saw." She answers.

"So the plan is, find the Speed Stingers, capture their leader, use it to lure them away." I say and Asher and Fishlegs nod. I turn looking over at my dad again before climbing onto Toothless' back.

….

In the caves of Berk Asher and Stormfly race through it. Stormfly's mouth was lit up with flames and Asher doesn't see anything. But still scans around for the dragons.

….

In the forest, Meatlug and Fishlegs look for the stingers. Meatlug was spitting out lava and jerking around from the paralysis, "It's okay, it's okay. You're doing your best." Fishlegs assures her dragon.

Meatlug dives into a branch and Fishlegs is thrown from the saddle bouncing down a cliffside. She sits up behind a bush, her fear of the Speed Stingers overweighing her pain from the fall.

….

The twins assigned the village throw open door after door. Tuffnut points out his spear along with Ruffnut and they look at each other before doing another door, followed by several others.

Tuffnut walks by a door and Ruffnut behind him jumps out a sound and accidentally pokes her brother on the rump. He falls forward gripping it horror across his face, "Ah! I've been stung! I can't feel my tail!" He shouts and Ruffnut walks forward and offers a hand out to her brother that he take and she pulls him to his feet.

Tuffnut looks at her, "Thanks. Hurry our time is limited before I'm completely frozen." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut rolls her eyes but says nothing.

…..

Gustav, Snotlout and Hookfang sour along the other side of the island checking the caves Asher isn't, "Up, up go up! Thats where the sky is." Snotlout says and Gustav tries to move Hookfang up but cant, "Down is where the land is." Snotlout says.

"I can't see Snotlout, your heads to big." Gustav says and looks over at where Fanghook was flying next to them. He leaps from Hookfang onto his dragon and the leap sets Hookfang off balance and he tips over and Snotlout slides from his neck and into a huge pile of snow.

"There will definitely be repercussions for this!" Snotlout mutters her voice muffled in the snow. Hookfang and Fanghook land behind the gril and Gustav crindgeins.

"Oops."

….

In the plaza at near sunset I look around at the other riders. Meatlug flying much slower finally lands, "So anything?" I ask.

"Not a single Stinger." Asher reports.

"Us to." Fishlegs says.

"I got stung." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut whacks his arm.

"No you didn't." She says.

I look over at Gustav who was behind Snotlout on Hookfang, Fanghook a few feet away from them, "Have we checked every cave?" I ask looking at them and Snotlout pales. A few seconds pass and I let out a breath blowing my long bangs from my eyes, "Snotlout, did you check your caves?" I question already knowing the answer.

"Really? I'm insulted Haedryin. Of course I did. Do you think I fell off my dragon and spent hours trying to get out of the snow? Ha ha! I didn't." Snotlout says and I look at Gustav.

"He fell off his dragon and me, Hookfang and Fanghook spent hours trying to get him out of the snow."Gustav reports quickly.

"Gustav make me punch you!" Snotlout commands and Gustav reaches over and uses Snotlout's arm to slap Snotlout in the face. The twins burst out laughing and Tuffnut looks at Ruffnut.

"Never gets old!" Tuffnut assures.

I roll my eyes slightly before grabbing the handles of Toothless' saddle. "Well then, we know where we have to look. Let's go!" I command and Toothless jumps into the air followed by the other riders and Fanghook.

A few caves later, I lead the riders forward, Stormfly has a cage in her claws and Toothless dives down to the cave and I slide from his back. Stormfly drops the cage and lands on it. I turn and look back at Snotlout and Gustav, "Thanks Gustav. You stay here with Snotlout Hookfang and Fanghook." I command and Snotlout gives a thumbs up.

"Hey! I did that all by myself!" She says happily and Tuffnut flings the hand up into her nose and laughs. I turn and look back at the cave.

"Okay gang, we'll have to move fast because it will be sundown soon and we need to get that lead Stinger out of there. Without him, the pact is useless." I say and walk forward as Meatlug and Fishlegs land behind me.

I walk forward into the cave Toothless on my right, Fishlegs on my left. The Speed Stingers are hanging from the stalagmites sleeping. They make a low whistling sound as they breath that I recognize from when I was going to get Julia a few days ago. Fishlegs shakes my shoulder.

"There he is." She whispers.

The lead Speed Stinger is bigger and has a large red crown and I lift up my shield and fire a bola I have in it and the bola wraps around the Stinger. "Got him." I say to Toothless and he dives forward and grabs the Stinger in his mouth and carries him over to me.

I nod a thank you and wave a hand and ice ropes extend from the bola to my hand and I toss one to Fishlegs and we drag the Stinger out of the cave to the cage when a low growl makes both me and Fishlegs freeze.

We both look over at the chief Stinger and when it sleeps on we walk forward again. I pull on the rope, this thing weighs a lot more than it looks, Meatlug might've weighed less. Fishlegs stops, "Um, Iyn." Fishlegs says and I look over at the chief Stinger and see's it's red eyes are open and it's glaring at us viciously.

I look forward at the other Stingers that are walking forward tweeting. I switch from the rope from over my shoulder to pulling on it with both hands and it starts to go faster, "We need to get this Stinger into the cage right away." I say. The Stinger growls before it snaps out of the bola and roars angrily and waves it tail at me and I dive out of the way from being stung.

Toothless dives forward and fires plasma blasts at the Stingers. I back up and a blast fires down at the Stingers and I whip my head around and see Hookfang and Snotlout and Gustav on Fanghook. Gustav waves and "That's right! Snotlout oi! Oi! Oi!" Snotlout shouts and fist pumps.

The blasts creates a fire in front of the entrance and I back up from it as the chief Stinger and Toothless start to circle each other each hissing. "He's to fast Iyn!" Fishlegs shouts and I wave my hands forward creating ice under the cheif Stinger.

"Not for a Night Fury." I assure. The Stinger dives forward behind Toothless and I race forward and jump in front of Toothless as he whips around as the Stinger slices me across the cheek.

"Haedryin!" Asher shouts and I grab my cheek and shiver slightly and Toothless dives forward and I back up. What was happening? I wasn't freezing...Because they make you cold enough to freeze and I was already at that all the time.

Toothless fires at the chief Stinger and I throw my shield forward and it whacks into the chief Stinger and flies forward. Toothless grabs it from the air with his mouth and throws it back to me. I catch it, "Thanks bud!" I call and Toothless nods.

The chief Stinger dives forward onto rocks a blur and Toothless fires at the dragon before racing forward and jumps into the shadow of the cliffside and through the Stingers and tackles him to the ground. I race forward and the Chief Stinger slips from under Toothless' grasp and runs past me in a blur and roars at the other Stingers.

I let out a breath of annoyance as the other Stingers start to jump over the fire wall. I climb up onto Toothless and he takes off into the sky, "Asher! Follow us!" I command and Asher and Stormfly jump forward at us.

"What happened? You're not frozen!" He shouts and I feel along the scrape from the Stinger on my cheek and look back at him.

"They use really cold temperatures to freeze you solid and I'm the Snow Queen their sting is useless." I say and Asher's eyes widen before he looks back at the Stinger.

"I think I know where you're going with this." He says and I nod.

"Good." I say and Toothless dives down and fires at the chief Stinger and I pull a bolt of lightning down from the sky and the chief Stinger dives forward away from the blasts. Asher and Stormfly hover near us and Asher past Stormfly on the neck.

"Come on Stormfly time to spike that Stinger." Asher says and Stormfly fires spines at the chief Stinger and it back up away from them quickly into the cage. Toothless fires another plasma blast and it slams the door shut and I shoot a hand forward freezing the doors shut. Yes, there is a latch but one can never be too careful.

The Stinger growls, "Yes! We got it!" I shout victoriously and Stormfly grabs the cage bars with her claws with the Stingers start to circle us running to quickly to hit with good aim.

"Your highness there's just too many of them! Were surrounded!" Asher shouts and I bite down on my lip thinking quickly and wave a hand forward and ice spreads across the ground and the Stingers start to slip and a sonic blasts feels the air and the Stingers slip and crash into each other skidding across the ice.

I look forward at my dad as he and Thornado land, "Dad you're okay." I say some of my worry lessening and the snow falls a little softer. Dad walks forward to the chief Speed Stinger and looks up with me with soft smile.

"You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun did you?" He says before looking down at the chief Stinger, "Remember me?" He demands. The Stinger growls and dad looks up at me, "Now get him off my island." Dad commands and I look up at Asher.

"You heard the chief." I say and he smirks.

"With pleasure." Asher says and Stormfly jumps into the air cage in her claws and the Stingers chirp before racing after Asher and the chief Stinger. Toothless dives into the air after Stormfly and I look down at the Stingers. Toothless fires several blasts forcing them to group together instead of spreading apart like they were doing.

Stormfly and Asher make it to the docks and a Stinger jumps onto the cage and slices Stormfly with it's tail. Stormfly drops the cage and crashes onto the ocean. Asher is thrown from Stormfly's back and and lands on the ice.

"We'll get the cage, Ruff Tuff cover Asher!" I command as they fly up to us. They both nod and I look down at the ice and Toothless dives forward reading my thoughts and turns and I let go with one hand and my fingers skim across the ice and it thickens. Toothless straightens and grabs the cage and dives back up into the air as the twins blast a fire circle around Asher and Stormfly.

The Stingers jump up towards us and I whack a few back with my shield. One jumps up and slices it's tail on my leg and I smirk before looking down at it and wave. "Weren't expecting a Snow Queen were ya?" I ask and flick my wrist and fire a small lightning bolt at it.

"There the ice bridge!" I say and point forward and Toothless' eyes narrow with determination and he picks up speed, as well as one can carrying a dragon that weighed almost as much as Meatlug.

A Stinger dives forward and I look back at Toothless' prosthetic tail as it's cut, "Toothless were going down!" I warn and Toothless drops the cage and it breaks apart releasing the chief Stinger. The bridge cracks from all the Stingers as they race across it and Toothless and I are going to crash on the side with the Stingers. I look down at Toothless before I make a quick split second decision.

I leap from Toothless back wind whipping around me and spin around and fire a blast of ice and Toothless and he's thrown forward hitting the other side of the cracking bridge. I land on the side with the Stingers rolling and jump to my feet and pull my hands apart and the ice bridge cracks and a large gap appears, separating me and Toothless. The Stingers hiss and me and the chief starts to move forward tail pointed up.

I hold out my hands backing up. At least Toothless was safe.

The chief growls lowly and ice creaks under my feet thickening the ice already on the ocean and the chief Stinger stops briefly before roaring angrily and pointing at me. I let out a breath of air before I whip around and start running forward knowing the Speed Stingers are going to catch up with me in a few seconds.

Wing beats make me jerk my head up and I see Gustav and Fanghook a few feet away. I pick up the pace and jump forward and grab Gustav's outstretched hand. He pulls me up onto the saddle behind him and Fanghook flies up above the Stingers, "Thanks." I say breathless and Gustav nods and lands on the other side of the bridge.

I jump from Fanghook and rush over to Toothless who rubs into my chest and I run along his head, "Sorry about the blast." I murmur and he shakes his head in it's okay manner and I turn as the other riders land behind us.

A roar breaks through the air and I look forward as I see the Stingers gathered at the edge of the bridge, "Oh save it!" I yell and shove my hands forward and the gap of water in between the two sides of the bridge lifts up and is thrown onto the Stingers. They chirp and growl before racing off in the other direction.

…..

In the plaza a few days later, everyone is unfrozen. I look down at the village as me and Toothless fly forward to Julia's boat. Julia who is behind me lets out a breath of relief and Toothless dives down and lands on her boat

"Thank you again for the rescue Queen Haedryin." Julia says and slides from off of Toothless' back.

"No problem Julia. I'm just glad everything is back to normal." I say and she walks forward.

"Before you go, I have something for you." She says and I watch her back and she digs through several weapons, "A token of my appreciation." Julia says and holds up a bottle of ink. My eyes widen, I can't believe she remembered that, that was months ago, "Your squid ink." She says and hands it to me with a soft bow. I take the bottle from her hands.

"Wow, thanks Julia." I say and she smiles.

"Yes! There is also quite a wonderful story that goes along with that bottle." Julia says and i groan softly and me and Toothless share a look both of us screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" in our heads at the thought of another story from her. "Ten years ago, deep in the northern waters I was staring deep into the-" Julia starts and I pat Toothless head.

"What get out of here?" I ask and Toothless growls a yes and jumps up into the air in the direction of home.

"Where are you going! I haven't finished my story yet! It was about to get interesting!" Julia shouts behind me and I ignore her as Toothless dives forward back to Berk, leaving Julia and her maddening stories behin


	15. A Tale Of Two Dragons

**For the sake my sanity, This episode has been blank as a public service.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Quick refresher:**

Stormfly and Hookfang are battling as the riders clean up Mildew's cabbage field. In order to keep the peace between the two dragons and their riders, Haedryin has Asher and Snotlout switch dragons for a day. Both learn that they like the dragons and go into the Academy the next day to feed each other's dragons and see that they're the riders go back the field and FIshlegs realizes the problem is dragon root. (A much stronger version of dragon nip) and that Meatlug and all Gronckles are not affected by the root and they get rid of the root. :)

 **Please proceed.**


	16. The Eel Effect

**A/N Sorry guys. I really did try on a tale of two dragons but couldn't get anywhere. I dislike that episode(if possible) more than Thawfest. It's sort of just Astrid and Snotlout yelling at each other for twenty minutes and I don't know about you but that just doesn't appeal writing for four hours. Yeah, that's about how long I spend on every episode 4-6 hours. I might(maybe) fo back one day and write it but right now? Nay! I'm done enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **:-)**

I push open the Great Hall's doors and stare inside at the Vikings leaning over coughing looking miserable. I look at them for a second guilt twisting at my insides. I know the cold weather wasn't my fault but I just wish I could do something.

"Iyn! Asher went to go get Gothi. He'll meet us at the Academy." Fishlegs says and I nod.

"Good." I say and climb onto Toothless' back. "Alright bud, let's go." I say and Toothless soars forward to the Academy. A few minutes later Toothless lands in the Academy and I jump from his back.

"Alright gang you ready?" I ask and Snotlout raises an eyebrow.

"Ready to leave Berk in an outbreak of Eel pox? Hmm..let me think, let me think, let me think, I'd say that's a big fat yes!" Snotlout assures. Ruffnut raises and eyebrow and Tuffnut walks up behind her.

"The sooner the better. I do not want to get sick." Tuffnut says and folds his arms across his chest.

"And if he gets sick, I get sick." Ruffnut says and Tuffnut looks forward at her obviously rethinking his statement and his jaw falls slightly.

"Wait!" He demands, "You do?" he asks, almost hopeful. I sigh and Ruffnut looks over at him.

"Yeah. Were twins." she says in a "duh" tone.

"So if I slap myself…..Then would you feel it?" Tuffnut asks and looks over at Ruffnut eyes wide. Ruffnut smirks.

"Definitely. Give it a try." She says and Tuffnut chuckles before slapping himself across the face.

"Ow!" Ruffnut shouts clearly faking and I watch them slightly amused, "Do it again." Ruffnut commands. Tuffnut slaps himself again and Ruffnut grunts, "Do it again! Harder!" Ruffnut says.

"Gladly." Tuffnut assure and slaps himself across the face with both his hands and tips back and Ruffnut looks at him.

"Nope. Didn't feel that one." Ruffnut says and Tuffnut looks up at her disbelievingly. He punches himself across the face, "Ow!" Ruffnut yells and Tuffnut falls to the ground. "Do it again." Ruffnut commands and Tuffnut punches himself.

"Hey guys?" I ask and Ruffnut looks back at me, "We need to leave for Healers Island as soon as Asher gets back." I say and Ruffnut shrugs.

"Haedryin!" A voice shouts and I whip my head around and stare as my dad walks into the Academy. My eyes widen, he was sick, he needs to be laying down!

"Dad! You should be resting in the Great Hall!" I say and he walks forward eyes slightly dazed.

"Nonsense." He says and stops next to Snotlout. "Achoo!" Dad says and Snotlout jumps back like she's been burned yelping. Dad looks back at me and I walk forward, "And be grounded by the sniffles?" Dad demands and sneezes again over me like a small little rainshower.

I cringe and wipe off the snot and look up at him, "Whoa! Okay." I say and watch as Stormfly dives into the Academy. Asher looks at us and Gothi pokes her head out from behind him.

"We got the list of ingredients and it's a big one." Asher says and Gothi holds out a paper that scrolls to be at least twenty times.

"Then we better get moving." I say and look up at my dad as he wipes his forehead, "That medicine isn't going to make itself." I add and walk over to Toothless and dad trails after me.

"I should be going with yo-" He starts and takes in a breath and I snap up my hands and the sneeze hits the lighting in between my fingers zapping out of existence.

"Dad, Berk needs a healthy chief, not a sick dragon rider." I say and pull my hands apart and the lighting pops before disappearing, "Besides, we can handle this." I assure and open Toothless' saddle bag and shove the spare peg leg to the side along with the spare connecting rod. I look down at the items checking to make sure I have extra room and a map.

"Alright. I'll stay here with the rest of the village." Dad agrees and I close the lid and climb onto Toothless' back and smile at him. Toothless races forward, "Be safe, Haedryin." Dad says and I look back at him.

"When am I not safe?" I ask and he raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth, "Actually don't answer that!" I command and Toothless jumps into the air soaring away from the Academy the other riders flying after us.

…..

On Healer's Island about an hour later I look down at the list reading the items and memorizing them. "Okay gang, we've got a lot of ground to cover. Lets get to work." I say and the other riders walk forward.

….

Snotlout and Hookfang on the beach a while later try to pry a root from the ground. Correction: Snotlout pulls while Hookfang stares at her giving encouraging looks, after a little Snotlout manages to rip the root from the ground.

Hookfang looks at her and Snotlout gets to her feet and Hookfang blows a small amount of fire at her and Snotlout yelps and Hookfang grabs the root from her and starts to walk off.

….

Fishlegs takes a deep inhale of a flower and Meatlug drops more over her head and Fishlegs looks over at her with a smile. Fishlegs looks at the rocks that she gathered for Meatlug, "Twelve rocks for twelve rock blossoms." Fishlegs says and Meatlug digs into the rocks eating them happily.

….

Stormfly and Asher fly forward and Stormfly fires a single spine at a field of grass and Asher reaches out and catches it gripping it tightly.

….

Tuffnut climbs up a cliffside and keeps getting whacked in the face by rocks, "Ah! There has to be-Ow!- a easier way to-Ouch ow!- do this!" Tuffnut shouts and Ruffnut sitting at the top of the rock takes another rock Barf hands her and chuckles lifting it above Tuffnut.

….

I put the pouch of grass into Toothless' saddle bag and scan the list before looking up at the other riders, "I think that's everything." I say and look over at Gothi. She shakes her head and Fishlegs walks forward. Tuffnut leans over the drawing and I look at it but can't make sense of anything.

"She says the last item isn't on Healer's Island." Fishlegs reports and looks back down at the drawing, "The key ingredient for curing eel pox is…" Fishlegs says and takes in a sharp breath, "A blood bane eel. Where do we find one of those?" Fishlegs asks Gothi and she points her staff forward at the ocean.

"Well great. 'Cause we're not going to be able to search the entire ocean this afternoon. We need at least a long weekend for that you know. Maybe even into Monday night." Tuffnut says and Gothi grabs him with her staff and pulls him to the ground.

"She says don't interrupt." Fishlegs says and Gothi glares at Tuffnut for several seconds before she starts to draw in the sand again. "We have to head north to….Eel Island!" Fishlegs says looking up at us her eyes wide.

"Our dragons would never even go near eel island. Their terrified of eels." Asher says and pats Stormfly's snout reassuringly and I tug at the end of my side braid before I look up at Asher.

"Your right. Toothless and I will go alone." I say and Toothless jerks his head up and looks at me a shocked look of 'we will?' clear across his face. He lets out a breath and I rub his head, "I know bud." I assure and rub his head, "Eels aren't your favorite. But you're the fastest dragon." I say and Toothless glares at me and I climb onto his back looking at the riders and Gothi, "Well find this eel and be back to Berk in no time. No problem." I assure and Toothless jumps into the air leaving the other riders behind on the beach.

"Good luck!" Fishlegs calls.

…..

On in the sky about ten minutes later I look around for nearby islands. I unroll my small map and look at the island about a mile away from us. "That's it." I say and Toothless growls uneasily. "Eel Island, let's get a closer look, bud." I say and Toothless zooms forward to the island and I look down at the island as we circle looking for any signs of life. Eel island was empty of well...life. Were eels seriously the only thing that live here?

Toothless flies forward next to a river and stops and I look down at the rushing river for a second before several eels jump from the river and Toothless shifts uncomfortably and I pat his head staring at the eels, "Eels. That was quick." I say and Toothless growls his teeth showing and I grab my shield from off of my back, "This place sure lives up to it's name." I add.

Toothless hisses softly and I put a hand on his head, "Hey, it's okay."I say gently, "I know you don't like these guys but we need to do this." I say and Toothless growling lessens but that's about how much he calms down. I let out a breath glad we're only going to be here for a few more minutes so Toothless won't have to freak out anymore. I pull on a latch on the shield and the ice rope from the shield flies forward into the river with a splash, "Now if we can just hook one-" I start and the shield jerks as a eel grabs it.

I tighten my grip on the shield and Toothless growls and I pull the shield back and reach out one hand to catch the eel but it flies up into Toothless face instead of my outstretched hand like planned. Toothless jerks back like he's been burned and shakes in effort to get the eel off himself and I'm thrown from the saddle my shield flying from my grasp.

I hit the river with a splash and the top freezes over as soon as I'm emerged. I look up at the frozen top and snap my gaze forward as a eel dives past me. Eels surround me and one hisses at me before grabbing my neck and wrapping around it cutting off my air supply. I panic and grab the eel by the tail trying to pull it off but it tightens its hold and my air leaks out in small bubbles that freeze when they reach the surface of the water.

A blast rocks above us and I, only slightly conscious look up at the top of the frozen river before Toothless dives into the water and reaches me in less than a second. He dives forward and bites the bottom of the eel off and I pull the corpse from off my neck and I look at Toothless. He just ate an eel!

My lungs scream and I look at Toothless before looking up at the top of the river and Toothless grabs my arms with his paws and shoots up to the surface of the water and ice shoots out everywhere. He drops me on the ground gently and I cough up water and rub it away from my eyes as it starts to freeze on me.

I look at Toothless as each eye's pupils start to change to different sizes, "Are you okay?" I ask and he shake his head wobbling on his feet slightly, "Most dragons won't even touch eels. You just ate one." I say and cough several more times. Toothless looks at me and I stand and walk over to him outstretching a hand to him and he pulls away shaking his head, "Tooth-Toothless it's alright." I assure.

Toothless shakes his head back and forth again backing up from me, "Hey, just let me get a look at you." I say and lean down brushing my fingers across his jaw and he snaps his gaze up to me his pupils widening and his ears narrow with distaste. Did I seriously look that bad? I mean I know I was just attacked by an eel and my neck was bleeding but seriously Toothless?

I don't voice my thoughts concern overwriting everything,"Come on, let me just-" I say and Toothless looks at me a dazed expression and his pupils widen and narrow back and forth, "I just need to check you out." I say lifting up a hand to touch him and Toothless pulls away from my touch and roars.

"What-Toothless?" I ask and he jumps forward and races into the woods. I grab my shield from off the ground and swing it on my back and take off after my other half.

….

On Berk, Asher and Fishlegs land next to the Great Hall. Stoick opens the doors coughing and looks up at Asher, "Do you have the ingredients?" Stoick asks and Fishlegs and Asher share a look.

"Uh...Iyn has them." Fishlegs responds.

"Well where is she?" Stoick demands.

"I don't know. She should be here she went to get the last ingredients." Asher says and Stoick wipes his brow coughing.

"Well we have to find her. We won't be able to stand this eel pox much longer the fever makes it hard to think straight." Stoick says and Gobber opens the doors to the Great Halls, helmet covered in flowers.

"You hoo! Where's my 'ittle Gobber? Great aunty Rone wants to give him a big kiss!" Gobber says and Stoick glares at him.

"See what I mean." Stoick states and Asher nods staring at Gobber with a disgusted expression.

"Uh yeah." Asher assures, "We'll find her sir. I promise." Asher says and looks over at Fishlegs and jerks his head in a follow motion and Stormfly jumps into the air followed by Meatlug. Gobber looks at Stoick.

"You better wear a wrap so you don't catch deary." Gobber says and Stoick who's been having to deal with this for hours on end finally snaps.

"Would you stop that!" Stoick demands.

"Oh you've got a wee smudge, darling." Gobber says and licks his finger and cleans off and invisible smudge from Stoick's face.

"Gobber!" Stoick shouts.

…..

I race through woods looking for Toothless shiel in one hand. I scan the trees looking for the black blur that Toothless had turned into when I see a huge blast in front of me. I pick up the pace racing towards the explosion.

"Toothless!" I cry as I see him. His ears shoot up and I climb over a log landing with a soft thud. "Hey, bud." I say softly walking forward. The funny thing was this reminded me so much of when I was little and got sick. I would run away from my dad because I didn't want to be checked for fear of discovery.

Toothless whips his head around to me, eyes narrowed to slits and I walk forward slowly, "It's okay, bud. I can help you." I promise. I walk forward hand outstretched and Toothless backs away from me hissing. "Easy there." I say. Toothless opens his mouth and red sparks jump from it and my eyes widen. He fired purple blasts not red. Toothless snaps his jaw shut and looks away from me but I don't back down, why would I run from him?

Toothless spins around building up another blast before he fires it at a tree. I lift up my shield as the debris flies everywhere. Several branches hit the shield bouncing off and after the rain of tree is over I lower the shield. "Wow." I say looking at the damage and the small crater it had created. "That was big and incredibly dangerous." I say and pull a twig from my hair, "No wonder you guys go easy on the eels." I mutter. Toothless fires up into the air and I lift up my shield and Toothless fires three more shots. "Okay, ten shot limit, that was five." I say. Toothless fires at the trees again and the debris hits my shield and I stand my ground against the gust of wind.

"Whoa! Six!" I say and Toothless fires at the air three more times and I lift up the shield from the raining sparks. Toothless fires again and I wave away the smoke, "And that makes ten." I say and Toothless looks back at me, "Whoo! Let's not do that again okay?" I say walking forward to Toothless, "Maybe now we can figure out how to fix the-." I start to say and Toothless opens his mouth another blast forming. "Eleven shouts are you kidding me!?" I ask and back up lifting the shield.

Toothless fires the shot and several others, "Unlimited! You've got to be-" I start and dodge a large chunk from a tree.

….

Back on Berk Stormfly lands Gothi and Asher on her back. The other riders minus Fishlegs are all sitting around shivering with Ruffnut muttering something along the lines of, "Wrap the burned arm in bandages check it everyday to prevent infection." Asher sighs and puts a hand on his forehead.

"Oh no, Haedryin's not back yet!" Asher groans and Tuffnut shivers.

"You sure? Cause I could-I can really use some of that-" Tuffnut starts and sneezes explosively, "Medicine." He finishes and throws up.

"Wait you guys are sick to?" Fishlegs asks looking at the twins and Snotlout.

"I-I-I-I'm J-J-J-Just peachy." Snotlout stutters leaning against her hand closing her eyes in misery.

"We can't send them out again, it's too dangerous." Fishlegs says and Asher nods.

"Gothi and I will get everything ready for when you get back." Asher says and Fishlegs nods.

"Okay….get back from where?" Fishlegs asks.

"Fishlegs, you're going to find Haedryin." Asher says and Fishlegs lets out a breath before Stormfly takes off in the direction of Gothi's hut.

"On Eel island. Great! Great that's just perfect!" Fishlegs says sarcastically and Meatlug jumps up into the air flying off to Eel island. Tuffnut no longer thinking straight looks at his sister and Snotlout.

"Maybe-maybe the fever's getting to me but I think I just saw a girl fly off on a dragon! Ha ha! Dragon! I mean how crazy would that be?" Tuffnut says and bursts out into hysterical laughter and falls forward on his face. "WhoamIwhoareeachofyou?"Tuffnut mutters.

…..

I dodge a blast from Toothless before diving to the ground and Toothless fires again and I pull my leg back and look up at him, "Hey! That was a little close to the one good leg." I say moving my real foot back and forth.

The smoke lifts and Toothless standing in front of me starts to build up another blast. My eyes widen and I grab my shield from a few feet away and lift it in front of me as Toothless fires. The blast hits my shield and it explodes as I'm thrown backwards and something hard. Spots dance in my vision and the world starts to go dark. Something nudges my head bringing me back to the real world and I groan softly and lift up my head and look into Toothless' wide eyes.

"Tooth-Toothless?" I mutter and try to push myself to my feet as Toothless backs away. The world blackens and I drop my head trying to clear the pounding headache. A cracking noise makes me jerk my head up and I get to my feet watching the smoke as it starts to blow away. I pick up a piece of what used to be my gronckle iron/ice shield. It was gone, those blasts were powerful.

The trees rustle and I whip my head around and lift up my hands ready to fire ice and Fishlegs and Meatlug fly through the bushes and I let out a relieved breath. Not a wild dragon.

"Iyn!" Fishlegs says a wide smile on her face.

"Fishlegs, boy am I glad to see you." I say and she swings from off of Meatlug's back landing next to me. "Are you okay?" She asks.

"I'm fine." I assure and tug a piece of the shield out of my bangs.

She looks around at the burned trees and bits of metal poking in them, "Where's Toothless and what did all that?" Fishlegs asks gesturing to the smoke. I pick up another piece of the shield from off the ground the twisted metal frosting.

"That would be Toothless." I say and Fishlegs whips around looking at me.

"And who was he fighting?"

"Uh...Mostly, me." I answer and her eyes widen, "And himself a little bit." I say and Fishlegs looks at my empty hands.

"Where's your shield?" She asks.

"Um...Gone. Blown to pieces actually." I say and gesture to the metal everywhere. "Yeah, loads of fun! Welcome to eel island!" I say sarcastically and Fishlegs looks at me.

"Well did you find any eels?" She asks and I rub my forehead running my fingers through my hair.

"We did. Including the one that ended up in Toothless' stomach." I say and Fishlegs leans in close to me.

"He ate an eel?" She demands. Meatlug heaves and I walk away from Fishlegs.

"Yeah, and it's not agreeing with him either." I say and walk forward to Meatlug and open her saddlebag. Every rider was assigned equipment to have in their saddle bag. Ruffnut was healing supplies, Tuffnut was things to start a fire with, Snotlout has weapons, Asher has bola's and pocket weapons, Fishlegs has nests and maps and I have a mixture of everything. I pull the net from Meatlug's saddlebag and walk over to a tree and spread it out.

"What are you doing?" Fishlegs asks.

I look up at her, "I'm building a netter trap." I respond and create several ice ropes and start to attach them to the net like my dad had taught me years ago on a hunting trip that I had run away from looking for trolls and pixies.

Fishlegs picks up the end of the ice rope and stares at it, "You really think that this net is going to hold Toothless?" Fishlegs asks and I look up at her.

"No." I respond and stand and she drops the end of the rope, "If it doesn't then Meatlug can always sit on him." I joke and Fishlegs raises an eyebrow.

"She can hear you, you know." Fishlegs says and I look over at where Meatlug was fast asleep. I throw up the rope over the branch above me and let out a breath.

"Long day." I respond and Fishlegs backs up, "I don't know how much worse things can get." I say and Fishlegs wrings her hands together.

"I do. Pretty worse actually. The ingredients for Gothi's eel pox cure are still in Toothless saddle bag." Fishlegs says and I kick the ground. I knew I should have given it to Asher but I didn't. "And I don't even want to tell you what's going on back in the village!" Fishlegs finishes.

…..

Back in the village, Snotlout stands at the top of the Great Hall's steps looking down at the dragons, "And well they sit there, all warm and cozy, who fills their fish barrels huh?"Snotlout demands slamming her hand down on the barrel she's using as a podium. The Terrible Terror that has been sleepin on it jumps to feet looking startled.

"Who defends the village from the enemy well these so called, "warriors" cower in their Great Hall?" Snotlout demands looking down at the dragons she has gathered to listen to her speach, Pain, Sneaky, Butt, Head, Sharpshot, Iggy, Barf, Belch, Hookfang and Thornado.

Barf and Belch share a look and Hookfang looks rather embarrassed that this is his rider. "And do they give you loyal dragon works? Any support? Any respect?Any rights? Nay says I they cast you aside.." Snotlout says and throws the Terrible Terror she's been holding to the side, "Like common animals. Well no more!" Snotlout yells and the Terrible Terror outraged jumps into her face as Snotlout yelps.

…..

"Let's just hope this works." I say looking up at the ice net over my head, I step over the trigger and look up at Fishlegs, "We better get up in the air and see if we can track Toothless down."I say and race forward climbing up onto Meatlug behind Fishlegs. I stare down at the forest and my eyes widen as I recognize the mark of a Typhoomerang. "Hey Fishlegs does that clearing look familiar at all?" I ask and she stares down at it.

"That's-That's a Typhoomerang mark!" Fishlegs says.

"The only dragon that eats eels." I say and Fishlegs is quiet for a second.

"Oh well that makes sense! It's a perfect habitat for them really, I bet there's tons of wild Typhoomerangs here." Fishlegs says and I glare at her. If theres tons one of them is bound to take out Toothless. "And that's bad." Fishlegs says noticing my glare, "Really bad." She adds.

….

Back at the village Snotlout manages to pry the Terrible Terror from her face. She looks around and the other dragons and holds out her hands, "Come my siblings in flames. Let us join hands, hooves and talon and take what is rightfully ours!" Snotlout yells throwing her arms up into the air.

The llams Terrible Terror still angry with Snotlout dives onto her face again and Snotlout is knocked down the stairs as the dragons watch her slightly amused. Snotlout coughs several times and hits the bottom, "Can someone please get me a blanket?" She asks.

…..

"Iyn you said Toothless' skin felt warm right?" Fishlegs asks.

"Yeah, for the half a second I touched it. And he's got what you could call an explosive cough." I say not looking up at her still scanning the ground for Toothless.

"Okay put that all together and that kind of sounds like-" Fishlegs starts and I look up at her.

"Eel pox!" I finish. "I wonder if eels cure the pox in people maybe they cause it in dragons." I say and Fishlegs shrugs.

"Maybe." She agrees.

"So if we give Toothless the medicine maybe that will counteract the eel." I say and Fishlegs looks back at me.

"Thats kind of stretching it." She says and I raise an eyebrow.

"Well do you have a better idea?" I ask and she pauses.

"Nope. Stretch away my friend." She says and a blast fires up into the air exploding in red sparks. Toothless!

"There on the cliffs." I say and point towards the blast. Fishlegs guides Meatlug over to the cliffside and Meatlug spins to dodge a blast from Toothless before landing. Both me and Fishlegs stare over the side of the cliff looking down at Toothless as he fires blasts at anything. "Alright, get me in close but be careful he can't control where he fires." I say and Fishlegs nods.

Meatlug flys down the cliffside landing on the ground with a soft thud behind a rock. I stare at Toothless and put a hand on the rock and frost spreads across the surface. Fishlegs gasps and I ignore her staring forward at where Toothless is firing.

"Uh Iyn you got a sec?" Fishlegs asks and I look to the side planning a route to Toothless.

"Busy can it wait?" I ask and Fishlegs squeaks.

"It could, it could. But I don't think it will!" Fishlegs says and points up. I tear my gaze away from my other half and look up and jerk back in shock as I see a Typhoomerang above my head. It roars angrily and spits out fire. Toothless snaps his gaze up and fires at the Typhoomerang missing every time. The Typhoomerang fires at Toothless and he races forward.

"Toothless!" I cry and he rolls before racing at the cliffside. Toothless though sick, and not thinking straight was doing surprisingly well battling the wild dragon. I stare at them for a second before a crazy idea pops into my head, "Fly us over Toothless!" I command and Meatlug jumps into the air.

"Meatlug spew!" Fishlegs commands and Meatlug fires several blasts at the Typhoomerang and it takes off. Toothless races away and Meatlug flies over him, I stand on her back grabbing Fishlegs' shoulder.

"Meet me in the clearing." I say pointing in the general direction where the net was set up. Fishlegs looks back at me.

"Where are you going?!" She demands.

"I am getting my dragon back, just keep that big guy busy." I say and Fishlegs' eyes widen.

"Fishlegs and Meatlug, against a Typhoomerang does that really seem fair to you?" Fishlegs asks and I look down at Toothless.

"Nope." I say and leap from Meatlug's back, "The Typhoomerang doesn't stand a chance!" I assure before landing on Toothless back. He stops going rigid before he starts to fire around blasts. I grip his saddle handles with both my hands tightly.

"I'm not letting go, bud! Like it or not, you're stuck with me!" I say and try to shove my peg leg into the stirrup but Toothless is bouncing too much. I bite down on my lip and narrow my eyes with determination ignoring Fishlegs as she screams at the top of her lungs as she battles the Typhoomerang.

Toothless bounces and I'm thrown around on his back, my grip faltering. Toothless races forward to the cliffside and I scramble onto the saddle gripping the handles tightly. "Okay! That's going to be an issue." I say looking out at the sea.

I move my peg leg forward trying to latch it into place, but can't. Toothless jumps off the side of the cliff gliding forward before gravity takes hold. I shove my peg leg into place and the tail snaps open. "Yes!" I yell and Toothless jerks downwards and I pull on the handles trying to get him to stop skimming across the ocean.

….

Back in the Academy, the twins are performing science tests. Tuffnut stands on top of Belch rock in one hand feather in the other. Ruffnut stands a few feet away notebook in hand writing down everything.

"One, two, three." Tuffnut says and drops the objects the rock hitting the ground quickly. Ruffnut coughs but writes it down.

"How fascinating." She says.

"Oh, dear sister." Tuffnut says as Belch lowers his head and Tuffnut steps off of it walking up next to Ruffnut, "Our hypothesis appears to be correct. The air offers a much greater resistance to the falling motion of the feather than it does the rock." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut nods her head looking up from the paper.

"Remarkable." She agrees, "Shall we increase our sample size? What say you?" Ruffnut asks and Tuffnut coughs.

"We shall!" He says lifting a arm into the air.

"I propose we try dropping a large yak along a normal size dragon rider." Ruffnut says and Tuffnut grabs her shoulders.

"Oh my sister that is brilliant! And I am a normal size dragon rider! What luck!" Tuffnut says gesturing to himself and Ruffnut nods.

"Ah ha! I am off to find a suitable yak." Ruffnut says and the twins high-five.

"Science!" They cry before both break out into coughs.

….

Toothless loops through the air and I grip the handles tighter trying to get the out of control flying in control. Toothless however has different ideas. My hand slips from the high speeds we are going at plus the handles are covered in ice, "This would be a lot easier if you would just-" I start and Toothless dives into the ocean.

I spit out water on hand still on the handle as Toothless pulls up from the ocean, "Slow down." I finish. The water freezes on me and I struggle up onto the saddle and Toothless rocks back and forth and I grip the handles tighter a headache pounding in my brain from all of the rocking.

Several minutes pass and Toothless justs gets crazier. "You know I remember when this was actually easy!" I groan and look down and see the clearing with the net. I look down at Toothless before I pull at the handles and Toothless' flight falters. "Toothless if you're in there were about to-" I start to warn him and Toothless hits the ground and I'm thrown from the saddle rolling several times.

I sit up and Toothless from across the trigger line growls lowly before walking forward to me. I don't move staring at the rope one more step…

Toothless sets off the trigger and the net falls on him and I jump to my feet and he struggles, "I know! I'm sorry! Just relax Toothless! You're going to be okay!" I cry and Toothless looks at me and sparks jump from his mouth before he fires at the net and starts to leave it and I back up. Nuts, nuts, nuts!

A shadow drops above Toothless before Meatlug smashes on top of him. Toothless starts to lift up Meatlug and I wave a hand forward and freeze him into place guilt twisting in my insides. This is going to make him better. I chant in my head and Fishlegs looks at me.

"Yes!" I cry and Fishlegs jumps off of Meatlug and we both look at Toothless who was frozen in place and squashed by Meatlug. I wave a hand and remove the ice before lifting up a hand that Fishlegs high fives. "I can believe that worked." I say and Fishlegs nods.

"Careful Iyn, he might shoot." Fishlegs warns and I shake my head walking up to Toothless.

"No he won't." I say and lean down and put a hand on Toothless' head and Toothless relaxes instantly from my touch. "You're going to be okay." I assure and Toothless looks up at me, "You're just a little sick. But we may have a way to fix that." I say.

….

Later that day Fishlegs finishes stirring the medicine and walks over to me. I lower my hand from where I've been making moving frost shapes frost shapes in front of Toothless and take the bowl from Fishlegs hands. "Here goes nothing." I say and Fishlegs backs away slightly.

I hold out the bowl for Toothless to sniff and he does and opens his mouth a blast preparing and I dump the contents of the bowl into his mouth and Toothless swallows and sticks out his tongue in disgust. "Did it work?" Fishlegs asks and I stare down at Toothless as he looks ready to upchuck.

"I'm not entirely sure." I admit and Toothless shoves Meatlug off of him and dives forward on top of me and I look up at him. Was he going to blast me? What- half a dead eel falls onto my stomach cutting off my thoughts and I look at Toothless who smiles at me before licking my face.

"Great." I say and shove the eel to the side before wrapping my arms around Toothless tightly. "Welcome back bud." I mutter and Toothless purrs. A growl breaks through the air and I open my eyes and look up at the air. Great, Typhoomerang.

"Um..Well I love the reunion, perhaps we should finish it back on Berk." Fishlegs says and I pull away from Toothless and grab a piece of the broken shield and shove it into Toothless saddle bag. I look back at Fishlegs.

"I couldn't agree with you more." I say and climb onto Toothless back. Toothless jumps into the air and I am amazed at how straight he flies after a long time of trying to deal with the bucking dragon. Fishlegs follows after me and we head back to Berk.

….

When we reach Berk I stare down at Asher who was coughing and shivering I look at him before smiling, "Excuse me, you should be indoors young man, your queen orders it." I tease and Asher whips his head around.

"Your highness! You're okay!" He says and I nod and rub Toothless' head.

"Yeah, we both are." I say and Toothless purrs from my touch and looks up at me happily.

…..

In the Great Hall Gobber, now thinking straight hands out the medicine to villagers. "Thanks." A Vikings says coughing and takes the medicine. Snotlout looks down at the Terrible Terror in her lap.

"We were so close to uniting our people. We could have had it all you and me." Snotlout's says and the Terror looks up at her, "We could have been queens among men and dragons and now look at us, what've we got huh? Nothing! Nothing!" Snotlout finishes clearly not have taken the medicine yet.

Gobber looks over at her and sighs,"Better make her's a double dose." Gobber says and Stoick stares at his niece for a second before nodding.

The twins burst into the Great Hall and Tuffnut looks at Ruffnut, "Everyone we've had a breakthrough! Ruffnut has determined that if you boil yak milk you can freeze it on a stick and dip it in a variety of tasty flavoring including co-conut!" Tuffnut says and Ruffnut looks at him nodding her head.

"I call it, "Ruffcream"!" Ruffnut says and Tuffnut stops and looks back at her.

"Hold on! I thought it was Tuffcream we talked about this! In the other room you said it could be Tuffcream. Did I miss hear you?" Tuffnut asks and Ruffnut looks at him with a dazed expression and Tuffnut continues his rant, "Or are you pulling the wool over my eyes madam!?" Tuffnut asks,

Gobber looks back at Stoick, "And a triple dose for those two muttonheads." Gobber says and looks at the bickering "doctors of science" as they've been referring to themselves for the entire day, "Who would freeze perfectly good milk? I've never heard of anything so barbaric in my life." Gobber says and Stoick nods.

…..

"I'm noting the skittish behavior, the fever and the out of control fire power." Fishlegs reports to me as she writes down in the Book of Dragons.

"Don't forget the power of the fire. It can break gronckle iron." I say thinking back to my shield. What was I going to do now? Maybe a staff or something. Fishlegs nods writing quickly onto the paper. "At least now we know why most dragons won't eat eels. It makes them really sick." I say looking over at Toothless.

"Except Typhoomerang. That's why they live on Eel island." Fishlegs corrects.

"And that's why we're never going back to Eel Island." I say and Fishlegs looks up from the paper.

"Oh thank Thor!" She says.

I stand from the table preparing to leave the Great Hall Toothless trailing after me and I stop and look back at Fishlegs, "hey Fishlegs?" I ask and she looks at me.

"Yes Iyn?" She asks.

"Thank you." I say seriously, "I don't know what we would have done without you. Both of you." I say and Fishlegs face breaks into a wide smile.

"Aw! Group hug Meatlug!" She shouts and races forward smashing into me. I fall onto the floor before Meatlug collapses onto both me and Fishlegs and my rips give stings of pain and I look up at Fishlegs who was still smiling. I put my palm on the ground and ice spreads across the surface and I roll out from under Fishlegs and Meatlug gasping for breath.

"That was pretty great right?" Fishlegs asks still under Meatlug. I rub my ribs and give a thumbs up.

"Yeah, totally." I agree sarcastically before climbing onto Toothless and he takes off into the air soaring out of the Great Hall and into the starry night.


	17. Smoke Gets In Your Eyes

**A/N Hey! Welcome to episode 17 : D**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Haedryin!**

 **Episode 17: Smoke Gets In Your Eyes**

On the dock, Julia's boat pulls up onto the harbor and Fishlegs jumping up and down with excitement looks at the boat, "Trader Julia's here! Trader Julia's here!" Fishlegs shouts and Julia throws down her gangplank and Fishlegs races onto the deck.

"Julia hoolia. She never lets me touch any of her cool stuff." Snotlout says scowling. I look at her and roll my eyes slightly.

"Well that because last time she was here you broke half of it." I say,

"Ugh! It's my word against hers!" Snotlout defends.

"Ah Berk! The crown jewel of the entire Archipelago!" Julia yells and I walk up onto the deck Asher trailing after me.

"Over here Julia!" Fishlegs says and Julia looks back at her as Fishlegs squeals, "What did you bring today?" Fishlegs asks. Julia's face breaks into a wide smile as she looks at Fishlegs.

"Ah many wondrous things Ms. Fishlegs. Treasures from every cost and shore like the pearls of Dinja." Julia says lifting up a pair of pear earrings, "Perfect for that special lady in your life." Julia says and Asher stares at them. They are pretty, I would wear them if I was given them or I had pierced ears.

"You're thinking of buying them for me, aren't you?" Snotlout says and Asher heaves and shoves her away.

"Yuck. No." He says. I grab a book from off the ground flipping through several pages and Gobber walks past me. Julia walks up to him.

"Mr. Gobber! What can I interest you in?" Julia asks and I put the book down and look up at my mentor and Julia.

"Why don't you "wow" me Julia? Knock me off my feet." Gobber commands and Julia looks back at the barrels and stacks of items.

"Put me to the test oh, alright." Julia says chuckling and Gobber walks past her.

"Hang on." He says and I back up let him pass me and Gobber looks down at a pile covered by a patched blanket, "What's under here?" Gobber asks.

"Oh, nothing, just an old pile of-" Julia starts to say.

"Scrap metal!" Gobber shouts excited and I look at him. Metal? Your buying metal? Granted this is Gobber, I wouldn't be surprised if he buyed a fresh pair of skivvies from Julia just to wear on his head. "It's perfect!" Gobber shouts and throws the blanket from off the metal and looks back at us, "I've ran out of things to pound around here." Gobbers says and Tuffnut freezes.

"Whoa! It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" He shouts and me and Asher share a look.

"It's just scrap metal." Asher says Tuffnut shakes his head.

"No! I'm talking about this mace!" He shouts and races forward past Gobber and picks up a shiny mace and he whacks it against his palm, "Whoa." He breathes. "Hey mace, you want to come home with me don't you?" He asks and hugs the mace close to him. "Yes I do Tuffnut, I want to needlessly destroy other people's property with you!" Tuffnut says raising his voice several octaves as he "talks" for his mace. "Oh Macy! You get me!" Tuffnut says and hugs the weapon close to his chest and I blink.

"Thats really…" I start.

"Weird? Haunting?" Asher offers.

"Interesting actually." I correct and Asher raises and eyebrow.

"I see that you are a gentleman that recognizes quality when he sees it." Julia says walking over to Gobber. "This is the finest metal from the furthest regions on the archipelago." Julia says and Toothless walks past me and I blink in surprise. I didn't even know he was on deck.

"I'll take it all." Gobber says and Toothless walks forward sniffing the metal pile.

"Excellent! Always a pleasure Mr. Gobber!" Julia says and I whip my head around as a crashing noise breaks through the air and Snotlout looks at us from where she's standing next to a pile of broken dishes.

"Wasn't me." Snotlout says and walks off the ship hands behind her back. Asher rolls his eyes and Julia lets out a breath.

"Oh! I really hate that kid." Julia mutters angrily and Asher walks forward and grabs Julia's arm and mutters something to low for me to hear. Julia nods and I look back at Gobber as he grunts.

"Iyn, think you could spare a dragon?" Gobber asks and I look back at Toothless.

"Not a problem Gobber." I assure and look back at the other riders already mounted on their dragons Macy in Tuffnut's arms. "Hey guys!" I say and Tuffnut lifts up his mace into the air.

"Let's do this Macy!" Tuffnut shouts and Gobber rips Snotlout from off of Hookfang's neck.

"Not so fast you. I payed good money for this scrap. I'll not have you dropping it into the ocean." Gobber says and Asher walks forward smiling brightly and climbs onto Stormfly and a few seconds later with ropes attached to the scrap the twins, Asher and Fishlegs carry it over to Gobber's shop.

Toothless growls at the scrap and I give him a confused look, it's just metal. What was he so edgy about?

…..

A few days later with a bright pink sunrise on the horizen me and Toothless walk forward to the plaza, planning to cut through it to go the Academy. I yawn and start to rebraid my messy hair before I stop as I see that the villagers are talking to each other in worried tones.

"I had those ladels when I went to sleep and now they're gone." A women says.

"All my grandmother's goblets, gone!" A man says and I look at Toothless.

"Okay, what did we just walk into?" I ask and Toothless let out a breath and we start to walk forward again through the groups of Vikings.

"My favorite milk jug, gone!" A man says. I look forward at where Asher and Snotlout are standing side by side next to their respective dragons. I walk up to them.

"What is going on here?" I demand and Snotlout shrugs.

"A bunch of stuff got stolen from the village last night." Snotlout answers and Asher lets out an annoyed breath.

"And some of us are taking it pretty hard." He says and I turn my head as I hear crying and look at Tuffnut. Tears are streaming down his face as Ruffnut is looking at him annoyed.

"Macy! MACY! No not-Oh she's gone! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tuffnut shouts falling to his knees his voice echoing around us. I flinch from the loud noise. Tuffnut takes in a breath before he points a finger at Ruffnut. "You. You were always jealous of her! You knew that I loved her more because I told you every so often!" Tuffnut shouts and Ruffnut and I let out a breath of disbelief. Who loves a mace more than their own family? "And I wrote it in your room on the wall!" Tuffnut adds.

I turn as dad walks up to me,"We have quite a situation on our hands. Axes, shields helmets, drinking goblets all stolen." Dad says and I tie off the end of my braid.

"Axes, shields helmets, drinking goblets." I repeat in a low tone, "What do all those things have in common?" I ask. Without the goblets I'd says weapons but why would you steal goblets? They're not a very good weapon.

"Obviously, duh, they're all gone." Snotlout says tapping her helmet and my eyes widen.

"No they're metal. Everything that's missing is metal." I realize and Asher looks at me.

"Your highness, everything we own is metal." Asher says rolling his eyes slightly.

"Yes, yes that's true. But it's a theory, work with me." I plead.

"I miss the little spikes, throughout your head and-" Tuffnut starts to say but bursts into tears.

"Whatever's going on, I need to find out who's responsible before this panic gets any worse." Dad says and Gobber rushes up to him.

"Stoick! Bucket and Mulch are slapping each other with sturgeons!" Gobber shouts and we all look over to where said fishermen are battling with fish. Less injuries more smell. Fun.

"Where are their bludgeons?" Dad asks.

"Stolen. Hence the sturgeons." Gobber reports and dad looks back at the two men.

"In some ways I guess that's probably better." He says dryly.

"Uh dad, what do you say you take care of the sturgeon slapping while Asher and I do a little investigating." I say and he nods walking forward to the men. I look back at Asher who has just been volunteered by my hand.

"Investigating?" Asher repeats and walks up to me, "What exactly are you planning your highness?" Asher asks. I glance at him.

"To return to the scene of the crimes and see if we can find out something about this metal thief." I say and Asher nods.

"Oh I miss her! She had such a weird voice!" Tuffnut moans and walks past me and I let out a breath of annoyance before I grab his shoulder and shove a snowball into his face.

"Please stop moping over your piece of metal with a stick!" I beg and Tuffnut looks up at me shocked before he begins to moap again.

…

In the forge later I look up at Gobber,"Gobber can you remember who's been here in the last few days?" I ask and Gobber rubs his forehead with his hook before looking back at me.

"Hard to say. Business has been booming. They'res only forty one shopping days left of shopping until Snoggletog you know. Don't wait until the last minute." Gobber says and I sigh. Right holidays.

I scan the ground, "No footprints." I say, Toothless walks up behind me and Gobber walks forward.

"This metal thief won't get the best of me. I've set a booby trap that's guaranteed to nap him." Gobber says then freezes in place.

"What's the matter?" Asher asks.

"Uh...It would appear that I've trapped myself in my own booby." Gobber says and I look at the crossbows set up around him, "No one move a muscle." Gobber commands and me and Asher slide behind him and I stare at the trap for a second before I look at Asher.

"Grab him." I command and Asher nods and walks forward and I spin my hands creating an ice ball and Asher grabs Gobber's arm pulling him back and I fire the ice and the arrows hit the ice instead of impaling Gobber.

"Okay, except you. It won't nap you." Gobber says and I raise an eyebrow,"But anybody else-!" Gobber starts.

….

In the twins house, Tuffnut leads us up to he and Ruffnut's shared room, "This is where she was before her 'disappearance'." Tuffnut says and looks back at Ruffnut angrily. "Quote unquote." Tuffnut says and Ruffnut huffs.

"I didn't take your stupid mace!" Ruffnut shouts and Tuffnut points back at the night stand covered with flowers.

"It was her favorite place. She just loved watching the sunsets…...Or this wall, just depending on what side I left her on." Tuffnut says and Asher walks forward and looks at me.

"This is weird." He says and I nod.

"Even for the twins." I agree.

"Hey!" Ruffnut shouts and looks at us offended, "Leave me out of this one!" She commands and I walk over to the door running my hand along the wood.

"Strange. No forced entry, not a single footprint." I say and Asher gets up from where he was looking at the ground.

"And no eye witness." Asher adds.

"I just don't get it." I say. What was up with this? Can the thief fly? And magically go through walls?

"I do." Ruffnut says and I look over at her, "It's so obvious. And you call yourselves detectives." Ruffnut says and huffs.

"First of all, no we don't call ourselves detectives, and second. What's so obvious?" I ask and Ruffnut leans in close to us like she's sharing a great secret.

"What your looking for is not just a metal thief. It's a ghost metal thief." Ruffnut says and leans back with a smirk. I blink. Right, toss that in the back of my mind to never be thought of again. "Uh huh." Ruffnut says as she see's me and Asher's blank faces taking them for surprise.

"...Yes." I agree slowly and grab Asher's arm dragging him down the stairs and out the house before the twins can protest. I stop and look back at Asher releasing his arm, "Well that was helpful. As usual." I say sarcastically and Asher huffs.

"It's getting late." Asher says and I nod and climb onto Toothless' back, "We'll start again in the morning." Asher adds and Stormfly jumps into the air.

"Yeah, see you then." I agree.

….

I'm ripped from my dreams as something grabs my foot and starts to drag me back. I let out a yelp of surprise looking around at the thick cloud of smoke that covers the room. "Toothless!" I call out and the smoke starts to drag me back and I reach out in the mist when something grabs my arm and pulls me back.

I land next to Toothless with an oof and he growls at the smoke before flapping his wings. The smoke clears and my eyes widen, "Smothering Smokebreaths?" I ask looking at the small grey dragons. How did they get on Berk? They live on Breakneck Bog.

A Smokebreath dives over my head and I gasp before shooting up and my hand and firing ice at the dragon. It dives out of the way and I jump to my feet and shoot my hands forward and there's a crackle of electricity before anything with metal in the room is covered with lighting, including the Smokebreaths. All drop what they're holding and race out of the room through the open skylight.

I pull my hands back and the lighting stops. I pick up a dagger recognizing it to be Asher's. I put the dagger down on the bed and look back at Toothless, "Well bud it looks like we've found our thief." I say and put my helmet down on the bed and look at Toothless.

….

Toothless lands in the plaza the next morning and I take a quick scan of the crowd looking for the other teens and spot them in a small group staring at a picture Tuffnut's holding up of himself. I jump from Toothless' back and walk over to them, "Hey guys. I know who the thief is or, thiefs." I say and FIshlegs looks at me wide eyed. "Adolescent Smokebreath dragons." I say after a few seconds of silence.

"Of course!" Fishlegs shouts, "Smokebreaths steal metal to build their nests!" Fishlegs says and I nod.

"But why would Smokebreaths be on Berk?" Dad asks and I look at Fishlegs wondering the same thing.

"Chief! Coming in for the big wind!" Fishlegs says and smiles,"Smothering Smokebreaths normally don't stray from their home on Breakneck Bog." Fishlegs says.

"That's the part I'm still unclear about." I admit. I jerk my head up as Gobber races from the forge like he's on fire.

"I'VE BEEN ROBBED!" Gobber shouts at the top of his lungs. "The theft evaded my booby traps and took all the metal I bought from Trader Julia! Left me with nearly a scrap of…..scrap!" Gobber shouts. I stare at Gobber, Toothless had been growling at the metal Gobber had bought. Toothless knew something was wrong with it, because that was the Smokebreaths nest.

"Dad, I think I might know how the Smokebreaths got here." I say looking up at him.

…

After tracking Trader Julia down to the Great Hall about an hour later, me and my dad walk up to her. Julia turns, chicken leg in hand and dips her hat, "Queen Haedryin, and the great chief. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Julia asks.

"Well Julia, we were wondering where you may have gotten that scrap metal you sold Gobber." I say and Julia smiles.

"Sorry, but I can't reveal my sources." She says and I glare at her before spinning a snowflake idly in my hand and freeze her chicken leg with a wave of my hand and Julia looks at me her eyes widening, "Of course there are times when it's best to share." Julia says and drops the frozen chicken leg onto her plate, "I bought it from a Berserker who was offering it at a price I could not refuse. He had just come from an island we both well and deeply fear." Julia says and I let out a breath.

"Breakneck Bog." I say.

"You didn't hear that from me." Julia says and I let a long sigh before looking back at the sailor.

"That wasn't just a pile of scrap metal Julia! That was a Smokebreath nest with hatchlings inside it!" I say and she blinks. "Well done." I add sarcastically.

"Well that's unfortunate news." Julia says and dad lets out a heavy sigh before turning around. Toothless growls lowly at Julia and I turn around waving a hand for Toothless to follow, "No need to thank me!" Julia shouts and I lift up a hand and snap my fingers and Julia shouts in surprise as the snowball lands on her. Unfortunate, that's all you have to say?

Me and dad walk down the stairs in silence until we reach the bottom, "Well that answers how the Smokebreaths got here." I say sighing slightly. We walk through the village where a man is pushing a cart and it falls apart apple rolling away. I stare at it for a second, without metal everything we owned is falling apart.

I keep walking and watch as buckets fall apart, benches and Gobber walks up to us and dad turns to him, "Gobber, what's the latest?" Dad commands.

"It's just as I feared Stoick. Almost no metal left in all of Berk." Gobber reports.

"And what of the armory?" Dad asks.

"Uh, well let's just say the axe handles out number the axes." Gobber says. Dad lets out a heavy breath and Gobber stops in front of a catapult. "And then there's this." He says and taps on the catapult and the entire thing falls to pieces of wood. Great. No weapons, no metal to make new ones.

"Without weapons, Berk is vulnerable." Dad says looking at me. Toothless nudges my arm.

"Dad we still have my powers and the dragons." I say waving my hand for emphasis on the powers and snowflakes fall to the ground.

"And Dagur has an armada." Dad responds walking off, "Five dragons and your powers are no match for a large scale attack." Dad says and Gobber walks off after him. I let out an annoyed breath and look back at Toothless.

"They were for the Red Death." I say and look back out at the ocean, "And the Outcasts and other attacks by the Berserkers. I think we'll be fine." I mutter and Toothless huffs.

…..

In the Academy later towards the end of that day I pace back in forth in front of the other riders a soft snowfall raining down on us. "We have to find that missing metal, especially the weapons." I say and look back at the other riders.

"Oh no! Macy must be so alone and scared out there. It's hard out there for a mace." Tuffnut says and buries his head into his hands. "Macy!" He mutters. I stare at him for a second. Moving on. I say mentally.

"Maybe the Smokebreaths took the metal back to Breakneck Bog." Asher says.

"No." Me and Fishlegs say at the same time and look at each other in surprise.

"Smokebreaths can't fly long distances carrying a lot of weight." Fishlegs says and Asher looks at me.

"And how do you know?" He asks and I shrug.

"I froze one last night when it was in my room and I can sense it." I reply and Asher blinks.

"Wait! Can you track it then?!" Asher asks and I shake my head back and forth in a debating matter.

"In theory, I've been trying for hours and it hasn't worked." I answer.

"Hey! Snotlout how'd you get your helmet back?" Ruffnut demands and I snap my head up to the girl, who was indeed wearing her helmet.

"It's my spare. A real warrior is never without their helmet." Snotlout says with a smug smirk and Asher lets out a breath.

"Can't say the same for his brain." He says dryly.

"What is it with you today!?" Snotlout demands looking down at Asher from where she is on Hookfang, "You are so-" Snotlout starts but stops abruptly as Stormfly fires a spine that goes over her helmet. "Hey!" She shouts.

"Snotlout, come on! Please focus." I plead.

"Come on! Really?" Snotlout asks and shakes her fist in anger as Stormfly fires another spine at her. I give Asher a pointed look and he lifts up his hands in defense backing up.

"Since the Smokebreaths didn't take the metal back to Breakneck Bog they must have started building a nest somewhere here on Berk." I say.

"Awesome!" Tuffnut shouts throwing his hands up into the air. I raise an eyebrow at him and he lowers his hands, "uh...not awesome?"

"Definitely not awesome. How are we going to find them, sense you can't really track them they can be anywhere." Asher says.

"Well there's only one way to catch a metal thief and that's-" I start.

"Wait don't tell me!" Tuffnut commands and I snap my jaw shut looking over at him. "With a net! No, no, no! With a rope! No okay, oh oh! Don't say it! With ropey net!" Tuffnut says and I look at him with a deadpan expression.

"I was going to say with metal." I say dryly.

"Oh! It was on the tip of my tongue!" Stupid tongue." Tuffnut says angrily and turns to Ruffnut, "Flick it." He commands holding out his tongue and I give him a look of disgust, "Flick it." He commands again and Ruffnut flicks his tongue with a smirk. I look away from them.

"So we need to gather all the metal at the Academy and bait a trap that the Smokebreaths won't be able to resist. We lure them in, let them take the metal and follow them back to the nest and all our missing weapons." I say and Asher smirks.

"You did say "All the metal" Right your highness?" Asher asks and looks up at Snotlout his smirk growing. Snotlout stops rubbing her helmet and whistling and lets out a long groan.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me! What about her leg that's made out of metal." Snotlout says and I let out a breath of disbelief.

"Snotlout!" I exclaim and she smiles smugly at me before she's thrown from Hookfang as Asher punches her across the face. Asher pops his knuckles and gives her a hard glare before climbing onto Stormfly. I blink in shock before walking over to Toothless.

…..

Later that night, Asher sets Snotlout's helmet on top of a pile of weapons from the Academy and rushes back to us behind the barrels were hiding behind.

"I still think we should have flipped a coin over it." Snotlout says and Asher raises his fist and I put my hand on it.

"Shh. It looks like they've taken the bait." I say and push Asher's fist down as the grey smoke surround the pile of metal. I turn back to the other riders, "Okay very important, no one do Until I give the signal." I say in a low whisper and a green blur flies over my head.

"GET THEM!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut shout at the same times and dive into the smoke on Barf and Belch. I let out a breath before jumping to my feet, "Yet another plan perfectly executed." I say dryly staring at the twins. "Dragons everyone!" I shout and race over to Toothless climbing on his back.

"I got one!" Tuffnut shouts.

"Me too!" Ruffnut yells and the smoke clears to where the twins are fighting each other. I watch them for a second before Toothless jumps into the air.

"Look there they go! Follow them!" I command and the other riders and I take off after the Smokebreath's cloud. The Smokebreath's fly over the forest and Toothless picks up the pace, "Don't lose them bud!" I plead and wave a hand forward and snowflakes fly into the cloud. The Smokebreaths split apart and I look back at the other riders, "Everyone split up!" I command and Toothless takes after the one going left.

Toothless fires into the smoke and the silhouette of the small dragons is visible for a brief second. The dragons circle around us and I wave a hand splitting their cloud apart slightly, "Toothless over there!" I shout and point at the dragons and Toothless takes off after them.

Toothless dives under a fallen tree and I duck and feel the tingle of the smoke against my skin and let out a groan, "Not this again." I mutter and Toothless whips around and I release my hold on the handles to his saddle and fire several blasts of lighting and several Smokebreaths fall to the ground but not enough.

A dragon bites down on Toothless' tail and rips out the metal parts and Toothless plummets. I whip my head around and gasp as I see a branch of a tree before it whacks me in the chest. I'm thrown from off of Toothless and fall down the rest of the tree hitting the ground below. I sit up scanning for my dragon but can't see him anywhere. I look forward my eyes widening as I see the Smokebreath's nest and I back up slightly.

The Smokebreaths all stop and look back at me and I cringe and lift up a hand, "Hi." I say and wave slightly. The dragons hiss at me and I back up before something drops from the nest onto my head. I jump and grab the object before racing off into the woods as the Smokebreaths start to jump from off of the nest. I really don't want to be ripped apart by angry dragons.

I keep up the pace until I smash into something. I fall onto my back the rod thing flying from my hands and I look up at Toothless, "You're okay!" I whisper and Toothless gets off of me and I look back from the direction I'd come from looking at the ground, there is a pathway of ice from my feet. Toothless looks up at me with slightly smirking. "Hey, I found the nest and now we'll be able to find it again." I say and open Toothless' saddle bag taking out a spare rod for his tail and attach shove it into place of the missing one.

I turn around and look at the thing on the ground. It was a staff with a long hilt and the top was curved into a thick U shape that was broken. I pick it up and the hilt frosts over I balance it in my hands before a low hiss sounds in the small clearing. I climb onto Toothless back staff still in hand and Toothless takes off into the air away from the angry Smokebreaths.

"We need to find the other riders so we can break it apart and get it to the village." I say and Toothless nods.

"Your highness!" Asher shouts and I look up surprised and he pulls up next to us, "Thank Thor I finally caught up with you." He says and I look up at him excited.

"Asher I found the Smokebreath nest and-" I start.

"We don't have time for that right now." Asher interrupts.

"What do you mean?" I demand.

Asher lets out a breath, "We just spotted something on the horizon, something that may be a bigger problem than the Smokebreaths."

…..

On the Berserker ships, Dagur paces on deck and looks back at Savage, "Who would have thought that those pesky little scavengers could bring Berk to it's knees?" Dagur says smiling happily as he looks over at the island.

"Actually I did. If you recall, it was my idea." Savage says and Dagur holds his axe up to his throat. "All though now that I think about it I probably stole it from you!" Savage says quickly and Dagur smirks and pulls his axe away.

"With no weapons, and just a handful of dragons, Berk will be no match for the might of Dagur and his Berserker armada!" Dagur shouts and Savage blinks.

"What about Haedryin's powers?" He asks and Dagur waves a hand before looking back at the island grinning.

"Pucker up about to kiss these boots." Dagur says his grin growing.

….

I hold the spy glass Asher had given me up to the sea staring out at the large armada Dagur has. I pull the spyglass down and hand it back to Asher, "What is he, the king of armada's? Does he go anywhere without one?" I joke and Asher looks at me.

"It's like he knew we were going to be defenseless." He says and I stare out at the boats.

"He did."

….

In the village a few minutes later I look at the other riders my dad, Gobber and other villagers gathered, "Trader Julia said she bought the scrap metal from a Berserker." I say.

"And it was from Breakneck Bog." Fishlegs adds.

"Dagur planted those dragons. He knew what they would do." Asher finishes.

"Haedryin, you found the Smokebreath nest, you and the other riders go to it and get our weapons!" Dad commands and me Asher and Fishlegs share a look all of us knowing there isn't enough time.

"They'll be protecting it by now. We don't have enough time to fight the Smokebreaths and get back here before Dagur attacks." I explain.

"Then I say we head out there and blast those Berserkers with what we've got!" Snotlout shouts .

"Even with our dragons, the six of us won't be able to take out those ships alone!" I say. Six against ten thousand maybe more was she joking!?

"Well if we cut ourselves in half we'd be twice as many!" Tuffnut shouts holding up two fingers. I blink, twice as many…

"Just once, try stopping it between here and here." Asher says pointing to his mind and then his mouth. Tuffnut stares at him confused pointing to his mouth and brain.

"No he's actually onto something!" I say and Asher looks back at me startled.

"See? I'll get a axe." Tuffnut says starting to walk off.

"What no!" I exclaim and he stops and turns back looking at me. "We don't need an axe, or more of us, we need more dragons." I say and dad walks up to me.

"What are you saying Iyn?" He asks.

"Why fight against the Smokebreaths when we can fight with them." I say and turn looking back at the village, "Everyone bring any metal you still might have in your houses. It doens't matter how small it is." I say.

"You heard my daughter!" Dad yells and the villagers race off to their houses. I climb onto Toothless back the broken staff strapped to my back. Gobber walks up to me and hands me his hook.

"I gutted my first Outcast with this. Take good care of it." Gobber commands. I take the hook from his fingers trying to remove those metal images.

"I will. Thank you Gobber." I promise.

….

In the air roughly ten minutes with ice nets full of metal attached to each dragon we fly to the Smokebreaths to pick them up and take them to the Berserkers. Toothless flies over the nest and I look back at the twins, "Ruff, Tuff sound the dinner bell!" I command and the two smash their frying pans together laughing hysterically.

"Come and get it Smokebutts!" Ruffnut yells.

"Yeah Smokey dragon pirates without eyepatches come get it!" Tuffnut yells down at them before Barf and Belch zoom forward to catch up with us. I look back at the huge cloud of from the Smokebreaths.

"Okay there they are! We need to pick up the pace if they get this metal were done." I say and Toothless shoots forward to the boats. A few minutes pass before the ships are in view.

"Berserkers prepare to fire!" Savage shouts and I look back at the other riders.

"Dagur's fleet. Up ahead!" I call and the ships grow in size until we are over them. The fleet is much bigger up close and I let out a breath. Hopefully this would be enough. Toothless stops and hovers in place and I look back at the other riders.

"Okay gang! Metal away!" I shout and wave my hands at the ice nets explode into a blizzard of snowflakes descending just as quickly as the metal itself. The smoke lowers to the boats and I hear Dagur's confused voice.

"A spoon? They're dropping spoons? Why are they dropping spoons? What does this mean? Could this be a spoon of surrender?" Dagur asks and yelps. Okay well on the plus side the Smokebreaths did jump into action.

The smoke clears rather quickly to the boats now stripped of all available metal. Asher looks at me confused, "Your highness I thought is was supposed to-" Asher starts.

"Wait for it." I command and look down at the boats grinning.

There was a beat before the ships pull apart ropes snapping planks flying up and smacking soldiers in the face. The twins laugh again and Toothless whirls around heading back to Berk as Dagur shouts at my back.

"This is not over, my Queen! You hear me! You just wait! You will. Kiss. These. Boots!" Dagur shouts and I visibly cringe. No thank you  
….

A few hours later dad walks up to me as Tuffnut holds Macy (how he got her, I have no idea) to his face hugging it like it was the most prized thing ever. Dad laughs and I look at him, "We'll return everyone's metal as soon as we get the Smokebreaths back to Breakneck Bog." I say.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Dad asks.

"I think I know someone who should be happy to help us." I say and smirk slightly.

A few hours later the other riders drop metal onto Julia's ship's deck and fly off. Julia looks up at me eyes wide, "But queen Haedryin! This can't be the only solution!" Julia begs and I look at the Smokebreaths circling her boat. She brought them to Berk. She can take them away.

I don't voice my thoughts but look down at her with a bright smile,"Think of the story you'll have to tell. Next stop: Breakneck Bog!"

...

Several hours later towards the middle of the night Toothless lands in the village next to the house and I let out a tired breath rubbing my eyes. "I swear if I have to her Julia yelp, or scream again I am going to lose it." I mutter and Toothless nods.

I toss my hair over my shoulder and start to walk up to the porch when something grabs my shoulder. I whirl around in surprise hands crackling with lighting and Toothless builds up a plasma blast. "Wait!" Asher shouts and I let out a breath and Toothless swallows his blast a puff of smoke leaking through his nose.

"Asher what are you doing up, it's the middle of the night!" I whisper pointing up at the stars. He nods and grabs my hand pulling my fingers open. "What are you-" I start to ask and my words die as two small earring drop into my hand. The same one Julia had said, "For that special lady in your life." Asher thought I was that! I stare at them for several more seconds before I close my hand and grab Asher's shirt pulling him towards me and kiss him on the lips.

Asher freezes in shock and I pull away after a few seconds, blushing madly. Asher looks at me with a slightly dazed expression, "Thanks." I whisper and he nods.

"Yeah, I wanted to give them to you the day I bought them from Julia a week ago but…" Asher trails off and I smile. Toothless nudges my back shoving me towards Asher and I look back at him with a friendly glare, "I guess I just want to say your amazing and couldn't find another way to do it." Asher says and rubs the back of his neck.

I tighten my grip around the earrings and smirk slightly and punch him on the arm, "You're not too bad yourself." I say before turning around and walking into the house shutting the door after Toothless got in. I climb up to my room and me and Toothless both fall to the ground giggling (Toothless dragon laughs) like little children.

A/N there is no backwards word.

please review!


	18. Bing! Bam! Boom!

**A/N hello! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

I stare at the giant metal contraption in front of me debating what to add before picking it up and lifting it slightly the edges freezing where I touched them. "There. That should do it." I say and poke my head over the side of the metal looking at Toothless, "So what do you think, bud?" I ask.

Toothless lifts his head up from where he was napping a few feet away and stares at it flicking an ear I smile at him and look back inside the horn looking shape, "Ah, preserving your opinion till you see it work. I'm good with that." I say smiling.

"Haedryin!" My dad calls and I turn looking at him as he flies in on Thornado. "Are you up there?" He asks and jumps from off of Thornado's back landing on the cliffside next to me, "Thornado and I were out surveying the village and-" He stops mid sentence looking at my Thunder-ear. "What in the name of Thor is that contraption?" He asks chuckling slightly.

"I call in the Thunder-ear!" I say and lead him around to the back. "It can track dragon sounds from miles away, and that hopefully includes our friend the Screaming Death." I say and dad puts a hand on the end looking back at me. "And you're just in time to see me demonstrate." I say smiling up happily at him.

"Alright demonstrate away." Dad says pulling his hand off the end. I grin.

"Okay, now put your ear up to this." I say and he leans down putting his ear to where I've pointed. I look back and Toothless before raising a hand and firing a huge snowflake into the air. A signal to Fishlegs and Meatlug miles away.

Fishleg's voice echoes through the Thunder-ear and I cringe slightly, maybe I should have gotten Ruffnut to do it. She can carry a tune, not Fishlegs. Dad looks up at me, "Alright Fishlegs, you and Meatlug come out from wherever you're hiding." Dad commands and looks back at me. "Very funny Iyn. Jokes on the chief." He says and I shake my head.

"Dad it's not a joke, look." I command and lift up a icicle to him and he looks through it to where Fishlegs and Meatlug are flying miles away. Dad looks back down at the Thunder-ear and cringes as Fishlegs raises her voice higher to match the tune.

"Ugh." Is all he has to say to her voice before he looks back at me, "I think we can use this to hear enemy ships approaching as well." Dad says and I grin. Finally! It only took sixteen years for him to finally appreciate my inventions!

"Hey check this out." I say and and grab the staff I've been working on for a few days straight when on on the Thunder-ear. I lift it up and dad looks at it.

"It's a staff."

"It's not just a staff." I say and pull on a latch in the hilt and grab the icicle from his hands and fire it through the latch and it hits a sea stack for away. I grin and click back the latch and finger the ice in between the U shaped ends after the end of the dark silver hilt.

"That's very nice." Dad agrees and I smile and put it back down on the ground as he leans down listening through the Thunder-ear again, "Yes. This will definitely help, this Thunder-ear gets the chief's seal of ap-hang on." He commands and grabs the end and spins it around and I duck. "Is that-" Dad starts and gestures for me to walk over and I do so.

"Stoick? He'd be lost without me. I'm his right-hook man you might say. Course he'd never admit it. If you repeat this I'll deny I was ever hear." Gobber says voice entering the Thunder-ear and I smirk. Wow he's going to get it.

Dad lets out a breath smirking, "Right-hook man A?" He asks and spins the Thunder-ear again and a low growl enters the ear. "You can signal Fishlegs and Meatlug to stop. I dont know who's a worse singer the girl or the dragon." Dad says backing up. I listen through the Thunder-ear.

"That's not Fishlegs." I assure. "She's bad, but she's not that bad." I say and another growl echoes through the Thunder-ear. "Definitely not Fishlegs." I say backing up rubbing my ear.

"Well if it's not Fishlegs then who-or what is it?" Dad asks and I look up at him.

"Only one way to find out." I say turning walking back to Toothless.

"My thoughts exactly." Dad says and whistles for Thornado. "Ah would you look at that. I never get tired of seeing that magnificent beast make his entrance." Dad says and I look back at him with a smile as he hops onto Thornado's back.

A few minutes later me, Toothless, Thornado and my dad investigate the noise,"I thought it was coming from around here!" I say and look at back and my dad. Thornado dives suddenly and dad lets out a surprised breath.

"Thornado! I'll do the steering if you don't mind." Dad says and I shake my head.

"No dad, let him go. I think he hears something." I say and Thornado leads us forward a little before I see three small dragons. "Whoa are those-?" I start and take a look at the dragons, "Baby Thunderdrums!" I exclaim. And they are adorable.

"Odin's ghost no wonder Thornado knew where to take us." Dad says looking back at me.

"What are they doing all the way out here by themselves?" I ask and Toothless dives by the small dragons. Didn't they have a mother? The three dragons dives past us spinning in circles playing. I laugh and hold out a hand that the small purple one lands on.

"Watch yourself laddie, I'm a chief you know." Dad says and the dragon jumps from my hand flying off.

"Dad they're just kids. They're playing." I say and wave a hand sending a gust of snowflakes at the dragons that they chase after.

"Well someone needs to tell them that playtime is over." Dad says and no sooner had the words left his mouth that Thornado lets out a sonic blast and the small dragons stop looking back at him.

"Looks like someone just did." I say slightly disappointed. I haven't been able to play with snowflakes with anything but Asher's cat, Omez.

"Ah yes. I taught him that." Dad says and I roll my eyes slightly.

"I thought I recognized that roar." I say sarcastically and the small Thunderdrums group together on the sea stack again looking up at us with wide eyes. "You do have to admit that they're kind of well.." I start.

"Cute cuddly?" Dad asks and I shrug.

"Cool." I correct. "Hey so dad-" I start.

"I know what your thinking and you might as well forget it. They'res enough racet on Berk with those twins." Dad says and I shake my head. How does he do that? Toothless I'm perfectly used to reading my thoughts but other people was strange.

"No,no,no I guess you're right. I just hope they'll be okay." I say looking down at the dragons.

"Of course they'll be okay. They're Thunderdrums after all. Toughest dragon in the Archipelago." Dad says and Toothless whips his head around as both me and him give dad equal death glares. "That's right, I said it." Dad says and I smirk before snapping my fingers and watch as the small storm cloud appears over his head raining snow down onto it. Thornado glides away and the cloud follows my dad and I laugh slightly before Toothless cases after him.

….

Toothless lands in the village and Gobber walks out of the forge looking at us with a grin, "Out for a father-daughter flight were we?" Gobber asks and I glance up at the cloud still raining snowflakes down on my dad with the occasional roll of thunder.

"Actually we were just testing the Thunder-ear." I correct.

"Thunder-ear. Is that what you're calling it? Catchy." Gobber says and Dad walks up to him with a smile.

"Oh I'm glad you like it, Gobber. Because you and the Thunder-ear are on night watch together. All night as a matter of fact." Dad says and Gobber blinks several times shocked.

"You know I'd love to Stoick. Really, I would. But I'm performing my one Viking spectacular at the Great Hall tonight. And closing with a rising song of the reindeer waltz on the panpipes! It's sublime!" Gobber says with a large smile. Dad walks up to him.

"I'm afraid the village will have to do without your panpipes tonight Gobber. Because my right-hook man is going to be doing his duty for his chief. The one who'd be nothing without him." Dad says throwing Gobber's earlier words back at him before walking off grinning. Gobber looks at me.

"Thunder-ear." I answer to the unsaid question. Gobber lets out a breath.

"I've got a different name for it." He assures.

….

The next morning the sun is shining down peacefully into my room. I half asleep roll over when the house shakes violently. "What's happening?" I demand throwing off the thin blanket and rushing down the stairs Toothless hot at my heel.

I look at my dad, "What's going on?" I ask and he looks back at me.

"I was about to ask you that question." Dad says and grabs a sword from off the wall racing outside. I stare at the chaos slightly shocked. The twins, though crazy knew when to cut it off, but this looked like it had been through an attack. A blur zooms past me followed by two others. The baby Thunderdrums.

The purple one fires at a sheep and it flies backwards hitting a cart of apples and the apples fly out everywhere. I bite down on my lip and watch as the dragons fly into the Great Hall and fly out a second later. Dad turns and looks at me, "Still think they're "cool"?" Dad asks and I bite down harder on my lip.

"Well I'm on the fence. I mean look at the damage. It's pretty impress-" I stop mid sentence as I notice his glare.

"Well get off your fence and do something before we have to re-build the entire village!" Dad shouts and I look back at Toothless.

"Right." I agree and watch from the corner of my eye as Fishlegs and Meatlug fly up to one.

"Aw! Meatlug look at the little baby Thunderdrum's! They are so cute-" Fishlegs starts before she's blasted back with a sonic blast from one and caught by Meatlug. "Wow. Thank's girl." Fishlegs says.

Toothless jumps into the air as the blue Thunderdrum blasts apart the Thunder-ear. I let out a breath of annoyance before looking down at the dragon's, "Okay guys. Fun times over." I say and Toothless dives down chasing after the baby dragons, "Duck silent Sven!" I shout and Toothless flies over the man's head.

I look back at the shepherd, "Sorry about that Sven!" I call before turning back to the dragons and my eyes widen as I see them heading to the forge, "Oh, come on not-" I start to say as the dragons dive inside the shop. Gobber is going to kill them.

"Ah! Ah! My shop!" Gobber says and Toothless dives down next to him.

"Sorry Gobber! I'm trying my best." I assure and ice shoots from my fingers land next to his feet. Alright well when all else fails, we can always de-thaw the dragons later.

"Should I even bother asking what's going on?" Asher asks as he and Stormfly fly up next to us. I look up at him.

"Out of control baby Thunderdrums." I answer. "Yup, thats whats going on." I say and slam my hands over my ears as a Thunderdrum dives past me blasting at deafening levels.

"And I'm guessing you'd like them under control." Asher says dryly and I wave a hand forward firing mist at one of the Thunderdrums and it freezes.

"That would be preferred. Yes. can you help me rangle them into the Academy?" I ask and Asher looks down at the temporarily frozen dragon.

"Thought you'd never ask." He says grinning.

Stormfly and Toothless dive down and the other two pick up the frozen third and zoom off. Asher looks up at me, "Wow, they're slippery little guys." He says and I let out a breath.

"No kidding." I agree.

The twins duck as the Thunderdrums fly over their heads and Ruffnut looks up at me, "Whoa! What are those things?!" Ruffnut demands a wild grin on her face.

"They are loud and destructive dragons. We have to stop them!" I say and Tuffnut nods.

"Okay!" Tuffnut agrees giving me a thumbs up before looking at Ruffnut. "We must own them." He says and Ruffnut smirks.

"Imminently." She agrees.

Barf and Belch strain to split to go after two Thunderdrums and the twins crash into a nearby. Snotlout dives over my head and chases after the now no longer frozen purple Thunderdrum, "Your all mine!" She shouts.

They dive over the ocean and I cringe and look away as I hear her shout before a huge splash. Toothless pulls up and chases after the blue baby Thunderdrum and I reach out a hand trying to grab it or touch it or anything but miss and Toothless pulls back to avoid crashing into a house.

Thornado roars into the baby Thunderdrum's face and they all sit and look like calm little innocent angels compared to what they were less than five seconds ago. Toothless lands and I let out a breath of relief."Well done dad." I say.

"Look at that! They're putty in Thornado's hand-paw….claws whatever." Fishlegs says and the twins land next to her.

"Okay, we want that one." Tuffnut says pointing at the blue one and Ruffnut shoves his hand to the side.

"No, that one!" She says pointing at the purple.

"Such a hard decision. Okay, we'll take the set-" Tuffnut starts to say.

"Quiet!" My dad commands and I jerk my head up to him startled slightly. "Haedryin, I want you to get those troublemakers of this island now." Dad commands.

"Okay we'll go." Tuffnut says clearly misinterpreting what my dad just said, "But remember this: Our mother will miss us." Tuffnut promises and I let out a breath.

"Not you, the dragons." I say and Tuffnut lets out a breath of relief putting a hand over his heart.

"OH! Ha, ha he had me there for a minute! Because were...also troublemakers." Tuffnut says chuckling. I ignore them looking at the small dragons.

"Dad, don't you think we'd be better off training them? Think about it, they're fast, powerful-:" I start.

"Destructive, loud and out of control!" Dad lists glaring at me as if the very thought of suggesting that was going to dishonor the Haddock name.

"A chief, your kind of making Iyn's argument for her." Tuffnut says smirking.

"She's got a point Stoick. A squadron of Thunderdrum's would be tough for Dagur and the Berserkers to defend against." Gobber says and I let out a breath through my nose. Right, when I suggest we train them the idea is awful when Gobber suggests we train them it's the best idea ever!

"You really think you can get them under control Iyn?" Dad asks.

Nope, zip nada sand slipping through your fingers, but hey, one can always hope and try.

"I know we can, I mean look how great Thornado turned out to be." I say gesturing to his dragon.

"Well he is quite spectacular." Dad agrees.

"We can do it chief. Please let us try." Fishlegs pleads.

"Alright fine. But the first sign of trouble they go. Thornado isn't their mother or a babysitter. He's got chiefly duties just like I do." Dad says and I grin.

"Dad, you won't be sorry, I promise." I assure, "I already have a whole plan laid out on how to train them. " I lie. Alright, I need a plan to train them and it needs to come quickly. Dad nods and Thornado and he take off to assist with the clean up. As soon as Thornado is out of view the dragons jump into the air and I shoot my hands forward quickly and freeze all the Thunderdrums.

….

In the Academy a few hours later, Asher stands next to me hands clamped over his ears, me doing likewise. "Okay! Now might be a good time to roll out that big plan of yours." Asher shouts.

"Right, right. Big plan uh…" I trail off and Asher looks back at me.

"Let me guess: You have no plan!" He shouts.

"Your right. That would be correct." I agree and Snotlout walks up to us hands over her ears.

"Well don't you think you better get one before our ears explode?" Snotlout demands and the Thunderdrums pick up the noise and I groan at the noise.

"Wait! Wait! Our ears can actually explode!?" Tuffnut demands and Ruffnut rips his hands of his ears and drags him forward.

"Let's see!" She shouts and they both stand in front of a Thunderdrums blast as Tuffnut chants "explode."

"Come one don't encourage them!" I plead.

"The twins or the Thunderdrums?" Fishlegs yells.

"Neither!" Asher shouts.

The small dragons zoom past us in blur's of evil sound waves and I bite down on my lip and Asher slips losing his footing on the ice that has spread across the floor of the Academy and I snap my hand out and grab him pulling him back upright.

"Thornado!" My dad shouts and I let out a breath. Yup, if he see's our progress it will be magical. But beyond us being deaf for a few days, at least they aren't destroying things. "Thornado! Let's go!" He shouts and Thornado who's been watching us for a while walks off. I shove my hands over my ears again and look back at the other riders.

"Okay so, uh, the first thing we should do is name them." I say.

"No, the first thing we need to do is to get them to SHUT UP!" Snotlout yells her voice blending into the screeches of the Thunderdrums.

"Over here!" Fishlegs shouts and lays down some dragon nip in front of the Thunderdrums and they all stop and sniff it. I let out a breath removing my hands to the silence. "Dragon nip, old school but effective." Fishlegs says and I walk to them as they curl up next to each other on the ice.

"Great. But we can't have them laying around in a haze doing nothing all day." I say looking at the sleepy dragons.

"Yeah, that's what the twins are for." Snotlout says and I whack her arm.

"Snotlout-" I start angrily and Tuffnut holds up a hand.

"Whoa, we already did something today." Tuffnuts ays.

"Yeah." Ruffnut agrees.

"What did you do?" Snotlout asks slowly.

"What did we do? What did WE do?!" Ruffnut yells angrily before pausing and looking at her brother, "What did we do?" She asks.

"We named them." Tuffnut says looking down at the baby Thunderdrums.

"Oh, this should be good." Asher says rolling his eyes. Tuffnut and Ruffnut walk forward.

"Ready? Now wait for it- Bing!" Tuffnut shouts pointing at the green one.

"Bam!" Ruffnut shouts pointing at the blue Thunderdrum.

"And.." Tuffnut starts holding up his finger staring at the third dragon, "Lloyd." Tuffnut finishes and I raise an eyebrow. "You can thank us later." Tuffnut assures.

"Call me crazy I'm thinking there might be a more logical choice than "Lloyd"." Fishlegs says. The twins look at each other before looking back at Fishlegs.

"Like what?" They ask in sync.

"Uh, "Boom."." Fishlegs responds.

"Oh yeah, I guess that could work." Tuffnut says sarcastically, "no way. How bout Daren?" Tuffnut asks and Ruffnut grins.

"Sorry, Lloyd." She says

"Okay, now that that's all taken care of, let's try some actual training." I suggest.

"Voting is still open on the 'Lloyd thing' right?" Tuffnut asks and I give him an exasperated look at he blinks, "Right?" He repeats.

"Okay." I mutter and turn around

"Okay, just checking, Daren's still on the table though, no?" Tuffnut asks and I ignore him and lean down holding out a hand for the Thunderdrums to touch.

Bam reaches up and touches my hand frost spreading across his snout and I look back at the other riders impressed, "Wow, that could have gone far wor-" I start to say and Bam pulls back and fires a sonic blast and me and I'm thrown across the Academy smashing into Toothless who had raised up to catch me.

"Oh ow!" I groan and Toothless releases me and I lean back popping several backbones into place.

"You mean like that?" Fishlegs asks from where she had ducked to the ground.

"Yup, exactly like that." I assure.

A few minutes later I stand next to Asher as he tries to get them to go down as the Thunderdrums fly around Stormfly, "Stay, stay, stay.." Asher says before he looks back at me, "Clearly stay isn't in their vocabulary." Asher says dryly and Bing, Bam and Lloyd jump onto Stormfly's back and she flings them off.

They smash into a wall nearby. Asher smirks, "Well that should teach them-" He starts to say victoriously before the Thunderdrums shoot over our heads, attacking Stormfly again and Asher lets out an annoyed breath.

Snotlout a few minutes later sets up a target, "This is what you guys need, something you're supposed to destroy. Hookfang show 'em how it's done." Snotlout commands and Hookfang surprisingly or just as annoyed with the Thunderdrums as we are hits the target instead of Snotlout like normal.

Snotlout sets up the barrel again and Bing Bam and Lloyd just sit their panting, "Hit it right here! Right here Thunder-dums!" Snotlout says walking forward to them, "Do I need to spell it out for you?" She demands and turns as the Thunderdrums fire as one at her and she flies into the barrel.

"Bullseye." Snotlout mutters.

Fishlegs was next and she holds a sword and shield, "Okay, I'm going to show you how to disarm an attacker." She says and Bing rips it from her hand. "No my sword!" Fishlegs shouts racing after Bing.

Bing throws it to his siblings and to Meatlug who throws it back up a the dragons, "What!? You to?" Fishlegs demands looking at her dragon.

"Okay, here we go." Tuffnut says and I lean back against the wall watching him and his sister, every single trainer, theses dragons have gone through everyone but the twins yet. "Repeat after me." Tuffnut commands and he and his sister belch and Bing, Bam and Lloyd do likewise.

I walk up to them as Ruffnut lets out another belch, "Yeah, not to be a wet blanket, but, uh, how is this helping anything?" I ask.

"How is it hurting?" Tuffnut demands. Ruffnut races forward and belch's a C and the all the Thunderdrums fire at her and she smashes into Snotlout.

"See! They love it!" Ruffnut yells and Tuffnut races over pulling his sister out of the pile.

"Not so fast fella's!" I beg as they jump into the air again, "we still have a few more exercises to work on." I mutter and look over at Toothless who is growling lowly. I clamp my hands over his ears blocking the noise. "I know bud, the word excruciating comes to mind." I say and Toothless nods.

The twins grab onto Bing and Bam's tails and they're dragged across the Academy before an axe lands in front of the two dragons and Asher rips it from the ground, "That's it! My ears can't take much more of this you're going to be searching for your-" Asher starts but I slam one hand over his mouth.

"Asher." I scold and he lets out a breath his grip never failing though. I remove my hand and he glares at the dragons. The dragons stop mid flight and the twins smash into the ground, both giving equal groans. and I let out a breath, "Oh would yo look at that, finally getting through to them." I say and remove my hands from Toothless' ears and watch as Thornado enters the Academy. "Well someone is." I add.

I walk up to the Thunderdrum and pat his head, "Okay Thornado, how about a little follow the leader." I say and Thornado nods before jumping in the air and flying around the Academy Bing, Bam and Lloyd following after him. Toothless pops his head up next to mine and I grin, "That was promising hey bud?" I ask and the Thunderdrums land and Asher blinks.

"Wow. I hardly recognize them." Asher says.

"What did you do!? You've ruined them! Oh Lloyd-I'm so sorry Daren." Tuffnut says and whacks the top of his head.

"Thornado!? Thornado!" Dad calls and walks into the Academy, "Thornado, come now! We have chiefing to do." Dad says and Thornado looks down at the small dragons before he walks over to dad. Dad stares down at the calm dragons and nods, "Well that's an improvement, well done Haedryin." He says and I hold up my hands trying to stop him from leaving.

"Well dad no it's actually Tho-Oh for the love of!" I groan as the dragons jump into the air and I dive to the side slipping back on the ice and landing on my back I snap my head up. "Tuffnut the gate!" I shout.

"On it!" He shouts and points to it and I sit up and let out a breath. "What!? Okay, a little clarity next time would help." Tuffnut says and I whack my forehead before climbing onto Toothless' back.

"Dragons everyone we have to catch those annoying little-I mean wonderful angels." I say and Toothless jumped into the air as the other riders run to their dragons.

….

"Oh come on!" I groan as I see that Bam, Bing and Boom are doing the exact same things as earily.

"Iyn! I thought you had them under control!" Dad shouts and I lift up a finger.

"I did-sort of but- not at all." I say and duck as Bing goes over my head. "Okay, I really didn't and can you speak a little louder I can hardly hear you." I say and dad raises an eyebrow.

"Is that why you were all yelling at each other?" He asks and my hand falls.

"Maybe." I mumble and dad lets out a breath.

"Don't these dragons ever quiet down!?" He demands.

"Sure, when they get they're grown up voice!" Fishlegs yells and dad looks up at her.

"And how long will that take?" He demands.

"Oh it shouldn't be more than a couple of…..years." Fishlegs says and I let out a breath, years? I mean I already know that but I'm partly deaf from them and it's been one day, I really don't want to have to go through that every day. Dad looks at me as if for confirmation and I smile weakly.

"Yes." I agree.

Toothless dives up to the small Thunderdrums and the twins who are right behind them let out startled gasps and Toothless dives out of the way just in time and the twins' Zippleback starts to crash.

I duck out Lloyd's way and dad sighs sounding more like a growl, "This is ridiculous, we look like Gobber wrestling a greased yak." He says and I lift up my hands.

"If I could just-" I start and build up mist in my hand and prepare to fire it at Bing when Bam zooms past me and whacks my arm and the mist flies from my fingers hitting Snotlout. "Sorry!" I call now feeling Asher's need to make them chase for their heads.

The dragons dive past Asher before Thornado roars at them and they drop like obedient puppies and Toothless lands. The torch part of a torch tower rolls down a hill smashing into a house before carrying on. I cringe and look up at dad.

"Remember how I said I wouldn't be sorry." he says and I turn as I hear a shout.

"This is outrageous!" Ack yells and I turn back to dad.

"Yes." I admit and he glares.

"Well I'm officially sorry. You need to find those dragons a new home, Iyn. The Thunderdrums have to go." He says and I let out a breath of defeat. Even if they are annoying and drive you deaf, crazy and make you want to tear out your hair, I don't want to give up on them.

…

On Dragon Island a few hours later I look down at the Thunderdrums, "Okay, Bing, Bam and Boom. Welcome to your new home, Dragon Island!" I say smiling. "Your going to love it here!" I assure, "Plenty of room, lots of new dragons to annoy-I mean meet." I correct myself. "You know what, here you can be as loud as you want." I assure.

Bing, Bam and boom look up at me with wide eyes, "I'll be great." I assure.

"Wow. This is kind of sad." Ruffnut says behind me.

"Yeah, it reminds me of the time our parents took Sam, our pet yak out to that farm to live." Tuffnut says and I look back at them, slightly wondering where this was going. I've heard most of the twins' childhood stories, what am I saying I was part of their childhood I saw it.

"Yeah, I would have cried all night." Ruffnut agrees but perks up, "Except for those delicious yak steaks we had for dinner!" Ruffnut says and my eyebrows shoot up. They do realize their parents probably killed they're yak and they ate it right?

"Oh, nothing better!" Tuffnut says answering my question with a solid no, "And to eat them in those soft yak jackets!" Tuffnut says happily.

"Okay great." Snotlout says sarcastically, "check you later." She says and Hookfang turns around taking off in the direction of Berk, followed by the other riders. I watch Bing Bam and Boom for a second before climbing up onto Toothless' back and Toothless takes off into the sky after the other riders.

"They'll be happy there. They'll love it." I try and assure myself but Fishlegs answers.

"What's not to love! It's an island full of dragons!" She says happily.

"And I mean we can come visit them, right?" I ask.

"Sure. but they won't be there." Tuffnut says and I stare at him in confusion.

"Why not?" I ask.

"'Cause there right behind you." Ruffnut answers and I whip my head around staring back at Bing Bam and Boom.

"What! Oh great." I naorg. "What do we do now?!" I ask and Snotlout flies into my line of sight and I look at her.

"I'll tell you what we do, We ditch 'em!" She shouts and Hookfang turns around and shoots past us Bing Bam and Boom chasing after them. Hookfang and Snotlout dive into a small cave. "Ha we did it Hookfang!" Snotlout yells and flies up to us but Bing Bam and Boom fly up in front of her and blast her off.

I watch my cousin's decent and look up at Hookfang, "Hookfang." I say and he jerks his head up in surprise.

"HOOKFANG!" Snotlout shouts. There's a splash and Asher and Stormfly fly up to us.

"Wow, that was fun, let's try Snotlout's plan again." He says laughing.

…

I drop another fish onto the pile and Bing Bam and Boom dig into them on Dragon Island. I look back at Asher, "I think this might be our chance to go." I whisper and he nods brushing his bangs from his eyes.

"Yeah, and I say we take the long way home this time so they don't follow us." Asher says and I nod.

…

We land on Berk a few hours later the long way is long and I look up at my dad as he stares at us with a furious look he generally wore. He glances to the left and I get the hint my eyes widening as I see Bing Bam and Boom next to Thornado.

"What-we just! Are you-HOW!?" I demand throwing my hands up into the air and snowflakes shoot out of my fingers flying everywhere.

"Nevermind. It looks like Thornado and I are going to have to do the dragon training geniuses a hand." Dad says and my eyes pop slightly. Toothless looks up at me and we share looks of surprise and slight embarrassment.

…..

In the sky as we get closer to Dragon Island I look over at Fishlegs, "I hope this works." I say.

"Thornado has a way with them. It'll work." Dad assures. Boom flies off from Bing and Bam and Thornado roars loudly and Boom zooms back into the group proving my dad's point."Atta boy Thornado. Sometimes you need to show teenagesr a little tough love. That's right I said it." Dad says looking back at me and I whack my forehead.

"Do you ever show me anything besides 'tough love'." I demand and he raises a hand as if to differ but lowers it slowly and Toothless laughs slightly.

On Dragon Island a few minutes later I look down at Bing Bam and Boom, "okay so this is it. Listen guys, Berk just isn't the island for you. They'res to many Vikings and not enough places for you to play." I say and the dragons look up at me looking like if they could they would burst into tears instead they start to whimper, "Oh please stop making that whimper sound dont make this any harder than it already is." I beg.

"Let's let Thornado have a word with them." Dad says and I back up as Thornado advances on Bing Bam and Boom. He roars and dad looks up at me, "Well that's done. Put that in the Book of Dragons, Thornado back to Berk." Dad commands and I climb onto Toothless back and Toothless, Meatlug and Thornado jump up into the air and I look back at the dragons, why does it feel like I'm leaving lost kittens to the mercy of a bear?

"Don't look back Iyn. Remember tough love." Dad commands and Thornado jumps suddenly and I whip my head around looking back at Bing Bam and Boom watching as dragons start to advance on them.

"Looks like they may not be welcome on Dragon Island either. Maybe that's why we found them out on the sea stacks to begin with." I say looking down at the dragons.

"Ah they were probably chased there!" Fishlegs says angrily.

Thornado growls lowly and dad looks at us, "Well I guess we're not going to let any wild dragons foil our boys are we?" Dad asks Thornado and Toothless pulls up next to them.

"Tough love huh?" I tease.

Dad sighs before Thornado dives down and to the dragons attacking Bing Bam and Boom. I shoot a hand forward firing ice at a Deadly Nadder and a Monstrous Nightmare prepares to fire at the small dragons until Thornado shoots them away. He lands in front of the small dragons. Thornado dives after the dragons missing the Monstrous Nightmare behind him.

I click back the tail and Toothless zooms forward. I pull my leg out from the stirrup balancing on his back before I leap from his saddle and hit the ground rolling I jump to my feet and fire ice at the Monstrous Nightmare freezing it's coat of flame and it hisses at me before backing off.

Fishlegs yells loudly before meatlug fires at a Deadly Nadder. Toothless fires a Zippleback before walking up to me, "Yeah! Go team!" Fishlegs cheers.

The dragons surround us twenty at least and I climb onto Toothless' back and spin the bracelet with a small Deadly Nadder on it from my mom and two small pearl earring Asher had given me. "Haedryin Fishlegs!" Dad shouts and I snap my gaze over to him and see Thornado and Bing Bam and Boom. I snap my hands over my ears Fishlegs doing to same.

Thornado and Bing Bam and Boom fly up and spin in a circle firing sonic blasts at the dragons. I let out a breath when they're done and remove my hands from my ears.

"Sure taught those wild dragons a lesson." I say smiling.

"Yeah, this time." Fishlegs says and points up at more dragons advancing I bite down on my lip and look at my dad.

"What are we going to do with these guys? We can't take them with us, and we can't leave them here." I say and dad looks down at the small dragons as they rub into Thornado's jaw. He jumps from off of Thornado's back and removes his saddle and I stare at him in shock. "Dad, are you okay?" I ask slowly.

"Yes Iyn. I think we both know what we have to do, don't we Thornado?" dad asks and Thornado nods.

"Dad what are you doing?" I ask and he looks back at me.

"I'm letting Thornado back into the wild again. It's what any chief would do in this situation." Dad says and looks down at Bing Bam and Boom again, "Or any father." He adds softly. "These boys won't survive without you, right not they need you more than I do." Dad says talking to Thornado and Fishlegs wipes her eyes.

Dad walks in front of Thornado, "I understand, I'd do the same thing, it doesn't mean I won't miss you," Dad says and leans down putting his hand on Thornado's snout. A single of trust, to the rider and the dragon. "Take care of your new family." Dad commands and straightens. Thornado nods and dad picks up the saddle before climbing onto Toothless behind me.

We fly for a while before I look back at him, "hey dad, you did the right thing." I assure before letting go of the handles and wrapping him as best as one can on a saddle in front of the person in a hug. I pull away with a soft smile and he smiles back and waves in the direction of Dragon Island.

"Goodbye old friend." He says softly.


	19. Cast Out Part l

**A/N Sorry did this a little weird I wrote epi. 20 before I wrote episode 19. So episode 20 should be up in the next thirty seconds.**

 **disclaimer: I own only Headryin!**

Me Toothless and the other rider's are flying through the air heading to the forest so we can be "ambushed" by Gobber. "Catapults fire!" Gobber shouts. Boulders fly through the air towards us.

"Ambush!" Fishlegs warns.

"Plasma blast, bud!" I shout and Toothless fires two boulders and they explode from his single blast. I wave my hands forward and fire ice at another boulder and it explodes sprinkling bits of rock down on the forest. Meatlug flips over as she eats a boulder that flies over to her.

Boulders fly over to the twins that they dodge and Ruffnut straightens her helmet, "Whoa that thing almost took my head off!" She exclaims and Tuffnut whirls his head around looking at her.

"It did? Gobber do it again!" Tuffnut shouts down at the blacksmith. Toothless dives to the side and I spin my hands together before firing down at their catapults freezing several stuck ready to fire. The other catapults however seem to be able to fire several boulders every fire. I duck and a boulder goes over my head and I look back at the other riders.

"Fall back everyone, there's to many of them!" I command and Toothless flips around chasing after Fishlegs, Asher and the twins.

"You fall back! I'm going in to finish this!" Snotlout yells and I twist in the saddle looking back at her.

"Snotlout that is not the exercise! Retreat!" I shout down at her but it falls on deaf ears.

"I got your retreat!" Snotlout shouts and they dive over Gobber, Bucket and Mulch. Hookfang fires a blast at the catapults and the ice on the catapults that are frozen break apart and the boulders fire up at us.

Toothless dives out of the way from the giant rock and it flies forward. Asher looks back and takes in a sharp breath and dives to the side and off his dragon, "Asher!" I shout watching his descent. Toothless dives down after the plummeting boy and even at the speed he's going I know it won't be fast enough.

I shoot my hands forward and a huge snow pile forms under Asher before he crashes into it. Toothless lands half a second later followed by the twins and Fishlegs. I race forward and scramble up the hill of snow and grab Asher's arm and pull him out of the snow pile dragging him over to the ground.

Asher blinks several times and Stormfly shoves her head over my shoulder looking down at her rider worriedly. Asher sits up shaking his head and brushes of snow from his arms, "What….What happened?" Asher asks and I look up as Snotlout and Hookfang land.

Snotlout leaps from Hookfang's back, "Yeah! That's right! That's how Snotlout retreats, she does it click click boom! Ha ha!" Snotlout shouts and I glare at her darkly, noticing from the corner of my eyes the other riders minus Snotlout and Asher doing the same. "What? Why are you all looking at me?" Snotlout asks and then she smirks, "Well I know why you're all looking at me." She says and flexes she stops and looks up at me, "What! It's Iyn's stupid exercise!" Snotlout shouts and I walk forward.

"You have no idea what you did." I say angrily and she huffs.

"Uh, yeah. Hookfang and I made the coolest trick shot ever." Snotlout says and I walk forward next to her.

"You almost got Asher killed! " I shout angrily and she folds her arms across her chest.

"Come on, he's fine. Look at him." Snotlout commands.

"No thanks to you!" Asher shouts before racing forward angrily axe in hand. I grab his chest and drag him back, preventing him from attacking Snotlout. He swings his axe angrily as he tries to break thorugh my grip.

"Okay, all right. Asher." I say and he draws back.

"I'm going to kill you!" He promises Snotlout before pulling back away from me and walks to Stormfly anger radiating off of him like a beacon. I watch him for a second before I whirl around back to Snotlout angrily. This is far from over.

"That's it, I'm tired of this." I say as Asher promise Snotlout's death and mutters curses.

"I'm tired of this!" Snotlout retorts and I glare harder at her ice spreading across the forest floor from my feet. "What are you tired of?" Snotlout demands and I huff.

"You always have to do things your way." I say angrily and she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, well guess what? I look out for number one" She says and points at herself and Hookfang blasts over her head and Snotlout looks at me, "And one-A."

I put a hand on my hip and clench my teeth together. "Exactly. Your unreliable, unpredictable, incapable of listening to directions, can't lead a group to save your life, and all you care about is your stupid pride!" I shout gesturing with my hands wildly and she huffs.

"So what are you saying Snow Queen?" Snotlout asks mockingly and I clench my fists together before I freeze her lips shut.

"I'm saying that until further notice you are suspended from The Academy." I say and her eyes pop slightly.

"What?" She demands and the other riders take in sharp breaths. I ignore them focusing on my cousin and fold my arms across my chest.

"You're grounded."

"What! You can't ground me! You're not my dad!" Snotlout says and I lean forward and she backs up.

"Yes I can." I say and she glares.

"Oh really?" She asks and I hold her gaze and she backs off slightly. "Watch." She says and climbs onto Hookfangs back. "Ground this dragon girl!" Snotlout says and I spin a snowflake in my hand.

"You really want to challenge that?" I ask and she doesn't respond as Hookfang jumps into the air away from us.

"Am I wrong for thinking "grounding" means staying on the ground? Cause that looks alot like skying." Tuffnut says behind me.

"You didn't have to do that for me, your highness." Asher says and I let out a breath before turning to look back at him.

"If we can't count on her during practice, how can we possibly count on her the next time we run into Dagur?" I ask and Asher lets out a breath before nodding his head in agreement.

….

On Outcast Island Dagur pops his head up next to a picture of Toothless, "Hello Mr. Night Fury. How are we doing today? Happy? Feeling Iynly good?" Dagur asks and then says in a baby voice, "Just a big love vest over there on Berk. Isn't it?" The Berserker's and Outcasts watch their leader wondering if he's truly lost his mind.

"Well that's going to change very soon. That's right, you and I are going to spend some quality time, ramming up-" Dagur starts to say but Savage walks forward interrupting him.

"Dagur, I have news regarding our latest Dragon Root." Savage says and Dagur glares at him.

"What did you call me?" He demands.

"Sorry, your derangedness." Savage corrects himself quickly with a soft bow and Dagur smiles.

"Ah, roll's right of the tongue doesn't it?" Dagur asks and Savage nods.

"...Y-yes. Anyway the Dragon Root has worked exactly like you thought it would. The wild dragons fought for it like….Well you know wild dragons!" Savage says and Dagur smirks.

"Excellent!" Dagur says and laughs, "What shall we do next? So many options!" Dagur says grinning widely. Savage paces for a second before he looks at Dagur as an idea pops into his head.

"What if we keep an eye on Berk for the right time to plant it." Savage suggests. Dagur stares at him for a second fingering the sharp end of his axe's blade.

"So simple, yet so..Deranged." Dagur agrees and licks the end of his blade before walking forward, "I like it! When the time is right, we will put my plan into motion and the Night Fury will finally be mine!" Dagur shouts laughing insanely.

…..

Toothless lands in The Academy and I stare forward looking at the twins before looking back at Asher, "So let me guess, Snotlout is out flying." I say and jump from Toothless' back.

"You didn't hear it from us." Tuffnut says holding up a measuring tape to the wall. I stare at them for a second trying to figure out what they're doing but give up.

"What are you two doing?" I ask.

"Well we figured with Snotlout kicked out of The Academy and our pen next to her's, we'd knock down a wall, create kind of a better flow, functionality...obviously in remembrance of Snotlout she will be forgotten- sorry, will not be forgotten." Tuffnut says and I walk forward.

"Whoa, guys! Snotlout didn't get kicked out of The Academy! I temporarily suspended her! There is a big difference!" I exclaim and Tuffnut shrugs.

"Well what choice do you have!" He demands and Ruffnut walks forward into the daylight. "After her flagrant disregard for your leadership? I mean she deserves to have her pen, merged with another pen!" Tuffnut shouts waving his stick forward and I whack my forehead.

"Yeah, the only remaining choice is total explostino. Or you run the risk of losing the respect of the other riders." Ruffnut says and folds her arms across her chest triumphantly. I let out a breath of annoyance.

"Then so be it." I say and Asher walks up to me.

"Wow, they actually have a point." He says and I raise an eyebrow at his words and he shrugs.

"And were not just saying that cause we plan on putting curtains right here." Ruffnut says gesturing to a wall and Tuffnut jumps in front of me purple fabric in hand.

"I'm good with fabrics. Who knew?" Tuffnut says proudly. "I also do some needle-" Tuffnut starts but I rip the fabric from his hand and it freezes solid.

"No one is knocking down anything." I say and his face falls slightly,"I will talk to Snotlout when she comes back." I promise and turn around walking back to Toothless.

….

Snotlout and Hookfang fly through the air over the ocean before Snotlout points forward to a small island, "Right there! Take us down Hookfang!" Snotlout commands and Hookfang dives down to the small island. He lands and Snotlout stares at it for a second before patting Hookfang's horns.

"Welcome to our new home Hookfang. I shall call it, Snotland! You like that don't you?" Snotlout asks and Hookfang shakes her from off his neck and she lands on the soft sand on her feet and looks back at Hookfang. "Who needs that stupid Dragon Academy and Iyn and her dumb rules right?" Snotlout asks before she throws open her arms, "All of this is ours." She says gesturing to the island.

"That tree, ours." Snotlout says and Hookfang lights it on fire looking back at Snotlout happily. "That rock, ours!" Snotlout says and Hookfang fires a blast at the rock. "That wrecked Outcast ship-uh, huh?" Snotlout says and looks forward at the ship before walking forward.

…..

I throw open the door to the house a gust of wind hitting everything inside and I shut the door behind me and look at my dad who's sitting on a chair nearly completely melted ice block in his hand. I wave a hand recreating the ice,"Tough day dad?" I ask.

"Ay. Some days it's not so easy being a leader." Dad says and I huff.

"Tell me about it. I think I may have a little situation with Snotlout." I say and dad looks at me before gesturing for me to sit. I plop down on a bench a wef feet away and prop my elbow on my knee chin resting on my palm.

"And what's she done now?" Dad asks.

"She disobeyed a direct order. So I grounded her and now she's obey that order! I don't know what to do." I groan and sense Toothless walking up behind me. I look up at my dad and rub my temples, "I don't want to expel her from the Academy, but I don't want to put the other riders at risk. She almost killed Asher today." I say and dad's eyebrows shoot up at this before he puts the ice block down on the table.

"Hmm, tough one. Decisions like this: Never easy. I've made more than a few in my day." Dad says and I lift up my head and look at him.

"How do you do it? How can you be someone's leader and still be their friend?" I ask and he puts his hands on my shoulders fingers twitching.

"You can't." He answers and I let out a breath looking back at Toothless. "Not always." Dad adds and I look back up at him, "Iyn, some day you will be chieftess, and when that day comes you'll have to make choices not for your friends or for yourself. But for all of Berk." Dad says and I turn watching as he walks to the door and opens it. No stress, nope, none whatsoever.

…..

Back on Snotland Hookfang and Snotlout walk forward to the broken Outcast ship. Snotlout brushes her bangs from her face before drawing her sword always at her waist and sneaking forward silently and quietly.

She dives behind a rock and gestures for Hookfang to come forward. Hookfang does so stomping on the ground. Snotlout holds a finger to her lips and gestures with her hands for Hookfang to walk quietly. Hookfang in response stomps across the ground steps echoing and Snotlout whacks her forehead before giving up on him being quiet and gestures for him to hurry forward. Hookfang does so and is much quieter than he was going slowly.

Snotlout grips her sword's hilt tighter before she races forward leaping onto the broken wreckage of the ship. "Ah ha!" She declares victoriously then sees it's empty and lets out a sound of confusion.

She looks at Hookfang and they share equal looks of surprise before the island rocks intensely. "What was that?" Snotlout asks before the island rocks again and she looks over at her dragon. "Oh great." She groans and jumps from off the wrecked boat sheathing her sword. "You had to pick an earthquake prone island didn't you-" Snotlout starts to say before the Screaming Death bursts out of the ground behind her.

Snotlout is thrown forward from the Screaming Death's entrance and she yelps looking up at it, "SCREAMING DEATH!" She shouts in panic. She jumps to her feet racing over to Hookfang, "We've gotta get back and tell the others!" She shouts.

Before she can reach her dragon Hookfang dives forward grabbing Snotlout by the back of her shirt and flying off to dodge the Screaming Death's razor sharp spines. Snotlout lets out a long yell before the Screaming Death dives forward and whacks Hookfang.

Snotlout is thrown from her mouth crashing into the beach below as Hookfang spins out of control. Hookfang manages to regain his flight and see's his rider laying on the ground hardly conscious. The Screaming Death sees this to and dives forward to finish the girl off when a person grabs Snotlout from off the ground ripping her away from the Screaming Death saving her life.

Hookfang does not see the rescue and roars at the Screaming Death before letting out a growl of sadness and staring down at the spot the Yorgensen girl used to be. The rescuer walks forward Snotlout swung over his back like a sack of potatoes. Hookfang looks at the man as his rider before walking forward to them both.

….

I walk through the village my dad a few feet away Toothless at my side. Hookfang lands in the plaza and I hurry forward ready to talk to Snotlout when joyes cries break through the gathered crowd.

"Okay, what's going on here? Who is de-" Dad starts to say but me and him both freeze as we see the man standing next to Snotlout.

"I captured him." Snotlout says pointing at him before falling back down on the ground.

"Alvin?" I ask in shock.

"Alvin?" Dad asks jaw dropping slightly.

….

In the Great Hall later that day Gobber stands in front of a shackled Alvin reading from a list, "Alvin the the Horrible Bloody Terrible Treacherous you are hereby charged with the following crimes: Treachery, attempted treachery. Premended treachery, conspiracy to commit treachery, and well you get the idea!" Gobber shout out against the ex-Outcast leader angrily and dad walks forward.

"Settle down everyone." Dad commands and the crowd quiets. Alvin the Horrible Bloody Terrible Treacherous, you will be remanded to our jail until a proper sentence can be handed down.

Alvin huffs, "Is this how you treat a man who saved a valuable life?" Alvin asks.

"Valuable" Tuffnut repeats disbelief clear in his voice.

"Snotlout?" Ruffnut asks.

Dad ignores the twins and walks down the stairs glaring at the Outcast,"I know you Alvin, you didn't do this for Snotlout. You did it for yourself." Dad says and Alvin lifts up his manacled hands.

"What could I possibly have to gain from comin' 'ere?" Alvin demands. "I did it for us both Stoick, I have a proposition for ya-!" Alvin starts

"Not interested." Dad says quickly and turns around waving a hand for Berkians to take Alvin away, "That's it everyone! Go home!" Dad commands. I let out a breath of reilf. Well I was not fond of Alvin in anyway the only sentence that would fit him was most likely death. And despite what he has done, no one deserves death.

A hand grabs my shoulder snapping me out of my thoughts and I whip around looking Asher in the eyes, "Iyn! Snotlout just woke up! Apparently Alvin wasn't the only big nasty creature on that island." Asher says quickly pulling his hands away. I look at Fishlegs dread settling in my stomach as I have a pretty good idea on what the big nasty creature is.

"The Screaming Death it's closing in on Berk!" Fishlegs exclaims her eyes wide.

"Well there's a rainbow on the horizon." I say sarcastically before letting out a breath, "Come on!" I command and wave a hand for Asher and FIshlegs to follow before I take off running.

In The Academy hours later Asher, me and Fishlegs fly around on our dragons brainstorming as the twins reset up their pen. "Come on you guys, focus. We need to figure out a way to stop the Screaming Death from reaching Berk." I say and Toothless fires another blast at the ground marking over fifty times we've flown in laps inside the ring.

Fishlegs gives a cry of surprise and I whip my head around as Snotlout and Hookfang fly into The Academy. Snotlout jumps from off of Hookfang's back walking towards us, "Hey everyone! Did you miss me? Of course you did." Snotlout says and Stormfly lands before Toothless does both me Fishlegs and Asher giving the girl hard glares, "Why did I even ask?" Snotlout says and laughs.

"Oh great!" Tuffnut moans and Ruffnut tosses her barrel of maces to the ground. I slide from off of Toothless back and look at her.

"Snotlout I'm very happy your okay." I start.

"Oh me! Ha! I'm more than okay." She assures walking over to Asher. I let out a breath through my nose

"You disobeyed orders again and you almost got yourself killed in the process." I say and she folds her arms across her chest.

"So?" She demands.

"So you're still suspended." I answer.

"What!" She demands.

"Alright, back in business and aren't in great! Doing curtains all the time…" Tuffnut sings as Snotlout walks up to me.

"I found the Screaming Death and I captured Alvin the Treacherous!" Snotlout shouts. Right.

"As you slept? Snotlout please, think, before you speak." I say and wave a hand for Hookfang to follow me and he does so walking past Snotlout. "I'm sorry." I say and lead Hookfang forward to the pen Tuffnut and Ruffnut have been decorating for hours.

I back up and Hookfang walks forward into the pen and I grab the door and shut it, "You can't do this to me Iyn! You can't take away my dragon!" Snotlout cries and Ruffnut slams the other door shut and I turn looking back at her.

I wave a hand creating a blast of ice in the air before firing it forward at the lever and the pen door slams shut and Snotlout's shoulders slump, "Hookfang." She murmurs before walking off sadly. I bite down on my lip trying to calm down the guilt and anger swirling inside me before I make it snow again.

"Uh hello? Viking in the dragon pen!" Tuffnut calls and I walk forward and grab his arm pulling him through the bars.

"Satisfied?" I ask and he nods.

"Yeah, thanks." He says.

….

Unbeknownst to the riders, Dagur is watching them he pulls away the spy glass from his eye and grins, "Perfect the dragons are locked up in the arena. Aw! By the time Haedryin and her dragon dunderheads get to them, it'll be too late." Dagur says and kicks off the top of the lid for the Dragon Root and laughs.

….

Toothless flies over the village landing behind all the Vikings gathered around the jail. I jump from his back landing next to him and walk forward the crowd surprisingly parting for me. I reach the cell block and stop in front of Alvin's.

"Asher said you wanted to see me." I say and he looks up at me chuckling. That just makes you feel warm and fuzzy inside, "What do you want, Alvin?" I demand.

"I have a proposal for you 'Aedryin." Alvin says and I look at Toothless and he snorts and I echo him.

"Oh, this is going to end drastically." I deadpan. Toothless growls lowly as Alvin walks forward and I hold out a hand to stop him from firing a blast and Alvin reaches the door.

"How bout Dagur? He's a bit of a loose catapult wouldn't you say?" Alvin asks and I shrug.

"A creepy, loose catapult yeah." I agree.

"Well he forced me of me own island and I want it back." Alvin spits.

"Why? So you can get back to the business of destroying our island?" I demand.

"Aw 'Aedryin, I was upset!" Alvin defends.

"For twenty years?"

"Very upset." Alvin growls. "You know losing everything can make a man see things differently." Alvin says and I snap my fingers pointing at him.

"So you're saying you're going to go open a happy island welcome to visitors adopt as many orphans as you can and rename yourself, "Alvin the Friendly"?" I ask sarcastically.

"I'm saying I'm trying to change." Alvin responds and I let out a breath through my nose and spin around on my heel my hair whacking into his face. Which may or may not have been intentional. I walk forward to Toothless before stopping and looking back at him.

"Alright let's say we accept this proposal, what's in it for Berk?" I ask and Alvin grins.

"The Berserkers gone, and the Outcasts you're allies." Alvin responds and I spin the bracelet from my mom fingering the pearl earrings. I glance down at the ground before walking out of the prison. That is certainly tempting.

…..

That night in the house dad takes a long drink of water as I poke at the chicken leg in front of me freezing it then thawing it. Dad slams his cup onto the table and I jump looking up at him, "Alright, spit it out Iyn. You've been staring at me all night." Dad says and I shove the plate of food away from me and sigh.

"What did Alvin do to get cast out?" I ask softly.

"I don't want to discuss it." Dad responds in a gruff voice.

"Where did it all start, I mean-" I start to say and he slams his hand down on the table and Toothless' head jerks up.

"It doesn't matter where it all started. Just where it ended." Dad answers.

"Yes but I just want to know, I need to know." I say and he stands full seven foot two he is and towers over me.

"All you need to know is that Alvin is our enemy." Dad responds walking off from the table, "And that will never change." Dad says and I look at Toothless who shares my look of confusion. Why doesn't he want to talk about it?

…

In The Academy Stormfly, Meatlug, and Barf and Belch camp out with Hookfang, keeping him company instead of sleeping with their riders like they normally would.

The Berserkers pull the gate to The Academy open and Dagur chuckling walks forward he stares around at the empty arena before waving a hand and Savage and captain Vorg race forward and place the Dragon Root down on the ground.

Dagur nods and the Berserkers pull open the gates, two or three having to work on Hookfang's pen's frozen lever. Dagur walks out of the arena and looks back as the dragons start to lift their heads, "Come and get it!" Dagur calls in sing-song voice.

Stormfly, Barf, Belch and Hookfang look down at the Dragon Root before they all rear up roaring and start to fight over it.

…..

In the jailhouse, Snotlout lifts up her torch in front of Alvin's cell and the man inside looks up at the girl. "Well there she is. Your looking much better than the last time I saw ya." Alvin says and Snotlout walks forward to the cell door.

"You know I could have made it off the island without your help." Snotlout says and Alvin laughs.

"Of course you could. I probably jumped in too soon, ay?" Alvin asks walking forward and Snotlout nods.

"Yeah. Definitely." She agrees.

"You know lass, you and I are a lot alike." Alvin says and Snotlout gives him a look of disgust.

"Really. How's that?" Snotlout demands.

"People don't appreciate how we do things." Alvin answers.

"Ha! You know you're right. They dont, stupid people." Snotlout agrees and kicks the ground.

"You know this is wrong don't you?" Alvin asks her.

"What's that?" Snotlout asks not getting the hint.

"Locking me up like this." Alvin answers and Snotlout tugs at the end of her braid.

"I don't know, it seems pretty fitting, Haedriyn isn't a star killer for details but what from what I heard you did to her on Outcast Island was pretty intense. I mean you've done crazy stuff!" Snotlout says and Alvin leans close to the bars.

"And I also saved your life Snotlout. I didn't have to bring you back to Berk. I could have left you on that island and I'd be a free man today, but I did'n't." Alvin says looking back at lowers her head thinking and Alvin rushes forward, "I'll I want is my island back. If you let me out, you'll never see me again!" Alvin promises. "You owe me at least that Snotlout." Alvin says.

Snotlout tugs at the end of her braid deciding before a war horn blows and she jerks her head up, "What's that!?" Alvin demands.

…..

I jerk up from where I was sleeping against Toothless' side and listen to what woke me for a second before I place it as a horn, "Warning signal?" I ask before jumping to my feet Toothless doing to same.

…..

Asher races past the jailhouse before he see's Snotlout inside, he stops backs up and looks ather, "Snotlout come on!" He commands.

"What's going on?" Snotlout demands as she sees Haedryin and Toothless race past her a blur of black and dark blue.

"Dagur was spotted by the arena, and the dragons are in trouble." Asher answers before racing off to the arena.

"Hookfang." Snotlout breaches before she starts to move forward.

"Wait! Snotlout!" Alvin shouts shaking the door, "I can help! Dagur hasn't come alone, you need me." Alvin says and Snotlout looks back at the arena before racing towards Alvin's cell.

…..

Toothless flies over The Academy and I look down inside at Stormfly, Barf and Belch and Hookfang all battling over, "Dragon Root!" I shout and Toothless dives down and lands. I look forward at the twins, Asher, and Fishlegs. "Dagur put Dragon Root in the Academy so the dragons will attack each other." I say pointing at the Academy. Snotlout races forward breathless.

"Iyn listen I need to tell you something!" She shouts.

"Snotlout not now!" I command.

"It's important!" Snotlout pleads and I hold up a hand.

"I said not now." I repeat before looking at Fishlegs and Meatlug, "Fishlegs, this is all you, Toothless and I can't go in there because he'll be affected by the root. You and Meatlug have to fly in and get that root out of there we'll the other's distract their dragons." I say and Fishlegs gulps before looking down at her Gronckle.

"You hear that girl? It's up to you and me." Fishlegs says determination laced through her words. I slide from off of Toothless and race over to the gate pulling down on the lever and the gate flies open and Asher, Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Snotlout race inside.

I glance inside the fiery death looking arena as Asher races forward to Stormfly hands outstretched, "Stormfly!" He shouts and she looks down at her rider before spitting flame him that Asher dodges. Snotlout rushes by hands on her bottom.

"This is a bad idea!" Snotlout shouts.

"Bad dragon!" Tuffnut shouts and I scramble back onto Toothless back as Meatulg and Fishlegs dive.

"Got it!" Fishlegs cries victoriously and Toothless jumps into the air and I scan inside the arena watching Fishlegs and Meatlug's progress, "Were gonna make it!" Fishlegs cries before there a bang and the sound of metal smashing into metal. I snap my gaze back to the gate latch as Toothless dives down.

I glare at the Berserkers, "Open the gate right now or-" I start.

"Or what?" Dagur asks and looks down at me from where he is on a higher part of the cliff. I wave a hand and blast ice at his feet, he slips slightly and I duck as an arrow whizzes over my head. I look forward and Toothless growls lowly and I watch as Berserkers circle around us crossbows in hand. I let out a breath through my nose before looking back up at the deranged chief.

"What do you want Dagur?" I hiss.

"What I've always wanted, a nice little Snow Queen girlfriend and the Night Fury." Dagur answers and I burst out laughing before growing serious abruptly.

"You can't take us dead, or alive." I mutter darkly before I spin my hands together firing ice at several Berserkers and Toothless dodges the arrows that fly past us, when I've taken out more than half the guards I prepare another ice blast but something skims along my cheek and I snap a hand up to my face pulling my hands black and grimace as I see blood.

"Now, that that's over with, lift your hands into the air and surrender yourselves and I'll open the gate." Dagur says and I glance briefly at the chaos of the inside of the arena before I slowly raise my hands up and crossbows click as arrows are locked into place. Toothless growls and I fire a blast at Dagur and the ice hits him in the chest and he tumbles backwards.

"Oops."

"Get away from my daughter." A voice growls and I snap my head to the left and wipe my cheek with my forearm and watch as my dad and all the other Berkians walk forward. There was a breif pause before dad lifts up his axe, "We're going to open that gate ourselves!" He shouts and races forward with a cry of battle the other Vikings following.

I grab my staff from off my back and freeze several arrows before they get within five feet of me and Toothless as my dad starts to open the gate. "Stoick duck!" A voice shouts and I whip my head around as Toothless fires a plasma blast at a Outcast. Alvin leaps forward and kicks Savage away from my father before he can impale him.

"You!" Dagur shouts.

"Me. Oh don't look so surprised. I don't go down so easily." Alvin says and dad grabs a sword from off the ground.

"Alvin!" He cries and throws the sword to the Outcast and he catches it, "Well don't just stand there!" Dad commands and Alvin chuckles before he starts to attack the Berserkers. Dad rips open the gate door and Toothless dives inside.

"Fishlegs! We'll cover you!" I shout and Fishlegs and Meatlug come screaming towards us Meatlug breaking all known speed records of all Gronckles and even Stormfly. Toothless fires a blast at the dragons and I lift up both my hands making a giant ice wall all three dragons smash into.

"Sorry chief!" Fishlegs yells and I look back at where he's lying on the ground before Toothless backs up and fires at the gate stopping the Dragon Root crazed dragons from pursuing Meatlug and Fishlegs any further.

Asher and Snotlout walk out of the draogn pen they've been using to hide in and Asher wraps his arms around Stormfly.

"Stupid dragon." Snotlout teases and hugs Hookfang's snout.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut pop their heads over a barrel and walk forward to Barf and Belch, "Thanks for not killing us." Tuffnut says then smirks, "Thanks for not killing me, I could have done without one more nut if you know what I mean." Tuffnut says and I smile at the ruions.

"IYN!" Gobber shouts.

Toothless rushes forward stopping next to Gobber and I look forward horror seeping through me. "Dad!" I shout and look up at him, Savage and Dagur both have swords pointed at his throat.

"Nobody make a move." Dagur commands and I let out a growl sounding just like Toothless's.

"Dagur." Alvin warns.

"We'll be leaving now. And if I see one dragon following us rider or not you're going to be looking for a new chief. We'll be in touch! Bub bye! Dagur says and ice spreads across the handles of Toothless' saddles but I make no move to stop them as they turn around heading for the docks.

As soon as they're out of view I turn looking at Gobber, Alvin and the other riders, "Okay, we take the south pass, I'll freeze the ocean well you guys smash their boats before they even-" I start to explain panic racing through me in waves.

"Don't do it, 'll back yourself into a corner. You will not like the outcome." Alvin interrupts. Thunder booms overhead before snow falls on us.

"Especially when that man travels with a hundred ship armada." Gobber says and I look at him wide eyed.

"But I have to save my father!" I say my voice begging almost.

"Dagur is not going to hurt your father, yet." Alvin assures."Stoick is not what he wants."

"He's right." Gobber says and I stare at him in disbelief.

"You want to trust him?" I demand.

"If there's one thing Alvin knows Haedryin, it's treachery." Gobber says. I bite down on my lip and the snow picks up speed as I realize he's right.

….

Stoick is shoved onto the Berserker boat hands in thick shackles behind his back. Swords are pointed at him in at least ten or twelve as Stoicks glares at them.

….

Alvin is placed behind bars again, in The Academy by Snotlout's hand into Hookfang's pen.

….

I grip my staff tighter frost spreading across the metal. I sense Toothless come up behind me before he reaches me, he stands next to me staring out to the sea. Thunder ripples overhead as lightning flashes through the snow storm.

"Dont worry dad, were going to get you back, no matter what it takes." I say scowling into the direction of Outcast Island.

…..

Near Dragon Island a sea stack tumbles over to into the ocean and the Screaming Death bursts out of the water shooting forward.


	20. Cast Out Part ll

**A/N Finale Episode! Eeeeeeee! *Jumps up and down several thousand times* :) Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own only Headryin!**

On Outcast Island Dagur is humming merrily as he walks up to Stoick. In the Outcast's arena. Stoick glares deathly at Dagur, a promise of 'as soon as I get out of these ropes you're going to be searching for some limbs.'

"I'm trusting your finding your accommodations, adequate?" Dagur asks grinning. Stoick's only response is a harder glare. "Gosh, those ropes look awfully tight." Dagur says and gestures with his head and a Outcast races forward tightening the ropes. Dagur walks forward fingering the end of his axe.

"Don't go getting too cozy, Stoick. Look at it this way. By sundown tomorrow you'll either be back on Berk, or at the bottom of the ocean. It's really up to Haedryin." Dagur says and Stoick lets out a breath through his nose, "Wow, can't feel to good about that." Dagur says and pulls out a note with an arrow through the middle, "Savage, deliver this ultimatum to Berk." Dagur commands handing Savage the letter.

Savage nods and walks off. Dagur looks back Stoick grinning widely.

…..

I push open the Great Hall's doors Asher behind me and see the shouting gathered crowd of the village. I let out a breath through my nose before looking forward at where Gobber is trying to calm everyone down and failing.

The twins are in the back and I walk forward Toothless and Asher trailing after me. I grab Tuffnut's shoulder, "What is going on?" I demand and they both look back at me.

"I have no idea! But everyone's shouting and I am totally into that!" Tuffnut shouts and he and his sister smirk before turning back to the crowd.

"Were so angry!" Ruffnut shouts.

"Yeah! Everybody shake your fist and look to the sky!" Tuffnut shouts and the villagers do so almost without second thought and I smack my forehead.

"Really not helping, Tuff." I say. Gobber shoves his way through the crowd and grabs my shoulders with his hook dragging me forward.

"Everyone settle down! Iyn will answer all your questions!" Gobber shouts and drags me up to the front.

"Why her!?" Snotlout demands.

"She's the acting chieftess, that's why." Gobber says and leans down close to me. "They're all yours." He says and I watch my feet and the frost spreading from them.

"Great." I mutter before walking forward.

"What are we going to do!" A man shouts.

"Where's Stoick?!" Another demands.

"When can we start yelling again!" Tuffnut shouts.

"Good questions." I say and glare at Tuffnut, "Most of them." I add and scan my brain for what my dad would do right now, "...As you all know, Berk is no stranger to hard times. But the best thing is to-" I start.

"Take arms!" A man shouts.

"Man the catapults!" Another shouts. Snotlout walks up and elbows me away.

"Why don't you step aside and watch a real chieftess in action." Snotlout says before she smiles down at the crowd and snaps her fingers. Hookfang bursts into flames and the crowd goes dead silent. "That's better." Snotlout says completely missing that Hookfang just lit her pants on fire. "Now here's how it's gonna go.." Snotlout starts.

"You are on fire Snotlout!" Tuffnut shouts.

"Thank you, citizen" Snotlout says turning around to face him but then notices she is indeed on fire. She yelps and starts to run but I freeze her into place then freeze the fire and it falls to the ground shattering. I release her and she shivers.

"Okay, so where was I?" I ask. Asher walks up to me and brushes his bangs from his eyes.

"You were about to tell them that they have nothing to worry about and you have everything under control." Asher says and I look back at him for a second before walking forward.

"All right people! You have nothing to worry about and everything is under control." I say plastering a smile onto my face.

The Vikings are quiet for a second, "I can't take her seriously." One mutters and the crowd bursts into fits of yells again. I let out a breath through my teeth and Asher sighs.

"That went much better in my head." He admits.

The crowd starts to yell about how unfit a chieftess I am and I let out a breath listening to them for a few more minutes before I snap. "Okay! I get it!" I shout and ice shoots from my fingers spreading across the ground. The crowd goes quiet instantly and I let out a breath. "I know I'm not as good a chief-chieftess as my dad, but if you could listen for at least two seconds that would be great." I snap.

The room is so quiet if you dropped a nail it would echo, I let out a deep breath through my nose before walking down the steps of the small platform and the crowd splits instantly for me and I hear the creak of ice under my feet as it forms. I'm just can't control it today.

…

Out over the ocean, Meatlug and Fishlegs are patrolling. "Hmm. No sign of Berserker boats." Fishlegs says and scans the water just incase she missed anything. "We should head back and let Iyn know." Fishlegs says to her Gronckle before she hears a rumble.

Fishlegs turns and looks as a sea stack starts to shake before falling to the ocean. She yelps and Meatlug zooms forward behind and arch and both watch as the Screaming Death bursts out of the ocean angrily and roars.

Fishlegs watches it fly off, "Uh oh. That is not good." She whimpers literally shaking with fear before throwing up her arms and Meatlug flies forward to Berk as fast as her small wings can take her.

…..

In my house later that night I pace around the fireplace ice still forming under my feet. Toothless is trailing me, not slipping once as if his feet were made for walking on ice. I stop suddenly and Toothless bumps into me slightly and I don't really pay any attention.

I pick up my dad's axe from off the table holding it in my hands, the door opens and I look back as Gobber walks into the house. He stares at the ice for a second before walking forward, "You know Iyn, there's nothing easy about chiefing." Gobber says and I set down the axe looking at him. "You should have seen Stoick when he first took over, he was like a newborn yak trying to find his feet." Gobber says chuckling.

"I find that hard to believe." I say and Gobber looks at me.

"It's true. In fact there were some in this town that didn't think he had it in him. Alvin was one. He wouldn't shut up about it." Gobber says and I walk forward and sit down next to the fireplace waving a hand and freezing the fire, "Iyn, being chief doesn't mean everyone's going to agree with you, sometimes you have to deal with the Alvin's and Snotlout's of the world." Gobber adds.

"I feel like that's all I do." I say and look back at the flames.

"They were best friends you know." Gobber says and I let out a breath. Alvin and Snotlout?

"Who?" I ask.

"Alvin and Stoick, they were inseparable since birth." Gobber says and I look back at him.

"So what happened? What changed?" I ask.

"Everything." Gobber says sadly.

Toothless ears perk up and I look towards the door before I hear Fishlegs shouts for my name. The door is thrown open and Fishlegs bursts into the house panting, "Iyn-Screaming….." she starts to say. I jump to my feet walking over to her across the floor of ice. "Coming!" Fishlegs finishes.

"Whoa, take a breath there Fishlegs." I say and she does so and looks at me.

"I was on patrol with Meatlug. The Screaming Death, we saw it. It's eating it's way to Berk." Fishlegs says and my heart skips a beat. Of all the times to take Berk out it had to be now? I race past Fishlegs out of the house and look out at the sea.

"How much time do we have?" I ask Fishlegs and I sense Toothless rush up next to me.

"Not much. It was just off Dragon Island when I saw it." Fishlegs answers and I bite down on my lip spinning the bracelet from my mother around my wrist. Asher and Stormfly land a few feet away. Asher jumps from Stormfly racing over to me.

"This just came for you." He says and hands out a piece of paper with an arrow through the middle, "It's from Dagur." Asher adds and I pull of the leather cord wrapped around the paper.

"And the hits just keep coming." I say sarcastically.

"Well what does it say?" Asher asks.

"It's says that we have until tonight to deliver Toothless or my father will-" I stop mid sentence lighting shooting from my fingers and the letter is zapped from existence. I toss the arrow to the side and glare darkly in the direction of Outcast Island.

"It's a trap." Asher says and I look up at him, "You know that, if we fly anywhere near Outcast Island-" Asher starts.

"Listen, you guys get Snotlout and the twins, you tell them to be ready for the Screaming Death." I command.

"What about your father?" Asher asks.

"I'll handle that." I assure.

….

I walk into the Academy, where Alvin is locked in a dragon cell Toothless following me, "So how'd that town 'eeten' go?" Alvin asks and I glare at him Toothless growling lowly behind me, "Sound like you had them right in the palm of your hand." Alvin says sarcastically and I wave a hand and blast ice at the latch of the gate and it swings open.

Alvin blinks before walking forward, "Well, this is awkward." He says and I raise an eyebrow, "Do I stay, do I go?" Alvin asks pointing back at the cell.

"Both." I answer, "You are going to show me a way into Outcast Island, were going there together, Alvin. We're going to bring my father home." I say and stare up and him. He smirks before nodding slowly.

….

In the sky about half an hour later, I stare forward in the direction of Outcast Island. I shift my shoulders and my staff slides down to a more comfortable position. Alvin grabs my shoulders and squeezes and I let out a gasp of pain before looking back at him.

"You mind loosening up that death grip a little bit?" I ask sarcastically and he blinks before laughing slightly.

"Sorry, they all tend to be death grips, besides 'Aedryin, have you ever even hear of a fire? You're colder than ice." Alvin says and Toothless whacks Alvin in the head with his wings and laughs.

"Toothless no." I say glad I'm in front of Alvin so he can see my large smile. I lean down and pat Toothless head happily and Toothless smiles up at me. I sit back up ignoring the snow that has started to fall and look back at Alvin, "So, word on the street you and my father used to be best friends." I say and Alvin releases one of my shoulders spreading his fingers in and out trying to get feeling back most likely.

"Yeah, that was a long time ago." Alvin says.

"So what changed?" I ask.

"Your father and I were young Vikings charged with defending Berk from dragon attacks. Stoick was the chief's son so he was in command. I was just a soldier. Sound familiar?" Alvin asks.

"It sounds like me and Snotlout...minus magic." I say and Alvin huffs slightly.

"Yeah well anyway, there was a Monstrous Nightmare attack one night, your father and I disagreed on how to defend the village, well I disobeyed orders and a there were a few….injuries." Alvin says and my eyes widen. Gobber had told me the _story of how he lost his limbs so many times, I could tell it to you word for word, "A Monstrous Nightmare took my hand and swallowed it whole."_ Gobber's voice rings through my head.

"Gobber." I mutter.

"What?" Alvin demands. I look back at him.

"The injury was Gobber losing his hand wasn't it?" I ask and Alvin blinks in shock.

"Yes, it was." He mumbles, "Things were never the same after that. Stoick became chief it was only matter of time before he banished me." Alvin finishes and I look ahead at the snow covered island.

"Well on that cheery note, we're here." I say.

"Let's get on with it." Alvin says. He leads us forward and Toothless stops sensing my distress.

"Whoa, Alvin we can't just fly over the island! They're going to be expecting us!" I exclaim and he rolls his eyes.

"I'm well aware of that. Were not flying over the island, where flying under it." Alvin says and I look at the water, "Hold your breath!" Alvin's commands and slams his foot down on the petal and Toothless tail closes.

"What are you doing!" I demand.

"Dive dragon dive!" Alvin shouts.

"No Toothless don't!" I shout and Toothless manages to regain flight.

"I thought you were going to trust me. Tell me the truth girl." Alvin says and I bite down on my lip and Toothless looks up at me the message is clear and I sigh.

"Do it, bud." I say and I take in a deep breath before Toothless dives into the frigid water. I was surprised it's still liquid by how cold it is, I'm not bothered it's just weird that it's not ice. I look back at Alvin and he points forward to a cave. Toothless swims forward to it and bursts out of the water to an underground cave.

I take in a gasping breath rubbing water off my eyes. Alvin walks forward and grins, "That tunnel will take us directly to the heart of the island." He says and I shove out of the water up onto the land. Toothless does the same and I walk up to Alvin.

"Wait how do you know Dagur hasn't found this tunnel?" I demand. It could very well be full of Berserkers.

"Because I've got a man on the inside who assures me that it's clean." Alvin says and starts to walk forward. I chase after him, Toothless catching up to us shaking off water.

When we reach the end of the tunnel Alvin leads me forward to the Outcast dragon cell block and points forward to where Mildew is throwing fish at a Whispering Death, "Mildew! This traitor is your man on the inside?!" I demand and Alvin shrugs.

"Well he's always been faithful to me." Alvin says jumping in between Mildew as Toothless walks up to him with a growl of I'm going to rip you apart.

"Oh well there's that warm fuzzy feeling I was looking for." I say sarcastically. I walk forward ice creaking under my feet and I bite down wishing for the not the first time that it would stop doing that. "Well Mildew, I never thought I'd see the day that you'd be playing nanny to a nursery of dragons." I say and he looks at me.

"And interesting turn of events to say the least." He says and the Whispering Death dives forward and rips his staff from his hands. Mildew grabs it and tugs,"Give me that." He says and I turn as I see a Whispering Death sleeping next to a pile of eggs.

"So this is where all those Whispering Death eggs you planted came from!" I say looking down at the dragon.

"His idea!" Alvin says pointing at Mildew before folding his arms across his chest, "And not a very good one at that." Alvin says. I stare down at the Whispering Death an idea slowly forming in my head.

"This Whispering Death laid all the eggs." I ask for confirmation.

"Every one." Mildew assures.

"Which would include a large red egg?" I ask.

"Odd that I was wondering about it, how did it turn out?" Mildew asks and I blink.

"Eh, big." I say shrugging before I pull a piece of paper from out of Toothless's saddle bag and writing down on it and tie it to Sharpshot's leg.

"What-where did that come from!" Mildew demands and I ignore him and let Sharpshot go.

"What are you doing?" Alvin demands.

"Sending a message home, that red egg turned out to be a Screaming Death. It's been destroying whole islands looking for something, and now it's headed to Berk." I say and look over at the Whispering Death, "But I think I might know what it's really looking for."

"Alright." Alvin agrees and I look over at him, "Here's our plan." Alvin starts and I hold up a hand.

"No offense there Alvin but...your plans, your plans are terrible." I say and Alvin raises an eyebrow. "Here's what we need to do." I say and start to explain.

….

Toothless and I creep behind the cold bolder. The Berserkers yells are almost near, but distant. "Okay Toothless, let's get in there, and turn straw into gold," I murmur. Toothless lets out a frustrated huff.

Toothless plasma blasts surprised guards as we burst around the corner. I focus my mind and a gust of wind shoves the rest of the guards to the frigid, powdered stone.

Carefully we creep forward. A bola whistles as it aims for my head. I lift up my hands shooting ice forward and the bola goes from rope and rock, to popsicle form, causing it to drop from the air, and break into a million pieces as solid ice.

Suddenly the air is alive with bolas, arrows, and shouts. The trap, that Asher had promised was screech of metal catches me by surprise as a cage falls from the ceiling arena. "Move, move! MOVE!" I scream at Toothless as if I am on fire. I attempt to freeze the chain before the cage could reach my dragon, but a Bola stone catches the side of my head. My ice hits the wall, and shatters on me. "I love magic," I mutter angrily. The metallic enclosure slams to the ground, causing a puff of snow.

I twist to my feet, ripping my staff from off my back and lift it up the metal crashing into a Berserker's sword. I race forward defending myself with the staff from the advancing Berserkers and Outcasts. I leap to the cage, and slam my staff into the lock. The clang causes cringes, and a miniscule piece of my staff breaks off, but it was so tiny it could have been my imagination. The cage doesn't even quiver.

I let out a breath of frustration and lighting leaps from my fingers onto the metal staff bouncing across the cage's bars. I shove harder into the lock and it screeches but doesn't break. The snow starts to pick up an intense speed, bouncing off my emotion.

A Berserker's thick hand grabs my forearm. His fingers want to recoil, but he holds fast, tugging me away from the cage.

Savage waltzes into the arena. His face smug, but a tint of blue, causing a smug feeling in me. Frozen till your lips are blue."Welcome back to our fine resort, majesty," he announces.

"Thank you, It's an honor."I says sarcastically and drop to my knees, falling to the feet of the Berserker who is holding my forearm. He yelps and lets go. At the smell of Dagur's pride, I vault to my foot, slipping on uncontrolled ice, and topple into the three Outcasts behind and beside me. "Oops."

Dagur's waltz is even more joyus than Savage's. "You're all mine," he gloats, into Toothless's cage. Toothless's scowl contained more daggers than Dagur's name. "All mine," he purrs. "First, a new name, Toothless makes _no_ sense; look at all those hteet." Dagur says reaching a hand into the cage Toothless's jaw of teeth attempt to remove Dagur's lovely five fingers.

Dagur unsheathes his ax from his back, but slipped on my ice. He subduedly pick us his weapon and makes no comment to the guards and my positions. I felt no such obligation to hold my tongue. "W-ow," my voice drones.

"Respect me," Dagur spits at both Toothless and I. He points his blade at Toothless's bared teeth. "Else I wear you as a hat."

The Berserkers stand and one reaches down grabbing a clump of my hair and pulling me to my feet. I hiss through my teeth at the pain but look forward at Dagur."Leave him alone 'graceful'," I command.

"Family reunion time! Throw her with her dear Daddy," Dagur orders. I start stomping on boots as I'm dragged back as Toothless's murderous snarls echo in the snow torn arena.

…..

Snotlout's desperate yells fire in the air as she bolts into the Academy, Pain gnawing on her arm. "Painful message. PAINFUL MESSAGE!" She screams. Tuffnut rips the toothed reptile from Snotlout, and Asher takes the message from Pain's for leg, almost dropping it in agitation. The twins look at each other and chuckle as Pain chews down on fabric from Snotlout's forearm wraps.

Asher studies the paper, and Fishlegs panicked for the safety of Haedryin looks at Asher,"What does it say?" she demands.

"Haedryin has an idea to stop the Screaming Death, but we'll have to lure it to Outcast Island," Asher answers. Pain pulls a classic Terrible Terror and snaps onto Tuffnut's nose. Tuffnut, pulls a classic Tuffnut and tries to remove it, emphatically.

"Okay, could we use to lure it?" Tuffnut asks, surprisingly calm.

"It likes eating islands," Ruffnut thinks aloud.

"Genious! We need to find a really tiny island and a really big rope," Tuffnut suggests, as he victoriously rips Pain from his face. "Who do we talk to about that?"

Asher rolls his eyes, and fingers his ax's hilt. "Dragon root. We could use that!" Fishlegs exclaims.

"And you thought my tiny island was stupid. Pfft Dragon root. Ropes can be infinitely big," Tuffnut scoffs.

"And we arrive at an useful idea, " Asher says sending a pointed look in Tuffnut's direction. "Gobber locked the Dragon root up, so we can destroy it."

"Except: all our dragons go NUTS whenever they get a whiff of it," Snotlout points out, casting a long glance at the dragons.

"If you recall, not all the dragons are affected by the dragon root," Fishlegs says, striding to her Gronckle. "For example as a Boulder Class dragon, Meatlug is-" she abruptly stops, realizing her accidental nomination. Her palms slap to her mouth, as if trying to stop more dragon knowledge from slipping out. "Too much has been said."

…..  
Out to sea, Fishlegs and Meatlug look for the Screaming Death. Meatlug has the Dragon Root attached to her saddle and it's hanging twenty feet off of her. "Here Screaming Death! Here! We have some delicious Dragon Root for you!" Fishlegs shouts and a shadow looms over her.

Fishlegs squeaks as she recognizes the Screaming Death before yelling something in-translatable and Meatlug takes off.

…..

I watch as Dagur paces back and forth in front of Toothless' cage. I finger the end of the rope wrapped around my wrists, and a second set of ropes wrapped around my upper arms. My dad stands next to me ropes as thick as sword hilts wrapped around him in a simler fashion. The snow is thicker than before and it was hard to see more than five feet ahead of you.

"Are any of the other dragon riders here, Iyn?" Dad asks and I cridnge slightly.

"Not exactly." I admit shrugging slightly.

"Ah, the Berk fleet."

"No."

There was a beat before,"Do you have any plan at all?" Dad asks and I rub the frozen ropes looking up at him.

"I do actually." I assure looking down at the ground waiting for Alvin and Mildew to make their entrance.

"Oh. Good, good. Care to fill me in?" Dad hisses and my eyes pop slightly.

"Uh, nope. I'm good. If it's all the same to you, I would just like to watch it unfold." I say. The ice floor of the arena thickens suddenly and I snap my gaze down to my feet watching small snowflake patterns trace themselves around my boot and peg leg.

"I have big plans for you Mr. Night Fury. You'll be the new symbol of the Berserkers!" Dagur says throwing his hand out as Toothless growls at him. "Every corner of the Barbaric Archipelago will know and fear you." Dagur says lifting his fist triumphantly.

A Outcast is dragged down by what I assume is Alvin, Mildew and the Whispering Death's. I smirk slightly and Dagur not noticing pulls away from Toothless' cage hand on his chin, "Were going to need to change all the sails, shields and I'll need a new belt buckle, what's that going to cost?" Dagur murmurs and another Outcast is sucked into the ground.

"A lot." I answer and he whirls around looking at me startled expression across his face. He turns back the cage ignoring me.

"We'll worry about that after we burn Berk to the ground." Dagur says and a Berserker is dragged under and dad looks at me and I smile. "Hey! How about Deathkiller!" Dagur says. I roll my eyes slightly.

"Ugh, you can't be serious." I groan, "You should just throw that one in the other pile of names that aren't good like, Deathwing, Nightdeath, Deathfury, and Deathblade." I say and tilt my head to the side looking at him.

"Your right. That's why Deathkiller is so much better!" Dagur says looking over at me, "It rolls right of the tongue." Dagur says and Toothless growls lowly, "Oh, dont like that, well we'll keep brainstorming." Dagur says looking back at the furious Night Fury.

The ground shakes and with a puff of scattered snowflakes and dirt a Whispering Death burst out of the ground roaring. Dagur and his men whirl around in shock before ten other Whispering Death's burst out of the holes. Alvin and Milde riding one.

The ground cracks and Alvin lets out a war cry and tosses Mildew forward. He lands on the cage with a smack before slamming his staff down on the latch and ripping of Toothless' mussel. "Alvin, Mildew and Whispering Death's this is your plan!?" Dad demands and I look up at him with a grin before breaking apart the frozen ropes.

"Did not see that coming did you?" I ask. I toss the ropes to the side as Alvin rushes forward to untie my dad. I shoot across the arena grabbing my staff from off the ground and race forward.

I duck under the sword of a Berserker and shoot my hand out firing a blast of ice at another. A blade meets with my staff and I snap my gaze up to a Outcast. I grin before I channel lighting onto my blade and the electrical pulse jumps from my blade to his electrocuting him.

I pick up the pace and tighten my grip on the staff before shoving it into the ground flying forward. I land next to Toothless and skid to a stop as the ground rips apart ice cracking and groaning.

"Toothless!" I cry out and Toothless looks at me from the other side of the growing gap. I back up and the ground shakes violently before the ice gives a final snap that echos and a large chunk of ground including Dagur lots of Outcasts Berserkers and Toothless.

I snap my head up as I hear a groan of metal and drop my staff grabbing onto the top bars of the arena as the entire ceiling sinks into the floor and I'm left to dangle over the hole. Fantastic.

Pure rainbows.

Pure.

Toothless lets out a growl and I look down at him and struggle to get a better grip on the metal bar as frost shoots across the metal. Dagur stands and walks forward, "Okay Night Fury come to daddy." Dagur commands and Toothless opens his mouth to fire a plasma blast at him but can't.

"Ten shot limit. Ah great." I groan. The ground rumbles again and my grip slips on the icy surface and I yelp. Dagur and Berserkers walk forward and my fingers slip on one hand and I bite down on my lip. What ever your going to do Toothless you need to do it now!

"Get me my Night Fury!" Dagur shouts and I whip my head back down as Dagur leaps onto Toothless's back. Toothless jumps around and my fingers on my single hand start to slip three two…"Toothless!" I cry and he snaps his head up to me, panic flashing in his eyes. If I fall from this height it will be a mighty splat.

One. Ice spreads across the giant metal bar and I look down at my dragon before my grip slips from off the bar and I fall. I let out a scream panic overtaking all my thoughts. A hand rips me from decent and I snap my gaze up as Asher grabs my wrist with both arms and pulls me onto Stormfly. "Need a lift?" He asks and I nod, breathless looking down at Toothless. "Where to my queen?" Asher asks surprisingly calm for the situation.

"Get me in close to Toothless." I command and he nods, eyes narrowing with determination before Stormfly dives down and I stand on Stormfly's back balancing surprisingly easily. So it is as easy as Asher makes it look. Stormfly flies over Toothless and I leap from her back onto Dagur. He's thrown from off of Toothless' back and I land on my side. Toothless looks at me and I reach up and fire a blast of ice at Dagur that he lifts his axe up to.

The ice spreads across the axe and Dagur smiles smugly at me before laughing. I get to my feet smirking slightly before I lift out a hand and Dagur's axe flies into my outstretched fingers. Dagur's eyes widen and I climb onto Toothless back as Outcast start to surround us.

Green gas circles around me and Toothelss and I duck my head as it's lit and explodes. Tuffnut and Ruffnut dive down next to us, "Wow this is chaos in a level I have never seen before!" Ruffnut shouts.

"I know! I want to live here!" Tuffnut shouts and I fire a blast of lighting at a Outcast rushing towards us and Toothless jumps into the air. A roar breaks over the sound of the battle and I look up as Fishlegs and the Screaming Death fly into view.

I direct Toothless over to my dad and he lands next to the tall red head. I leap from his back and dad looks at me.

"Why in the name of Thor did you bring that here!?" Dad demands pointing at the Screaming Death.

"This may be the only chance we have to get rid of it. I saw the Screaming Death's mother, it's been destroying whole islands looking for her."I explain quickly.

"That thing has a mother!" Dad asks shock ringing through his words.

"Yeah." I confirm.

I climb onto Toothless' back again and hold out my hand and a whirring noise fills the air before my staff covered in my ice shoots into my hands. The mother of the Screaming Death looks up at her child. I look at Asher and Stormfly who are a few feet away from me, "They've seen each other, all we have to do now is get them together and get clear of this place." I say and swing my staff forward ripping a bola apart.

"Then what?!" Asher demands.

"I'm hoping it does exactly what I think it should." I say and Asher raises and eyebrow holding up his axe to deflect a arrow from hitting his head.

"And what would that be?" Asher asks.

"Something good." I answer not able to come up with anything better due to the pressure of the battle. The Screaming Death roars and I look up at Fishlegs and Meatlug "Now Fishlegs!" I yell and she drops Dragon Root from off of Meatlug's saddle.

The mother of the Screaming Death roars telling the Screaming Death her location. The Screaming Death whirls around from chasing Fishlegs and looks down at her. The Whispering Death starts to fly up towards the huge dragon but ropes wrap around it's spine. I snap my gaze down following them to Dagur and Toothless dives down into the hole anger clear.

"Dagur!" I shout and he snaps his gaze to me with a wild smirk, "Let that Whispering Death go before you get the Screaming Death angry!" I shout and Dagur rolls his eyes.

"Why would I do that? Hello I'm deranged!" Dagur yells and Tuffnut a few feet away nods.

"Well you can't argue with logic like that." He agrees and I shoot him a glare, "Right?" He asks weakly.

The Screaming Death roars angrily and Dagur looks back at me, "Back of, my queen, you know if I destroy her that thing will take us all out!" Dagur shouts and I glare at him darkly and the snow picks up speed.

"He's right. Everyone back off." I command and Toothless backtracks a few steps.

"Now, I might be interested in a trade." Dagur says and I stare at the Screaming Death flying overhead, "Oh come on! Really you couldn't see this coming-" Dagur starts to say but I lift up a hand and snap my fingers closed and Dagur's lips are frozen together.

"Never retreat never surrender!" Snotlout shouts and I jerk my head up to her as she flies over my head.

"Snotlout don't!" I cry and she and Hookfang fly forward before Hookfang creates a ball of fire and shoots it towards us. The fireball hits with a boom that echoes and the Berserkers and Dagur are thrown backwards and the Whispering Death is set free.

She roars up at the Screaming Death that it answers. I slide from Toothless' back and walk forward. The Whispering Death looks down at me before she breathes down on my head ruffling my hair sending small stings of pain down my spine from the heat. She nickers before zooming forward followed by ten or twenty smaller Whispering Deaths.

I jump onto Toothless' back and he jumps out of the sunken Outcast arena and I watch as the Screaming Death and it's mother reunite happily. They touch snouts before looking back down at me. I freeze slightly and the Screaming Death dives forward and Toothless growls. The giant white dragon looks at me for a second before it roars into me and Toothless's faces before spinning around tail snapping and taking off after it's mother.

"Um...your welcome?" I ask looking at the retreating tails. I rub Toothless' head happily and he purrs. Snotlout and Hookfang land in front of me and Snotlout brushes her black bangs from her eyes.

"Okay I know I wasn't following orders Haedryin but I-well uh…" She trails off and I smile softly.

"Snotlout, you did the right thing." I assure and she nods.

"Yeah I did but-Wait what!? Are you messing with me? I was reckless!" Snotlout says and I grin.

"Sometimes reckless can be courageous." I say and Hookfang slowly moves forward to me, "Your suspension is removed. Queen's orders." I joke and Snotlout smiles and I lift up a hand that she high-fives before we fist bump. Snotlout smiles a true happy smile that lights up her face and we burst out laughing.

We both whip our heads around as a shouts echoes arounds us and Dagur bursts out of the suken arena feet bariyl touching the feet of snow as he races towards us. Alvin holds out a fist that Dagur smashes into and looks down at him, "Remember me, Dagur?" Alvin asks and Dagur looks over at me.

"Oh no. No! Angel, my queen!" Dagur shouts over at me pleading for help and I lean back on the saddle and fold my arms across my chest.

"Nah, you don't need my help you're doing fine." I assure waving a hand noctanctly and Snotlout huffs with laughter.

…..

I watch the snow falling on Outcast Island about an hour later and my eyes widen. This is my winter and my storm that's been going on ever since Alvin captured me four months ago. I set off an eternal winter on two islands!

I walk forward Toothless behind me and I rub his head leaving frost before I lift both my hands up and the snow and ice lift up from the grey and black island rising into the sky. It it's heavy, feet of snow and lots of it. My hands shake with the effort and I bite down on my lip so hard I taste blood.

I create a large snowflake in the sky and rip my hands apart and the snowflake explodes with a gust of wind and the clouds part ending the eternal winter on Outcast Island.

Later that day, still on Outcast Island I watch my dad and Alvin, "Who would have thought it would come to this, ay Stoick?" Alvin asks and dad nods.

"There's more than enough blame to go around, Avlin. But that's in the past, what you did today for me, for my daughter." Dad says and holds out a hand Alvin looks at surprised before he takes it and shakes it firmly. An alliance between Outcast Island and Berk restored again.

….

On Berk the next morning I look out at the sunrise on Toothless' back dad a few feet away. "You know Iyn, your going to be a great chieftess some day. One of the best a wager." Dad says and I laugh softly.

"Yeah, if the last few days are any indication of what it's like to be chieftess, I'll just leave that to you." I say and Snotlout and Hookfang zoom over our heads Hookfang on fire as Snotlout yells retreat.

"Hookfang ow! OW! OW!" Snotlout shrieks and Asher and the other riders pull up next us.

"Your highness, we need you." Asher says sending a pointed look in the flaming Monstrous Nightmares direction.

"Stoick Silent Sven just broke his silence and you are not going to like what he has to say." Gobber says and I let out an amused breath and Toothless turns around.

"Go on, it looks like we both have our own chiefing to do." Dad says and I nod before looking down at my other half.

"Come on, bud!" I say and Toothless jumps into the air after the other riders.

A few minutes later Snotlout is extinguished, Hookfang is under control and Toothless and I are in the sky free flying.

 _'This is Berk. We've got ice, we've got snow, and it's mostly my fault, and we've got more ice. Your welcome Berk. But beyond my snow powers we've got dragons. We train them, learn from them, protect them, and they protect us. Sometimes from ourselves, one things for sure: We wouldn't trade this for anything. Would you?'_

 **A/N Okay! The Snow Queen: Defenders of Berk is finished! :) :)**

 **Be on the look out for the sequel, The Snow Queen: Race To The Edge Part 1**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **:) :) :D**


End file.
